Encontrando mi destino
by CBT2
Summary: Allí estaba frente mis ojos, pálida, herida, jadeante, Luna estaba a su lado, sosteniéndola, afirmándola con su también débil cuerpo, su mirada llena de dolor se encontró conmigo mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie, la pequeña comadreja gritaba insultos para las dos mujeres que teníamos frente a nosotros
1. Prologo

Allí estaba frente mis ojos, pálida, herida, jadeante, Luna estaba a su lado, sosteniéndola, afirmándola con su también débil cuerpo, su mirada llena de dolor se encontró conmigo mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie, la pequeña comadreja gritaba insultos para las dos mujeres que teníamos frente a nosotros,

Ginny… no! Grito Potter, vi el intento que hicieron las dos por desparecer, pero ella no pudo apareció otra vez tomándose el estómago doblada de dolor, Luna también cayó al piso, ella tosió… tosió sangre… no pude más y corrí, corrí tan fuerte como pude la sostuve en mis brazos antes de que cayera, había sangre mucha sangre… la arena, el agua se teñía de su sangre… llore al verla… separarla de mí no logro mantenerla a salvo, protegida… mi hogar… mi alma… mi vida se iba en cada suspiro que ella daba… yo mismo me iba con ella…

Entonces la vi… flotaba su túnica larga color plata su cabello negro con algunos plateados… sus ojos negros… a su lado vi a Sirius… lozano, vivo, sonreía… se agacho me toco… y todo se llenó de luz…


	2. Encuentros y desencuentros

Hermione, miraba la estación esperaba encontrarse con Ginny y Luna, volverían a su último año, volver significaba para ella cerrar el ciclo, para tener un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, su relación con Ron no prospero como tanto anhelo, lo habían dejado en pausa, pero ese tiempo ese espacio cada vez se iba haciendo más grande, ya cuando lo veía no sentía mariposas revolotear en su estómago, ya su corazón no saltaba en su pecho, el seguía cariñoso con ella, después de la búsqueda de los horocruxes, la tortura sufrida por Bellatrix, Ron era sobre protector con ella a veces demasiado, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que tapaban sus ojos, sonrió, era Ginny, reconocería ese olor desde la distancia más grande.

Saludo a sus amigos como siempre Ron la abrazo en un gesto protector beso su frente y su mejilla sosteniéndola de la cintura y la mejilla.

-Todo Bien? Pregunto el pelirrojo, ella asintió mirándolo con dulzura, como quien mira a un hermano mayor, Harry sonreía a Ginny, también la abrazaba para darle un beso, Luna llego como siempre distraída hablando de animales que aún no se descubría su existencia pero tampoco que no existiera, el tren hizo su ultimo llamado, abrazo a sus dos amigos y se subió al tren.

Ron tomo su mano -Cuídate Herms- ella le sonrió y subió, buscaron un compartimiento, sonrieron nerviosas, un año tranquilo, un año en paz, un año donde solamente serían unas adolescentes, unas chicas, sin peleas, sin persecuciones, sin nada que las dañara, las tres amigas reían, mirando lo que sería un año lleno de experiencias que contar y que disfrutar.

Subió al tren, solo, serio, su traje perfectamente entallado y a la medida, muchos lo dejaban pasar, era como si tuviera peste, otros lo miraban con miedo, como solo con su mirada, pudiese lanzarles una maldición imperdonable, no sabía si sus amigos volverían, al final encontró un compartimiento solo, lo agradeció, cerró los ojos, reflexiono en lo que había visto Granger con la comadreja, la escena que en otro tiempo le habría dado asco, ahora le producía envidia y anhelo, por algo que quizás nunca conocería, el amor y la ternura.

La llegada al colegio fue sin contratiempos, entraban todos al gran comedor cuando el llego, un silencio incomodo se hizo, todos lo miraban y hablaban entre si… el mortifago… que hace aquí?... porque regreso?... era cierto… camino altivo, orgulloso, era un Malfoy, su apellido era linaje, eran siglos y siglos de sangre pura, se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, mirando su plato, sintió una mano en el hombro y vio a Theo, Zabini y Pansy, sus tres amigos se sentaron y él les dio un intento de sonrisa.

El discurso llego, pero él no lo escuchaba, estaba en otro sitio, estando sumido en sus pensamientos levanto la mirada y allí estaba ella, no la recordaba hermosa, ni delicada, su rostro había perdido la redondez de la niñez y ahora era un delicado rostro de una mujer, sus mejillas eran perfectas, sus labios, su pequeña nariz estaba decorada con unas pocas pecas, pero allí a poca distancia de él estaba Hermione Granger, sonriéndole a un pequeño que se había acercado a ella, su mirada estaba cargada de ternura, también de algo de cansancio, quizás la fama era agotadora sin importar del sitio que viniera, al observarla entendió a la comadreja, él también la protegería de ser suya, ella se sintió observada encontrándose con su mirada, sus ojos chocolate, le recordaron al chocolate derretido, a la miel fundida… vio sorpresa en su mirada, ella le sonrió levemente, pero no espero que él le devolviera el gesto, siguió mirando la ceremonia de selección.

Ojos fríos como la plata, así era los ojos de Draco Malfoy, la miraba, la analizaba, la estudiaba, se sintió nerviosa, una sensación extraña, solo alcanzo a sonreírle tímidamente, no espero su reacción, quizás una mueca de asco, respiro profundo, este año, se propuso ignorar a todos las serpientes, no le harían daño, no más insultos, no más vejaciones, un año de guerra fue suficiente para entender su valor, para mejorar su autoestima, para saber que sin importar lo que los demás opinaran, ella como mujer valía más que todas las serpientes juntas incluida su príncipe.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, la Directora paso nuevamente al frente y procedió llamar a los premios anuales, uno por cada casa, cuando escucho el nombre de Draco, ya los demás nombres dejaron de ser importantes, sabía que los premios anuales tendrían su propia torre, en años anteriores todos quedaban en una sola torre, pero había escuchado rumores que ahora se quedarían en dos torres la del Norte y la de Sur, esperaba que le tocara con la Hufflepuff, era una chica amable, así como inteligente, al Ravenclaw no lo conocía mucho, pero de seguro era mejor que compartir la torre con Malfoy, Los premios anuales luego de ser celebrados y aplaudidos, fueron llamados al despacho de la directora.

-Pasen señores, por favor tomen asiento, los he traído aquí para indicarles sus deberes y responsabilidades como premios anuales y también para indicarles con quien compartirán sus respectivas torres, la selección ha sido realizada de acuerdo a garantizar que las rivalidades que han marcado sus casas se disuelvan y creemos nuevas historias y nuevos cambios. La torre Norte será desde esta noche será la casa de Griffindor y Slytherin y la Torre Sur, la compartirán Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, alguna pregunta.

Hermione, estaba tan asombrada que no lograba articular nada, solo logro decir.- No se aceptan cambios?

.- No, Señorita Granger esperamos mucho de ustedes este año, entre otras cosas que se lleven bien, trabajaran mucho como equipo, en diferentes eventos que tendremos, recuerden que este año recibiremos alumnos de otros colegios de magia y necesitamos su máxima colaboración, entendido? La Directora alzo una ceja y los tres premios anuales asintieron Malfoy solo la miro sin expresión.

Malfoy, su mirada no expresaba nada, miraba a la Directora con seriedad y hastió, sabía que no le agrada su compañía, el Ravenclaw era sangre pura, la Hufflepuff Mestiza y ella una sangre sucia.

-bien señores, si no hay preguntas pueden irse a sus torres, mañana será un día agitado, las rondas inician mañana también. Buenas noches.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la Torre, Hermione solía hablar mucho, pero no se atrevía a decir nada, no quería ganarse un comentario amargo del rubio que iba a dos pasos más adelante. Se pararon frente al retrato, mencionaron la contraseña y entraron, todo estaba limpio, el lugar era acogedor y cálido, la chimenea estaba prendida, había te en una mesa, las escaleras, marcaban el sitio donde estaban sus habitaciones, ella se sirvió una taza de té al probarlo sonrió estaba delicioso, le recordó al té que su madre preparaba, parpadeo rápido para evitar las lágrimas camino donde estaba la pequeña biblioteca, y respiro profundo.

.- Tu reacción me la esperaba, pero un poco más dramática, hablo con voz neutra

Hermione, se giró para mirarlo.- Lo mismo pensé yo, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, McGonogall no cambiaría su decisión, decidí dejarlo pasar, mientras nos respetemos no creo que tengamos problemas.

El rubio sonrió.- Me estás diciendo que no tienes miedo, de estar con un mortifago, que yo recuerde, tus amigos nunca te dejaban sola, y ahora estas aquí a mi merced.

-Ya estuve a tu merced Malfoy, el rubio la observo, acaso olvidas que el salón de tu mansión, se lo que puedes hacerme, ya no tengo miedo… cerró los ojos.- que me podrías hacer que ya tu familia no me hizo? Sonrió cansada.- No quiero pelear contigo, tampoco quiero ser tu amiga, solo quiero estar tranquila este año, tú no me ves y yo no lo hago.

-Me estas proponiendo una tregua Granger?

\- Si, si así lo quieres ver, sí.

El la observo, allí sin capa, con el uniforme cayendo limpiamente por su cuerpo, la observo desde los pies hasta la cabeza, sus largas piernas, sus caderas, su estrecha cintura, sus pechos, así con los brazos cruzados se levantaban un poco más y se notaba firmes, la suavidad de su cuello blanco, sus labios, la saboreo, la anhelo, ella se sintió desnuda, expuesta, nadie la había mirado así, ni siquiera Ron, deseo, eso había en la mirada del rubio, deseo y algo más. Trato de abrazarse a sí misma para protegerse, él le hablo con su voz varonil.- y si yo no quiero la tregua Granger? Camino hasta ella, retrocedió dejo la tasa en la mesa y dio un paso atrás, él se acercaba, la acorralo en la pared, con una de sus manos tomo su cabello y la olio.- No quiero una tregua Granger? No la quiero.

-Que quieres entonces Malfoy, respondió nerviosa.

-No lo sé Granger, pero hay muchas cosas que puedo hacerte que no impliquen dolor, pero cuando lo averigüe te lo diré. Diciendo esto la soltó y se subió las escaleras, escucho la puerta cerrarse, y allí soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo.


	3. Confusión

Capitulo 2

Hermione respiro profundo cuando la soltó, había contenido la respiración lo suficiente para llegar a ser doloroso, desvió la mirada a la chimenea quedándose pensativa, no entendía a Malfoy, nadie esperaba verlo en el colegio otra vez, ella menos que nadie, lo que había dicho era cierto Harry y Ron nunca la dejaron sola, la protegían del hurón, de sus comentarios e insultos, sacudió su cabeza haciendo que sus rizos se movieran sobre su cara, si él no quería la tregua ella haría su parte, lo ignoraría, estaba seguro que no sería fácil, pero haría su mejor intento.

Se levantó temprano se dio una ducha rápida, se hizo una trenza larga unos pequeños rizos marcaron su rostro, sonrió aplico brillo labial y algo de maquillaje, se miró en el espejo le gusto el resultado, ya su falda no era 5 tallas más grandes le ajustaba sin ser vulgar, físicamente reconocía que estaba cambiada, se gustaba, se sentía más segura, notaba como la miraban los chicos, el mismo Malfoy la noche anterior, noto algo más en sus ojos, era incomodo pero la hacía tener curiosidad, su corazón latió con rapidez en su pecho y se ruborizo.

Estaba desayunando solo cuando llegaron sus amigos, Zabini fue el primero en hablar.- Que tal tu noche Draco, nos enteramos que compartirás la torre con la rata de biblioteca.

-Nada del otro mundo, me propuso una tregua, yo la ignoro y ella me ignora.

\- Es algo justo, comento Theo, - yo no lo rechazaría, ella es la heroína de guerra, tu eres un maldito mortifago.

-En algo tienes razón en lo que dices Theo, estamos malditos, cuando iba a continuar levanto la mirada y ella entro, Zabini la miro con detenimiento y comento.- Esta hermosa, en que momento cambio.

Draco giro su rostro para observarlo, había un brillo malicioso en su mirada, una fuerza extraña hizo que quisiera partirle la boca en pedazos, quería golpearlo hasta que quitar de su mirada el deseo y la lujuria, la observo, ella estaba buscando a sus amigos, sabía que los había visto pero fiel a lo que le dijo los ignoro, agradeció a la loca de su tía y a su padrino todo lo que le enseño, miro a las otras mesas y volvió la mirada a ella, inocencia, era inocente a la lujuria que despertaba, así como estaba, sin pretender ser sensual, sin el coqueteo de Pansy, o algunas de las serpientes, o de las de su propia casa, ella caminaba con sencillez, con tranquilidad, su miraba destilaba amabilidad, su rostro se dulcificaba al sonreír, algo le comento Neville y le tomo la mano con suavidad, le dio unas pequeños golpes en la espada.

Ella se sintió observada y miro a los lados, sentía que alguien la observaba se encontró con la indiferente mirada de Malfoy, Zabini, se incomodó la mirada del moreno la hizo sentirse algo ultrajada, desvió la mirada frunciendo el ceño y siguió conversando con Ginny.

.- Que pasa, Hermione? Pregunto preocupada la pelirroja siguiendo su mirada.

.- Nada, Zabini, no me gusta cómo me ve, me incomoda.- Es asqueroso. Malfoy sonrió ante los pensamientos de la castaña, no le gustaba la lujuria de Zabini, ni de ninguno de ellos, se sentía demasiado incomoda, si supiera lo que despertaba no solamente en el moreno, sino en los otros chicos que se sentaban a su alrededor.

.- Quieres que le diga algo, pregunto Neville, mirando enojado a los Slytherin.

Hermione, miro a Neville, aun con el ceño fruncido.- No, no Neville, déjalos, es mejor ignorarlos.

.- Si te molestan no, dirás verdad Hermione? Ya no les tengo miedo.

Sintió el suave apretón en su mano de su amigo, la hizo sonreír.- Claro Neville, te diré. Le dijo sonriendo.- Fuiste muy valiente en la Guerra, tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos.

.- Lo sé, le sonrió.- Prometí cuidarte, cuidarles a ti a Ginny y a Luna, Harry y Ron me hicieron prometérselos.

.- Nos cuidaremos. Ginny puso la mano sobre la mano de Neville.- ya esas serpientes no sueltan tanto veneno.

Respiro profundo.- No lo creo Ginny, pero si nos cuidaremos, ya nos hemos enfrentado a suficientes moustros para temerles a una serpientes sin veneno.

-.-

Miraba el paisaje nevado, cuando su hermano llego a su lado.- Iremos?

.- Likan, debo ir, debemos ir, es hora, hemos esperado mucho tiempo, debemos volver

Miro a su hermano, era imponente, su largo cabello negro estaba atado con una cinta de cuero a diferencias de muchos magos del mundo mágico no portaba túnica, solo el pantalón propio de su tribu, el frio no parecía afectarle sus ojos eran tan negros como el significado de su nombre, ella lo miraba con ternura y miedo, tantos años sin ir a Inglaterra, sin volver a Hogwarts, él le había pedido sacarla de allí, llevarla lejos, con el hijo de ambos formándose en el vientre, la magia de su hermana de ellos era especial, ellos pertenecían a las familias más antiguas de magia, su sangre era una de la más pura del mundo mágico, contaba la leyenda que un antepasado sedujo a una criatura mágica a una poderosa Banshee, y de allí su poder, su capacidad mágica asombrosa, todos en esa época oscura temieron por la vida de Milla Rayen, temía que los seguidores del Señor tenebroso la secuestraran y trataran de traerlo a la vida, ahora ella le pedía volver, Voldemort estaba muerto, destruido pero aun el temía por su hermana y sobrina.

Desvió la mirada de su hermana y miro la cordillera, recordó esos años que fueron a Inglaterra de intercambio, cuando el director los llamo para presentarlos las puertas se abrieron, como siempre dejo que su hermana caminara delante de él etérea, con su cabello negro muy largo suelto una pequeña corona de plata adornando su cabeza indicaba su estatus de princesa, su túnica verde del colegio de Castelobruxos llegaba al piso, sus negros como el ebano brillaban, estaba emocionada, pero su rostro no reflejaba las emociones que él sabía que se formaban en su pecho, el caminaba seguro también con su túnica, su cabello más corto, iba atado con una cinta de cuero, también portaba la corona como su hermana sus ojos eran negros, tenían la misma profundidad en la mirada

.- Señores, les presento a la señorita Milla Rayen Leftray y su hermano Likan Leftray ambos del colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Brasil, Castelobruxos, hagamos su estancia placentera.

Allí observando a todos, estudiando sus mentes, lo vio sus ojos se posaban admirados en su hermana sus pensamientos eran de admiración por la belleza de esta, cuando trato de empujar más y ver sus pensamientos lo vio sacudir su cabeza y mirarlo con desafío, su hermana sonrió y camino como una reina a la mesa de Griffindor casa que les habían asignado, pese a ser sangres puras, sus creencias no coincidían con las serpientes de Hogwarts. Quizás ya era hora de pararse frente al velo.

.- Iremos Millaray, en diminutivo hizo que los ojos negros de su hermana se iluminaran.- Prepara a Adhara, yo preparare a Nawuel debemos viajar pronto.

-.-

Salía de la biblioteca bien entrada la noche cuando se topó con Zabini, el moreno le impedía continuar su camino, le sonreía de lado y se divertía cuando ella rodaba los ojos.- me puedes dejar pasar? Le pregunto molesta.

.- Quizás… respondió el moreno, pero… hizo una pausa mirándola de arriba abajo.- quisiera unas respuestas primero.

.- Que quieres saber? Pregunto molesta.

.- Cuando te pusiste tan buena?

.- No seas grosero, le paso por un lado no sin antes empujarlo con su hombro.

El moreno aprovecho para tomarla de la mano y atraerla, haciendo que sus cosas cayeran al piso.- Granger, Granger, no me provoques.

.- Provocarte, estás loco… trato de zafarse de su agarre… Suéltame, idiota. Con la voz molesta y firme, aunque en el fondo sabía que con Zabini no daría resultado.

.- y si no quiero? Y si lo que quiero es besarte? Estas hermosa, me gustaría que esas largas piernas se enroscaran en mi cintura. La pego más a la pared y apretó su muñeca, e inmovilizo su brazo libre en un intento de acercarla mas

.- Suéltame, le dijo apretando los dientes.- Se te olvida que soy una sangre sucia?

.- Podría hacer una excepción por ti, Granger estas deliciosa. Le hablo en su oído tratando de besarle el cuello. Hermione de asusto y grito, esperaba que alguien aun caminara por los pasillos, la ayudara, algún prefecto, un profesor, por ultimo un fantasma, el moreno la sostenía con fuerza, lastimando su muñeca y su brazo, forcejaba se revolvía en su agarre. Fue cuando entonces lo escucho.

.- Suéltala Zabini. Hablo Draco calmado.- No te das cuenta que no quiere, tu padre no te enseño a no forzar a las mujeres. Además es una sangre sucia. Zabini la soltó, por instinto se llevó la muñeca al pecho, como si así mitigara el dolor, miro a Malfoy con miedo.- Vete Granger, esta noche no te pasara nada.

Tomo sus cosas y se fue, camino despacio primero, luego un temor la recorrió miedo a que la persiguieran de que todo fuera un juego para las serpientes, cuando llego a la torre entro en su habitación se sintió a salvo.

.- No vuelvas a tocarla, le dijo el rubio al moreno.- es tuya acaso? Le pregunto con desafío.- no te importa. Se giró y camino hasta la torre.

Le molestaba que los hombres maltrataran o forzaran a las mujeres, su padre le había enseñado a ser un caballero, a tratarlas con respeto, claro si le preguntaban a Granger ella nunca diría que era educado o caballeroso con ella, pero el sentir el miedo en su voz en su mirada hizo querer protegerla entro a la torre y no la vio en la sala común, imagino que estaba en su habitación, se sentó a mirar el fuego de la chimenea, cerró los ojos descansando y pensando.

Hermione bajo por una taza de té, se paralizo cuando lo vio estaba con los ojos cerrados ajusto más la bata y trato de no hacer ruido, cuando iba a subir lo escucho.

.- Podrías agradecerme al menos

Se giró y vio como la observaba.- Pensé que estabas dormido.

.- Yo no duermo Granger, perdí la costumbre hace tiempo.

Ella lo miro confundida.- Gracias.

Él se levantó, acercándose a ella, por instinto retrocedió, sonrió de lado.- No te hare nada, solo quiero ver tu muñeca, sé que te hizo daño, déjame ver, tomo con suavidad la mano de Hermione y levanto la manga de la bata.- has puesto algo?.

.- Si, ya me coloque, igual en el brazo, Draco, la observo levanto la bata, pudo ver que los dedos de Zabini igual estaban marcados, toco con suavidad sintiendo el terciopelo de su piel, teniéndola así de cerca, su aroma suave le invadió las fosas nasales, por un momento quiso abrazarla hundir su cabeza en su cuello.-V- Voy a subir, qui… quiero acostarme. Draco la observo nuevamente desde sus ojos hasta sus pequeños pies que estaba descalzos.- M… Mal.. Malfoy, podrías soltarme.

.- No, la miro, sus ojos, su boca… su boca lo llamaba lo invitaba a besarla, bajo sus labios beso su mejilla, respiro el aroma de su cuello, la soltó pero bajo los brazos hasta su cintura y allí la atrajo hasta el, beso su cuello… Malfoy, no.. no… no podemos.- shhh Granger, haz silencio… miro sus labios que temblaban y los saboreo, primero despacio a toques, rozándolos, sintiéndolos temblar, luego presiono sobre ellos acariciando sus mejillas, acariciando su espalda, llegando a su rizos, acercándola más, ella mantenía los labios cerrados no permitía saborearla por completo, él quería entrar, disfrutar de su sabor completamente, con cariño le hablo mientras esparcía besos por su cara… - Déjame entrar Granger, déjame saborearte, me estas volviendo loco, entre suspiros, Hermione trato de separarse, negando con su cara, el aprovecho la pequeña separación ella iba a decir algo cuando la beso con intensidad aprovechando ese momento para saborearla como quería, ella trato de separarlo empujándolo pero Draco la abrazo más cerca, la beso más profundo, mareándola, sus brazos que querían alejarlo se aferraron a su camisa tratando de sostenerse, las piernas amenazaban con no sostenerla más, fue cuando Draco con delicadeza beso la comisura de sus labios y la separo mirándola con intensidad.

.- Porque? Pregunto casi en un susurro Hermione.

.- No lo sé, pero si no te besaba iba a morir. Diciendo esto le dio otro beso y se fue, dejándola nuevamente confundida y sintiéndose extrañamente feliz, por lo que acababa de suceder.


	4. Estatus de Sangre

La beso, no solamente la había besado, la había saboreado, había suplicado por entrar en su boca y fundirse con ella, golpeo la pared, que le pasaba con la insoportable sangre sucia, desde que vio ese abrazo con la comadreja estaba con ganas de borrarle todos los recuerdos de ese idiota de su cuerpo, verla acorralada por Zabini le dieron ganas de romperle la boca, se fue al baño necesitaba una buena ducha de agua fría.

En la mañana el moreno lo intercepto, lo esperaba así que lo observo algo cansado.- Sabes porque vengo, no es así Malfoy?

.- lo intuyo, le expreso con su mirada imperturbable, fría, sin emoción.- que quieres Zabini?

.- Que te pasa con la Sangre sucia? Antes no te importaba que la molestara, ayer pensé que te unirías a la diversión en cambio me pides que la deje ir, no es propio de ti, Malfoy.

.- No hay nada que entender, es mía y punto.

.- Tuya? Sonrió sarcástico.- Desde cuándo?

.- Eso no tiene importancia, pero si de algo te sirve, desde que lo decidí, no la toques, no la mires y sobre todo no la desees… fui claro?

El moreno sonrió negando con la cabeza, mientras miraba el piso.- Siempre supe que tanta antipatía ocultaba una gran atracción.

.- Atracción? Estás loco, aunque debía reconocer que lo que decía el moreno era cierto, sus ojos grises se fijaron en su amigo con una interrogante.

.- Después del baile de Navidad, hacías todo para llamar su atención, la insultabas, la molestabas era como si quisieras que ella siempre te tuviera presente, no le permitías olvidarse de ti. Sonrió con picardía, supuse que te gustaba pero por tu condición de sangre pura, no mirarías una sangre sucia.

Sorprendido miro al moreno a los ojos tan evidente fue.- eso piensas, Zabini? El moreno solo asintió con la cabeza, se lo comentaste a alguien más?

.- a Theo, fue la sencilla respuesta.- y el creía lo mismo.

.- No, no es eso, para mi sigue siendo impura su condición de sangre no ha cambiado, dijo mirando con expresión seria y fría a su amigo, aunque internamente sabía que era falso, no la miraba como impura, pero no quería pensar más, no quería obtener respuesta que quizás le sorprendieran, definitivamente no quería pensar en eso- ya veo… desayunas?

.- Vamos, caminaron juntos al gran comedor.

Draco iba reflexivo, nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo que Zabini le había dicho, pero tenía algo de verdad, en el baile de Navidad se le corto la respiración cuando la vio, estaba realmente hermosa, cerro muchas bocas, todas las mujeres la miraban con celos, no solo era una de las más hermosas del baile, sino que también iba del brazo de Krum, quien la miraba con una adoración como si fuera una frágil figura del más fino cristal, se movía con gracia en el baile dejándose llevar por el Húngaro quien la levantaba y giraba siguiendo la melodía, desde ese día cambio la forma en que miraba a la sangre sucia, ya verla con el uniforme 5 tallas más grandes, su espalda semi corbada por los libros no hacían que olvidara lo hermosa que era.

Hermione no sabía cómo enfrentaría el día, la beso, ella se lo permitió, abrió la boca cuando él se lo pidió, trato de resistirse, pero luego había cedido a sus caricias, sus piernas habían flaqueado, de no estar abrazada a él, sacudió su cabeza, era mejor no pensar y no esperar nada, Malfoy bien podría estar divirtiéndose a costillas de ella.

Las clases que vieron juntos ambos se ignoraron aunque en una ocasión giro para hablar con Neville allí estaba el mirándola fijamente, sintió las mejillas arder y giro, después de eso aplicaron la ley del hielo, ella se sentía demasiado avergonzada para verlo y el aún estaba confuso, era una sangre sucia, siempre la odio, la detesto… no la soportaba, hablaba sin parar, era una sabelotodo que no podía mantener la boca cerrada más de 5 seg.

Pasó mucho tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando, leyendo investigando, quería obtener las mejores calificaciones, cuando anocheció Luna el vino a buscar.

.- No cenas Hermione?

.- Luna, que hora es?

.- Un poco tarde, hay pudin…le dijo la rubia con su mirada inocente.

.- Se estiro un poco, creo que eso me da una motivación extra para ir a comer, no sabía que tenía hambre hasta que nombraste la palabra comida, le sonrió a la rubia, noto algo más en esos ojos.- Pasa algo Luna?.

.- Pensaba en los Nargles, los buscaba. Luna miro por los estantes de libros

Hermione la interrumpió, tomándola del brazo.- No Luna, no hagas eso, dime que pasa,

Luna, sonrió con ojos tristes.- A veces prefiero buscar Nargles, Hermione duele menos,

.- Quien te molesto? Dime…

.- No tiene importancia, respiro profundo.- Ya me he acostumbrado a que me digan Lunatica.

.- Te queremos lo sabes, verdad? Eres mi amiga, sabes que puedes confiar en mi?

.- Si Mione… lo se… pero hoy.

.- Te dejare tranquila, pero cuando necesites...

.- lo se… se giró y comenzó a caminar con esos brincos que daba, no podía decirle a Hermione su secreto, seguro la tratarían de traidora, como pudo, era una falsa… la alejarían de su grupo, eran sus únicos amigos, había decorado su habitación con sus nombres, con sus rostros, cada uno de ellos tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, pero era precisamente su corazón que le hizo esa mala jugada, miro la foto que guardaba en su libro, allí estaba el mirando la cámara, estaban todos, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Hermione y…. Harry.

Ceno con apetito, hablaba con Ginny, quien le contaba de los entrenamientos, aún estaba preocupada por Luna, quien la estaría molestando, Luna era una chica dulce, directa, inteligente, que sabía mirar más allá de las apariencias, pero cuando se sentía herida o quería abstraerse de aquello que la dañaba hablaba de Nargles, se protegía, su inteligencia la llevo a Ravenclaw pero su manera de ser tan peculiar, respiro profundo y suspiro.

.- Pasa algo? Le pregunto la pelirroja con preocupación al ver que no le estaba prestando atención.

.- Realmente, no? Solo me preguntaba por Harry y Ron. Te han escrito?

.- Poco, Harry me dice que el entrenamiento es muy complicado y difícil, pero que lo llevan bien, Ron no te ha escrito.

.- No, tampoco espero que lo haga, lo conoces, Ron no es de lo que escribe.

.- Lamento tanto que no seas mi cuñada oficial.

Sonrió y miro a su amiga.- Al principio yo también, pero ahora no se Ginny… creo que el enamoramiento que tuve por Ron… el tiempo juntos, debíamos protegernos, nos hizo pensar en el amor, lo quiero mucho, pero no podría ser su esposa. Lo mataría en pocas horas…

Ambas rieron, es cierto afirmo la pelirroja. Vas a tu torre?

.- No, vamos a la sala común de Griffindor, quiero pasar tiempo con los chicos.

.- Dentro de unas semana habrá algo así como un concierto en Hogsmeade, quieres ir?

.- Porque no? Me gustaría, creo que después del año que tuve y el retorno a clases me merezco salir un momento,

.- Quien eres tú y que hiciste con Hermione Granger.

Ambas soltaron las carcajadas y caminaron hasta la sala común de Griffindor

Rieron hasta muy de noche, Hermione miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya debía volver a la Torre que compartía con Malfoy, le dio nostalgia, aquí estaban sus amigos, sus compañeros, mientras que en la Torre a veces se sentía sola, Ginny le apretó la mano.- Ojala pudiera quedarte… Sonrió mirando a su amiga.- Ojala… pero me toca irme a mi torre especial… Se levantó con dramatismo.- Deberíamos planificar una noche de chicas, tú, Luna y yo… comer galletas hasta cansarnos, hacernos tratamientos de bellezas, y todo lo demás.

Ginny aplaudió entusiasmada.- qué te parece que tengamos nuestra noche de chicas el viernes, el sábado no tenemos nada…

.- estoy de acuerdo. Sonrió la castaña.- Ahora si me voy… debo dar el ejemplo.

Caminar por el castillo ya no le daba miedo, antes solo salía acompañada de sus amigos, con la firme convicción que se tropezarían con un Troll, mortifago, o con el mismo Voldemort, pero ya no de una forma u otra el ambiente del castillo había cambiado, aún quedaban restos de magia oscura en la sala de menesteres, pero los rumores de pasillo decían que el nuevo profesor de Defensas contras las artes Oscuras, lograría limpiar la magia oscura del lugar, mientras se les había prohibido ir allí, esos eran los rumores de pasillos, llegarían profesores nuevos de otros colegios, le gustaba la idea el intercambio siempre traía provecho, y nuevos conocimientos.

-.-

.- Cuando partimos, padre?

.- Dentro de dos días Nawel, miro a su hijo a los ojos era tan alto como el, diferentes solo en el color de los ojos, los suyos negros como el ebano, como su nombre, el de su hijos del color del mercurio, plata, habían llegado el y su sobrina hacia unos pocos días del colegio, partirían a Inglaterra pronto y seria desde la Cordillera, no desde la selva tropical, la cordillera se extendía sobre ellos, su hijo acaricio la cabeza del Cóndor, su mascota.- sabes que no puedes llevarlo.

.- Lo sé, se comería a la mitad de las lechuzas del colegio que vamos, además Rañe, le gusta estar libre aquí, pensé en llevarlo como tú, lo dijo mirando el tatuaje de su padre un cóndor igual que el suyo, era impresionante ver como la mascota de su padre cambiaba de posición en su espalda.-Adhara, está feliz.

.- Y tú?

Miro a su hijo encogerse de hombros.- No sé, imagino que conocer a otra gente me hará bien, sabes que no me gusta mucho la Herbolaria, quizás Hogwarts es más mi estilo.

.- Mueres por conocer a los héroes de Hogwarts, sobre todo a la chica.

Su hijo sonrió.- Es hermosa y tiene mi edad, no me enojaría si logro que sea mi amiga.

.- O algo más?

.- Algo más seria grandioso.

Milla Rayen daba las últimas instrucciones para en la tribu, su corazón latía con ansiedad.- Madre, Millaray alzo los ojos se encontró con los ojos azules y risueños de su hija, su mirada era tan parecida a la de su padre, siempre traviesos como si solo ella conociera el secreto de sus travesuras. – Dime Adhara, tienes tus cosas listas?

.- Si madre, estoy feliz, pero… frunció el ceño… crees que me aceptaran?

.- Tu familia inglesa?

.- Si ellos?, creen que aceptaran que soy hija de papa.

.- Si es verdad las noticias que llegaron desde Inglaterra, solo tienes 4 parientes directos, y el ahijado de tu padre Harry Potter, con Andromeda no habrá problemas querida, coloco el cabello ondulado de su hija detrás de la oreja, ella era diferente como tu padre.

.- Podrás traerlo al velo?

.- Solo si él quiere. Le sonrió.- solo si él quiere Adhara, nada más.

.- Podrás devolverle la vida.

.- No lo sé hija, tu abuela dice que sí, yo no estoy tan segura, tengo miedo.

Adhara tomo la mano de su madre, estaba nerviosa, recordaba sus gritos, todos los días hasta que vio en las nubes de la cordillera la silueta de un perro, grande, ese día su madre dejo de llorar y de gritar, su padre había muerto.- Madre tu eres muy poderosa, lo sé, pero no depende de ti, verdad, observo mover afirmativamente la cabeza a su madre, depende de papa.

.- Si, depende de Sirius, depende de tu padre.

-.-

Luna, estaba sentada en su cama con las cortinas corridas, pensaba en lo que ahora sentía, en qué momento se enamoró de Harry, era quizás por la forma tan dulce de hablarle, como si todo lo que ella decía fuera importante para él, como si de verdad le creyera, debía olvidarlo, Ginny, ella fue la primera que la respeto, que no se burló, que la incluyo en una conversación sin decirle Lunática, ahora ella le pagaba enamorándose de su novio y soñando con que Harry la besara como lo hacía con ella.

-.-

Llego a su torre al entrar se dio cuenta que su compañero no estaba, la chimenea apagada, al igual que las luces, hizo los arreglos necesarios, miraba por la ventana de la sala común, pero sus ojos no estaban enfocados en el paisaje sino, en sus recuerdos, esos recuerdos que la llevaban a sus padres, a los momentos juntos vividos, donde estaban, estarían bien, como quisiera en esos momentos escribirles, contarles todo lo que pasaba, podía ponerse en los zapatos de Harry, los Weasly de una forma u otra los habían adoptados, y ella los quería mucho pero no eran sus padres, cuanta falta le hacía conversar con su mama, contarle sus miedos, que le aconsejara que hacer, respiro profundo mientras dejaba rodar una lagrima por sus mejillas, los extrañaban mucho.

.- Lloras por mí, Granger? Lloras porque no te hablo?

Seco la lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.- no seas idiota Malfoy.

.- O llorabas por la idiota comadreja? Lo extrañas, recuerdo cuando llorabas porque el andaba con Lavander. Sonrió de lado, como disfrutando el recuerdo.

.- Y tú y tus amigos disfrutaban al máximo. Lo miro con indignación, ella los había escuchado, se reían, el más que ninguno, él y Pansy, la humillaban, la reducían a nada.- Yo no podía competir con Lavander, yo era nada

.- Nos escuchaste? Le pregunto algo sorprendido con una sonrisa de lado.

.- No era su intención? Porque te sorprendes, sus comentarios eran lo suficientemente altos les gustaba humillarme, molestarnos, hacernos entender lo superiores que eran

.- Que somos Granger, no olvides que posición ocupas en el mundo mágico.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa estos estaban aún brillantes por las lágrimas, por instinto se tocó el brazo, le ardió la marca, recordó el dolor, la hojilla deslizándose por su piel, ella gritando, Sangre Sucia, impura. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, no dejo nada, la impresión cerro sus labios. Por un momento sintió que estaba en una capsula del tiempo, retrocediendo, llevándola al pasado como un gira tiempo. Se ducho se cambió el pijama camino hasta el sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana, luego del beso ella había notado la confusión y luego la frialdad del rubio, la ignoraba, eso la confundió, pero lo que esa noche no necesitaba ninguna conversación, le dejo claro su posición en el mundo mágico, solo unas noches antes durmió extrañamente con una sonrisa soñadora, ahora dormía con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo peor es que no entendía como un beso la hizo plantearse un futuro que estaba claro que era imposible.

No podía quitarse su mirada la tristeza de sus ojos de sus pensamientos, porque lloraba, que la tenía tan triste que hacía que las lágrimas se derramaran como ríos por sus mejillas, el solo pensar que llorara por la comadreja, hacía que tuviera ganas de destrozar todo, de romperlo, de herirla, cuando pronuncio su discurso cargado de ironía, supo que había llegado muy lejos, verla tocarse el brazo, en su mirada cristalina vio sus recuerdos, su tía sobre ella, sus gritos, su piel marcada, un instinto protector se despertó en él, no lo entendía ni lo comprendía. Pero estaba allí, hace un año o más ese insulto no le habría importado ahora, lo hacía sentirse culpable, ella solo pasó por su lado y subió la escalera.

Estaba sola en la torre intuía que el rubio platinado que vivía con ella, estaba en el partido de Quidditch, sabia por los comentarios de pasillo todos irían para allá, incluida Ginny que quería ver a sus rivales y ver sus juegos, la castaña solo asistía a los partidos de su casa, principalmente por su amiga, porque ella no tenía mucha simpatía por el juego, respiro profundo, quería hacer algo caminar, correr, pasear, desde la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes la pasión por las caminatas eran para Hermione tranquilizadoras, le permitían pensar poner en orden sus ideas, se cambió de ropa por algo deportivo muggle, no lo pensó mucho necesitaba salir del castillo, camino, troto, corrió, se alejó lo suficiente del castillo, llego al lago negro y siguió trotando, sus pensamientos se ordenaban se podía sincerar con ella misma, lo único que no logro entender fue los sentimientos que despertaba en ella su compañero de Torre, no le encontró sentido al beso que compartieron, como tampoco a su defensa de Zabini, lo único que comprendió que para Malfoy, el estatus de la Sangre seguía siendo importante, cuando su respiración estaba agitada y su cabello lo tenía pegado al rostro decidió volver, tampoco quería ser vista con esa ropa, probablemente se metería en problemas, llego a la torre y tomo agua, estaba sedienta, iba a subir a su habitación cuando sintió la puerta y la figura de Draco con el uniforme de Quidditch apareció en su visión, el rubio la observo, sin esperárselo se acercó a ella.

.- Donde estabas así vestida, la castaña tenía un top negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus senos y era lo suficientemente corto para que su pequeña cintura se destacara, la malla que le llegaba a media pantorrilla completamente ajustada resaltando sus largas y torneadas piernas así como la firmeza de sus caderas, si alguien la había visto así, seria hombre muerto.

.- Que te importa, le contesto rodando los ojos, dejo el vaso en la mesa y le dio la espalda.

La tomo del brazo y la giro, Donde fuiste? Quien te vio vestida así? Que esa ropa?

.- Es ropa de deporte muggle, la uso para trotar, te imaginaras que trotar o corres con túnica es algo incómodo. Rodo los ojos y le dijo, Podrías soltarme.

.- Saliste así de la torre? Su mirada era fría, su voz también, noto algo de furia en sus preguntas. Se veía muy sexi con la coleta, los risos se escapaban a su rostro y se pegaban a este por el sudor, ahora olía a vainilla, canela, hierba, y a sudor, él quería llevarla a la ducha y bañarse con ella.

.- Malfoy, que te importa? Además cargaba esa sudadera, señalo el sillón, donde su sudadera estaba tirada. Entiendo que la ropa muggle te cause repulsión, pero eso no te da derecho a cuestionarme de esta manera

.- No te pongas esa ropa nunca más. Le dijo frio e inexpresivo. Ardía de celos… pero no lo demostraba

.- Malfoy, sonrió sarcástica, quien te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera, el otro día me dejaste en claro cuál es mi estatus, y aunque te creas muy superior a mí eso no te da derecho a creerte mi Señor. Yo hago en mi tiempo libre lo que quiero, ahora si me disculpas debo bañarme.

La soltó, pero cuando iba a subiendo por las escaleras, la tomo por la cintura y susurro en su oído.- Lo siento… no debí decir lo que dije, solo dime porque llorabas

.- No te importa, déjame… trato de quitar la mano de su cintura, su mano le quemaba la piel expuesta.

.- Dime.. Por favor, Hermione, sintió su aliento en su cuello y se estremeció, sabía que él no la soltaría hasta obtener lo que quería.- por mis Padres, los extraño, extraño las cartas de mama, cerró los ojos con firmeza, no te burles por favor, le suplico.

Draco la giro y miro su ceño fruncido sus ojos cerrados, ella esperaba un comentario acido, pero al contrario de eso le dio un beso en la frente y otro en los labios.- Lo siento… ahora vete… estoy a punto de perder el control, deseo llevarte a mi ducha besarte y hacerte el amor hasta que olvides cómo te llamas.


	5. Me perteneces

Hermione, no tentó su suerte camino hasta su habitación cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella, Definitivamente Malfoy quería volverla loca, no lo entendía, se daría una ducha, quizás con esto entendería las disculpas evitaría pensar en su último comentario.

Al fin llego la noche del viernes, temprano bajo a la cocina buscando unos postres y galletas, así como té y algunos chocolates, quería disfrutar, estaba un poco deprimida, la carta del ministerio le indicaba que aun sus padres estaban desaparecidos, aunque le daban la esperanza de seguir con la búsqueda, su corazón estaba ansioso, estar con sus amigas le haría olvidar a Malfoy, a Pansy, esa mujer era insoportable, no entendía porque estaban en el colegio, porque no se fueron del país del mundo mágico, del planeta.

Cerro los ojos y recordó, porque tenía que compartir clases con las serpientes, no podía ser su mundo ideal compartirlo solo con Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, cuando entro al salón de clases ya había algunos alumnos, se sentó en la que sería su mesa, abrió el libro, esperaría a Ginny y a sus amigos, estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando la reina de las serpientes entro, inicio con comentarios despectivos para todos, era cansina, sus burlas, su forma de mirar con ese aire de superioridad, que ya a estas alturas era tan tonto.

.- Porque no te callas mejor Parkinson… le dijo sin pensarlo, ya estaba cansada, no estaba de humor para soportarla.

.- Que te crees, sangre sucia?

.- No le digas así sucia mortifaga, Neville, el tímido Neville estaba frente a Hermione, defendiéndola, y sin tartamudear enfrentándose a las serpientes.

.- Cállate idiota, deberías estar en San Mungo con tus padres… Neville adelanto un paso haciendo que ella retrocediera, sus ojos echaban chispas, y mucha determinación, apretaba su varita con fuerza.- No los vuelvas a mencionar si aprecias tu vida, Hermione tomo del brazo a Neville.- Déjala Nev, no vale la pena, no le hagas caso. Y tu Parkinson mejor cierra la boca.

.- Quien te crees, impura…

Hermione sintió que Neville, se soltaba de su agarre, empujándola levemente, ella avanzo hasta colocarse al frente de el.- La pregunta es, quien te crees tú, para ofender a los demás, es que no te das cuenta que la guerra termino y que por gente como tu murieron muchos.

\- Que pasa aquí? Draco entro al salón de clase vio a Pansy enfrentada a Granger, quien trataba de sostener a un Neville muy molesto

.- Tu novia, Malfoy que no se cansa de ofender y molestar. Le contesto la pequeña comadreja, sin mirarlo

Malfoy miro a ambas mujeres, que lo observaban con curiosidad, Pansy esperando que afirmara que era su novia y Granger esperando su respuesta. Se apretó el puente de la nariz y cerró los ojos.- Yo no tengo novia, ni nada en este lugar, dijo frio y controlado.- Pansy baja la varita puedes herir a alguien, y tu Logbottom has lo mismo.

Pansy por primera vez se sintió sola, allí estaba la sangre sucia siendo defendida por sus amigos, y los de ella la miraban esperando su reacción, se sintió celosa, levanto su varita, soltó un de hechizo sobre Hermione, quien estaba distraída mirando a Neville, ella se contrajo al escuchar el hechizo, pero no pasó nada.- Protego… la voz de Draco fue fuerte segura, hizo que Pansy retrocediera, y Neville abrazara protector a Hermione.

.- Maldita arpía traidora, salió de los labios de Ginny.- eres una serpiente traidora, atacaste a por la espalda, sacas a relucir lo que eres.

Hermione, solo vio a Draco que trataba de contenerse mientras miraba a Pansy y a ella, camino con seguridad hasta Parkinson la tomo del brazo, haciéndola sentar en una de las mesas. La miro serio esperando que ella le confirmara que estaba bien. Hermione solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, tomo de la mano a Neville, se sentaron, respiro profundo, pensar que la guerra se llevaría estos dramas era mucho pedir.

En la noche se reían, de todo anécdotas de la guerra, del tiempo que pasaron juntos en la madriguera después de todo, recordaron a Fred, a Lupin a Tonks, y a tantos otros que la guerra se llevó, eso las puso un poco tristes, pero Luna dijo algo gracioso que las llevo a reírse nuevamente, había encantado su habitación, no quería que un desagradable Malfoy estropeara su noche de amigas, Ginny le coloco una poción alisadora que de acuerdo a lo que sabía era lo suficientemente potente para durar varios días, Hermione dejo que se la colocara mientras ella pintaba de un color rosa suave las uñas de Luna.

.- Es verdad lo que paso con Pansy y Malfoy, pregunto Luna con su voz suave.

.- A que te refieres Luna? Hermione y Ginny se miraron, sabía que los rumores iban a circular

.- Que te ataco, pero que Malfoy coloco un hechizo protector?

.- Si, eso es verdad, comento la menor de los Weasly, es raro, no?

.- Pues si… confieso que no lo esperaba.

.- Como es vivir con él, Pregunto nuevamente la rubia.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, al recordar sus ocasionales encuentros que habían terminado en besos y en una extraña confesión.- Es callado, no molesta.

.- No te insulta?

.- No, ya no… creo que estamos en una especie de tregua, a veces cuando se me queda mirando fijamente, pienso que me dirá algo ofensivo, pero no, no me dice nada.

.- a lo mejor lo piensa. Respondió inocentemente la rubia.

Las tres se rieron… es probable Luna…

.- Lista! Ginny daba saltos de alegría, tienes el cabello larguísimo Herms… además de precioso.

.- A ver… Hermione, camino hasta el espejo, pues si… mira qué largo esta, observando que su cabello liso, le daba por la cintura.

.- si Ron te viera, se muere, será imbécil mi hermano!

.- jajajajjajaja, no empieces Ginny, sabes que no se dará nada entre los dos.

.- Pues si te viera así… yo diría que sí. Señalándola al espejo.

Hermione, tenía un pijama de short y blusa de tirantes azul marino, que según Ginny era muy sexy, la pelirroja, siempre alababa sus senos, según ella eran perfectos, a Hermione se le hacían bastante normales, nada fuera de lo común no era voluptuosa como Lavander u otras chicas, ella en ese aspecto era más del tipo común.

.- ahora te toca a ti Luna…

.- Pero Ginny el de luna llegara al piso. Le contesto la castaña al ver los largos risos de la rubia.

.- Traje mis tijeras, lo cortaremos un poquito, ya verás que estarás preciosa, ningún chico se resistirá a ti.

Luna se sonrojo.- Ginny la mitad de los chicos creen que estoy loca.

La pelirroja la miro con ternura.- No es así, Neville está loco por ti.

.- Nev? En serio?

.- Si, además cuando venga Harry le diremos que traiga unos amigos para ustedes.

Hermione sonrió, y miro a Luna resignada. Quien se sonrojo pensando en Harry, le gustaría ese cambio, o solo le diría algo tierno como de costumbre.

Ya era avanzada la noche cuando les dio sed, Hermione se levantó para buscar agua, estaba llenando la jarra, cuando escucho la puerta y un golpe seco, se asustó, trato de sostener la jarra con las manos, con un hechizo, pero su natural torpeza le jugó una mala pasada, sin poder hacer nada vio cómo se partía en mil pedazos, levanto el rostro allí estaba Malfoy, observándola, trato de caminar de recoger los vidrios pero su voz la detuvo.

.- No te muevas. Pero fue tarde su instinto la llevo a apoyar el pie, haciéndose un pequeño corte en la planta, una pequeña mueca de dolor la hizo levantar el pie. No te muevas.

.- Yo… yo…

El paso su brazo por sus piernas, la levanto dejándola en la mesa, sentada mientras con un ágil movimiento de su varita levantaba el desastre y secaba el piso.- No quise asustarte.

.- Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

.- No estaba en mi antigua sala común, déjame ver ese pie, acerco una silla, con delicadeza tomo el pie de Hermione en sus manos, era pequeño y delicado, un sutil esmalte casi del color de su piel cubría sus uñas, su piel era suave muy suave, con delicadeza retiro el vidrio y los pequeños vidrios que estaba en su planta de pie, cerro la herida con un movimiento de su varita y le dio un beso en la parte superior del pie, Hermione se estremeció y sonrojo al mismo tiempo, contuvo la respiración, retirando el pie con rapidez, lo empujo suavemente para ponerse de pie, cada vez que estaban así de cerca el la besaba y no quería más confusiones en su cabeza, él no la dejo bajarse, sonrió como un chico malo, con esa sonrisa de lado que la confundía.- aún falta.

.- Que? Ya… ya m… me retiraste el vidrio. Detestaba cuando él la hacía tartamudear, su cerebro parecía dejar de funcionar cuando el rubio se acercaba.

.- Estas empapada, le dijo, recorriéndola con la mirada, sin tocarla pero con la suficiente fuerza para que sintiera calor en su piel, el pijama estaba mojado y aunque no transparentaba nada, delineaba su figura, pegándose a sus senos, a sus caderas.

.- Yo puedo cambiarme, se tapó con los brazos.

.- No lo hagas, retiro los brazos de su cuerpo dejándolos a un lado.- son lo más hermoso que he visto, eres preciosa, toco su cabello, esta precioso, aunque prefiero tus risos, son tan desordenados y preciosos, que me hacen querer pasar los dedos y ver que realmente no son cintas que caen por tu cabeza.

.- Malfoy, no ves nada, déjame por favor, las chicas me esperan, Cerró los ojos. – Me con… se calló desviando la mirada

.- Te confundo?, sonrió de lado.- eso es lo que me quieres decir? Le dijo mientras pronunciaba algo que iba secando su ropa, acercándose.- Tú me tienes loco, creo que no está mal que te confunda.

.- Yo, co… co.. como?

.- Te odiaba Granger, te odiaba con todo mi corazón, te despreciaba, a ti y todo lo que tú significabas, miro sus ojos castaños confundidos, mientras le hablaba.- ahora todo lo que creía dejo de tener importancia, me siento a la deriva, a cada momento batallo si besarte o no, tú tienes la culpa.

.- Yo no hecho nada…

.- Si lo haces, me miras, me miras como si quisieras descubrirme, y eso es peligroso. Fui un mortifago Granger, de los más peligrosos, se de magia oscura, podría dominarte, llevarte a mi cama, y hacerte mía.

Tembló de miedo.- No, no lo harías, tu no.

.- Claro que no, quiero que vengas a mí por voluntad propia, quiero tenerte en mi cama, saciarme de ti, quizás así se termine esta obsesión que tengo contigo.

.- Nunca. Respondió firme empujándolo, parándose en el suelo que estaba helado.

Sintió su respiración en el cuello y sus manos subiendo por los brazos.- Nunca, sonrió.- Tú también lo quieres, lo se… mira tus senos están esperando por mis labios.

Maldijo su cuerpo y el haberse sacado el brasier.- tengo frio, le respondió sonrojada.- Es eso

.- No, es tu deseo por mí, te lo demostrare. La beso capturo sus labios en un beso fuerte, mientras la sostenía por el cuello y la cintura impidiendo que se separara, su mano subió por su brazo produciéndole escalofríos, sintió que bajo sutilmente uno de los tirantes de su pijama mientras bajaba su boca, besaba su cuello, hombros, daba pequeños mordisco en la línea de la clavícula, bajando a uno de sus senos, beso su contorno, con besos sutiles y suaves para luego tomar el pezón y succionar con delicadeza, se separó un poco, soplando con su aliento el pezón, Hermione sintió la ráfaga del deseo subir por su cuerpo, le sostuvo la cabeza allí no queriendo que se separara nunca, el repitió el movimiento, desplazando su lengua por el pezón, tratándolo con suavidad, pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de Hermione, hecho la cabeza para atrás y Draco aprovecho para subir y besar toda la piel expuesta, hasta llegar a sus labios mientras subía lentamente el pijama.- Te deseo Hermione mucho, te deseo desnuda, en mi cama, yo entre tus piernas mientras me pides más. No soy paciente, pero lo seré por ti.

.- No sucederá.

.- Si, pequeña, si sucederá, tú vibras por mí. La soltó, coloco la jarra de agua en sus manos, no sin antes besarla suavemente y tocarle el cabello, eres muy hermosa.

Hermione subió como una autómata, al abrir la puerta noto que sus amigas conversaban alegremente.

.- Te demoraste.

.- Malfoy… llego.

.- Te hizo algo.

Hermione, hizo un gesto con la mano tratando de restarle importancia.- No pada nada.

Luna miro a Hermione y le sonrió señalando sus mejillas que estaban súper rojas.

.- Voy al baño… dijo con rapidez, sus mejillas ardían, al igual que su cuello y los lugares donde el había depositado sus labios, respiro profundo y se hecho agua helada en su rostro.

Draco, entro en su habitación sonriendo, era preciosa, un cuerpo virgen el cual él se encargaría de descubrir, era el único momento agradable del día, se había reunido con las serpientes por la nueva ola de rumores que crecían cada día, los mortifagos fugitivos se reunían, rumores de una fuga masiva de Azkaban, estaba latente, de acuerdo a la información su primer objetivo sería el colegio, allí estaban los hijos de los traidores, también los sangre sucia, y los traidores a la sangre, luego el ministerio, debían ser cuidadosos, además estaba la magia oscura que aun permanecía en la sala de menesteres, al parecer no todo había terminado con la caída de Voldemort, los mortifagos querían venganza y él estaba seguro que la obtendrían.

-.-

Allí estaban en su nueva casa, ya todas sus cosas estaban allí, el sutil oleaje le daba a la casa un sonido de paz, cuando Nawuel entro, sonrió.- Les aseguro que esta casa me gusta mas

.- Hijo, le reprendió su padre que no te escuchen nuestros ancestros, somos magos de la cordillera.

.- Lo se padre, pero me dices que tenemos un antepasado Ingles, no? Creo que su sangre que está en mí, hace que me sienta en casa.

Millaray, sonrió a Likan su hermano.- Creo querido hermano que tu hijo es el fiel reflejo tuyo a su edad, por algo te negaste a estudiar en Castelobruxos y te fuiste a Durmstrang

.- Sabes que la naturalista no es mi fuerte, Sonrió - prefiero algo más emocionante.

.- Es verdad que serás el nuevo profesor de Hogwarts de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

.- Así es, además la directora, que fue nuestra profesora, me ha pedido que limpie, por decirlo de alguna manera la magia oscura, que está presente en una sala en particular.

.- Requerirás mi ayuda, se acercó a su hermano con calma.

.- Ya veremos, por lo pronto, quiero que estés aquí, los hechizos protectores están listos, Estoy seguro que Minerva querrá que estés en el colegio, pero prefiero que tengamos la casa. La chimenea se conecta con la chimenea de mi oficina en Hogwarts, así cuando quieras podrás visitarme.

.- Quiero conocer a Harry Potter. El ahijado de Sirius.

.- Y Nawuel a Hermione Granger.

Sonrió y soltó una leve carcajada.- mis motivos son diferentes.

.-

El lunes durante la cena la directora tomo la palabra… Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts, como sabrán la guerra trajo varias bajas en nuestro profesorado, para mí es un honor presentarles al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, quien viene de Castelobruxos, luego de pasar un tiempo como alumno de intercambio en este colegio, y en Durmstrang, denle una cordial bienvenida al profesor Likan Leftray, Se acercó al lado de quien fuera su profesora por algún tiempo, por un momento sintió que muchas respiraciones cesaban.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron el nuevo profesor era imponente, muy alto de ojos negros, cabello negro recogido con una cinta de cuero, en su cabeza había una pequeña cinta de plata a manera de corona.- He encontrado mi príncipe azul, comento la pequeña pelirroja, Hermione sonrió ante su comentario y no le quedó otra que estar de acuerdo era un hombre impresionante.

.- Likan, quieres decirnos algo.

Su voz profunda, retumbo en el gran comedor.- Estoy feliz de estar aquí, regresar al que fue mi hogar por un tiempo, hice muy buenos amigos en esa época, y espero tener esa misma suerte ahora también.

.- Yo estoy más que dispuesta, sonrió Ginny… para luego sonrojarse.- que no me escuche Harry.

.- Tranquila no le diré nada, y Nev tampoco.

Neville, sonrió.- No diré nada, Ginny.

La directora siguió con el discurso.- Como sabrán este año tendremos visitas de otros colegios, junto con el Profesor Leftray han llegado dos alumnos de Castelobruxos, la Señorita Adhara Black Leftray y Nawuel Leftray.

Un murmullo de voces se levantó al escuchar el apellido de la nueva alumna, pero que fueron callados cuando ambos entraron. Adahara, entro con su uniforme del Colegio Brasileño, tal como hiciere su madre, entro con su porte de princesa, su caminar etéreo, como si flotara, llego hasta el frente, sonrió leve y tímidamente, cuando entro su primo con paso firme con sus ojos color plata inexpresivo, pero buscando algo sonrió internamente, tanto el como su padre dejaban mudas y sin habla a las mujeres presentes, pero el solo buscaba a una, a la heroína de Guerra, a Hermione Granger.

.- La señorita Black Leftray ha sido asignada a la Casa Griffindor y el señor Lesftray a la casa Slytherin, les pido que los premios anuales después de la cena me acompañen para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y que los acompañen a sus nuevas casas.

La cena pasó sin contratiempos, los premios anuales caminaban Hermione, iba conversando con la otra premio anual que como Ginny estaba impresionada con el profesor y el nuevo alumno. Y no se podían negar que ambos eran hombres muy imponentes así como hermosos, de cabellos negros, de músculos marcados, de mirada segura y profunda. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió una voz suave en su oído.

.- También impresionada con las nuevas adquisiciones de la directora.

.- Quien no?

El rubio fue rápido cuando la oculto detrás de una columna y la beso con rapidez.- eres mía Granger no lo olvides, la miro con esos ojos plata tan misteriosos y siguió su camino.

-.-

.- Ya están aquí… que bueno, menciono la directora, como ya saben llegaron nuestros primeros invitados, espero un trato cordial. Señorita Granger, por favor usted se encargara de la Señorita Black.

Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante su cabello con ondas y semi recogido le daba un aire diferente al despeinado de las fotos que le tomaron después de la guerra, Likan la admiro, era más hermosa en persona que en fotos, además su sonrisa y sus ojos eran dulces y amables, le extendió la mano con educación a su prima, y a él, quien tomo su mano con firmeza para luego depositar un beso en ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y retirar su mano con timidez miro sin querer a Malfoy quien se adelantaba para colocarse de manera protectora al lado de la castaña, estaba marcando territorio.

.- Draco Malfoy, premio anual de Slytherin.

.- Nawuel Leftray.

Ambas miradas plata, mercurio fundido, se desafiaron, mirándose con altivez.- Señores la voz de la directora los interrumpió. Pueden acompañarlos hasta sus respectivas torres imagino que están cansados, por favor.

El camino de los Slytherin fue callado, solo hasta que llegaron a las mazmorras, Draco le hablo, no te quiero cerca de ella.

.- De quién? Le respondió con altivez el cordillerano, sabía muy bien a quien se refería, pero quería escuchárselo decir.

.- Granger. No la mires no la toques, no sueñes con ella.

.- Quien eres tú para pedírmelo, su dueño acaso

..- No te importa. Pero tenlo presente. Ella es mía. Se dio media vuelta luego de indicarle la contraseña y lo dejo solo.

Adhara, iba feliz, allí en esos pasillos se conocieron sus padres, se enamoraron, lucharon, al llegar a la sala común, y presentarle a los chicos de la casa se fue.

Supo que algo iba mal con su compañero de torre cuando la recibió cruzado de brazos, rodo los ojos y decidió ignorarlo.

.- no me ignores Granger.

.- Que quieres Malfoy.

.- Te gusto el nuevo?

Hermione, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, Que?

.- Me escuchaste, sé que no eres sorda.

.- Y eso que te importa? Se puede saber porque me andas diciendo que soy tuya, yo no soy una escoba o alguna cosa que tiene dueño, soy una persona que piensa y decide por sí misma.

.- Te gusto sí o no? Granger la respuesta es fácil.

.- Te repito eso no te importa. Ahora si me disculpas tengo sueño y mañana tenemos clases.

No la dejo avanzar la sometió contra su voluntad al sillón allí la beso a la fuerza, sostuvo sus manos sobre la cabeza mientras besaba sus labios una y otra vez, hasta que ella se rindió a él, dejo de forcejear, Draco le soltó las manos mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y su nuca, se separaron cuando les falto el aire, ella sonrojada él le sonreía con esta típica sonrisa de chico malo. Me perteneces Granger, nuevamente la beso con ternura acariciando su rostro y besándola con dulzura


	6. Voces

Sentía las caricias de Draco por su cuerpo, en algún momento sintió que se sacaba la camisa, lo abrazo, podía sentir los músculos de su espalda ondearse y tensarse bajo sus manos, las manos masculinas desabotonaron cada botón de su blusa, bajando por su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas, la presiono más cerca, tocando sus piernas, metiéndose bajo su falda, la sintió tensarse, retiro sus manos y volvió a su cintura, olía tan bien, era tan suave, delicada, dulce al besarlo, no tenía la experiencia de las chicas que el frecuentaba, pero su sensualidad era natural, no fingida, no buscada, ni aprendida de amantes, ella era así, y eso lo enloquecía, beso la línea de la mandíbula, mordiendo dulcemente el lóbulo de su oreja, allí se entretuvo lo suficiente para escucharla gemir bajito, busco la vena de su pulso y allí dejo sus besos mordiéndole suavemente, los besos lo llevaron a su clavícula, al valle de sus senos, nunca el algodón le había parecido una tela sensual, pero en ella se veía demasiado sexy, sus pequeñas manos le acariciaban el cabello, mientras arqueaba la espalda esperando más besos, tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, la llamo.- Hermione, me vuelves loco… que me haces… no esperaba respuesta, ella abrió los ojos que estaban nublados por el deseo y el momento, las mejillas sonrojadas se le antojaron adorables, - aun dudas de que me pertenezcas, dejarías que otro te toque así? No espero la respuesta de ella, parecía salir de la nube de deseo, y antes de esos volvió a besarla, mordiendo sus labios, fundiéndose con ella mientras la abrazaba queriéndola más cerca, más próxima, empujo su masculinidad contra ella, y la escucho gemir, la siguió besando con mayor suavidad, sabía que si no se detenía la tomaría allí mismo, y él no quería eso sentir su cuerpo semi desnudo contra su piel, era maravilloso, poco a poco la abrazo y acaricio dejando que la nube del deseo pasara, al final junto su frente con la de ella y abrió los ojos.

.- Eres adorable, le acaricio el cabello, sus ojos miel estaban sorprendidos.

.- Yo… yo… nunca.

.- Siempre he pensado que Weasley, es un idiota.

.- No lo insultes, no tienes por qué hacerlo, le dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre tratando de salirse debajo de Él.

.- Tienes razón, Granger, debo agradecerle que sea tan idiota, y que nunca haya pasado sus manos por aquí, descendió desde la clavícula, pasando por el valle de sus senos hasta su ombligo, sintió que ella se estremecía, cerraba los ojos, el aprovechaba de besarle los labios.- Solo mía, sonrió de lado.- creo que mañana tendrás una marca que cubrir, toco su cuello, estaba muy rojo el lugar donde la había mordido, de seguro que quedaría una marca.

.- Párate… le dijo Hermione empujándolo, dónde? Camino hasta un pequeño espejo que tenían en la sala común.. Porque hiciste esto… lo enfrento con su blusa abierta, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rojos de tanto besarlos, y su cabello desordenado.

.- Mujer eres toda una tentación. Le sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse y mirarlo sin camisa.

Draco, era impresionante, ya de por si su estatura imponía muchísimo, sabía que estaba en buena forma pero verlo despeinado, sin camisa, sin excesos, era perfecto, no encontraba otra palabra, cuando lo escucho se miró y se cubrió con la camisa, el camino, la agarro de las mejillas para besarle nuevamente.

.- deberías cubrirte.

.- Me alegra que te guste, tú me gustas mucho Granger.

.- Pero cómo? Tú… siempre me decías que era…

.- Fea, ordinaria, común… sonrió mirando los ojos color miel que lo miraban con curiosidad, si te dije eso y otras cosas, pero no lo eres, eres apetecible y hermosa, muy hermosa, tu cuerpo es delicioso, tus labios son dulces, suaves, hueles tan bien. Siempre te he mirado Granger, te vi transformarte de una niña ordinaria, dientona e irritante a una mujer bellísima, aunque sigues siendo irritante, te he mirado siempre, estabas bellísima en los juicios, con esa falda negra entallada y ese suéter que se ajustaba sin querer a tu silueta, todos los hombres te devoraban con la mirada yo incluido, pero tú no te das cuenta lo preciosa y sensual que eres, yo quería soltar tu cabello besarte, me consumieron los celos cuando la comadreja tomo tu mano.

Lo miro sorprendida, recordaba su mirada en el juicio, el ministro le había pedido a todos que se vistieran más adultos Ron y Harry se habían puesto trajes y ella una falda negra tipo tubo hasta la rodilla con un suéter también negro cuello tortuga, recordaba a verse hecho un recogido en su cabello, Ron tomo su mano, mientras estaban allí, el testificar le traía recuerdos que quería olvidar, cambio el tema.- te burlabas de mis dientes…

.- Y gracias a mi hechizo, tus dientes ahora son hermosos, esa noche volviste locos a todos en el baile, a mi incluido, Krum te beso.

.- No, tienes derecho a preguntarme, yo no te pregunto por tus novias…

.- Nunca he tenido novia… ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. No, no la he tenido, Salí y me acosté con muchas pero ninguna fue mi novia.

.- y Pansy?

.- Pansy, no fue, no es ni será mi novia… ella es otra cosa..

.- Si claro… Hermione rodo los ojos…

Draco, le sonrió.- No tengo intereses románticos con ella, de ningún tipo y espero que tu no tengas intereses románticos con el nuevo.

.- Es guapo, es como tu pero versión latina.

La miro imperturbable.- Le interesas, lo sé, lo vi en su mente, desde que entro, te busco.

.- Y no te has puesto a pensar que quisiera conocerlo, su prima es muy agradable.

La apretó contra el.- Ya le dije que me perteneces, sonrió de lado.

.- Cómo pudiste? Que va a pensar de mí, soltó su blusa apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

.- Porque soy el único que puede verte así, la miro con deseo.- Ve a dormir Hermione, sueña conmigo.

Camino tumbo a su habitación. Y tú soñaras conmigo?

.- tu eres la culpable de mis duchas frías, por ti no he probado el agua caliente.

Draco, entro a su habitación sonriendo, nunca se imaginó en una situación así con ella, lo que le dijo era cierto, en los juicios lo único que pensaba era en partirle la cara a la estúpida comadreja que la abrazaba acariciaba su mano, mientras el soñaba con perderse en ese cuerpo, tan delicioso y suave, también era cierto lo de sus novias, había salido con muchas, pero ninguna lo pudo llamar novio, el sencillamente no quería enamorase de nadie, su vida estaba demasiado complicada para añadirle otra gota de estrés, Pansy, era Pansy ambos se consolaban, ambos se ayudaban, pero a pesar de los muchos rumores para el ella era como una hermana, se sentó en la cama pensando con sus codos en las rodillas, no entendía que le pasaba con Granger, a veces quería amordazarla y callarla, otras besarla hasta que ella entendiera que el único que podía ver con dulzura y regalarle las sonrisas era a él, y otras solo quería llevarla a su cama y hacerle el amor, escucharla repetir una y otra vez que solo era suya, nunca había sido posesivo con ninguna mujer, pero ahora no solo estaba portándose como un animal en celo, sino que marcaba s quien le pertenecía.

En la mañana miro su cuello, allí estaba, tal como él lo había dicho, tenía un morado una marca, luego de bañarse y aplicarse algo de crema, trato que el uniforme cubriera la marca, afortunadamente lo consiguió, pero no podría quitarse la corbata ni usar nada descotado, hasta que le bajara el morado, iría a enfermería a pedir algo, diría que tenía un golpe o algo así, para conseguir que le dieran alguna poción.

Se encontraron en la sala común, él ya estaba listo tomando sus cosas para ir al Gran Comedor.- Buenos días Granger.

.- Buenos días Malfoy, estaba muy enfadada con él, como se le ocurría dejarle una marca, y peor aún como ella lo permitió.

.- Molesta, Granger… paso algo, le pregunto con inocencia.

.- Nada, se giró para tomar un libro que había dejado en la mesa de estudio, lo necesitaría para sus clases.

Se acercó a ella.- nunca te vi usar la corbata tan ajustada.

.- Es un nuevo estilo. Le respondió rodando los ojos. Voy a desayunar.

Le atrapo la muñeca.- seguro? A ver déjame ver… con cuidado desato el nudo y abrió el cuello de la camisa, no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo sabía.

.- si tengo un morado, iré a enfermería a pedir alguna poción.

.- Me gusta, muchas chicas se sentirían privilegiadas por esa marca, porque la odias.

.- Porque no, yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto, señalo su cuello. Dame mi corbata, tengo hambre.

Sonrió como chico malo.- aunque creo que se te ve hermosa, y me gustaría hacerte otra, te ayudare, con la punta de su varita toco la piel de Hermione y el morado se fue desapareciendo. Listo!

.- Como lo hiciste, sabes que los hechizos de ocultación no duran mucho tiempo?

.- No es uno de ellos, este lo despareció, si quieres te tocas y veras que tampoco te duele.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, no sintió dolor.- Donde aprendiste?

.- Cuando era mortifago, doble agente, etc, me vi en la necesidad de aprender a curarme.

.- No quise… gracias.

.- Solo así me agradeces…

Hermione lo miro confundida, mientras el la tomaba nuevamente y la besaba.- así se agradece Granger.

Él le abrió la puerta y la sostuvo mientras ella pasaba y se dirigían al Gran comedor, Draco se encontró con sus amigos deteniéndose un rato a conversar, Zabini le contaba algo muy serio, ella decidió seguir su camino, cuando llego a su mesa, Ginny estaba conversando con la chica nueva, Adhara.

.- Bueno días, Herms.

.- Hola, cómo están?

.- Bien respondió la pelirroja.

.- Que tal la sala común Adhara?

.- Ruidosa, pero me gusta, ayer me dieron una calidad bienvenida.

.- Los griffindor, buscan cualquier excusa para dar una fiesta, sonrió Hermione.- quiera decirte que tu primo tuvo la misma suerte, pero no creo

.- Aunque conociendo a las serpientes, de seguro que muchas se están apuntando en darle una bienvenida más privada.

.- ginny! Eres terrible… Hermione sonrió mientras tomaba su jugo. Levanto la mirada y Malfoy la miraba, le sostuvo la mirada y luego siguió conversando con las chicas.

-.-

Sentada frente a la chimenea, pensaba en su hija, sobrino y hermano, estaba preocupada por Adhara, que harían al saber que era una Black, como la tratarían, estaba segura que la protección de su hermano y sobrino eran suficientes, su hija en si misma era una gran hechicera, al igual que todos en la familia con grandes dones y su mejor cualidad una nobleza impresionante, heredada de ella, su padre, tenía muchas cualidades que ella amo y amaba, pero Sirius a veces al igual que su amigo James era arrogante y petulante, recordaba que la había llamado la cordillerita, en un tono bastante despectivo aunque luego le confeso que era porque lo ignoraba y él lo detestaba, cerró los ojos los recuerdos llegaron a ella tan frescos como el aroma a mar que rodeaba su casa.

.- Que paso cordillerita… allá en Brasil no le enseñan inglés?

Ya la tenía bastante cansada, no podía negar que era un chico misterioso, de esos que tienen pinta de chico malo que enloquece a todas, era alto, de ojos negros, su cabellos sutilmente rizado caía hasta sus hombros, siempre andaba con uno igual a el de lentes, James, seguido por otro más callado, que después conoció como Remus, y un gordito que no recordaba su nombre. Decidió ignorarlo y caminar hasta donde sus amigos españoles, ese año habían ido a un campeonato, al hablar español se sentía como en casa, además ella adoraba como tocaban la guitarra y el tambor flamenco, Elena bailaba como las diosas, y su hermano Manuel tocaba y cantaba muy bien.

.- Maja que has llegado en buen momento.

.- Que pasa, pregunto Millaray, con su natural timidez.

.- Que Manuel va a tocar y necesitamos que alguien baile.

.- Y tu porque no lo haces? otra de las chicas.

.- Me he lastimao el pie, en el torneo, y ninguna de estas le lleva el ritmo a mi hermano, y como tu bailas como españoleta, se me ha ocurrido que nos acompañes bailando.

.- No, negaba con la cabeza… me da vergüenza Elena, yo no he bailado nunca en público.

.- Pero si lo haces divinamente. A ver… si hasta tienes la falda apropiada, te faltan solo los zapatos, ese día sábado había optado por una falda amplia bastante larga, con una blusa típica mapuche. Vamos a convocar los zapatos.

.- Pero Elena… no en serio… no puedo.

La española le sonrió y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía los zapatos para taconear.- Manuel, que millaray, esta lista.

Quería salir corriendo, los españoles eran muy divertidos y alegres, en especial ese grupo que venia del sur de España, cuando sintió el rasgueo que la guitarra se sonrojo, miro a su alrededor, algunos se habían reunidos al tablao flamenco que los españoles hicieron con magia, la miraban a ella con curiosidad al estar en el centro, saldría corriendo, pero al ver la cara de burla del chico Black, se enderezo, haciéndole señas a Manuel que empezara, bailo como le enseñaron, también con instinto natural, sabía que lo hacía bien, cuando giraba lo miraba a él, siempre sus ojos estuvieron fijos en Sirius Black que dejo de mirarla con burla, pasando al asombro y al deseo, se dejó llevar por los acordes de guitarra, las palmas de los españoles, las castañuelas sonaban impresionantes en las manos de Elena, se hizo una sola con la música, su cabello se soltó en un momento dado dándole un aire mágico a todo, el ultimo acorde hizo el último giro aplaudió y fijo sus ojos en Él, la aplaudieron, escucho el sonido de muchas palmas, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en él, viendo cómo se despegaba del árbol, caminaba hasta ella, la tomaba de las mejillas y la besaba.

Su hermano avanzaba furioso hasta el separándolo y mandándolo con un hechizo no verbal hasta la pared, se enfrentaron ambos ojos negros como el carbón.

.- No la vuelvas a tocar, Black.

.- Quien me lo impedirá, tu?

Se acercó a su hermano.- Ya Likan, déjalo, sabes que es un pesado.

.- y tu una provocadora, acaso no me dedicaste el baile a mí.

.- Estas loco… se sonrojo, aunque lo negara sabía que era cierto.

.- Negaras que me miraste durante todo el baile.

.- Mi vida no gira en torno a ti.

.- No la vuelvas a tocar, te lo advierto Black, déjala en paz.

Antes de alejarse le guiño el ojo, le sonrió de lado. Respiro profundo esperando que ese gesto no molestara a su hermano. Ese fue el primero de sus encuentros, el segundo beso se lo dio en la biblioteca, mientras ella devolvía un libro al estante, cuando se giro estaba allí mirándola, ella rodo los ojos pero él no la dejo avanzar la abrazo y beso, desde allí la besaba a escondidas y luego se hicieron inseparables.

Ahora ella debía ir al ministerio, necesitaba ir al velo, entendía el peligro que eso significaba pero también era necesario para ella y su hija.

Su hermano le había comentado sobre el espejo de Oesed, pero primero tendría que averiguar dónde estaba, quizás con él podría comunicarse con el merodeador.

-.-

Harry y Ron fueron convocados por el líderes de los Aurores, noticias no muy buenas se escuchaban en el mundo mágico, la llegada de una bruja especial había levantado las alarmas así como los rumores que los mortifagos se reunían nuevamente, la cicatriz no le dolía, pero eso no quería decir los mortifagos no quisieran atacar y vengarse.

-.-

Voces, escuchaba voces, camino cerca del séptimo piso, estaba de guardia, y aunque su ronda no era en ese piso, llego allí, las voces la llamaban a entrar, a convocar la puerta, cerró los ojos, entonces sintió los brazos y un aroma a menta.

.- Granger, no… mírame… mírame, La voz la conocía era lejana, distante, ella debía entrar, debía convocar la puerta.- Carajo, Hermione, mírame. La sacudió un poco, tomándola de los hombros, la miro, abrió los ojos lentamente, mirándolo confundido.

.- Draco, que hago aquí, cómo?

.- No lo sé, de repente te desviaste, te me perdiste, te busque y te encontré aquí.

.- Voces, escuche voces llamándome.

.- Es la sala de menesteres, estuviste a punto de abrirla, sabes que no podemos.

.- Lo sé, se abrazó a sí misma, pero porque…

.- Ven… vámonos, ya terminamos la ronda, vamos a la torre, no subas aquí.

Asintió, bajo las escaleras al lado de Draco, iban en silencio pensando, tembló por el viento helado, y por el miedo que le produjo estar en el séptimo piso. Sintió la mano de Draco tomando su muñeca.

.- Calma Granger… no pienses más.

.- No puedo evitarlo, porque a ti no te afecto.

.- Escuche las voces, pero mi alma no es tan pura como la tuya, yo sé cuándo es magia oscura, viví por muchos años con ella, la se manejar, tu alma no está podrida como la mía.

.- No digas eso, Malfoy, no tienes el alma podrida.

.- Eres muy buena Granger. Y lamentablemente vez bondad en todo, no todos somos buenos como tú.

.- Malfoy que hayas tomados malas decisiones no quiere decir que seas malo, todos tenemos algo de maldad, en nosotros, respiro profundo, yo la tengo.

.- A ver dime, donde tienes maldad pequeña Granger.

.- Me alegro, me alegro que tu tía muriera, me hubiese gustado que sufriera más, que sufriera por lo que me hizo, por matar a doby, a tonks. Se acercó a ella, abrazándola, sintió que ella se relajaba apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, aspiro el aroma de su cabello.- Ves no soy tan buena como crees.

Sonrió, mientras apoyaba su mentón en su cabeza.- Ya veo… tienes un lado oscuro también pequeña.

Hermione, levanto la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa, vamos tengo sueño.

El bajo la cabeza lentamente y la beso.- Vamos es tarde.


	7. Baile, Beso Cachetada

Hola... Arregle el Cap 6. Voces... ya se puede leer bien... gracias por avisarme.

* * *

Que significaban esas voces que escucho, y más importante aún porque la dejaron como en un trance, a Malfoy no lo afectaron, quizás él tenía razón, el no solo conocía la magia oscura, la había usado, ella solo conocía la teoría, pero nunca uso maldiciones y nada por el estilo, estaba sumergida en la biblioteca, buscando más del fuego maldito, ese día de la batalla Vicent murió en la sala de menesteres, el fuego consumió la diadema, pero que otra cosa se le pasaba por alto, sabia por la directora que el profesor Lefftray, estaba en el colegio no solo para dar clases, respiro profundo, necesitaba encontrar respuestas.

La miro ir a la sección de magia oscura, estaba buscando algo, miraba los libros queriendo encontrar la respuesta, mordía su labio mientras alzaba la cabeza, era tan pequeñita, que era ideal para él, apenas le llegaba al mentón, ideal para abrazarla, acunarla, su cintura era diminuta, su talle perfecto, quiso alcanzar un libro, no pudo, sonrió, se acercó de manera sigilosa y la abrazo por la cintura.

.- Que haces en esta sección Granger?

Se sobresaltó, y se aferró a la mano que sostenía su cintura. Malfoy me mataras del susto.

La acerco a él, le sonrió en su cuello.- Quiero matarte de muchas formas Granger.

Se soltó, el comentario tenía un doble sentido que no paso desapercibido para ella.- Que haces aquí?

.- Te vigilo, no quiero que ningún idiota te moleste.

Rodo los ojos.- sigues con lo mismo.

.- Mientras ese condorcito este aquí, sí.

Respiro profundo.- Ya te dije que no es tu problema, a lo mejor yo quiero que se acerque.

La acerco a él con suavidad y firmeza.- No me desafíes, Hermione, no querrás ver mi peor lado, sonrió al recordar la marca que le mismo borro.- la próxima vez dejare tantas marcas en tu cuerpo que no podrás salir de la torre en un mes.

.- Quien te dijo que habrá una próxima vez? Lo desafío.

El solo la acerco más y la beso, haciéndole perder el sentido de lo que le decía.- yo, y no solo una sino muchas veces mas

.- Suéltame, puede venir alguien.

Draco solo se alejó lo suficiente para mirarla mejor, estaba completamente sonrojada, sus ojos botaban chispas, pero así le gustaba. Sintió pasos, alguien se acercaba reconoció a la hermana del nuevo, tomo las mejillas de Hermione, acercándola, besándola, ella por instinto abrió sus labios permitiéndole entrar profundizando el beso.

Adhara, los observo, una fuerza extraña la invadió, los vio juntos enlazados en una luz dorada, era tan fuerte la luz que cerró los ojos, su primo se acercó a ella, la vio paralizarse, no era bueno lo que pasaba eso lo sabía, cuando la toco sus ojos se abrieron estaban tan negros que parecía poseída, estaba pálida, también los vio a ellos, Malfoy sostenía las mejillas de Hermione mientras la besaba, se separaron, él lo miro con superioridad, ella se sonrojo.

.- Le pasa algo? A pesar de que se sentía sonrojada hasta las orejas, se acercó.

.- No la toques, Draco le tomo el brazo y la alejo de Adhara, está en un trance.

.- Como lo sabes, lo miro.

.- Tiene sangre basshee, no es cierto? Miro serio a Nawuel.

El no contesto, miro a Hermione.- No le pasa nada, pero es verdad no es seguro tocarla. Cuando la visión paso ella se desplomo en brazos de su primo cansada, sus ojos eran los mismo nuevamente.- quieres que llame a mi padre?

.- No, estoy bien, solo algo mareada.

.- Estas bien Adhara?

Le sonrió, solo cansada.- ahora entiendo a mi madre, esto agota, Primo me acompañas a mi torre?

Miro a Draco.- Esta bien, Hermione, estudiaremos Runas?

.- Claro, te espero. Nawuel asintió. Se giró con su prima.

.- Te dije que no te quería ver cerca aquí.

Rodo los ojos, solo vamos a estudiar.

.- Le gustas.

.- Pues eso es bueno. No crees?

.- No, no lo es. La miro con detenimiento.- eres muy inocente, no sabes cuantos de este colegio, desearían besarte, acariciarte, olor tu cuerpo, se acercó a ella.- tenerte debajo de sus cuerpos mientras te estremeces. Yo te cuido de todos ellos.

Cerro los ojos tocándose el puente de la nariz.- Malfoy déjalo… me duele la cabeza.

.- Que buscabas, cambio el tema no quería molestarla, si le contestaba otra cosa la haría suya allí mismo.

Le sorprendió el cambio de tema, pero lo agradeció. Sobre el fuego maldito y las voces que escuche, pero no he encontrado nada.

.- Entiendo, buscare yo también algo.

.- Me ayudaras? Le pregunto sorprendida.

.- Lo suficiente, mantente alejada de allí.

.- Esta bien, se alejó de él,

.- Granger, ella lo miro confundida. Recuerda lo que te dije.

Rodo los ojos y siguió su camino.

-.-

.- te sientes bien?

.- Si Nawuel, pero… debes alejarte de ella. Sintió la rigidez de su primo, te gusta lo sé. Pero no será para ti.

.- como lo sabes.

.- Los vi, están unidos.

.- Esa fue tu visión?

.- Si, te harás daño, lo sabes, verdad?

.- Las visiones no siempre son exactas Adhara, lo sabes.

.- Esta sí, esta lo es.

.- Como lo sabes?

.- Porque ella pertenecerá a la familia, si le pasa algo lo sabré, están unidos por algo más que la atracción que ahora sienten, su unión será fuerte y maravillosa.

.- él es un estúpido sangre pura, que la rechazo y humillo siempre.

.- Lo sé, pero Nawuel, hazme caso, si tratas de separarlos, el mal triunfara y ella morirá.

-.-

Miraba su atuendo en el espejo, era extraño verse en esos pantalón corto, de mezclilla, tan corto, no podía negar que se veía muy sexy, era el atuendo apropiado para el concierto, pero no dejaba de sentirse rara, la idea era de ginny, pantalón corto, sandalias súper altas un top blanco corto, que deba ver su pequeña cintura y una chaqueta negra de cuero, estaba segura que se le congelarían las piernas, pero su pelirroja amiga le aseguraba que luego de llegar no sentiría frio, desconfiada, metió un abrigo en su bolso de cuentas, si le daba frio al volver, podría cubrirse más, Ginny estaba con unos pantalones ajustados no pude dejar de molestarme

.- porque tu llevas pantalones? Y yo llevo esto?

.- tú tienes unas piernas de infarto, escuche a muchos chicos hablando maravillas de ellas,

Recordó lo que le dijo Malfoy.- pero me va a dar frio.

.- Hermione, créeme serás la sensación de la noche, vamos se nos hace tarde.

Pues lo que decía Ginny era cierto, muchos la miraban, los chicos le sonreían tontos, mientras que otros la miraban con mucho deseo.

.- Hermione, eres Hermione Granger, le dijo un chico.

.- si, así es.

.- donde estuviste todo este tiempo? Mejor dicho porque fui tan idiota que no te vi.

.- Estabas mirando a otras, idiota, le contesto Ginny, ven Herms… deja a este baboso, siguió caminando y luego sonrió… que te dije, serás la sensación del concierto.

.- ya veo, aunque he de reconocer que este tipo de atención, no me gusta…

.- Relájate… ven vamos por una cerveza.

Se metieron entre la multitud que se reunía, encontraron a sus amigos y a otros chicos de su casa, se divertían mientras cantaban y tomaban cerveza de mantequilla, por fin tenía tiempo para comportarse como una chica de su edad disfrutando, relajada, sin miedo a morir, ni pensando en resolver acertijos, aunque si tenía una cosa que investigar, pero no era prioridad en ese momento, sonrió para sí misma, bueno no era prioridad esa noche, ya después vería.

.- Que hermoso par de piernas, donde las tenía guardadas? Largas, son maravillosas, lo que daría porque se enroscaran en mi cadera.

.- De que hablas idiota, le pregunto a Marcus Flint, Draco.

.- Granger… cuando se puso tan buena?

Draco, siguió la mirada de Marcus se quedó sin habla cuando la vio, se veía muy sexy, sus largas piernas, su estrecha cintura, esas sandalias tan altas, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, mientras le sonreía a otros griffindor que se la devoraban con la mirada, allí estaba el Mapuche, mirándola pero desde una posición más distante, porque estaba vestida así, luego miro la pelirroja que estaba a su lado y se imaginó que era ella la culpable.

Zabini, soltó un pequeño silbido, sabiendo la reacción de su rubio amigo, el platinado tenía cierta vena posesiva con Granger, esperaba que no le diera por golpear a Flint, si bien este era idiota, era bastante fuerte, como Potter dijo una vez bien podía tener sangre de Troll, se divirtió con la mirada de Draco, el rubio tenía ganas de lanzarse sobre ella y cubrirla con una sábana, cuando uno de los chicos de su casa le coloco la mano en la pierna lo sostuvo del hombro, no podía dar un espectáculo allí y menos ponerse en evidencia.

Cuando Hermione volteo a ver quién estaba en el lugar se encontró con la mirada de Marcus Flint sobre ella, así como la de Draco, se notaba bastante enojado, pero en ese momento Pansy llego con sus amigas, plantándole un beso en la boca a su compañero de torre, que arranco los silbidos de los que le acompañaban, su mirada se cruzó con la de Zabini, para luego detenerse en el rubio, se giró los ignoro. Podía sentirse mal, pero no les daría el gusto bailaría y se divertiría en grande.

EL concierto inicio, el bar estaba a reventar, la música era fuerte e invitaba a bailar a moverse, estaba cantando con Ginny y Adhara cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura, que la pegaban a las caderas de alguien, trato de zafarse pero la sostenían tan fuerte que le dolía, miro alarmada a Ginny que estaba distraída, su varita, donde estaba su varita, trato de patear al que la tomaba, miro a sus amigos nadie parecía darse cuenta lo que pasaba, sintió el olor a licor, wiski de fuego, las manos la sostenían, mientras ella forcejeaba.

.- Suéltame, suéltame.

.- Granger, estas deliciosa, desde que te vi entrar pensé en acercarme a ti.

.- Flint? Se giro para verlo, suéltame idiota. Su grito atrajo las miradas de Ginny y de sus amigos, Neville saco su varita apuntando a la serpiente, los griffindor se giraron, así como Nawuel se acercó y enfrento a la serpiente, igual de alto, igual de fornido, pero con la mirada más oscura que el antiguo alumno del colegio.

El la soltó riéndose.- está bien, levanto las manos, me voy… adiós Granger…

.- Estas bien, le pregunto Nawuel, preocupado.

.- Si, solo me asusto un poco, no paso nada

Ginny miro a donde estaban las serpientes, su mirada se cruzó con la de Blaise Zabini por un momento se quedó allí solo mirándolo, luego miro al rubio que parecía aburrido de su acompañante aunque la abrazaba acercándola por la cintura.- Vaya Pansy se quiere convertir en la señora Malfoy a como dé lugar.

Hermione miro a las serpientes sus ojos castaños se cruzaron con los de Draco, le miro dolida, como podía besarla, llamarla suya, pero luego abrazar y besar a otra, no lo entendía, lo único que la lógica le indicaba es que ella sangre sucia, le daba vergüenza.- son tal para cual, ven vamos a bailar.

Se perdió en la música, bailo con sus amigos, Nawuel la tomaba de la cintura, riendo con ella, los pies le dolían como nada pero valía la pena, en un momento el animador del lugar pidió que todas las chicas se subieran en la mesas para bailar, ella se estaba resistiendo cuando Dean la tomo y la subió en la mesa, Ginny se reía como loca, al igual que Adhara, que era la primera vez que estaba en algo así, su primo la llamaba que bajara de la mesa pero ella se la estaba pasando bien…

.- Pues bien señoritas a bailar…

La música comenzó a sonar, quiso bajarse, sus amigas la motivaron a que se moviera, era joven, hermosa, bailaba de maravilla y estaba soltera, riendo empezó a llevar el ritmo de la música, haciendo que las chicas la imitaran, cuando le dio suficiente calor se quitó la chaqueta quedándose solo en el short y el top, blanco. Draco no lograba despegarse de Pansy, era como una plaga, ver a la castaña bailando arriba de la mesa, lo puso de muy mal humor, escucho el resoplido de Marcus… Dios me la quiero coger… esta riquísima, no aguanto propinándole un golpe que dejo aturdido al antiguo miembro de su pandilla, que te pasa idiota? Marcus se le fue encima pero lo esquivo.- acaso te interesa esa sangre sucia?, Lo enfrento pero no dijo nada, se soltó de Pansy y salió del local.

Terminaron de bailar y se bajaron de la mesa, tomo agua ya no quería beber más, otra cerveza más y haría una locura.

.- Me quiero sentar, los pies me están matando.

.- estuviste fantástica Herms, donde aprendiste a bailar.

.- en el mundo muggle, mi mama le encanta el ballet y la danza, me inscribió cuando era pequeña, fui hasta que entre aquí, luego volvía en vacaciones

Ginny sonrió, mañana tendrás muchas citas, ya veras, pronto dejaras de estar soltera.

Adhara sonreía, se sintió observada por alguien, con su instinto llego a un chico alto de cabello castaño, era delgado, ojos azules, estaba con la pandilla de Malfoy, pero no parecía estar involucrado con ellos, le sonrió parecía sorprendido de verse descubierto tímidamente le sonrió, y desvió la mirada.- Ginny quien es él?

.- Therodore Nott, respondió Luna, que parecía cansada.

.- Su padre fue un mortifago, aunque creo que no tiene la marca, continuo Ginny.- es amigo de Malfoy, aunque nunca nos ha insultado.

.- solo una vez se rio de mí, en el club de las eminencias, cuando dije que mis padres eran muggles, pero es bastante tranquilo.

.- tímido?

.- Quizás, es amable conmigo, le sonrió Luna.

.- Donde estabas Luna. Hermione le hablo con cariño. Luna estaba vestida sencilla, como para un día cualquiera, en cierta forma la envidiaba, ella quería esos zapatos bajos que portaba su amiga.

.- Me decidí venir al final, bailaron muy bien, le sonrió a sus amigas.

Hermione, la miro no parecía la misma Luna, estaba algo triste, parecía que las evitaba, como si sintiera vergüenza de algo, tendría que averiguarlo.- voy al baño, espero que no haya cola, necesito refrescarme. El baño estaba en un estado presentable a pesar de que al estar lavándose las manos dos chicas entraron a vomitar. Cuando salió sintió que unas manos la jalaron y la sacaron del lugar.

.- Que te pasa estás loco? Me asustaste. Sin contestarle la tomo por la cintura y la beso, un beso castigador, trato de separarse, aún tenía el recuerdo los besos que compartió con Parkinson en la memoria, le daba con los puños en el pecho mientras el la pegaba a la pared sosteniendo allí sus manos y acercándola por la cintura. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos eran casi negros. Suéltame Malfoy.

.- Mia, solo mía, busco sus labios mientras ella giraba el rostro y el beso se perdía en su cuello, solo mía Granger, solo mía.

.- Suéltame, lo empujo si quieres besas a alguien tienes a Parkinson, déjame en Paz, no me reclames como tuya, cuando te besas con otra,

.- Celosa?

.- Eres un idiota, Huron botador!

En represaría la volvió a besar, pero con más delicadeza mas apasionado, acariciando su cintura, subiendo sus manos por la espalda, acariciando sus mejillas, cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, sonrió.- Te encantan mis besos.

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Draco solo sintió el golpe frio en su mejilla, que lo hizo tener un recuerdo del 3 er año cuando ella lo golpeo, tenía buen gancho.- No te me acerques nunca más, no quiero verte.

.- Acaso pensaste que eras la única, que eras importante, su orgullo herido hablaba por él, crees que yo podría andar con una mujer que se exhibe como tú.

Lo miro dolida.- Pero andas con la que según tu propia gente dice que se acuesta con todos,

.- Tú no sabes nada de Pansy, le respondió molesto.

.- Y tú no sabes nada de mí, aléjate de mí Malfoy, si eres capaz de decirme esto, no te quiero a mi lado.

.- Y quien te dijo que yo quería estar a tu lado?

.- Tu, vienes me besas me dices que soy tuya, pero besas y acaricias a otra, te diviertes conmigo cuando ella no está disponible? Respiro profundo, lo miro desilusionada, no te me acerques, y se fue.

Golpeo la pared, la había cagado, había cagado todo, pateo la pared y se fue de allí.


	8. Revelaciones

Draco camino hasta la salida del lugar, si algún día recordara las peores cagadas de su vida estaba seguro que esta seria parte del top 5, trato a Granger como una zorra y a la zorra como una virgen, respiro profundo, mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas tratando de despejar su mente, estaba seguro que la griffindor no le hablaría por lo que resta de vida, sino se disculpaba, pero él era un Malfoy y un Malfoy no se disculpaba y menos si tenía la razón, el único inconveniente era que Granger no sabía nada de Pansy, tampoco podía contarle. Merlin! Porque las mujeres eran tan complicadas, Pansy, su madre y ahora esa castaña que poco a poco se colaba y daba calor a su vida.

Al principio trato de ignorar el hecho que le atraía como un imán, para él era insoportable, extremadamente habladora, sabelotodo a mas no poder, pero poco a poco su presencia hacia que sintiera la torre que compartían en un hogar, algo que la fría mansión donde creció nunca sintió, pero sus pequeños detalles, la forma que disponía la cosas, poco a poco llenaban su vida y se iba colando en ella, su manera silenciosa de estudiar, a tal grado que podía sentarse con ella estudiar de manera relajada, la forma en que se concentraba o mordía su labio cuando no entendía algo o cuando estaba nerviosa, verla leer en el sillón mientras en la mesa reposaba una taza de té, besarla fue el inicio de su fin, tanto odio o antipatía era la mejor forma de ocultar lo mucho que le gustaba, amaba su cabello, las líneas delicadas de su cuerpo, su forma dulce y suave de besarlo, la forma en que le tocaba el cabello o lo abrazaba mientras él se deleitaba en ella, era naturalmente sensual, naturalmente encantadora, le hablaba a los de primer año con dulzura, sin importar su casa, la sonrisa cansada que colocaba cuando alguien la reconocía, su amabilidad con longbottom o con la lunática, se había metido sin querer en su vida, y ahora él no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue alejarla cuando la quería cerca, camino hasta la torre, ya no le apetecía estar entre sus amigos, se fue caminando a paso lento.

Hermione, ya lo apetecía estar en el lugar, estaba cansada le dolían los pies, aparte de todo Draco logro arruinarle lo que quedaba de noche, Parkinson la miraba de una manera peculiar, pero no le hizo caso, con Luna que igual se encontraba cansada se dispuso a caminar de regreso al colegio, iban conversando cuando se le unieron otros chicos acompañándolas en el camino y haciendo este ameno, se despidió del grupo.

.- Estos zapatos me están matando! Ginevra porque te hice caso.

.- Te ves preciosa! Miro a Malfoy disgustada, no quería hablarle, ni mirarle.- Venga Granger, apenas puedes dar un paso, déjame ayudarte.

Sin mirarlo, con los dientes apretados le dijo.- Déjame en paz, y no te metas en mis asuntos.

.- Para que veas que tengo un espíritu altruista, te ayudare, fue muy rápido en sus movimientos, la tomo en sus brazos, haciendo que ella lo abrazara por el cuello, le sonrió de lado, mirándola.- Sé que odias las alturas, pero no estoy tan alto, cuando miro su puño cerrado dispuesto a golpearlo.- Espera un poco si me golpeas te soltare y esas bonitas rodillas se golpearan muy fuerte en las piedras del castillo.

Respiro profundo y evito su mirada, si lo miraba se perdería en ese mar de mercurio fundido, olvidaría todo, bajo la vista a sus pies, pobres estaban hinchados, le dolían horriblemente, Draco caminaba lentamente, como si tratando de alagar el tiempo en sus brazos, pero ya no quería confiarse ni ilusionarse, algo le pasaba con el rubio y no quería añadir complicaciones a su vida, subió levemente la mirada, él también estaba pensativo, bajo la vista a sus manos y trato de no dormirse, realmente estaba cansada.

La sintió apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, había tomado a posta el camino más largo, quería disfrutar esa sensación de tenerla en sus brazos, al llegar a la torre dio la contraseña y paso con cuidado no quería despertarla, subió los peldaños que separaban las habitaciones de la sala común y abrió la puerta de la habitación de la castaña, estaba algo revuelta seguramente por arreglarse para el concierto, la acostó con cuidado, le quito los zapatos, tenía los pies hinchados, en su habitación tenía algo para desinflamar, lo buscaría, la despertaría, y se lo aplicaría, era hermosa, muy hermosa con ese pensamiento salió de la habitación.

Hermione, sintió cerrar la puerta, se durmió en sus brazos, debía bañarse cambiarse, tenía la sensación de sudor en el cuerpo, se levantó con cuidado, puesto que sus pies la mataban, al entrar en el baño convoco un hechizo, y se desvistió, dejo que el agua se llevara el sudor, el alcohol, el maquillaje, el cansancio, dejo que el agua se llevara todo, preocupaciones, dudas, tristezas, se envolvió en una tolla, se miró en el espejo, todo mejoraría, lo sabía, su mama siempre decía, lo mejor está por venir, al salir del baño se paralizo, allí mirando por la ventana de su habitación estaba Draco, el cual se giró al escuchar ruido y la vio, estaba húmeda en toalla mirándolo, aferrando esa toalla a su cuerpo, casi con desesperación.

.- Que haces aquí?

.- Traje algo para tus pies.

.- No era necesario, estoy bien.

.- No, no lo estas, tus pies están hinchados y te duelen.

.- Déjalo en la mesa, y sal de mi habitación por favor. Lo miro cerrar los ojos y hacer un gesto negativo con su cabeza, por favor vete…

.- Sabes lo difícil que es para mí, verte así y que me pidas que me vaya, cuando mi cuerpo me pide que te tome en mis brazos, y te haga mía.

.- Tienes a Pansy, ve con ella. Le dijo retadora, molesta.

.- Hay muchas cosas que no son del todo ciertas Hermione, pero que lamentablemente no te puedo aclarar o decir, pero Pansy es solo una amiga.

.- Vaya soy amiga de Harry pero nunca le he besado.

.- No sabes nada, le dijo serio.

.- Explícamelo, a lo mejor a si te entiendo.

.- Quieres que te explique lo de Pansy, mientras veo como las gotas de agua se deslizan por tu cuerpo y quiero trazar su camino con mi lengua.

.- No me digas esas cosas. Mejor sal de aquí.

No lo sintió acercarse, pero cuando reacciono el la besaba, ella aferraba la toalla como si fuera una tabla de salvación, sentía las manos de Draco en su espalda, cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo cálido, sus besos tenían sabor a él y a wisky de fuego, cuando se separó de ella, apoyo su frente en la de ella, beso su mejilla.

.- Vístete y baja a la sala común hare te, y te daré un masaje en esos pies. Podría hacerlo aquí, pero no respondo de mis actos.

Sabía que Hermione dormía plácidamente cuando el salió, al encuentro de las Serpientes, los habían convocado a su sala común, al parecer alguien tenía información relevante e importante.

.- Que paso, se despeino un poco el cabello, al igual que Granger tuvo que darse un baño con agua fría, la visión de ella en toalla, mojada aún estaba presente en su mente.

.- Fuga de Azkaban, respondió Theo.

.- Cuando?

.- Hoy, al parecer los mortifagos quieren, vengar a su señor.

Sonrio de lado… No lo creo, quieren el poder, Quienes se fugaron? Debemos preocuparnos?

.- Ambos Lestreange, entre otros, todos estamos en riesgo, de una forma u otra somos traidores, tu más que nadie Draco.

.- Mi padre?

.- No tenemos información, parece que si escapo

.- Mi madre?

.- Fue avisada, está en una casa segura con su hermana.

Asintió, debemos cuidarnos, no andar solos, los de la orden? Comento algo despectivo.

.- Ellos nos avisaron, al parecer tendremos aurores en el colegio hasta que logren matarlos o devolverlos.

.- Entiendo, algo más?

.- No. Siguieron conversando buscando la mejor forma de cuidarse y de ayudarse entre sí, a pesar de lo que pensaban el resto del colegio, ellos habían aprendido a respetarse, y ha de una forma u otra ser una familia, quizás algo disfuncional, ya se iba cuando zabini lo llamo.- Vienen por ella, dicen que se quieren vengar de Potter, no me preguntes porque pero la quieren a ella, a Granger.

.- No te arriesgaras por una sangre sucia, verdad Draco, le pregunto Pansy.

Draco la miro, y miro al moreno.- Es asunto mío Pansy, no molestes. Tranquilo Zabini sé que hacer.

Temprano, la directora cito en su oficina a los premios anuales y prefectos de las casas, tenía noticias no muy buenas que dar.

.- Señores que bueno que están aquí, los he mandado a llamar a pesar de ser tan temprano, porque ayer en la noche, ocurrió una fuga masiva de la prisión de Azkaban, hoy estarán llegando algunos Aurores para ayudarnos a proteger el colegio, les pido por favor que nadie haga rondas solos, y que notifiquen cualquier movimiento extraño que vean o escuchen, pensamos que es posible que el colegio sea un punto en la mira de estos. Alguna pregunta?

.- Directora, pregunto Hermione, quienes se fugaron?

.- Los Hermanos Lestreange, y otros mas, todos son peligrosos Señorita Granger… Debemos ser cuidadosos.

.- Sus padres han sido notificados y en el caso que se requiera fueron pasados a una casa de seguridad. Señor Malfoy su madre esta con su tía. Ahora pueden ir a desayunar. Y por favor tengan cuidado.

Hermione iba en silencio todos caminaban al gran comedor, al entrar al gran comedor escucho que Ginny soltaba un pequeño grito, allí delante de la mesa de los profesores estaban los Aurores y entre ellos Harry y Ron ambos con sus uniformes, se veían muy apuestos, ella por un momento se paralizo mientras veía caminar a Ron hasta ella, la tomaba de las mejillas y le sonreía, Estas bien? le pregunto bajito, ella movió afirmativamente la cabeza, el la acerco le dio un beso en la frente, otro en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba, Yo te cuidare Herms, nada te pasara.

Desde la mesa de las serpientes miraban el abrazo entre los amigos, Pansy, sintió esa añoranza de querer ser protegida, cuidada, como ese pobretón abrazaba a la sangre sucia, era tan delicado con ella que sentía rabia, celos, sus amigos la protegían, pero no le daban ese abrazo protector, o ese beso en la frente diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pero ella no era la única que ese abrazo le había afectado su amigo estaba serio no dejaba de mirar a Granger, si seguía haciéndolo sería muy incómodo.

.- Draco, la vas a gastar, deja de mirarla

.- Como tú has mirado al pobretón de Weasley

.- Es diferente.

.- Ambos Anhelamos lo mismo Parkinson, amor, ternura y protección, el asunto es que no sabemos cómo darlo y tampoco como recibirlo.

.- Alguna vez quisiste nacer en otra familia, ser de otra casa?

.- Si, le respondió mirándola, con mi madre venderemos la Mansión Malfoy y compraremos otra casa, ella le gusta estar con su hermana, quizás compremos cerca de Andromeda, quiero otra vida Pansy, pienso que si la vida me dio otra oportunidad, no la dejare pasar.

.- Sabes una vez escuche a la comadreja y a Granger hablar de sus madres, Ambas recordaban cuando sus madres las peinaban, Granger decía que su madre siempre le leía un cuento antes de dormir, yo nunca… yo nunca supe lo que era eso, para alcanzar algo solo lloraba, y lo tenía, ese día descubrí, que mis padres me daban todo para que no los molestara.

.- Podemos cambiar, la pregunta la dejo Draco en el aire, miro a su amiga que bajo la fachada de dura, cruel, malvada, se ocultaba solo una adolescente con miedos, temores y que anhelaba lo que Hermione tenía, una familia, amigos, ellos tenían dinero, ellos amor, el amor había salvado a Potter, podría el amor salvarlo a él, a sus amigos.

Luna, se sonrojo cuando vio a Harry, su mirada se entristeció cuando vio el abrazo que él le daba a Ginny, eso no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, que entendió porque su rubia amiga ya no pasaba tiempo con ellos, la pequeña del grupo se había enamorado de Harry, un Harry que era tierno, amable pero que amaba profundamente a Ginny, y que no se fijaría en otra mujer.

.- Estas bien Luna?. Le pregunto con cariño.

.- Si, vine a saludar a los chicos, me alegro que estén aquí, será como los viejos tiempos.

.- Luna, estas segura que no quieres hablar, sé que te pasa algo, estas triste.

La pequeña Luna sonrió.- Quizás más tarde en el Lago negro.

.- Esta bien, nos veremos allí, iré sola.

.- Gracias, Hermione.

.- Luna! Harry camino hasta ella la abrazo hundió su cabeza en su cuello aspirando el aroma tan peculiar de la rubia, antes su cabello era un mar de nudos y enredos, ahora lucia muy linda, su figura ya no era infantil, la tomo de las mejillas y beso su frente, sus grandes ojos grises, lo miraron con inocencia.

.- Hola Harry!, miro a Ron, que trataba de permanecer cerca de Hermione, Hola Ronald, que bueno verlos aquí.

.- Como vas con la búsquedas de criaturas nuevas?

.- Buscando aun, se encogió de hombros, tengo clases, conversamos luego.

Se despidió con la mano, Harry la miro quizás más tiempo de lo necesario, Ginny frunció el ceño y le tomo el brazo, captando nuevamente su atención. Luego del desayuno ellos se marcharon a sus rondas y entrenamientos y las chicas a clases.

Pansy caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando escucho voces, eran voces de chicos no reconoció ninguna de sus amigos así que decidió escuchar, sin recordar que a veces la curiosidad nos hace conocer cosas para las cuales no estamos preparados.

.- Las chicas están más hermosas este año.

.- Hermione, está muy hermosa, ayer en el bar se veía… uffff

.- Cuidado Seamus… Te lanzare un Crucius.

.- Ustedes ya no tienen nada Ron… o vienes en plan de reconquista?

.- Eso no es tu asunto, aun ese "Asunto" lo confundía, no quería pensar mucho en ello.

Tomaría otro camino, escuchar a los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, y Hufflepuff de las mujeres de sus casas no era nada divertido ni interesante, aunque al parecer todos de una forma u otra miraban a la Sangre sucia, bastante atractiva, y ella sabía que los de su casa pensaban lo mismo. Estaba por marcharse cuando escucho su nombre y el de sus amigas.

.- Y las Serpientes? Pregunto un Dean, riéndose.

.- Pues Daphne, es muy linda, al igual que su hermana.

.- y qué opinas tu Ron de la princesa de Slytherin, pregunto uno de los chicos de Ravenclaw.

.- Pansy?. Escucho una carcajada de parte de la comadreja.- Es hermosa, pero no es mi tipo, es como un espejismo, eso lo leí en un libro muggle de mi padre, es atractivo de lejos, hermoso, pero cuando te acercas todo es fantasía, no existe, en cambio tienes a una mujer cruel, que no se mide en dañar a otros, al contrario lo disfruta y le gusta.

.- Pues sí, y es una lástima porque es muy hermosa.

.- Además no podría estar con alguien que se ha tirado a todo el colegio, sé que las serpientes no toman en cuenta muchas cosas, pero te imaginas en una reunión de amigos, miraras a tu alrededor y sabrás que una buena parte del salón, estuvo entre las piernas de tu esposa, a mí en lo personal me daría mucho asco.

.- Ron no digas esas cosas.

.- Soy decente para lo que esa mujer nos ha dicho Harry, no solo es una zorra, una fácil, sino que es mala, prefiero a Hermione, o a Luna, Hanna, no se a cualquiera menos una serpiente, y menos a ella, solo pensarlo me da escalofríos.

Dean se rio.- sonara mal Harry pero Ron tiene la razón, es como si quisieras ser novio de micellent, esa tipa es horrible y tan déspota como Parkinson.

Pansy ahogo un sollozo en su mano y se fue, no quería seguir escuchando, eso era lo que ella generaba asco?, repulsión, sabía que nunca fue amable, pero era una niña tonta… ahora, ahora solo quería ser amada. Iba caminado apresurada cuando se tropezó con Hermione.

.- Pansy?, estas bien?

Miro a la Sangre sucia, su mirada preocupada, no la insulto por tropezarla o por golpearla, todo lo contrario le preguntaba que pasaba, que tenía.- Déjame sangre sucia inmunda. La Gryffindor la soltó, y sonrió cansada, se giró para continuar su camino, Hermione se apoyó de la pared mientras la veía avanzar con suavidad le dijo.- A veces todos necesitamos un abrazo y consuelo, no te de vergüenza mostrarte cómo eres.

 _-.-_

 _Necesitare tu ayuda hermana, lo que está aquí es muy fuerte, pareciera que su alma está aquí._

 _Te ama tu hermano._

Millaray, leyó la nota, respiro profundo, tomo su pluma y le respondió a su hermano.

-.-

Harry caminaba por los pasillos cuando vio a Malfoy, iba con Nott y Zabini, sus amigos iban bromeando mientras el caminaba serio.

.- Malfoy.

El rubio detuvo su camino. Potter.

.- Necesito hablar contigo.

.- Dime.

.- Podría ser en privado.

Miro a sus amigos, los cuales asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron.- Tú me dirás. Se cruzó los brazos y miro con expectativa.

.- Compartes la torre con Hermione. El rubio no dijo nada, solo lo miro.- Sabes que es el blanco de los mortifagos?

.- Si lo sé, y antes que lo preguntes no le hare daño, ni permitiré que lo hagan. Vio como Potter fruncía el ceño dubitativo.- Nunca he querido que mueran, tuve la oportunidad y la desperdicie, no? Lo dijo recordando el momento que fueron llevados a su casa.

.- Pero la torturaron y no hiciste nada tampoco, como sé que no te quedaras mirando mientras se la llevan.

Malfoy se acercó amenazante a Potter, Harry levanto la vista porque Draco era alto.- Nadie le hará nada, tienes mi palabra.

.- Como creerte, no es sencillo hacerlo.

.- Ella es mía. Y lo que es mío no permito que nada ni nadie lo toque.

.- Tienes una relación con Hermione? Pregunto asombrado.

.- No, no la tengo pero es lo único que te diré. Diciendo esto se marchó.

Luna tiraba pequeños trozos de pan al lago, alimentando al calamar gigante, esperaba a Hermione, quien con su inteligencia y mente lógica de seguro ya sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Harry, la alejaría, estaría sola de nuevo? Tenía tanto miedo, ya su padre no estaba con ella, solo tenía a sus amigos, se los perdía, entonces si enloquecería.

.- Luna, me dirás que tienes? Le pregunto a la rubia que le daba la espalada

.- Me enamore Hermione, no sabía que sentía, le dijo sin mirarla, pensé que era admiración, que era… se calló, no podría seguir hablando.

.- Nadie decide de quien enamorarse Luna.

.- Ginny fue la primera que me acepto, por ser quien soy, ella fue siempre amable y cariñosa, me siento una vil traidora, y no sé cómo callar lo que ciento. Abrazo a la rubia que en este momento empezaba a llorar.- porque? Porque no me enamore de Neville, o de Dean, o de alguien de mi casa.

.- Porque hay cosas que no podemos manejar, no lo hiciste a propósito, fue algo que paso, tampoco quieres separarlos, respiro profundo, nadie decide sobre el corazón.

.- Lo dices por Draco?

Sonrió.- No lo se, creo, aun no estoy segura. Pero me confunde, me da miedo de que los chicos se enteren, de que me dejen.

.- Ellos te quieren mucho, Hermione, no te dejaran.

.- Pero no sé si lo entenderán… Luna al igual que tu estoy asustada, sonrió, quien diría, lunática Lovegood y Ratón de biblioteca juntas llorando sus penas, ambas rieron, no te sientas culpable, no te alejes, ya vendrá alguien que sea especial y sea solo para ti.

.- No tengas miedo de Malfoy, él te quiere aunque no lo sepa.

Se quedaron un poco más en el algo conversando cuando sintieron un cambio en el viento, tomo de la mano a Luna y comenzaron a correr al castillo, como ellas todos los alumnos que estaban en el bosque, sintió la ráfaga de un hechizo y se defendió, miro como el mortifago salía despedido por el aire, pero no contaba que otro le cortaría el paso, lanzándola por el aire, pero su caída fue amortiguada por otro hechizo, al abrir los ojos vio a Ron, Harry luchando junto con los otros aurores y Nott, Zabini y Draco, este ultimo la miraba preocupado.

Corrieron hasta el castillo, al resguardarse le pregunto- Estas bien?

.- si, gracias… fuiste tu?

Sonrió, Le prometí a tu amigo Potter cuidarte, además que yo siempre cuido lo mío.

Rodo los ojos.- Debemos ayudar, hizo el intento de salir.

El la sostuvo por los brazos.- No princesa, te quedaras conmigo y dejaras que ellos hagan su trabajo.

.- Puedo cuidarme sola Malfoy, he peleado tantas o más batallas que tú, debo ayudar.

.- Pero yo no quiero perderte. Diciendo esto la beso.


	9. Pesadillas que se vuelven realidad

Zabini tosió algo incómodo, el Rubio sostenía a la castaña por las mejillas, mientras la besaba no muy decentemente, ella trataba de alejarlo empujando sus brazos, pero era evidente que su amigo le ganaba en fuerza, Theo lo miro incomodo, mientras Luna, parecía buscar algo.

.- Deben ser los nargles… comento con simpleza

Ambas serpientes se miraron y le sonrieron, quizás… era la mejor explicación que tenían, Draco no era de los que mostraban sus afectos en públicos, era un sinvergüenza, un mujeriego, pero en cierta parte discreto, Theo soltó su bolso, haciendo ruido de manera considerable, esto hizo que Draco soltara a Hermione, mientras la miraba de manera posesiva

.- No saldrás, y si te tengo que besar a la fuerzas para que te quedes lo hare, la tomo de los brazos cuando noto que se iría.

.- Deja de controlar mi vida Malfoy, no tienes derecho a decidir por mí.

.- Sabes es mejor que siguieran besándose. Comento Zabini a Nott en un susurro, la castaña los escucho y les lanzo una mirada enfurecida.- Esta bien me callo… no digo nada, el moreno levanto las manos en señal de redición.

.- Suéltame Malfoy, no necesito tus cuidados.

Draco respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, sus amigos trataban de no reírse, nunca una mujer se le había resistido, y menos desobedecido una petición, u orden, su palabra era ley, ahora tenía una castaña que no solo lo desafiaba, sino que le gritaba delante de sus amigos, y a estos les divertía en grande.

.- Granger, porque no puedes ser razonable, deja que los aurores hagan lo que tienen que hacer…

Iba a responder cuando vio entrar a su amigo algo despeinado y con unos rasguños.

.- Hermione, estas bien? la toco buscando heridas, vi que te atacaron.

.- Estoy bien Harry, Malfoy me ayudo, evito que callera a tierra con fuerza

El moreno miro al rubio, que tenía la misma mirada sin expresión de siempre.- Gracias, Malfoy, cuando la vi volar por los aires…

.- Creo que ya habíamos hablado del tema Potter. Le dijo cruzándose los brazos.

Harry asintió.- Luna estas bien, se acercó a la rubia y la tomo por las mejillas.- No te paso nada?

.- Estoy bien Harry, le contesto Luna, con sus ojos llenos de emoción. Y tú como estas?

.- Algo revolcado, sonrió. Luna era hermosa, tierna, inteligente, siempre parecía ver más allá de todo, y todos, sus ojos parecían las estrellas brillaban y eran inocentes como si la maldad del mundo no la alcanzara.- No te atacaron, le pregunto aun sosteniéndola.

.- No, se fueron contra Herms.

.- Harry! La voz de Ginny lo sobresalto, soltando en el proceso a Luna, no se dio cuenta que Draco y Hermione miraban la escena algo incomodos, Ginny camino hasta el, mirando seria a Luna.- Estas bien?

.- Si, solo algo revolcado, las chicas estaba afuera, le aclaro a su novia que lo miraba con cierta sospecha en su rostro.

.- Le hicieron algo a Luna?

.- No, contesto la aludida, trataron de herir a Hermione, pero Malfoy intervino.

.- Vaya, el hurón botador, hizo algo bueno, será mejor que nos cuidemos, capaz y resucite el innombrable.

.- Ginny! La reprendió Hermione, no digas eso.

.- También puedo ser altruista pequeña comadreja.

.- Mejor vamos al gran comedor, dijo Hermione, tratando de que no se iniciara la tercera guerra mágica entre Draco y su amiga.

Theo, Zabini y Malfoy se fueron con las serpientes, mientras que ellos caminaron hasta el gran comedor, Ginny sintió la mirada de Zabini en ella, pero no lo miro tomo de la mano a Harry, quien le respondió con una sonrisa, sus amigas caminaron atrás, en silencio, Hermione reflexionaba sobre las reacción de Harry, no era extraño verlo preocupado por Luna, pero la manera que la tomo por las mejillas, ella pensó por un momento que besaría a la rubia, miro a su amiga que caminaba como alejada de la realidad, quizás disfrutando de esos pequeños momentos en el que su moreno amigo la hacía sentirse especial.

El gran comedor estaba lleno de alumnos y rumores, todos se miraban preocupados, desconfiados, las miradas sobre los antiguos jóvenes mortifagos, se hizo evidente, estos miraron altivos y Draco lanzo miradas de odio a todos los que de una forma u otra lo culpaban del ataque, miro la mesa de Gryffindor, allí estaba ella siendo abrazada por ese idiota de Weasley que no perdía tiempo ni ocasión de poner sus manos encima, al parecer ella le tranquilizaba y algo le comentaba porque sintió que el pelirrojo lo miraba con seriedad y desconfianza.

-.-

Llego a la sala estaba oscura, lúgubre, el aire era pesado y triste, cerró los ojos, busco dentro de ella, su esencia, su luz, la cordillera, el cielo azul, olor a bosque, sus ancestros, sus hermanas Banshee, poco a poco su piel cobro luz, un fino filigrana dorado lleno su cuerpo, sus ojos eran dorados, su cabello se movía sin tener las ventanas abiertas, camino por la sala, limpiando con su esencia ese lugar su hermano tenía razón, una fuerza poderosa estaba allí, y debía ser limpiada, se movía con pasos suaves casi flotando, entonces vio el espejo, oculto tras una sábana, allí estaba, jalo la sabana y se miró reflejada, para luego verlo a Él, Sirius le sonreía como siempre de lado, con su cabello largo ondulado sobre sus hombros… Sirius… levanto la mano, tocando la superficie del espejo, poco a poco su mano fue profundizándose en el toque hasta que la sala quedo nuevamente en completa oscuridad.

-.-

Escuchar al profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras era algo mágico, el hombre no solo era un guapísimo, sino que también era inteligente con una voz suave, ronca, amable, tenía un hijo, pero ni Nawuel hablaba de su madre, él tampoco hablaba de su esposa, todas las alumnas de la clase suspiraban y se lo comían con la mirada, ahora reunidos con los aurores liderando y dando instrucciones no hacía más que llevarlo a otro nivel, algunos alumnos claves también habían sido llamados, Nahuel, Neville, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, sorprendentemente Draco, Theo, y Zabini están, Hermione Granger, así como Ginny y Luna eran las únicas chicas que fueron llamadas, la heroína y las líderes del Ejercito del Dumbledore, ella miro a Pansy, a su hermana conversando, mientras miraban al frente de vez en cuando, estaba mirando al profesor cuando los ojos negros de este se posaron en los suyos, avergonzándola, y haciendo que desviara su mirada.

-.-

Hermione caminaba luego de la cena callada, estaba realmente preocupada, había sido muy inocente pensar que con la muerte de Voldemort, todo terminaría y podrían ser felices, tantas muertes no eran suficientes para que ambas partes se sintieran vengadas, recordó a sus amigos, aquellos que se transformaron en su familia, aun recordaba a Fred, a Tonks, a su profesor Lupin, podrían algún día estar tranquilos y en paz, miro al frente, miro a sus compañeros de clases, de una forma y otra todos habían sufrido pérdidas o las consecuencias de la Guerra, ella misma, se tocó la cicatriz del brazo, no la ocultaba pero sus amigos a veces la miraban con lastima, por lo que vivió, no entendía el odio de los sangre puras por ella, por los que eran como ella, no fue su decisión, un buen día se encontró haciendo cosas diferentes, ordenando sus juguetes sin hacer nada, alcanzado las flores que estaban lejos, se sintió diferente siempre, los otros niños no la entendían, la llamaban loca a sus espaldas, cuando recibió la carta del colegio de magia, entendió muchas cosas, quiso saber más que cualquier otra cosa, su inteligencia y sus hábitos de estudios le llamaban a investigar, pero se sentía tan entusiasmada, al fin había encontrado su sitio su lugar, pero aquí también había encontrado burlas, discriminación, por ser diferente, por ser hija de muggles, respiro profundo, cuando lo noto estaba frente del retrato, dio la contraseña y entro…

Estada dormido cuando escucho gritos, era Granger, gritaba como cuando su tía la torturo, era desgarrador, se levantó corriendo, fue a su habitación, la puerta no estaba asegurada y entro, se revolvía en la cama, gritando y llorando, se acercó con cuidado, trato de despertarla pero parecía estar en la profundidad de su pesadilla, la sacudió un poco y la llamo… Hermione, despierta… es una pesadilla, pero ella continuaba revolviéndose, luchando contra el… Hermione, despierta, amor despierta, estoy aquí! la lucha ceso, la joven bruja se levantó como un resorte de la cama, sentándose, tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos asustados, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se abrazó a él, como si fuera lo único que existiera, temblaba asustada, le costó reaccionar pero la abrazo, beso su cabello.

.- Estaba de nuevo en la mansión… tu tía… tu tía… sollozaba

.- Shhh…. Ya fue una pesadilla, ella ya no está, gracias a circe ya no está.

.- porque? Porque me odian?

Draco respiro profundo.- No te odio, no podría… los demás no saben lo maravillosa que eres… la miro a los ojos.- no saben lo bondadosa que eres, lo dulce que puede ser tu sonrisa, no tengas miedo, nada te pasara, ellos no te tocaran, te lo prometo te cuidare, sin saber que a veces no todas las promesas podemos cumplirlas, o que a veces las circunstancias hacen que nos olvidemos de ellas.

.- Yo… yo no tengo miedo, lo miro a los ojos.- solo fue una pesadilla.

.- No está mal sentirlo Hermione, yo tengo miedo, ahora más que nunca.

.- tu familia, le pregunto ya más tranquila.

Afirmo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.- Por mi madre, por mis amigos, por ti… porque poco a poco te has metido en mi vida, ella desvió la mirada. Quieres que duerma contigo? Ella lo miro nuevamente y respondió con afirmativamente.- hazme espacio.

Se acostó a su lado, ella se acurruco a su lado sin tocarlo, pero Draco la pego a él, abrazándola por la cintura, ella se acercó usando su pecho como almohada, el sueño había sido horrible Bellatrix sobre ella gritándole nuevamente, lanzándole cruciatus, hiriéndola, gritándole sangre sucia, golpeándola, era tan real, tan real que pensó que nunca saldría de la pesadilla, que permanecería allí siempre, hasta que llego el, hasta que sintió la voz de Draco llamándola despertándola, calmándola, abrazándola, ahora estaba a su lado, sosteniéndola, levanto la mirada y el la observaba… Gracias… solo le sonrió, mientras bajaba su cabeza y la besaba con suavidad... Duerme Hermione… yo cuidare tus sueños, escuchando sus latidos se durmió, no tuvo pesadillas y Draco durmió toda la noche.

Ya habían pasado semanas desde el ataque, aunque existía una tensa calma, los mortifagos fugados no realizaron ataques, o asaltos, los antiguos mortifagos estaban preocupados cuando estos se ocultaban por tanto tiempo no era buena señal, pero quizás viéndose solos sin Voldemort su poder no era tan grande, habían decidido dejar las cosas tranquilas, no se imaginaban lo equivocado que estaban y que ese día, ese ataque en el partido no era más que el inicio a una nuevo tiempo de batallas.

Tomaba sus cosas de la sala común de la torre cuando la vio salir de su habitación vestía sencilla como era ella, un pantalón de jean, un suéter blanco que se le hizo adorable, a pesar de ser octubre ya iniciaba el frio, algo que había aprendido era lo friolenta que era su compañera de torre, ya casi no tenía pesadillas, pero el egoístamente quería que las tuviera para dormir abrazado a ella, a su cintura, despertar a su lado le daba paz, pero ella se alejaba, Vivian una situación complicada, por él, por ella, por la comadreja, por Pansy, ese día no despertó en su cama y la extrañaba, pero Pansy, decidió besarlo en la entrada del comedor, todos los habían visto, y ella se sencillamente lo ignoro, y se fue con sus amigos.

.- vas al partido? Le pregunto

,. Sabes que si, Malfoy.

.- Quisiera explicarte un día todo Granger.

.- No es necesario. Diciendo esto salió de la sala común y camino hasta el campo de Quidditch.

Pansy, tenía la vista fija en algún lugar lejano, nunca se había sentido expuesta, cosechaba lo que en un momento sembró, odio, resentimiento, levanto la vista y vio al auror, portaba su uniforme, volaba sobre el campo de juego, ella la que un día hizo una canción para frustrarlo, para avergonzarlo, para derrotarlo, Weasly es el Rey… ahora podía sentir en su vida el odio, y era como un ácido consumiendo su vida, recordó su encuentro en la tarde…

.- Que hacen aquí mocosos, no ven que estorban… les dijo de manera despectiva a los de primer año de las otras casas, como prefecta podía bajar o dar puntos, pero las malas costumbres aún se hacían firmes en ella, a pesar de que quería cambiar como poco a poco veía cambiar a sus amigos.- pero el miedo al rechazo la hacía tener la pose dura y fría de siempre.

.- Parkinson ser prefecta no te da derecho a insultar a nadie.

.- Pero si es la perfecta prefecta… quien te invito Sangre sucia inmunda, ellos estorban y los sacaba de los pasillos.

.- Existen maneras Parkinson… chicos vayan a sus clases o a sus salas, no pueden estar aquí… poco a poco los estudiantes de primer año se fueron disipando.- vez… no es necesario insultar, a nadie.

.- A mí nadie me dice que debo hacer, y menos una como tú, mojigata, crees que no sé qué te metes en la cama con Draco y ahora vienes a darme lecciones de moral, Hermione palideció.- Él me cuenta todo y me dice que le da mucho asco, estar contigo.

.- Eso no es asunto tuyo Parkinson, y si así fuera, pregúntale porque se ofrece en ir a cuidarme, yo no le pido nada.

.- zorra, levanto la mano para darle una cachetada a Granger, pero una mano la sostuvo y le infringió dolor.

.- No te atrevas Zorra, serpiente venenosa… los ojos de Ronald Weasly eran odio y desprecio puro, como te atreves a tocarla, inmunda.

.- suéltame! No me toques… me ensucias con tu toque.

Ron la solto.- tu ensucias por donde pasas zorra asquerosa, asesina, verte me da asco, eres despreciable, mortifaga, deberías estar fuera de este colegio solo tu presencia hace que quiera dejar de respirar del olor a basura podrida que desprendes.

.- Ron, no… vámonos. Hermione lo alejo de ella, con suavidad, hablándole con dulzura.- eres un auror, no puedes hablarle así.

.- Por ella, por los como ella, perdí un hermano, es despreciable.

.- Ron, ya, vamos… déjala, esta asustada, y yo también.

El la miraba con odio y desprecio, pero cuando miro a Granger, esta se suavizo, se volvió dulce, se alejó de ella, se fue, Granger solo la miro, y se fue. Ella corrió a su habitación y lloro, nunca lloraba, desde niña, desde que su padre había golpeado a su madre cuando ella entro llorando a su despacho diciendo algo que su mama le prohibió, su padre solo se levantó y le dio una cachetada a su madre lanzándola al piso, cuando esta se recuperó la tomo del brazo y la encerró en un closet, la dejo allí por horas hasta que una elfina la saco, así eran las vidas de las sangres puras.

El partido iniciaba, estaba en su apogeo, Draco esperaba que saliera la snitch dorada, para asegurar el triunfo de su equipo, miraba también a Hermione en las gradas conversando con sus amigos, Pansy estaba en las gradas de su casa, procuraba no perderlas de vistas a ninguna, aunque se sentía tranquilo Potter, Weasley y los demás estaban es sus posiciones,

Estaba todo emocionante ambos equipos jugaban como nunca, cuando sintieron que las gradas explotaban haciéndoles tambalear, primero pensaron que era uno de los balones, pero cuando vieron ráfagas negras entendieron que eran atacados, no lo vio llegar pero sintió que una maldición lo rozaba sin llegar a tocarlo completamente, inicio el duelo en los aires con uno de los mortifagos que por la máscara no sabía de quien se trataba, lucho mucho rato, hasta que lo venció, iba a bajar a las gradas, cuando sintió el grito de Theo, llamándolo, se giro iba donde él, pero se dio cuenta que señalaba a alguien, al ver allí estaba Hermione luchando con Rabastan Lestrange.

Ella era buena, pero Lestrange era malo, astuto y rápido, se habían conocido en la batalla del ministerio, le repelía los hechizos, pero se estaba cansando, escucho un grito que la distrajo, el aprovecho la oportunidad de lanzarle una maldición, sintió mucho dolor, la cicatriz interna que le había dejado Dolohov despertó, recordando la sensación de dolor, haciéndola cerrar los ojos, supo que era su fin, Rabastan se preparaba para lanzarle la maldición asesina cuando sintió dolor mucho dolor, además que su mente se mareaba, levanto la vista, allí estaba Draco Malfoy ayudando a la sangre sucia.

Vio llamas moradas la atravesaban se tambaleo antes de desvanecerse, el mortifago se preparaba para matarla cuando lo ataco, Lestrange lo miro, mientras lo torturaba en su cuerpo y en su mente en venganza el mortifago sonrió la tomo en sus brazos elevándola a una gran altura, espero que M Malfoy estuviera cerca y la solto, dirigió su varita a ella y desapareció.

Draco, vio con horror como Hermione caía ante sus ojos, lanzaba hechizos conocidos… _Arresto momentum … Finite incantatem…_ otros tantos mientras llegaba a ella para evitar la caída, sin que ninguno funcionara, caía la veia caer como una hoja, la perdería, y no quería, faltaba poco cuando la atrapo y rodo con ella en su escoba…

.- Hermione! por favor… Hermione!


	10. Ternura

Allí estaba tendida en el piso, sin reaccionar, trataba de no moverla, sabia por experiencia propia que la maldición que Lestrange uso en ella era en extremo dolorosa, y que a pesar de parecer desmallada ella podía percibir su voz y el dolor al moverla.

.- Granger… sé que me escuchas, por favor hazme alguna señal, tomo su mano.- aprieta mi mano pequeña., vamos hazme saber que estás conmigo, Hermione no se movía, no daba señales de nada.- vamos Hermione, reacciona, vamos princesa… tu puedes… beso su frente, por favor…

Dolor, mucho dolor, su cuerpo entero dolía, era como si miles de pinchazos de fuego la atravesaran, el dolor de caer y ser arrastrada, la había dejado casi inconsciente, pero después una voz conocida la llamaba, la voz sonaba preocupada, asustada, le hablaba con ternura, le pedía algo, pero su cerebro estaba alterado, le dolía la cabeza, le dolía pensar, entonces sintió un beso en la frente, una caricia en su rostro y una voz suplicante… la voz de Draco, hablándole en susurro en su oído, como si supiera que los gritos la atormentaban, le pedía algo, le pedía mover su mano.

Sintió mover levemente los dedos en su mano.- Sonrió en su oído, quédate conmigo, Hermione, necesito levantarte, dolerá, necesito que seas fuerte, debo llevarte a la enfermería, respira profundo, no quisiera hacerte daño, pero no puedo dejarte aquí.

Dolor… dolor… una luz blanca atravesó su cerebro entumiéndola, dolía… dolía, como dolía, trato de ser fuerte, pero cuando la levanto sintió que su cuerpo se desmembraba, trato de abrir los ojos mover los parpados fue imposible, sus gritos quedaron ahogados en su cuerpo, en su interior, quería que la soltara, que la dejara, que no la moviera, escuchaba la voz de Draco, hablándole, pero el dolor no la dejaba escuchar, pensar, quería que la dejara quieta.

Harry y Ron llegaron donde estaba Malfoy con Hermione en sus brazos, el los silencio, conocía el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo.- Debes llevarla a la enfermería.

.- Lo se Potter, le lanzaron una maldición.

.- quien fue?

.- Rabastan Lestrange, debe sentir mucho dolor, el maldito quiso matarla lanzándola por los aires.

.- Ella ya sufrió esa maldición, en la batalla del ministerio, le costó recuperarse. Comento Ron, yo la llevo, aun no confiaba en Malfoy, aunque la forma posesiva de su abrazo y como la llevaba en sus brazos era seguro que no dejaría acercarse.

.- En tus sueños comadreja, seré yo quien la lleve a enfermería, lo miro serio.- sé que ya sufrió una maldición igual pero esa vez Dolohov estaba silenciado, Lestrange no.

.- Quien te crees? No confió en ti Malfoy y tampoco eres su dueño.

.- No es momento de discutir, les dijo Harry.- Hermione necesita atención, no que ustedes peleen por ella, Malfoy llévala por favor.

Draco iniciaba a caminar cuando su profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras se acercó a ellos.- Que le paso?

.- Le lanzaron una maldición, contesto secamente.- la llevo a enfermería.

El profesor camino hasta el.- Por la forma en que la agarras imagino que si hago aparecer una camilla no la soltaras, el rostro serio de Draco, lo hizo sonreír.- Por lo visto es de Familia, creo que puedo ayudar con el dolor, aunque confieso que mi hermana es mejor que yo en esto.

Delicadamente coloco su mano en el pecho de la castaña murmuro algo en una lengua desconocida para el rubio pero que era extrañamente dulce, melodiosa, era un canto de sanidad, desconocido para él, Hermione sintió una ola de calidez la atravesó como si la tensión de los músculos se aflojara, el dolor disminuyo, dejo de ser insoportable, el rostro se relajó notablemente.

Draco vio como de las manos de su profesor salía una luz blanca tenue, se posaba en el pecho de Hermione y parecía desplazarse por el cuerpo de la castaña, ella relajo su semblante, se notaba que aún tenía dolor, pero este había disminuido notablemente.

.- Llévala a la enfermería, luego pasare por si debo continuar, alejando el dolor.

Draco avanzo a paso rápido entre los heridos hasta llegar a la enfermería, por el camino lo alcanzo la pelirroja menor, quien avanzo con a su lado a pasos rápidos, no pregunto nada, estaba despeinada, algo sucia, pero aun así miraba preocupada a su amiga. Al llegar a la enfermería, la deposito con cuidado en una de las camas, beso su frente mientras llegaba madame Pomfrey se acercaba corriendo.

.- Merlín, que paso?

.- Fue herida por Lestrange

.- Hágame espacio Señor Malfoy, retírese necesito espacio para trabajar, diciendo esto saco de la habitación a Draco y a Ginny quien también había entrado en el lugar.

.- Herms, ya sufrió esta maldición, estuvo internada muchos días, al principio pensamos que iba a morir.

Draco miro a Ginny, quien parecía sumergida en sus recuerdos con los ojos vidriosos.- Lo sé.

.- Como?

.- Mi padre dirigió esa batalla, la del departamento de Misterios, engaño a tu novio, supe todo eso, después de allí fue a Azkaban, y Voldemort lo castigo cuando estuvo libre. Sé que fueron heridos todos, allí murió el primo de mi madre Sirius, nunca lo conocí mucho, pero se por las historias de mi madre y tía Andrómeda que era un buen tipo.

.- Estas asustado verdad?

Draco movió afirmativamente la cabeza.- Los Lestrange no andan con juegos, ellos apuntan a dañar a destruir, lo disfrutan, la iba a matar, lo vi en su mente, quería torturarla y luego matarla, sé que le lanzo la maldición con todo su poder, tengo miedo de que haya afectado de manera significativa su cuerpo

.- No entiendo cómo pudo distraerse.

.- Alguien grito, un grito de dolor, eso la distrajo.

-.-

Aurores, debemos seguir repasando quien está herido verifiquen quien necesita nuestra ayuda, Ron iba caminando con los sentidos abiertos, entonces la vio tirada, estaba herida, y golpeada, se acercó y le dio con el pie en el zapato.

.- Parkinson, estas bien?

Pansy, sentía mucho dolor en el cuerpo, pero no se lo iba a demostrar a ese idiota, se movió con cuidado, se levantó lentamente, las piernas le temblaban, se tocó la cabeza, tenía sangre, su vista costaba enfocarla.

.- Necesitas ayuda.

.- No, le dijo algo mareada, iré a enfermería, trato de dar unos pasos pero se mareo. Sintió que cayó en un pecho firme, cálido, unos brazos fuertes la sostenían y la miraban preocupado.- Déjame.

.- Esta herida, tienes sangre en la cabeza. Déjame ayudarte.

.- No, puedo sola.

.- Deja de ser orgullosa y déjame ayudarte, si vas por ese camino, te romperás algo.

Se dejó ayudar por Ron quien la ayudaba a caminar, pero el dolor era mucho cuando la escucho quejarse por lo bajo, la miro, estaba muy pálida, y se notaba que estaba a punto de vomitar, la levanto en sus brazos, a pesar que ella se resistió al principio, se dejó llevar apoyo la cabeza que le latía horriblemente en el pecho del pelirrojo, cerró los ojos así la sensación de mareo disminuía, la dejo donde atendían a los heridos, una de las enfermeras, le dio una poción y cerro sus heridas.

.- Estas bien?

.- Si, le dijo mirándolo, el asintió la dejo allí, se fue, Pansy levanto la voz.- Weasley, ron se detuvo pero no la vio.- Gracias, el solo giro un poco, hizo un breve asentamiento de cabeza y siguió su camino.

-.-

Madame Pomfrey salió de la habitación de Hermione, y miro a los chicos que estaban reunidos, respiro profundo.- Pueden estar tranquilos, está mejor de los que yo misma esperaba, aun no reacciona del todo, pero se recuperara.

.- Podemos pasar a verla? Pregunto Ginny.

.- No lo recomiendo señorita Weasley, necesita mucho descanso recuerde que la maldición sufrida por la señorita Granger, es dolorosa, y aun el sonido de su voz puede hacerla sufrir, vaya a descansar el día ha sido largo, mañana seguramente estará mejor.

Todos fueron caminando, solo Harry, Ron y Draco se quedaron en la puerta, de la enfermería mirando a madame Pomfrey.

.- Ustedes no se irán verdad?

.- Quiero verla, fue la sencilla respuesta de Draco.

.- Porque tú, le pregunto Ron.

.- Mira Weasley no tengo que explicarte absolutamente nada, pero para que dejes de preguntar idioteces te diré lo siguiente y grábalo en tu cerebro, Ella es mía, tú no te le acercaras, entendiste. Diciendo esto entro dejando a Ron profundamente sorprendidos y bastante molesto.

Cuando la vio allí acostada sintió una punzada en su pecho desconocida hasta los momentos, era como si el dolor de ella fuera su propio dolor, visiblemente estaba más tranquila, el profesor Leftray prometió que volvería a tratar el dolor, beso su frente, acaricio uno de sus rizos… me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo, pero no me dejaran, recupérate Granger, te necesito… beso su labios que estaban algo fríos y salió.

No miro a los amigos de Hermione, no le apetecía hablar con ninguno de los dos, reconocía que mejor le caía Potter que la comadreja, el tipo era un idiota, aunque era más adulto seguía siendo el mismo infantil de siempre. Camino hasta la torre, encontrándola silenciosa y vacía, la sala común se le hacía grande, era raro ver todo silencioso, estaba acostumbrado a verla estudiando o leyendo, en la mesa del té, estaba el libro que leía, lo tomo abrazándolo por un momento, era tan raro que una persona tan distinta a sus ideales, se metiera en su vida, en sus pensamientos, cuando? de qué forma? de qué manera?, parecía no ser de este mundo, pero allí estaba el deseando que Hermione volviera a la Torre, a compartir con él.

-.-

Los mortifagos se reunían, su objetivo no había sido alcanzando, pero tampoco lo podían llamar fracaso, los Lestrange se sentaron, en la mesa, liderando a los demás.

.- Se me volvió a escapar la sangre sucia.

.- la segunda vez hermano, bruja es astuta.

.- Estas perdiendo tu toque, Rabastan? Dijo un burlista Avery.

.- Cállate Avery! La próxima no tendrá quien la proteja, quien la cuide. Miro sin mirar a nadie en particular.- yo me encargare de eso.

-.-

El colegio era un caos, los estudiantes seleccionados se organizaban, el profesor Likan daba las instrucciones en conjunto con los aurores, necesitaban estar listos para los enfrentamientos, debían actuar rápido.

Draco cada tarde visitaba a Hermione que luego de unos días abrió los ojos le sonrió, estaba bien, se recuperaría poco a poco, pasaba tiempo en los entrenamientos pero luego pasaba rato con ella, tomaba casi 15 pociones, preparadas por madame Pomfrey y el profesor Leftray quien también se paseó varias tardes, haciendo que el dolor que sentía su compañera de torre disminuyera y lograra recuperarse más rápidamente. Salieron del castillo en la misión que lideraba Leftray esperaba volver en unos días y regresar a ella.

-.-

Era extraño estar en ese lugar, flotaba, era como estar constantemente en el aire, él le sonreía con esa mirada tan suya, tan masculina, rebelde, como si el conociera la respuesta de todos los secretos del mundo, tomo su mano, cerrando sus ojos los llevo a otro lugar más conocido menos espectral.

.- El bosque de Deen, hermoso sitio Millaray, tan hermoso como tú.

.- Tengo debilidad por los bosques Sirius, aunque no estamos realmente, es una ilusión, seguimos en tu mundo.

.- Volviste…

.- Lo prometí, sonrió mirando la nieve, algo tarde.

.- No, avanzo hasta ella y la tomo de las mejillas.- en el tiempo justo.

.- Pero ya no estas, Bella te arranco de mi lado.

.- Era lo que debía pasar, Bella era una desquiciada, no podía dejar que matara a mi ahijado, al hijo de Lily y James, jure protegerlo.

.- Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, aun no lo conozco.

.- Te agradara, aunque es bastante parecido a James.

.- Debe ser algo arrogante entonces, no recuerdo que Jame fuera reconocido por su humildad.

.- Tiene el corazón de Lily, y sus ojos.

.- Lily, era la mejor persona que conocí, sonrió siempre dulce, siempre amable.

.- Adhara, está aquí?

.- En el colegio, ella insistió en venir, Likan está aquí también y su hijo.

Respiro profundo.- Tu hermano, fue un gran amigo, aunque al principio fue complicado.

.- Volverás?

La tomo nuevamente de las mejillas besándola.- Sí.

-.-

Adhara, caminaba por los pasillos, lo vio, allí estaba el ahijado de su padre, Harry Potter, no se había acercado especialmente, lo miraba de lejos aunque era el novio de Ginny y mejor amigo de Hermione, tampoco se había acercado a Draco por su madre sabía que su primo, no era cercano a su padre y que la madre de este, no le tenía especial cariño, su primo era distante serio, solo parecía mostrar algo de si cuando estaba Hermione cerca, se volvía posesivo, celoso, pero también sus ojos se llenaban de preocupación y cariño, ella parecía no notarlo, pero en su sangre basshee… la llevo a verlos juntos, padres de una familia de grandes hechiceros, aunque ambos en especial ella, le seguía rondado la muerte.

.- tu eres Adhara Black?

.- Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el héroe de guerra, el ahijado de Sirius Black mi padre.

.- Entonces es cierto.

.- Que?

.- En la orden existían rumores de que canuto nunca se casó, porque estaba profundamente enamorado de una mujer que no era inglesa.

.- Mi Madre Mill Rayen Leftray, para los conocidos Millaray.

.- Te pareces a él, quien te detalle veras que tienes sus ojos y su misma mirada traviesa.

.- Eso dice mi madre y mi tío, además el mismo gusto por

.- Romper las reglas, dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, esto les arranco una sonrisa.

.- Entonces somos familia? Pregunto Harry.

.- Somos familia, nunca más estarás solo.

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron hasta la torre de astronomía allí conversaron, Harry le conto su convivencia con Sirius y respondió todas las preguntas que la pequeña bruja tenia, era cómico pero se sintió cómodo como cuando conversaba con él, con esa sabiduría propia de los años de soledad, Adhara reía como su padre, sus ojos brillaban, Harry era tímido reservado pero le hablaba de su padre, de sus momentos juntos, sus aventuras, sus respuestas acidas, sarcásticas, e ingeniosas, amaba que le hablaran de Sirius Black, amaba escuchar de su padre.

-.-

Habían pasado ya unas tres semanas desde su ataque, hacia solo unos días que madame Pomfrey, la dejo salir de la enfermería, Harry los aurores y algunos alumnos, se fueron a realizar un trabajo especial con él, se despidió besándola en la frente, pidiéndole que se recuperara, ella apenas pudo mover la cabeza, esperaba que volviera sano, completo vivo.

Seco su cabello, luego de pasar tantos días en cama, decidió darse un baño, lo necesitaba, aún estaba muy adolorida, aunque los hematomas y morados eran una sombra en su cuerpo, estaban allí, buscaba su pijama cuando soltó la toalla que la envolvía se colocó las braguitas entonces entro el, despeinado, vestido de negro mirándola profundamente con sus ojos grises, tomo la blusa de su pijama y se cubrió.

Avanzo hasta ella como si una fuerza poderosa lo llamara, ella se cubría un poco pero el ya había visto su cuerpo semi desnudo y la deseo con más fuerza que antes, era perfecta, sin excesos, su vientre plano, sus senos firmes, del tamaño perfecto para sus manos, para sus labios, sus largas piernas, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, un beso con urgencia, con sabor a nostalgia y a deseo, aprisionando sus brazos entre su cuerpo, saboreando las profundidades de su boca, su sabor dulce, el beso duro lo suficiente para quitarles el aliento.

.- Draco… fue un sutil gemido, no… no debemos…

.- Déjame besarte, déjame sentirte… acaricio su espalda con dulzura, era suave, se movía delicadamente debajo de su tacto.- abrázame, por favor…

Soltó su blusa con cuidado y esta callo en el piso, dejando sus senos aprisionados a pecho del rubio, le abrazo mientras se volvían a besar, pero esta vez con menos urgencia, más lento.- Draco, yo no… no…

.- Shhh… solo quiero sentirte, solo quiero acariciarte, me diste un susto de muerte, Hermione lo miro con ternura.- Tenía miedo por ti, le dijo la castaña, donde estabas, el rubio le sonrió de lado, mirando su bonito rostro, besando sus labios, besando sus pecas.- Buscando los malos…

Con sus besos la llevo hasta la cama donde la acostó, besando la línea de su mandíbula, su clavícula, la miro, era muy hermosa, trato de cubrirse, de taparse, pero el tomo su mano, y la quito… no, déjame mirarte, déjame saciarme de ti, diciendo esto la volvió a besar, esa noche le enseñaría a Hermione Granger una de las tantas formas de hacer el amor.

* * *

Hola... Desde mañana por motivos de viaje la historia estara pausada hasta enero, si encuentro la oportunidad de actualizar lo hare... Gracias por comentar,


	11. Sueño Amor

Draco se sacó la camisa, mientras miraba a la chica aferrada a su pijama, le sonrió de lado mientras la besaba, sintió sus manos en su pecho, tratando débilmente de empujarlo, la abrazo más fuerte, haciendo que sus manos quedaran atrapadas entre ellos, Hermione sentía como Draco la llevaba hasta la cama, con caricias, besos y palabras suaves, sus manos paseaban por su espalda, acariciándola, poniéndole la piel de gallina, sus besos eran suaves, pero cargados de una urgencia que ella desconocía en el, se habían besado pero eran besos, marcados por la posesión, deseo, curiosidad, estos eran diferentes, le quitaban la fuerza, ella trataba de resistirse trataba de pararlo, aun no se sentía preparada para entregarse a él, pero su deseo la debilitaba.

Sentía la urgencia de sentir su piel, le pidió que lo abrazara, cayendo el pijama abrazándolo y pegándose a su cuerpo, era demasiado hermosa, demasiado deseable, ella trataba de detenerlo, aun no estaba preparada para ser su mujer completamente, pero quería saber que no era una ilusión que estaba viva y que cada uno de sus poros gritaba su nombre… Draco, para, no… yo aún no… beso sus labios, y la miro a los ojos… lo se… pero hoy quiero amarte, quiero besarte, quiero sentirte mía, déjame Hermione, no llegare hasta donde temes, pero necesito sentirte cerca, déjame hacerte el amor, Hermione acaricio su cabello platinado, sus cejas, el cerro los ojos disfrutando, la castaña le miraba, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta que necesitaba, estaba hermosa con su cabello desparramado en la almohada, sus pequeñas bragas de algodón, cubriendo su intimidad, era tan suave y delicada.

Se terminó de desvestir, quedando solo en un bóxer negro, era un chico delgado, pero su físico era definido, sus brazos fuertes, tenía el torso con cicatrices, era un guerrero, cuando ella trato de cubrirse, sonrió y movió negativamente su cabeza, ella estaba toda sonrojada, sus pechos, cuello, mejillas, se le antojaba adorable, beso su labios, mejillas para bajar a su cuello y clavícula, con sus manos acaricio los senos de la chica, eran perfectos, firmes, suaves al tacto, ella iba soltando pequeño gemidos, la sentía estremecerse y temblar, con sus labios capturo el rosado pezón que se erguía ante sus ojos, paso la lengua lo beso, lo chupo, mientras con sus dedos hacía lo propio con el otro seno… Draco… Hermione arqueo la espalda mientras pronunciaba el nombre del rubio, todo era tan nuevo para ella, que sentía que miles de mariposas revoloteaban por su cuerpo.

Draco, beso nuevamente los labios de la castaña, tratando de calmar su respiración, bajo su mano por el pecho, llegando a su ombligo, y al borde de sus braguitas de algodón, la miro a los ojos.- Sé que aún no estas lista para ser mía completamente, Hermione se ruborizo, al escuchar las palabras del rubio.- Esta noche quiero amarte, quiero besarte completa, quiero que sepas lo que eres para mí, saber que estas viva, quiero que me pertenezcas y que sepas que soy el único que estará contigo. El corazón le saltaba de emoción, su mirada profunda, estaba allí, su voz sincera, como si fuera evidente todo, como si ella entendiera los misterios de sus sentimientos por ella, juntaron los labios y Draco retiro la ropa interior, sus dedos jugaron con su intimidad, se estremeció, tembló, se aferró a las sabanas mientras se arqueaba, él sonreía en sus labios, mientras la calmaba, mientras le decía palabras dulces en sus oídos, y tocaba lugares que nunca nadie ni ella misma había descubierto.

Con sus labios fue besando nuevamente su cuerpo, llego al lugar que anhelaba probar, Hermione lo miraba curiosa, con deseo, cuando busco su clítoris todo exploto para la castaña, sentir sus labios y dedos en su intimidad era una sensación nueva y placentera, no solo la besaba, la saboreaba, sus piernas temblaban, y una sensación nueva la invadía, gemidos suaves brotaban de su garganta, Draco sentía el orgasmo a punto de explotar en Hermione, pero quería mas de ella, su sabor era delicioso, seguía torturándola con sus dedos y labios, chupando llenando los lugares inexplorados, sus dedos se movían lentos, rápidos cambiando el ritmo, sabía que la enloquecía, pero quería disfrutarla todo lo que esa noche les regalara, ella cerraba las piernas atrapando su cabeza entre ellas, en un momento soltó las sabanas y acaricio el cabello del rubio pidiéndole silenciosamente más, Draco le dio todo lo que ella quería y más, el orgasmo exploto, sintió ir al cielo, y bajar, su corazón latía de manera acelerada, sentía el pecho explotar, respiraba aceleradamente, estaba agotada, deliciosamente cansada, deliciosamente satisfecha.

.- Draco… tu… no sé qué hacer…

Sonrió en su cuello… nada… no tienes que hacer nada…

Pero ella bajo su mano y lo toco… dime que hacer, lo toco sobre su bóxer, el rubio se estremeció, le iba a retirar la mano, pero ella lo seguía acariciando, entonces la guio, le enseño como tocarlo, como subir y bajar la mano, como apretarlo, como volverlo loco, ella estudiaba las expresiones del rubio, mientras lo tocaba como le enseñaba, era maravilloso verlo perder el control él se había acostado en la cama, entonces se levantó y beso su miembro, primero con timidez, luego fue más osada… Hermione, no… pero cuando ella lo metió en la boca, el perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, de la coherencia, de la razón, ella escucho muchas veces de sus compañeras de cuarto, acerca del sexo oral, nunca puso especial cuidado en esas conversaciones, pero se conformaba con haber escuchado lo básico, lo beso, acaricio con su lengua, Draco guiaba su cabeza, lo vio abrir sus ojos mientras ella, repetía el movimiento, trato de detenerla, de pararla, no quería explotar en su boca, pero entre sus manos inocentes que lo tocaban y sus labios algo torpes pero demasiado sensuales, saber que era el único, lo enloquecía, lo volvía loco, entonces ella beso el glande pasando su lengua en su punta, enrollando la lengua, metiéndoselo nuevamente en la boca, y ya todo perdió el sentido.

Le sonrió con inocencia, la tomo de las mejillas y la beso, volviendo empezar el juego una y otra vez hasta que la dejo completamente agotada, dormía de lado, con el cabello desparramado en la almohada, el solo la observaba, era verdad lo que decían una cosa era el sexo y otra muy diferente hacer el amor, y el esa noche se sentía como su primera vez, se sentía completo, y enamorado.

Se estiro un poco, sentía su cuerpo cansado pero extrañamente relajado, la sabana se corrió de sus pechos a su cintura, s trato de subir la sabana, pero las manos de Draco, la sujetaban mientras besaban el sitio de su pulso, elevando las manos sobre la cabeza, con la rodilla abrió las piernas de la castaña, frotándose contra ella, en un punto de la noche se levantó y se puso el bóxer estar desnudo era peligroso, ella dormida plácidamente, luego de eso la despertó con besos y la volvió amar, ella era una verdadera tentación, ahora nuevamente estaba besándola y frotándose contra su intimidad, Hermione era inocentemente sensual, movía sus caderas y se acercaba a su cuerpo, buscando más, gemía en sus oídos y lo enloquecía, nunca tendría suficiente de ella nunca la dejaría salir de su cama, ya era suya, no completamente, pero ya la tenía tatuada en la piel, sacar su olor su esencia de su cuerpo era imposible, aumento la fricción de sus cuerpos era deliciosa, dejo las manos sobre su cabeza, tomo sus caderas para girarla y que quedara sobre él, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron por sorpresa con algo de torpeza siguió el movimiento hasta que encontró el punto exacto de placer, Draco la miraba desde su posición hermosa, mordiéndose los labios, cerrando los ojos, arqueando la espalda, se irguió besando sus senos sus labios, apretando sus caderas, hasta que todo exploto.

Con los ojos aun cerrados repasaba lo vivido la noche anterior con el rubio, todo fue nuevo pero hermoso, se sentía amada, deseada, también poderosa, ahora estaba abrazada a su cintura, aun dormía, abrió los ojos y lo miro parecía un ángel, con el cabello tan platinado, su piel pálida, subió su mano para acariciar las cejas, bajo por su perfilada nariz hasta sus labios y mejillas, se detuvo no quería ser descubierta por el rubio, si la cuestionaba no sabría que decir o que hacer.

.- Porque te detienes? Abrió los ojos, se encontró una chica despeinada, y muy sonrojada.

.- Pensé que estabas dormido…

.- Sabes que duermo poco, Granger.

Le sonrió.- Volví a ser Granger?

.- Es sexy… muy sexy… sonriéndole de lado, le pidió.- repite lo que hacías, es maravilloso.

.- Pensé que no te gustaba que fueran cariñosos contigo. Repitió el movimiento siguiendo con sus dedos las cejas, y los perfiles de su rostro.

.- No estoy acostumbrado, mi madre sé que me ama, pero no es especialmente cariñosa y mi padre siempre ha sido distante, cerró los ojos disfrutando… reconozco que en público estas cosas no me gustan, pero aquí contigo me fascinan.

.- Debemos levantarnos, tienes clases?

.- No, tu amada directora, nos dio estos dos días libres, quiere que volvamos a clases el lunes descansados y listos para estudiar y tú?

.- aun de reposo, Madame Pomfrey, me dejo salir de la enfermería con la promesa que descansaría y no andaría por los pasillos del castillo, ella dice que aún estoy débil, pero yo me siento bastante bien.

.- Es mejor que te quedes descansando, acaricio sus risos que estaban esparcidos por la cama, pediré a los elfo que te suban el desayuno.

Se levantó de la cama en bóxer, Hermione solo se sonrojo al verlo y recordar todo los que esa noche había pasado como beso sus cicatrices, su estómago plano, dejo de mirarlo, mientras se sentaba y subía la sabana, cubriéndose, le paso su camisa para que se vistiera, cuando se levantó vio los ojos del rubio oscurecerse por el deseo, tenía puesto los pantalones.

.- Me voy a bañar y a vestirme, reconozco que me encantaría enjabonarte la espalda, pero en este momento no es bueno tenerte en mis brazos desnuda. Junto sus frentes sonriendo.

.- Yo también me bañare, me pondré algo cómodo y bajare a la sala común.

.- buscare algo para que desayunes. La beso y salió de su habitación

-.-

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, iba al comedor a desayunar, Harry volvería ese día, al igual que Ron, sintió unos brazos por su cintura, y la jalaban a un salón donde la besaban, pero esos besos no eran de Harry, forcejo un poco hasta que la soltaron.

.- Zabini!, que te pasa idiota?

.- Me gustas, eres hermosa, y lo que me gusta lo tomo.

.- Tengo novio, por si no te diste cuenta, mi novio es Harry.

.- El cara rajada? Tú no lo quieres…

.- Y como lo sabes? Yo estoy enamorada de Él.

.- Por esto…

La agarro de la cintura, pegándola de la pared y la beso con profundidad, trato de forcejear pero poco a poco fue cediendo y subió las manos al cuello del moreno mientras, el devoraba sus labios, se separaron agitados, Ginny estampo una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla de Blaise, pero no vio mayor reacción en su rostro u ojos.- No te vuelvas acercar a mí.

El moreno vio como la linda pelirroja, se iba dignamente, se sobo la mejilla, tenía buen gancho la pequeña comadreja, su mano era pequeña pero bastante pesada, tanto que necesito su auto control para no soltar un gemido, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, esto sería muy interesante.

-.-

Estar en el lugar atemporal donde el tiempo parecía no estar, no pasar, en donde la noche ni el día existían, pero estaba consiente que precisamente esa era la función del espejo, traer a su vista sus más grandes deseos, mientras miraba a Sirius, pensaba en si de verdad ella tendría la fuerza mágica suficiente para hacerlo pasar el velo, temía que su alma la perdiera en algún punto, y sufriera la maldición de la piedra de la resurrección.

.- Todo saldrá bien bonita… confía.

.- Debo volver…

.- vuelve pronto.

.- Cuando sueñe… estaré contigo.

La oscuridad la hizo ver que estaba nuevamente en la sala de menesteres, escucho voces, un lamento, camino siguiendo el sonido de estas, llego a la zona más oscura, allí estaban, una mancha, miedo, dolor, llanto, odio, perdón, suplicas, era como si todas las emociones que de desataron en el castillo la noche de la batalla se hubiesen refugiado en la sala de menesteres, ilumino su cuerpo y fue limpiando, sanando, llamo el poder de sus hermanas, de sus ancestros, pero una voz tenue y dulce le susurro en el oído, no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba otras brujas de almas puras le ayudaran a sanar y restaurar, esas almas capturadas allí necesitaban más allá de la magia blanca, necesitaban el perdón para seguir su camino.

-.-

Hermione, vestida con unas mallas y un suéter grande recibió en su sala a sus amigos, había recogido en una coleta despeinada su cabello, todos estaban preocupados por ella, se reunieron alrededor de la chimenea, habían traído algo para merendar.

.- Como te sientes, herms?

.- Bien, algo cansada aun, pero madame Pomfrey me dijo que era normal, y a ustedes como les fue?

.- Quisiera decirte que muy bien, pero no es así, a pesar de que logramos capturar unos cuantos mortifagos, se nos escaparon los más peligrosos, son como las ratas, sacrifican a los débiles para proteger a los fuertes, le comento seriamente Harry.

.- Y que tal el profesor y su hijos?

.- Increíbles, son magos muy poderosos sobre todo Likan, es astuto, ágil y muy certero, entiendo porque la directora lo llamo a dar clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, es muy bueno.

.- Su hijo, es excelente, comento ron.

.- y las serpientes, pregunto Ginny, Hermione levanto la vista quería saber cómo le había ido a Draco, pero no se atrevía a preguntar abiertamente.

.- Se nota que fueron muy bien entrenados, respiro profundo.- bueno decir bien es poco, Draco es el mejor de todos, por algo era considerado uno de los mortifagos jóvenes más peligrosos, lo entreno su tía y sabemos que Bellatrix estaba demente, cuando lucha no parece de 18 parece más adulto, disfruta la batalla, y no duda en lanzar maldiciones, en eso nos diferencia.

.- No confió en el, no te ha tratado mal?

.- Por favor Ron, le digo Ginny, si cuando la llevaba a enfermería, parecía que se le iba la vida.

.- De verdad? Pregunto Hermione.

.- Si, además que todos los días iba a verte cuando creía que nadie lo veía, Luna le sonrió con dulzura.- solo te miraba y hablaba en el oído, no sé qué te decía pero estaba muy preocupado.

Harry miro a luna, ya no era la niña que se le perdían las cosas su largo cabello rubio estaba trenzado, y su cuerpo había dejado de ser infantil, ahora lo notaba con esa falda y blusa puesta, siempre hablaba con dulzura, con esa sabiduría de una persona de más edad, siempre certera, le sonrió cuando lo pillo mirándola, el miro a Ginny, quien conversaba con su hermano, Hermione lo miro preguntándole sin hablar que le pasaba, con sus ojos le dijo después…

Cuando los chicos se fueron le pidió a Harry quedarse, quería hablarle de las voces de la sala de menesteres y que le contara un poco más de la batalla, el prometió investigar y que la mantendría informada de lo que sucediera.

.- Harry, hoy no pude evitar darme cuenta como mirabas a Luna, pasa algo?

.- No lo sé, no lo sé Herms, a veces es como si la mirara por primera vez.

.- Pero tú quieres a Ginny?

.- Pueden cambiar los sentimientos?

.- Si, pueden.

.- Draco? Ella movió su cabeza afirmativamente.- Lo imagine.

.- Tan evidente soy?

.- No, pero te conozco, coloco un riso detrás de su oreja.- hay algo entre ustedes?

.- No, creo que no, recordó la noche anterior, no lo sé.

.- Él es posesivo contigo, rio, demasiado.

.- Harry, tengo miedo, miedo de volver a equivocarme.

.- Yo también.

La abrazo fuertemente y se fue, salió a caminar al bosque a pensar, amaba a Ginny, pero ahora cuando estaba lejos, pensaba en Luna, en sus conversaciones, en sus grandes ojos que lo miraban con sorpresa, en esa creencia tan propia de saber que ella tenía razón, y aunque la llamaran loca ella no se dejaba intimidar o no le hacía caso a las burlas sobre su ropa, o sobre su collar, ella era tan única, y como si la invocara allí estaba junto a los thestrals acariciando a uno

.- No hoy no traje comida, sonrió.- No siempre puedo sacar carne cruda del castillo.

.- Aun vienes?

.- Harry!, si… son buenos, algo incomprendidos pero son nobles.

.- Hace unos años me explicaste que eran en este mismo sitio.

.- si, lo recuerdo, estabas preocupado por el que no debe ser nombrado, y pensabas que te estabas volviendo loco.

.- Si, se rio… pensaba que estaba enloqueciendo.

.- Sé que te asustaste cuando te dije que yo también los veía, que Lunatica Lovegood diga que ve algo no es buena señal.

.- No… la mirada de Luna como siempre le hizo decir la verdad.- en realidad sí.

.- Tranquilo, no me ofende, ustedes no me conocían y creo que no me creen o no me entienden la mitad de las cosas que digo, pero no importa.

.- Sabes Luna, siempre admire tu sinceridad y la capacidad que tienes de ser tú, a pesar de todo, también admire que en los momentos que pensaba que no sabía que hacer tu, aparecías decías algo y todo tenía sentido nuevamente.

.- Que bonito Harry, seguía acariciando al animal, cerro sus ojos y este se fue.- debo volver al castillo, vienes? Se le quedo mirando, nunca se había fijado en lo hermosa que realmente era, Harry, pasa algo?

.- No, te acompaño.

Caminaron hasta la sala común de Luna, allí se despidieron le beso la mejilla y siguió hasta la sala común de Ginny, necesitaba verla y saber que todavía la amaba.

-.-

Cuando llego a la sala común, la encontró dormida en el sillón con un libro en sus manos, aun tenia ojeras debajo de sus ojos, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su cama, se reprochó el haberla agotado la noche anterior, pero al saberla tan al borde de la muerte, y verla viva, mirándolo con sorpresa, con deseo, lo hizo perder el control, además de sentirla desnuda, suave, sensual, lo hizo amarla una y otra vez, estaba entrando en la habitación, cuando despertó.

.- Draco?

.- Puede ser alguien más, ella negó con su cabeza.- Sé que recibiste visitas

.- Vinieron los chicos, conversamos, trajeron algo de merienda y se fueron.

.- Pedí a los elfos que te subieran la comida.

.- Lo hicieron, gracias.

La deposito en la cama mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura, cámbiate, yo haré lo mismo, volveré, para conversar.

.- Dormirás conmigo?

.- Si, ahora no podría dormir sin ti.

-.-

Cuando despertó el rubio no estaba en la habitación, seguramente andaba en los entrenamientos de los partidos o del grupo del profesor Likan, luego de asearse un poco, se cambió y salió a caminar, sabía que no debía excederse, pero solo caminaría, necesitaba respirar otro aire entre la enfermería y el castillo se sentía asfixiada necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas.

Tomo una senda cualquiera, está la llevo a la casa de Hagrid, el hombre estaba realizando algo de trabajo de jardinería, el semigigante siempre se había preocupado por ellos, desde los inicios del colegio, también poniéndolos en aprietos, pero era un hombre de un gran corazón, sonrió al verle con el delantal, su enorme mastín a su lado le ladro al verla.

.- Hermione, que bueno verte bien, la abrazo con sus grandes brazos, olía como siempre a bosques.

.- Si, ya estoy mejor, aunque aún me canso un poco.

.- Ven tomemos una taza de té, te hará bien, porque no estas descansando?

.- Porque estoy cansada de estar en la torre, ya pase suficientemente en la enfermería, sabes desde que buscamos los horrocrux me gusta caminar, fue tanto tiempo al aire libre, que me relaja, me hace sentir bien.

.- Toma, le paso la taza.- me lo imagino, caminaron mucho, no?

.- Pues sí, caminamos, nos aparecimos, tantas cosas.

.- Extrañas la aventura?

.- Creo que después del ataque, prefiero dejarla a un lado, aunque, antes del ataque estuve investigando algo.

.- Que? Quizás este amigo tuyo pueda ayudarte.

.- Voces…

.- Voces? En donde escuchaste voces…

.- En la sala de menesteres, no logre descifrar que decían, pero me llamaban, me motivaban a abrir la sala, y sabes que está prohibido.

.- Es raro… Allí murió Crabbe, no?

.- Si, hizo el hechizo del fuego maldito, que destruyo la diadema, pero también lo termino matándolo.

.- La sala de menesteres siempre ha sido lo que las personas quieren que sean, quizás las voces sean almas de los caídos en la batalla.

.- Las almas? La mente lógica de Hermione no le permitía pensar en esa opción.- tú crees?

.- Pues no se… quizás, si se convirtió en una sala de entrenamiento, cuando lo necesitaste, y en un lugar donde Ginny guardo el libro de Snape, no podría convertirse en el sitio para guardar las almas, si alguien lo pidió?

.- Tiene lógica lo que dices Hagrid, pero quien lo haría y porque?

.- De seguro fue alguien del otro bando, o alguien con buena intensión, y le salió mal.

.- Pues puede ser… voy a investigar lo que me dices, quizás allí este la respuesta.

.- Y Harry y Ron?

.- Deben estar en entrenamiento, no los he visto desde ayer.

.- Que malo lo tuyo y de Ron.

Sonrió.- Si, pero quizás fue lo mejor… pienso a veces que lo mataría, luego de un tiempo.

.- Si, Ron es Ron…

Cuando ya atardecía volvió al castillo, el semigigante la acompaño hasta los jardines de la entrada y fue directo al comedor, tenía hambre y no le apetecía subir a la torre aun.

Allí estaban sus amigos que se alegraron al verla, Neville la abrazo profundamente se sentaron a cenar, en un momento de la noche entro Draco seguido de sus amigos, la miro y creyó ver el asomo de una sonrisa, se sentó casi al frente, ella disfrutaba de la conversación con sus amigos, y el parecía disfrutar mirarla. Cuando se dispusieron a ir a sus respectivas torres, sintió unas manos que la jalaban y la metían en un armario de escobas.

.- me asustaste.

.- Donde estuviste?

.- No podías esperar llegar a la torre?

.-No me has contestado… dónde estabas?

.- Podemos ir a la Torre, no entiendo que hacemos aquí.

.- Nunca te besaste en un armario?

.- No, como…

.- Pues es muy sexy… la tomo de las mejillas y junto sus labios, muero por besarte, la castaña quedo algo asombrada, de lo comentado por su compañero de torre, pero abrió los labios y recibió los besos de Draco, que la apoyaba contra la pared, mientras la acariciaba sobre la ropa.

.- Draco… no… Dra…co…

.- Dónde estabas?

Si la seguía besando, no podría darle ninguna respuesta, no podía pensar con claridad.- Salí a caminar, estuve con Hagrid, tomando té.

.- Mmmmm… dijo el rubio sobre sus labios.- vez era sencillo.

.- Podrías esperar hasta la torre.

.- Por tu respuesta si, pero por tus besos no.

-.-

Esperaba a su hermano en su oficina, necesitaba contarle la cosas que había descubierto cuando alguien toco la puerta. La puerta se abrió.

.- Harry Potter eres el vivo retrato de tu padre.

.- Usted quién es?

.- Quien traerá a la vida a tu padrino

* * *

Encontre un tiempo para actualizar, gracias por sus comentarios...

Para los que me comentan que la actitud de Draco les confunde, los entiendo, pero si esperan una historia que todo sea amor, pues esta no es la historia, creo que los personajes deben encontrarse a si mismos y en esta busqueda avanzaran y retrocederan, tal como nos pasa a nostros cuando estamos en un proceso de cambio...

Bueno sera hasta otro dia que pueda actualizar... Sino hasta Enero...


	12. Sueño o Realidad

Harry miraba desconcertado a la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente, parecía atemporal no podía descifrar su edad, no era una niña ni joven, pero tampoco podía indicar que fuera una mujer mayor, su cabello lacio y negro caía muy largo, sus bonitos ojos lo miraban con dulzura aunque si la miraba fijamente podía sentir algo de temor, algo difícil de descifrar, no era magia oscura, era una magia diferente pero muy poderosa, de esa que entiendes que debes respetar, su piel era blanca, pero no pálida, era como un tono dorado, como si estuviese adornada con filigranas de oro por toda su piel, su padrino hablaba poco de las mujeres con que salía o salió antes de ir a Azkaban, pero sin duda la mujer que tenía enfrente lo había impactado tanto como a él.

.- Usted es la mujer del Sur…

.- Así es Harry Potter, vengo de Sur América, de la cordillera, del fin del mundo, de la tierra del fuego, donde el Cóndor vuela con libertad, mis antepasados son el pueblo originario de esas tierras, pero también soy de aquí… mis hermanas banshee están conmigo siempre.

.- Pero… es eso posible.

La mujer le sonrió, y camino por la oficina deteniéndose sobre una de las ventanas, cerró los ojos y una luz fluyo de ella, dorada, blanca fuerte, sus ojos se abrieron y eran completamente blancos, parecía flotar era como si un viento fuerte soplara a su alrededor, su piel parecía llena de dibujos dorados, era como si pequeños filigranas y tatuajes se hicieran visibles, símbolos… eran símbolos, sus manos lo llamaban… el avanzo, camino sin querer detenerse, sin negar que tenía miedo, ella lo toco, y viajaron a otro tiempo… a otro lugar

Era un bosque sabía que estaba aún en Inglaterra, y allí la vio, una mujer muy hermosa, su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos casi del color de la plata pulida, su cabello era completamente blanco, aunque no podía decir que era una anciana, sonreía mientas una de las aves del bosque se posaba en su mano, parecía estar protegiendo el bosque de la nieve, Mi hermana… mi pariente… mi origen… escucho en su mente mientras observaba, la mujer caminaba mientras con sus manos llenaba de escarcha las flores, y guardaba las aves… un hada… escucho la voz en su cabeza… no una bansshe, tenemos muchos dones Harry Potter… la luz que emanaba la mujer era blanca casi plata, entonces lo vio, un gran Cóndor… pero los Cóndores eran propio de la Cordillera no de los bosques Ingleses, la mujer se acercó al Cóndor sin miedo eran tan grande que lo podía mirar a los ojos, alzo su mano y acaricio su calva cabeza con amor… sus ojos se llenaron de dulzura y sus pies parecían por fin tocar la tierra… Estas muy lejos de tu hogar, ave, le escucho decir a la mujer… Que hace uno como tú por estas tierras… allí lo vio transformarse en un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros, ojos negros como el carbón, vestía ropas propias de los pueblos de la tierra del fuego, de los mapuches, tomo con suavidad la mano de la mujer y la beso, un beso que unió dos pueblos, dos tipos de magia.

Harry cerro los ojos y al abrirlos estaba nuevamente en la oficina del maestro, la mujer lo miraba y le dijo.- De allí nació mi primera antepasado, fue entregada a su padre, quien la llevo a la cordillera allí se casó con mi primer ancestro… y el poder ha pasado de generación en generación.

.- Adhara, puede hacer lo mismo que tu?

.- Si, creería que mi hija aun no descubre todo su poder, mis antepasados son fuertes magos y brujas muy poderosas, pero la familia de su padre también lo es.

.- su hermano?

.- Likan y Nawuel, son magos fuertes y poderosos, te sorprendería lo que son capaces de hacer Harry Potter.

.- La esposa?

.- Mi hermano enviudo cuando nació su hijo, su esposa que era también una bruja, no fue capaz de soportar el embarazo, la magia de Nawuel la consumió, no le digas que te dije, es un tema que no se habla en la familia.

.- Es verdad que puedes hablar con las personas que están muertas.

.- Puedo hacer más que eso, Harry Potter, puedo traerlas a la vida.

.- Pero, como, el joven se sorprendió… ese solo lo tiene la piedra de resurrección.

.- Si, pero esa bendición es una maldición en sí misma, traes el cuerpo, pero no su alma, yo puedo traer el alma de los muertos a la vida.

.- De cualquiera?

.- No la magia solo puede hacerse para aquellos que han pasado por el velo, no puedo traer el cuerpo a la vida, ese poder mágico no lo tiene nadie, yo puedo traer a la vida a tu padrino, porque el cruzo el velo, con él se fue su cuerpo y alma.

.- porque no volviste antes?

.- Por petición de tu padrino, me hizo dar mi palabra que solo volvería después de muerto Voldemort.

.- Temía por ti?

.- Y por Adhara, todos pensaban que podíamos ser capturadas y obligadas a traer a los aliados del que no debe ser nombrado al velo.

.- traerlos a la vida.

.- No solo al velo, nuestra magia no es oscura.

.- No entiendo?

.- Mis hermanas y yo, no podemos hacer magia oscura, la combatimos, la hacemos retroceder, limpiamos las almas, los sitios, nuestra magia es fuego purificador, no podemos hacer magia oscura, quien lo intente morirá, pero puedo traer al que quiera al velo, Sirius temía que me obligaran a traer al velo a Voldemort, o que usaran mi sangre para realizar un hechizo, mi sangre es poderosa, la de mi hija también.

.- Viste la muerte de Sirius.

Camino hasta la ventana y miro el horizonte… Si… vi canuto en el cielo de la cordillera, lo vi en los bosques, me lamente su muerte, estuve llorando su muerte por mucho tiempo, en trance, en la realidad, por la sangre de mis hermanas, pude anticipar su muerte.

.- Porque no la evitaste? Porque no le dijiste.

.- No puedo interferir en el destino Harry, no puedo cambiar lo que está escrito en las estrellas

.- lo traerás a la vida.

.- Eso está escrito. Y sin decir nada más desapareció de sus ojos, dejándolo confundido, y extrañamente tranquilo

-.-

Ron caminaba por los jardines del colegio cuando la vio, estaba apoyada en uno de los arboles pensativa, no se podía negar que era muy bonita, su cabello negro estaba más largo, y sus ojos verdes la hacían parecer una princesa de cuentos muggles, lamentablemente era una zorra, el colegio estaba colmado de historias de ella con las serpientes, se decía que había estado hasta con 3 hombres a la vez.

Él no era tan experto en el tema de mujeres, y las que estaban a su alrededor, eran cuidadosas en su intimidad. Con Hermione nunca avanzo más allá por respeto a ella, además que siempre se ponía muy nerviosa cuando el intentaba avanzar, existía una gran diferencia entre ellas, Hermione no solo era bonita por fuera, también era amable, noble, valiente, y muy buena amiga, en cambio Pansy era mala, disfrutaba serlo, disfrutaba burlarse de los demás, recordarles lo que era, pero ahora con los años, solo le parecía una niña tonta y solitaria.

.- Te gusta lo que vez comadreja, le pregunto la chica con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

.- En realidad no, quizás para algunos el saber que tienen cerca a una mujer tan experta, para decirlo educadamente puede que los excite, pero a mí no.

.- Eres un idiota! Pero claro, tu prefieres a la mojigata de Granger.

.- Hermione, es como mi hermana, pero no me molestaría tener una novia como ella, que no solo sea un bonito caparazón, con un gran corazón… no como tu… bonita, pero con el interior podrido!

Levanto la mano para abofetearlo, Ron atrapo su mano en el vuelo… el movimiento hizo que ambos quedaran muy cerca… No te atrevas Parkinson, además te ofende, a ti que le digo a Angelina que su cabello parecían lombrices, a ti, que te burlaste de mi diciendo que era el Rey, tu que llamaste mi casa un lugar apestoso y con olor a animalejos, tu que le dijiste a Hermione sangre sucia, inmunda, cuando la única inmunda eres tú, zorra asquerosa… los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas pero respiro profundo no las derramaría, menos delante de esa estúpida comadreja.- Lloraras? Ron le sonrió de lado, vaya… no sabía que los mortifagas lloraran…

.- Suéltame, idiota.

La soltó.- Parkinson, quizás algunos de tus amigos les gusten tus favores, pero a mí en lo particular me das asco, no te atrevas a insultarme nunca más, recuerda, avanzo hasta ella, haciéndola retroceder, que nunca se me olvidara que por tu culpa y por los de tu clase, perdí a un hermano.

Se dio vuelta y la dejo allí pegada al árbol, temblando de rabia y dolor, sabía que así la miraban todos, solo que ese idiota de poco tacto lo decía en su cara, le sorprendió lo alto y fuerte que estaba, ella era la culpable de los rumores, ella fue quien los inicio, con ayuda de Draco, Theo y Blaise, pero fue la única forma que se le ocurrió para salvarse del matrimonio que su padre había concretado, el viejo prometido al escuchar todo los rumores se alejó, y cancelo todo.

Luego todo se salió de control, ahora sabía que el menor de los Lestrange, la buscaba para realizar sus fantasías más oscuras, eso la llenaba de miedo, cuando estaba Bella, no se le acercaba aunque con su mirada la desvestía ella se sentía sucia, ahora sin la loca de su mujer ese mortifago era capaz de cualquier cosa… recordó una vez cuando la atrapo guiando su mano a su entrepierna y le dijo en el oído… mira como me pongo cuando te veo…

-.-

Draco contemplaba el cuerpo semi desnudo de Hermione, al llegar a la torre mientras ella le hablaba el no pudo evitar besarla, tocarla, pasar sus manos por sus delicadas curvas, sentirla suya nuevamente, era como una droga una nueva obsesión, ella le respondió sus besos y caricias con la misma entrega que la noche anterior, ahora estaba adormilada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.- Contenta, ella asintió, mientras abría uno sus ojos y lo miraba. . No debí agotarte nuevamente, si madame Pomfrey se entera me hará dormir en el campo de Quidditch.

.- No lo sabrá… respondió mientras acariciaba el rostro del chico.

.- En cuanto te examine, sabrá que aun estas agotada. Sonrió maliciosamente, yo te he dejado agotada.

.- Entonces deberás dejarme dormir mañana, en la tarde debo pasar por enfermería.

La observo meterse entre las sabanas, si algo reconocía en Hermione, que su cuerpo se congelaba con mucha facilidad, era como si no fuera capaz de calentarse solo, ahora entendía porque se ponía tanta ropa caliente, no era porque quería ocultarse, realmente la necesitaba, se levantó, se colocó el pantalón del pijama y le paso a Hermione el suyo, las manos las tenía heladas, luego cubrió a ambos con las mantas.

.- Porque siempre estas helada.

.- soy friolenta, siempre lo he sido… mama, siempre ponía más mantas en mi cama, mi ropa de invierno parecía que venía de los esquimales.

.- Lo sé, siempre me pareció muy extraño que una persona usara tanta ropa… como hiciste cuando saliste a buscar los horrocrux.

.- Pues fue difícil, sobre todo cuando fue invierno, usaba hasta 5 suéteres y me ponía un calentador debajo del pantalón, aun así a veces no era suficiente, entre el frio y la escases de comida pensé muchas veces que no lo lograría.

.- Pero como buena leona… te empeñaste en terminar.

.- No teníamos opción Draco, era eso o morir. Lo miro de una forma u otra no teníamos opción, ni nosotros ni ustedes, estábamos atrapados y sin muchas opciones.

Beso su mano.- Lo sé, no me gusta pensar que estuviste tanto tiempo en peligro.

.- Estaba asustada todo el tiempo, pero cuando estuve asustada hasta la muerte, fue cuando llegue a tu casa. Bajo la mirada, se quedó callada, no hablaban de ese tema, no lo tocaban

.- Siento, no haber hecho nada. La tomo por el mentón, e hizo mirarlo

.- Que podías hacer Draco, hiciste lo que pudiste, enfrentarte a tu tía te llevaría a una muerte segura, además tú creías en la pureza de la sangre, nadie puede juzgarte por luchar por un ideal.

.- Te equivocas, lo odiaba, odiaba a mi tía, a mi padre, lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era mi madre, odiaba a Voldemort y a todos, mi padrino, me dijo que mi falta de sentimientos me hacían hábil en la oclumancia

.- Nos ayudaste, retrasaste que el llegara, no quisiste reconocernos, eso nos ayudó nos salvó.

.- Pero no hice nada por ti.

.- Shhh… allí en ese momento me detestabas, no esperaba que me salvaras.

Sonrió.- Lo hacía, pero cada grito tuyo me retorcía el estómago. Estuve a punto de romper mi varita, no quiero que pases por nada igual otra vez.

.- No lo hare. Tranquilo. Beso sus labios y lo abrazo, sintió que debía consolar el corazón de Draco.

.- Que hablaste con el semi gigante. Debía cambiar el tema, no quería recordarla otra vez en la alfombra gritando retorciéndose de dolor mientras los miraba buscando algo de ayuda o de misericordia.

.- sobre las voces, Hagrid, piensa que podrían ser las almas de los caídos de la guerra, tu qué opinas.

.- Pues no lo sé… pienso que puede ser algo más oscuro que eso. Acuérdate que allí aun reposa el armario de evanescente, pueden ser mortifagos, o magia oscura.

Respiro profundo… quizás, pero debemos hacer algo.

.- No, por ahora solo descansaras.

-.-

Semanas después…

La miraba dormir, estaba confundido, se sentía perdido cuando no estaba con ella, depender tanto de alguien no era algo a lo cual estuviera acostumbrado, no tenía sueño, desde hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el habito del sueño, del buen descanso, aunque reconocía que desde que dormía con ella, las pesadillas no venían a él, pero ahora analizaba las cosas podía ser que realmente estaba cambiando como lo acusaba Pansy, lo había conversado con Theo y Blaise, era que realmente Hermione Granger le estaba enseñando una nueva perspectiva de la vida o le estaba condenando a una vida que no era la suya, una vida que anhelaba pero que también no se sentía merecedor de ella, podía ser su salvadora o su verdugo, la misma mujer que lo salvo de Azkaban era la misma que destruyo a su familia, al derrotar a Voldemort, ella era una heroína de Guerra… El un mortifago, doble agente, un condenado.

Desde que había entrado en la sala de menesteres, las voces en su cabeza lo confundían, él era el príncipe, el mortifago joven más fuerte de Voldemort, el experto en legeremancia y en Oclumancia, ahora parecía un niño bueno al lado de Granger, estaba perdiendo su esencia, o estaba cambiando, estaba confundido, necesitaba encontrarse y pensar, si todo fuera al revés, si voldemort hubiera ganado la batalla, estaría el con ella? Ella no sería una heroína seria posiblemente una esclava, quizás estaría muerta, quizás sería el objeto de las peores vejaciones, y el que haría?, la defendería? Huiría con ella? La cuidaría? Cuál sería su posición en el mundo mágico con respecto a Hermione Granger

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la fría mirada de Draco, era como si en un viaje del tiempo se encontrara.- Pasa algo Draco?

.- No nada, voy a caminar.

.- quieres que te acompañe?

.- No, quédate.

.- Estas bien?

.- Mejor que nunca, le sonrió malévolo, le dio miedo. Algo había pasado y no le gustaba.

Cerro los ojos y conjuro lo necesario para que la sala se abriese al entrar la oscuridad lo atrapo, como un abrazo mortal… Lumus… su varita alumbro el lugar y sonrió… lugar de almas… pues el semi gigante tenía razón, allí había olor a muerte y dolor, no todas las almas eran oscuras, algunas querían el perdón, pero ya era muy tarde de obtener, otras querían venganza… y esas era las que el quería escuchar.

.- Tienes el alma oscura Draco Malfoy… escucho decir… quien iba a pensar que buscarías a la heroína de guerra para vengarte.

El miro al lugar donde venían las voces, su rostro era imperturbable, además de no reflejar ninguna emoción, el no buscaba vengarse de Hermione, esa no era la razón por la cual se acercó a ella.- que quieren? Porque me han llamado.

.- Queremos venganza! escucho la voz cruel de un antiguo mortifago… No!… escucho otra voz… queremos perdón… queremos dejar de vagar por esta sala… queremos ser libres! Cobardes! Lloricas, gritaban una pocas voces… peleaban entre si…

.- Vénganos Draco… dijo una voz conocida para el…

.- Como? Pregunto curioso… girándose al sonido de la voz

.- Tráenos a Granger… tu puedes! Así completaras la venganza… El lamento comenzó a crecer… las discusiones entre las voces… entonces el alzo la voz

.- No! Granger es mía! Y yo decido que hago con ella… diciendo esto salió de la sala, dejándola nuevamente en la completa oscuridad


	13. Confunsion

Despertó sudando con el pecho agitado, noches como esas que dormía lejos de ella, cuando quería pensar y estar solo, pero al hacerlo la pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez, lo sabía era su boggart ver a Hermione tirada en el piso sufriendo una maldición, golpeada, llena de sangre, rindiéndose, podía ver como la vida se le iba de sus hermosos ojos chocolate, las noches anteriores se quedó despierto en la sala común, frente a la chimenea pensando, luchando con las ganas de abrazarla, de hacerle el amor, acariciarla, pero esa noche sintió la muerte real rondando la torre, sintió el frio, el miedo, no era un boggart, era como si la misma muerte hubiese querido advertirle lo que estaba por suceder.

Al entrar en la habitación de la castaña, noto un frio extraño un frio casi congelante, la chimenea de la sala común estaba prendida y con eso era suficiente para calentar la torre, ademas que las habitaciones estaban mágicamente preparadas para adaptarse a los cambios de clima, pero por alguna razón la habitación estaba congelada, ella dormía tranquilamente, el cabello recogido en una trenza, tenía las manos bajo su mentón, buscando calentarse, camino hasta la orilla de la cama, acaricio su rostro, la vio abrir los ojos suavemente… Pasa algo? El negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, Hermione lo miro, al ver que no le decía nada, acomodo la postura sentándose para mirarlo directamente a los ojos… necesitas algo? La tomo de las mejillas besándola tiernamente… dormir contigo, los ojos chocolates brillaron, le hizo un espacio en su cama, pero conservo la distancia.

Le dolió sentirla lejos físicamente y emocionalmente, pero era culpable de su actitud la confundía, se acercaba y luego la alejaba, pero esa noche necesitaba abrazarla y saberla viva, saberla a su lado, la abrazo acercándola a él, ella tomo la mano que abrazaba a su cintura, estaba helada.

.- Estas helada, porque hace tanto frio?

.- No sé, a veces esta cálido, creo que debo mandar a revisar la habitación, Tomo sus manos y las entrelazo con las de rubio… Que pasa Draco? Que tienes?

No pasó desapercibido para el rubio, el tono confundido… No lo sé, no miento Hermione, no lo sé… esta noche quiero abrazarte, sentirte cerca, la hizo girarse y mirarlo… besarte, sé que te parezco un niño, que estoy siendo infantil, pero debo poner en orden mis ideas, mis pensamientos.

La beso, en eso beso quiso trasmitirle confianza y amor, pero sabía que ella necesitaba más que eso, poco a poco la sintió más cercana emocionalmente, la acerco más a él haciendo que su cabeza reposara en su pecho, poco a poco el cuerpo delgado entro en calor, y sus manos dejaron de estar heladas, cerró los ojos durmiéndose, estar abrazado a ella era como poner un escudo protector a sus pesadillas, a sus miedos, era estar en casa.

Soñó, una casa grande, luminosa, con un gran jardín, su madre estaba mirando el mar, sonreía a una pequeña cabecita rubia con risos corría riéndose, a lo lejos la vio le compartió una tierna sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su vientre, sonrió esperaba en medio de ese maravilloso sueño que algún día se volviera realidad, la apretó mas a su cuerpo mientras ella se acurrucaba y le abrazaba.

-.-

Nawuel se acercaba a Hermione en la clase, no solo era muy hermosa, era inteligente, amable, saberla alejada del rubio, aunque este la seguía con su mirada por donde iba, le hacía tener esperanza, pese a las advertencias de Adhara, le tomo la mano mientras ella sonreía con sus amigos y su prima.

.- Primo! Qué bueno que viniste, los chicos no me creen, que los tatuajes de nuestro pueblo, pueden cobrar vida.

.- Así es, les respondió mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa, mi padre tiene un Cóndor en la espalda, que cambia de posición.

.- Y tú tienes alguno? Pregunto curiosa Ginny.

.- No, aun no domino bien esa magia, si por mala suerte no controlaba bien mi Cóndor, la mitad de la lucheceria iba a desaparecer, se encogió de hombros… así que se quedó en nuestras tierras.

.- Mi madre tiene un lobo en su espalda.

.- Debe ser una magia muy hermosa, sonrió Hermione.

.- Como tú, le respondió coqueto… Adhara le advirtió con la mirada que se alejara… el prefirió ignorarla, el destino podía ser cambiado, y si se le presentaba la oportunidad la aprovecharía.

Draco miraba desde la distancia a Hermione, sonrojada por algo que le dijo el nuevo, quien no perdía la oportunidad de coquetearle abiertamente, a pesar de que sabía que ella le pertenecía, era suya, y de nadie más.

.- No le vayas a lanzar una maldición Malfoy.

.- A quién? Respondió serio

.- Al nuevo, o crees que no sabemos que le quieres lanzar una imperdonable por acercarse a Granger.

.- Él sabe que es mía.

.- Pero también ha notado que estas distante, y no es el único, tu novia, es lo suficientemente hermosa para tener a varios de cabeza.

.- No es mi novia. Les dijo serio.

.- Entonces que es Draco? La reclamas como tuya, pero que es? Y te hago otra pregunta ella sabe lo que significa para ti?

Miro a Theo quien siempre tenía una forma directa de decir las cosas, recordó la pregunta que Hermione dejo en el aire un noche… Que soy para ti? Que somos? Como responder a algo para lo cual no tenía respuesta, ella era Todo, era algo que no quería terminar de descubrir, era intenso, quería que ella sintiera la misma intensidad, el mismo amor, que solo lo mirara a él, que su mundo girara en torno a él, que no se alejara nunca, pero a la vez lo hacía sentir temeroso, descubrir sus sentimientos hacia ella lo hacía sentir vulnerable, con los miedos a flor de piel, inseguro, quería tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo, evitar las miradas de lujuria sobre ella, los coqueteos de otros chicos, protegerla de la muerte que le rondaba.

.- Ella es todo, Theo.

.- Se lo has dicho? Pregunto el castaño… lo sabe?

.- No, no quiero que lo sepa.

.- Porque? Se alejara Draco, lo sabes.

.- Ella es mi boggart, tengo miedo por ella todo el tiempo, ademas que siento que no la merezco, es demasiado pura, demasiado noble, demasiado buena.

.- No la mereces amigo, a veces pienso que nosotros no merecemos que nos pasen cosas buenas, que hicimos demasiado mal, para tener una segunda oportunidad, pero también pienso que si la vida esta oportunidad no la voy a rechazar, además ya nadie nos mira como si estuviésemos malditos.

.- Habla por ti Theo, tú no hiciste ni la mitad de las cosas que hice yo… cuando entre a la sala de menesteres, sentí que algo de la oscuridad que hay en mi tomaba fuerza.

.- Ella te perdono, tú la viste en la alfombra retorcerse del dolor, y te perdono, porque no te perdonas tú… pero no te domino, siempre seremos oscuros Draco, pero ahora somos libres de decidir

.- No es fácil… me siento perdido, confundido, como si lo que se, lo que aprendí… nada fuera cierto, siento mi mundo derrumbarse, que paso con los años que hable de la pureza de la sangre, de mis creencias, de lo que se me enseño, como meter todo eso en la basura y olvidarlo... pero también quiero estar a su lado, aprovechar esta oportunidad que me da la vida y ser feliz, ser verdaderamente libre y feliz.

.- Yo mande todo a la mierda… tu deberías hacer lo mismo… Te preocupan tus padres?

.- No, por ninguno de los dos, mi madre respetara mi decisión y mi padre sabe que su opinión no es de relevancia.

.- Crees aun en la superioridad de la sangre.

Miro a su amigo, busco en su mente la respuesta y fue clara.- No… pienso que nunca lo crei firmemente.

.- Entonces, menos te entiendo.

.- Quien te gusta es una sangre pura… miro a Adhara, tenía que reconoces que la chica era sumamente hermosa, y dulce.

.- Más que una sangre pura, es la princesa de un pueblo, con una magia más pura que cualquiera, capaz de hacer cosas maravillosas, crees que realmente soy digno de ella, crees que me siento digno de Adhara.

.- No eres malo Theo.

.- Mi padre fue un mortifago, estuvo en Azkaban, murió luchando al lado de Voldemort, nunca se arrepintió, no soy el mejor candidato para ella, hasta Neville es mejor que yo, pero no mi importa, soy una serpiente soy egoísta, no dejare que nadie me quite mi felicidad, la disfrutare hasta que pueda y pido a Merlín que dure mucho tiempo.

Draco miro a la castaña, ella sonreía a sus amigos, estaba hermosa, cada día más mujer, más consciente de su belleza, su cabello ya no era un nido de pájaros, sino unos hermosos risos, su silueta era preciosa, su piel suave y tersa, a su alrededor los chicos de su casa la admiraban, las serpientes la deseaban, muchos tenían pensamientos que lo hacían dar pequeñas lecciones de dolor, a los que invadía.

Cuando se iban a repartir las parejas, no dejo que el semigigante la mandara con nadie más, el conocía su miedo por las alturas, y luego de esa pesadilla, necesitaba cuidarla, aunque luego la alejara, una sorprendida Hermione avanzaba hasta el, debían volar, ella odiaba volar, su mirada a los Thestrals era como quien mira a un mago oscuro.

.- No te hará nada.

.- No tengo buenos recuerdos, la última vez que subí en uno, vi frente a frente a Voldemort.

.- Esta vez no pasara nada.

.- Deben subirse, ellos son inofensivos, el semi gigante miraba a los alumnos subirse, sé que no todos los ven, solo los que han visto la muerte de cerca los verán, pero ayuden a sus compañeros que no los ven.

Draco tomo la cintura de Hermione dejándola al frente. No sé si pueda Draco… no puedo dirigir…

.- Tranquila lo hare yo, pero es más seguro para mi tenerte al frente, no dejare que caigas.

.- Detesto volar, respiro profundo cuando sintió que Draco subió al animal... No sabía que los podías ver

.- Vi demasiadas muertes, Granger… demasiadas, la diferencia que no siempre eran personas que apreciaba, pero Voldemort disfrutaba matar y dejar que lo viéramos, era un sádico.

Los alumnos miraban a la pareja sorprendidos, todos esperaban una explosión, pero Malfoy levanto a Hermione dejándola sobre el animal, sin quejarse para luego subirse y tomarla de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

.- Por favor no volemos tan alto.

Le sonrió en su cuello, besándole le dijo… Tranquila déjame a mí. El animal alzo el vuelo y ella por instinto cerro los ojos mientras se aferraba fuertemente a los brazos del rubio… abre los ojos… vamos no tengas miedo…

Le obedeció, abrió los ojos con calma, sintiendo el vacío en el estómago, pero también permitiéndose ver al colegio y el lago extendiéndose ante sus ojos… Es Hermoso, giro un poco el rostro para ver a su compañero, sintió la mano de este firme en su cintura, me gusta.

.- Estas volando con el mejor… apoyo su mentón en el hombro de la castaña mientras sentía el calor de su cuerpo… además del más guapo.

.- No seas tonto… sonrió, mirando el paisaje.

.- vuelo mejor que tu amigo Potter, eso hasta el mismo lo sabe.

.- Harry vuela muy bien.

.- No digo que lo haga mal, solo que yo soy mejor.

.- No puedes dejar de ser arrogante!

.- Así me quieres, pequeña sabelotodo.

.- No, estoy tan segura… a veces quiero matarte… Abrió su mano posándola suavemente en el estómago de la castaña, subió lentamente hacia sus senos… Que haces… sostuvo su mano dejándola debajo de su pecho.

.- Mostrarte lo mucho que me quieres sabelotodo.

.- Es peligroso, nos podemos caer.

.- No, nunca te caerás mientras yo vuele contigo, le giro la cara y la beso, fue un beso suave profundo, lento, disfrutaba su sabor, y el viento que le daba en su rostro, al separarse, Hermione vio que estaban tan cerca de las nubes que se aferró más… No podía dejar que nos vieran… te traje justamente donde quiero que estés cuando te toque… en las nubes. La castaña le sonreía con dulzura y le besaba nuevamente.

-.-

La sensación de ser observada no se la podía quitar de su cuerpo, como si constantemente le respiraran en el cuello, sabía que Rodolphus estaba cerca lo sentía, a veces se preguntaba porque ella, porque no se fijó en otra, los rumores de su activa vida sexual alejaron a los candidatos de su padre, viejo magos lo suficiente mayores y decrépitos para dar asco, a veces se preguntaba mirando a otras brujas porque la vida no la premio con otra casa, como las Grengrass, o los Weasley, o los Lovedgood, no se tenía que ser mestizo o sangre sucia para ser distinto.

Esos rumores, habían activado el lívido de Lestrange, una vez la atrapo, recordaba claramente, cuando le susurro en sus oídos… Si descubro que lo que se dice de ti es mentira, lo disfrutaremos, y hare cada historia sea una realidad, te disfrutare por delante, por detrás, en tu boca y luego con mi hermano, con los Carrow, hasta Alecto te tiene ganas pequeña Pansy, pero esa vez cuando ella temblaba en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy, Draco logro liberarla de una violación segura, a pesar que el mortifago solo la había tocado, fue lo suficientemente rudo como para dejarla enrojecida y con sus dientes marcados en su cuello y pecho, se estremeció tenía mucho miedo.

Sus amigos como siempre la cuidaban pero no eran lo suficientemente cercanos para abrazarla y en ese momento ella necesitaba afecto, aliento, que alguien le digiera que todo estaba bien.

.- Porque no les dices cómo te sientes, la suave voz de Luna la sobresalto.

.- Que quieres lunática… contesto con cansancio

Sonrió ante el apodo… todos necesitamos un abrazo, y palabras de aliento, porque no le dices a tus amigos.

.- Esta loca… trato de irse.

.- Debes estar tranquila, hay mucha gente que te protegerá.

.- No sabes de lo que hablas. Se giró para irse entonces Luna le hablo

.- Cuando estaba en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy, tuve mucho miedo, no sabía si volvería ver a papa, a mis amigos, el señor Ollivander estaba cada vez más débil, y bueno el duende no era muy afectivo. Se lo que significa tener miedo de que te torturen, de ver miradas cargadas de… cerro los ojos… les tenía miedo a los mortifagos, ellos me miraban, me olían… yo solo temblaba…

.- Paso algo en la mansión Malfoy, te hicieron daño? Te forzaron, se sintió cercana a la rubia que desprecio siempre.

Negó con su cabeza… No… pero, tuve miedo, se que Draco y sus padres cuidaban que ellos no se acercaran al sotano cuando me dejaban sola, nos mandaban algo de alimentos, para muchos mortifagos era muy pequeña, para otros tenia la edad ideal, pero por una razón u otra se divertían más torturándome u olvidándonos por semanas en ese frio sótano. Luego llego Harry, y Dobby nos rescato

.- Fue el día... que Granger… Miro los ojos de Luna estaban cargados de recuerdos

.- Que torturaron a Hermione… la escuche gritar, Ron y Harry se volvieron locos, Ron lloraba, sus gritos desgarraban el corazón, era una niña, verla llegar a la casa de seguridad herida, aferrada a Ron como si se le fuera la vida, verla vomitar una y otra vez, ayude a Fleur a curarla, gritaba en las noches, por pesadillas, Ron comenzó a dormir con ella, era la forma de frenar sus pesadillas, de calmarla, creo que allí su cariño comenzó a cambiar, se empezaron a ver como hermanos.

.- La comadreja la cuido?

.- La cuida. Sonrió Luna… todos tenemos miedo Pansy, ahora con esto… los mortifagos sueltos… no quiero pasar por lo mismo.

.- Tu padre murió… lo mataron a pesar que entrego a Potter

.- Si, murió entregando a Harry e intentando salvarme… todos cargamos con culpas…

.- No sé qué hacer…

Luna se acercó… Tampoco nosotros… Pero algo se nos ocurrirá… eso siempre pasa.

.- Pensaba que estabas loca.

Luna sonrió… Lo sé, bajo la mirada, pero es normal, cuando alguien te habla de lo desconocido puedes enfrentarlo negándote, riéndote, o siendo curioso, he visto todo eso y algo más.

.- El trio de oro te tiene aprecio.

.- Son mis amigos, Ginny fue la primera que me hablo, Herms es como una hermana mayor para mí, nos costo entendernos, Nev, es muy cariñoso, Ron no me tiene mucha paciencia pero es muy noble, y Harry… suspiro Harry me escucha.

.- La comadreja tiene mal carácter… es muy violento.

.- Porque piensa que nos quieres hacer algo, Ron es muy sobre protector.

.- Lo sé, me odia…

.- No lo creo, Ron no sabe odiar a las personas, debes conocerlo, te agradaría.

Respiro Profundo… Gracias…

.- Tranquila… a veces voy al lago negro a ver las sirenas, me puedes acompañar… si quieres conversar.

Pansy miro a Luna con curiosidad, era extraña pero infinitamente amable y dulce… Lo pensare.

Vio como la rubia se retiraba de su lado, y caminaba dando pequeños brincos, era desconcertante, y amable, nunca entendió porque ella estaba en Ravenclaw, ahora lo entendía, tenía la capacidad de leer más allá del comportamiento humano, de ver las necesidades de las personas y ayudarlas, también sabia protegerse… Quizás algún día iría al Lago negro.

-.-

Harry miraba desde la torre de astronomía, quería estar solo, necesitaba pensar, poner en orden sus ideas, estaba confundido, amaba a Ginny, pero era en Luna en quien pensaba todo el tiempo, era a ella a quien buscaba con la mirada, escucharla siempre era un bálsamo a sus preocupaciones, ella entendía las cosas, cuando todo parecía salirse de control, Luna usaba una extraordinaria lógica para hacer que las situaciones calzaran, como cuando le hablo de Voldemort y sus intenciones de que se sintiera solo, o cuando menciono la diadema de Ravenclaw, así como tantas otras cosas… la quería, la quería muchísimo, pero ahora estaba confundido, muy confundido.

-.-

Estaba en la sala de menesteres, cada vez que entraba su luz apagaba los lamentos, pero esa vez no iba a limpiar, iba a encontrarse con el amor de su vida, se miró en el espejo, entonces estos el espejo, la sala tomaron otra forma, otro ambiente, vio el velo, se movía sutilmente, allí eran otras voces las que escuchaba, estas eran atrayentes la llamaban, pero ella solo quería hablar con uno…

Cerro los ojos y lo llamo, su cuerpo se ilumino, sus ojos se pusieron blancos, sus cabellos negros se movían, de su labio salió un canto, un canto ancestral, un canto que llenaba la sala de esperanza, de amor, su corazón latía tan fuerte como la música de los tambores que escuchaba desde niña, elevo manos las llevo al frente la luz se esparció por la sala, iluminándola, haciéndola cálida, entonces las voces se callaron, un silencio profundo inundo la sala, las almas que se detenían, guardaban reverencia ante su presencia, su mano se movió atravesó del velo, y tomo la de Sirius Black...


	14. Caos

Te esperaba, mi pequeña hechicera, Millaray le miro con nostalgia de esa manera la llamaba durante su estancia en el colegio, cuando se hicieron inseparables, lo recordaba apuesto apoyado en uno de los pilares del patio, sonriéndole de lado, tomándola de la mano y besando su mejilla, eran tan jóvenes, tan inocentes a todo lo que después que vendría.- Porque tan triste, no debes estar triste.

.- Recordaba nuestra época en el colegio, cuando pensábamos que éramos invencibles, dueños de todo, que solo con nuestra valentía podíamos derrotar la maldad que crecía.

.- No pienses en eso, ganamos, mi ahijado lo hizo.

.- Pero a qué precio, tu estas aquí… y yo… a veces dudo, tengo miedo…

.- Pequeña, la abrazo… es normal tener miedo, pero tú eres poderosa, mírame a los ojos, eres maravillosa Millaray, confió en ti, te amo, te he esperado tanto tiempo, uno días más, si necesitas más días.

Con su mano callo los labios de Sirius, lo beso para luego alejarse, Sirius pocas veces pudo contemplar en el esplendor de su poder, pero era asombrosa, su piel brillaba como oro pulido, los símbolos de su cuerpo se marcaban por sus brazos y rostro, sus ojos eran tan luminosos, su cabello movido por la magia poderosa de alrededor, un remolino lo envolvió con ella, la pureza de la magia limpiaba el aire que le oprimía por estar en ese lugar, los espíritus que lo acampaban callaban ante la majestuosidad que presenciaban ella fue levantada su cuerpo, y el con ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza, la luz lo enceguecía y el aire lo mareaba… poco a poco el viento ceso y poco a poco abrió los ojos… ya no había limbo, no había oscuridad, no habían lamentos, todo era blanco, era como estar en la nada pero en todo.

Unas mujeres flotaban no caminaban parecían venir de los cuatro puntos cardinales eran distintas pero similares, sus hermanas, se acercaron a ella y formaron un circulo, el en el centro, la magia volvió a flotar, no las vio abrir la boca pero escucho un canto, sintió que su cuerpo era atravesado por calor y frio, magia, era magia de diferentes poderes, la sentía fluir por sus piernas, brazos, rayos blancos, plateados, dorados, morados, todas en trance, todas conectadas, una luz enceradora lo atravesó directamente en los ojos, parecía un crucio, dolor y alivio, le quemaba pero era también como un bálsamo, sintió una mano en su frente, alguien le ordenaba abrir los ojos… la vio la mayor de ellas envuelta en una luz que no sabía describir… Hemos venido a volverte a la vida Sirius Black… nuestra hermana nos llamó, y hemos concedido esa petición, se dignó de este regalo, de lo contrario no tendrás paz ningún día de tu vida y desearas la muerte sin encontrarla… Asintió con su cabeza y pregunto, Dónde estoy?... en nuestro hogar, en el centro de todo… sintió como si derramara agua sobre su cabeza y una pesadez, como si la fuerza que le fue inyectada le hubiese sido arrebatada, cerró los ojos se sentía muy débil… sintió su cuerpo flotar, era liviano, aire, sentía su cuerpo, pero diferente, luego algo era suave en su mejilla, llego la oscuridad.

-.-

Estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, con la cabeza ligeramente apoyada en la ventana, pensaba, estaba confundida, Draco la confundía, a veces parecía necesitarla desesperadamente, y otras lo sentía lejos emocionalmente, eso le dolía, pero sabía que era el momento de hacerle frente a la situación, conversar saber que pasaba…

Se despertó al tratar de abrazar a la castaña noto que ella no estaba, al levantar la cabeza la vio sentada en el marco de la ventana, se veía hermosa, se levantó en silencio y se acercó… estaba pensativa, parecía muy lejana...- Que pasa, Hermione?

.- Nada… necesitaba pensar.

.- Sabes que eres la peor mentirosa que he conocido…

.- Es verdad…

.- Mírame preciosa, y dime que realmente te sucede… ella siguió mirando por la ventana, Draco podía ver como los pensamientos y las ideas se formaban en esa cabecita de sabelotodo, Piensas en mí?

.- No seas arrogante… rodo los ojos y desvió la mirada

.- Puedes decirme, entonces que haces aquí.

.- Pensaba, recordaba, analizaba… Draco dime algo… lo miro a los ojos.- Estas jugando conmigo? Lo interrumpió, necesitaba despegadamente saberlo… Draco por favor si, tu no me quieres… si todo esto… es…

.- Porque dices eso?

.- No evadas mi pregunta, solo necesito una respuesta.

.- No, no estoy jugando contigo.

.- entonces que pasa? Me besas, me ignoras, te metes a mi cama me abrazas, pero afuera pareciera que tengo peste… Había levantado su voz, ya estaba cansada y harta de Draco… iba a continuar gritando cuando el hablo

.- Te amo… y no sé qué hacer… sus ojos eran atormentados, tristes…

.- Tan malo es quererme? Sonrió triste, es por mi condición de im… lo miro a los ojos, Te avergüenzo?

La silencio con sus dedos… No… es mágico… es lo que siempre quise… eres mi más grande sueño, siento que eres la oportunidad que le pedí a la vida…

.- Pero… entonces… sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría, pero a la vez se partia en dos

.- Estoy lleno de mierda… Hermione, torture a magos, a brujas, te torturaron en mi presencia y no hice nada, estuve presente cuando mataron muggles y no hice nada… creía toda la mierda de la supremacía de la sangre, te consideraba inferior… pero me atraías, me hacías cuestionarme una y otra vez mis creencias… te odie por ser impura… porque eso significaba que nunca te tendría a mi lado… mis manos están llenas de sangre… soy oscuro… tu eres lo contrario, la miro a los ojos, pura, llena de luz, tus ojos están llenos de inocencia, de dulzura… tu llenas de calor mi ser…

.- Y porque te alejas? Sabes que me estas partiendo el corazón?

.- Y el mío también… me alejo porque no quiero llenarte con mi oscuridad, no quiero que tus amigos se alejen de ti por mi… ellos no me caen bien, lo sabes, pero sé que los quieres, que son importantes para ti… pero… Merlin… no quiero que te usen para vengarse de mí, de mi familia, es peligroso, viste como Lestrange se ensaño contigo.

.- Mis amigos lo entenderán… Harry lo sabe… Ron… será complicado… quieres que me aleje de ti, es eso?

Alejarse… dejarlo… la miro a los ojos… ella estaba dispuesta lo sabía… pero quería realmente que ella se alejara, la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo… No, no quiero que te alejes, le sonrió… quiero que estés a mi lado siempre… pero también ahora estar peligroso estar juntos.

.- Que somos Draco? Lo miro a los ojos…

.- Tu eres mía… sonrió… al ver que ella rodaba los ojos…

.- No soy propiedad de nadie.

Acaricio la cintura, acaso permitirías que otro te tocara como yo te toco, subió su mano por su apartando su blusa de pijama tocando la espalda… crees que otro batallaría con el autocontrol, cuando quiero llegar al final y tú me paras, permitirías que otro besara tu cuerpo? la miro serio, la beso con dulzura, un beso largo y profundo… eres mía, pero créeme que a veces pienso que es mejor estar lejos de ti, pero cuando creo que lo voy a lograr, me doy cuenta que también soy tuyo… y vuelvo a ti.

.- Creo que tu tomaste la decisión Draco... quieres alejarte de mí… a pesar de lo que dices… apoyo su cabeza en el pecho… respetare tu decisión… no quería llorar… porque tenía que llorar.

.- Lo se… no llores… no quiero hacerte llorar… es lo mejor, al menos hasta que no sea peligroso, si los Lestrange se enteran de lo que tenemos, los impulsara a venir por ti más rápidamente. Tomo su rostro… Vamos a la cama… nuestra última noche…

La tomo en sus brazos, la llevo a la cama, allí se acostaron abrazado, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas pero con la aceptación en sus ojos, el un poco más sereno, feliz, la desnudo con suavidad mientras besaba, acariciaba ese cuerpo que le pertenecía, que amaba y que anhelaba cuando estaba lejos, aun Hermione no lo dejaba avanzara a una consumación total, la respetaba, aunque cada día su deseo por ella crecía, a medida que ella seguía despertando a una sensualidad mágica y seductora la miro dormir esa noche, le transmitía tanta paz, que se durmió, sin pesadillas, sin boggart, sin la muerte rondándolos…

Al amanecer ya no volverían a estar juntos, debían alejarse, era lo mejor para los dos, hasta que la amenaza de oscuridad no se alzara sobre el horizonte.

-.-

Luna caminaba por el lago negro, no iba a mirar sirenas, ni animales fantásticos, ni criaturas mágicas, estaba allí porque necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba sacar de su mente las palabras de Ginny, su mirada cargada de odio y rencor… la pelirroja la hirió con sus palabras, ella nunca la separaría de Harry, ese chico la amaba con locura, ella no era más que la amiga pequeña que se enamoró del héroe, de la ternura de sus palabras, de su mirada amable, ella había estado sola en los jardines cuando llego el, se acercó con su sonrisa tierna, con sus ojos amables, le pregunto qué hacía, que buscaba, se rio de sus comentarios, de sus ideas, le coloco con ternura el cabello detrás de la oreja, quizás la miro más de lo normal, quizás ella soñó que le miraba los labios, pero ella no hizo nada, solo soñó que el realmente la amara, como amaba a su novia, a Ginny…

Cerro los ojos y recordó las palabras de la que fue su amiga, su mirada fría, llena de advertencias, de peligro… ella los había estado observando, se acercó a Harry tomándolo sorpresivamente del brazo alejándolo, mirándola con desprecio, susurro algo en el oído de su novio, el sonrió y se fue, cuando quedaron solas su voz paso de tierna a fría…

.- Aléjate… no te quiero cerca… a mí no me engañas… dices todo eso de las criaturas, para acercarte a Harry, aléjate…

.- Yo… no..

.- Me niegas que te enamoraste de mi novio? Niegas que me traicionaste de la peor manera… crees que soy tonta, pensaste que no me daría cuenta que lo miras con anhelo, con la esperanza de que un día se fije en ti…

.- Eso no es verdad… yo sé que Harry te quiere…

.- Él está enamorado de mí, Luna… y no me cambiara a mí por una loca soñadora como tú, o piensas que Harry no sabe que estás loca, además de loca y sucia… aunque la pelirroja sabía que esto era mentira, Luna tenía mucho tiempo de haber perdido esa apariencia sucia y descuidada, ahora era una hermosa chica rubia de los ojos azul cielo más impresionantes que existían, ella sabía que Harry se sentía atraído por Luna, por eso debería separarlos lo más pronto posible.

.- Ginny… la miro con dolor… eso no es necesario…

.- Aléjate de mi novio, no te quiero cerca… si te acercas me conocerás Luna…

La dejo sola, herida, había perdido una amiga, la primera persona la cual se acercó a ella, sin burla, ahora era la misma que con su mirada fría la apartaba de su vida, miraba el lago negro con lágrimas, lo que temía estaba pasando sus amigos se alejaban de ella, escucho la voz de Harry a sus espaldas…

.- Te vas a enfermar… porque sales sin una capa?

.- Quería caminar, trato de que su voz sonara firme, no llorosa, además ando en busca de snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

.- Luna, pasa algo?

La rubia negó con la cabeza… ya te dije…

El pelinegro, la giro para contemplarla, de Hermione aprendió que cuando ella se refugiaba en sus animales era porque se sentía lastimada o herida, era la forma de protegerse de cuidarse… porque lloras? Quien te lastimo?

.- No… no pasa nada… pensaba en papa y en mama…

Harry acaricio la mejilla de la rubia, ella trato de retroceder un poco pero no la dejo… dime quien te hirió?

.- Estoy bien Harry, miro alrededor no quería problemas con Ginny… mejor vuelvo al castillo… sonrió… estoy bien… de verdad… deben ser los Torsoplos…

.- No, Luna… no te vayas, se acercó a la rubia… necesito… necesito… necesito hacer despegadamente esto… la tomo de los brazos acercándola a su cuerpo y la beso… fue un beso tierno, ella apenas movía los labios, quizás era su primer beso, Harry la tomo con suavidad, la acerco acariciando su espalda, acariciando su larga cabellera rubia, que era tan suave al tacto, sus labios era dulce, delicados, apenas se movían, era tímida al besarlo, subió una de sus manos y a tomo de la mejilla para profundizar el beso, saborearla mejor, su corazón latía con fuerza, nunca se había sentido así… vulnerable, extrañamente feliz… extrañamente loco de amor…

.- No… no podemos… no… Ginny… Salió corriendo, dejándolo allí solo y ligeramente débil

Harry, sintió que su corazón se llenaba de un calor diferente, nuevo, una emoción que hacía tiempo no tenia, pero Luna tenía razón, tenía a Ginny, ni su amiga ni su novia merecían su comportamiento pero… pero… estaba enamorado de Luna… corrió tras de ella hasta alcanzarla, la giro en sus brazos… sus ojos llorosos, sus labios rojos, la tomo con fuerza y la beso nuevamente, ahora con firmeza, con pasión, quería saber si ella sentía lo mismo, pero la entrega en el beso le comprobó que la rubia sentía lo mismo por él, con caricias hizo que Luna abriera los labios y profundizo el beso, acercándola sintiendo sus senos en su pecho, donde él era firme ella era suave, cuando trataba de separarse la tomaba de las mejillas del cabello y continuaba besándola, hasta que necesito aire, ella estaba completamente entregada con los ojos llenos de sueños, su mano la sostenía en las mejillas y otra en su cintura…

.- tu sientes lo mismo… una sonrojada Luna bajo la mirada tratando de irse… me amas…

.- Harry, por favor… tú tienes a Ginny

.- Luna, los sentimientos cambian…

.- Ella es mi amiga, ella fue la primera en acercarse a mí.

.- Lo se… pero...

.- Déjame por favor…

.- No puedo, no puedo… pero la soltó, la dejo irse

-.-

Caminaba por los jardines del colegio cuando sintió algo parecido a una barrera mágica, pero aun así logro pasar, el lugar estaba con nieve, era extraño aunque hacia mucho frio aun no nevaba, pero allí en ese sitio todo estaba muy blanco, los arboles sin hojas y casi congelados… su corazón comenzó a latir al escuchar el sonido de una música diferente, quiso retroceder, pero al mirar el camino que había recorrido no lo encontró… el graznido de un ave la paralizo… sobre su cabeza paso un cóndor inmenso… luego miro otro delante de ella, sus ojos eran platinos, como el mercurio…era muy grande, quiso correr, pero sus pies no obedecían, la música se hacía más fuerte, pero no veía nada, pensó que lo mejor era desmayarse, cuando allí frente a sus ojos el Cóndor más grande se transformó en su profesor de DCA, vestido con la ropa típica de su tribu de sur américa…

.- Estas muy lejos del colegio…

.- Lo siento, expreso su alumna sonrojándose… a pesar de que hacia frio su profesor se encontraba sin su túnica, sin capa, era un hombre perfecto… lo observo llamar en una lengua diferente al Cóndor que volaba sobre ellos, el ave era impresionante, enorme la miraba a los ojos se sintió estudiada por ella, luego de unas palabras de su profesor vio como el Cóndor se fundía en la piel de Likan quedando como un tatuaje en su hombro… eso fue maravilloso…

.- Como entraste…

.- Sentí una barrera, pero pude seguir caminando, lo dijo desviando la mirada, su profesor estaba semi desnudo frente a ella, no es que no hubiera visto hombres sin camisa… pero ninguno era tan perfecto e impresionante como su profesor.

.- Pudiste pasar?

.- Si, miro a su alrededor, es impresionante todo esta nevado.

.- Extraño la cordillera, la nieve… además mi Cóndor necesitaba volar libremente. Miro a la chica con curiosidad solo una bruja poderosa podría derribar las barreras colocadas, era bonita, lo miraba toda sonrojada, hizo aparecer su capa se la coloco, Vamos al colegio.

-.-

Las semanas pasaron, en unos días saldrían de vacaciones de navidad, Hermione se sentía triste, era horrible llegar a la sala y no abrazarlo, que él no cuidara sus sueños, su habitación seguía muy fría, y las pesadillas volvían pero ahora no era la cara de Bella la que veía sino la de Rodolphus y la de Rabastan… quiso hablarlo con Harry pero parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos y problemas, sospechaba que algo no andaba bien con Ginny, ese día hablaría con la pelirroja, no entendía que pasaba con ella, con Luna, Neville parecía tan confundido como ella.

.- Ginny, que pasa?

.- Porque lo preguntas Hermione?

Le extraño que la llamara de esa manera, y del tono de voz que usaba, pero igual continuo.- Porque estas molesta?

La pelirroja la miro con dureza.- Te acóstate con Malfoy?

Parpadeo sorprendida.- Como?

.- No eres sorda, Hermione, se lo escuche decir a una de las serpientes, Pansy dice que andas deprimida… hizo gestos con sus dedos encerrando las palabras con comillas… porque Draco ya no quiere nada contigo, que le das asco.

.- Eso… eso no es verdad…

.- Que no es verdad… que te acostaste con él, o que él te dejo porque le das asco.

.- Desde cuando le crees a Pansy?

.- Es cierto… no lo niegas, ese chico, te insulto, te humillo, vio como la loca de su tía te torturaba y no hizo nada, y aun así tú le abres las pierna… no pudo seguir hablando Hermione la callo con una cachetada… Te duele que te diga que te transformaste en una zorra… en una zorra mentirosa, porque me ocultaste que Luna estaba enamorada de Harry?

.- Ginny… la castaña miraba con dolor a su amiga, no la entendía… nunca pensó que la condenaría de esa manera, que dices? Porque?

.- Dime… lo sabias…

.- Los sentimientos cambian… pero Luna nunca…

.- Puta traidora… tomo el brazo de Hermione que se levantaba nuevamente y la freno… no dos veces Granger… no dos veces… no te acerques a mi familia… creo que es comprensible que te busques otro lugar para pasar las vacaciones… en mi casa no aceptamos a las Zorras sangre sucias.

Se fue dejando una Hermione herida, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, nunca se imaginó una reacción así… Ginny era comprensiva… era una chica tierna… entendía que estuviese enojada por lo de Luna, pero los insultos… la mirada llena de odio, de rencor… sacudió su cabeza, corrió, necesitaba respirar… corrió y corrió, hasta que llego a la torre de astronomía… donde encontró a Draco sentado, y en su regazo Pansy. Ambos la vieron, el trato de llamarla, pero se fue, bajo las escaleras corriendo, corrió hasta el bosques… sus pulmones dolían, tomaba aire y dolía, dolía demasiado.

-.-

.- Lo siento… sé que te complico las cosas… la amas verdad?

Sonrió con tristeza.- se me nota.

.- Cuando la miras, sonríes, como si un calor recorriera tu cuerpo y tu rostro se transforma.

.- La amo… ahora, no se… quizás es lo mejor, si ella cree que estoy contigo…

Tomo su mano... Draco, no dejes que crea que tenemos algo… dile la verdad.

.- Lo dices en serio?

.- Si, Theo casi perdió a Adhara, por mí…

.- Pero estarás en peligro.

.- Granger es una mujer discreta, no le dirá a nadie, y seguramente hará un plan para protegerme.

Sonrió… lo se… esperare que vuelta a la torre, hablare con ella…

Era muy tarde cuando volvió a la torre, y estaba todo apagado… ella no estaba, su corazón salto asustado en su pecho… salió del lugar debía buscar ayuda… debía buscar a Potter, Hermione estaba en peligro.

* * *

He pensado, darle una pareja en la historia al Profesor de Defensas oscuras... pero me gustaría saber su opinion...

Gracias por sus comentarios, son de mucha ayuda y de motivacion para mi.


	15. Caos II

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, su paso era acelerado, debía buscar a Potter, quizás ella estaba con el, quizás se refugió en los brazos de la comadreja, prefería cualquier cosa antes de verla en peligro, donde estaba? Porque todo le salía mal, porque no podía ser feliz, porque tenía que complicar las cosas? Sus amigos tenían razón, debió confiar en ella, decirle la verdad, decirle que nunca había estado con Pansy, que solo eran amigos, que se ayudaban, que… ya no importaba, ahora ya no importaba, la misma inseguridad que lo hacía ser arrogante de niño, era la misma inseguridad que lo llevo a alejarla de su lado.

Encontró a Potter algo descompuesto no perdió tiempo y pregunto por ella, nadie la había visto, un pequeño de primer año los escucho y menciono que vio una chica de pelo rizado correr en dirección al bosque. No perdieron tiempo, Potter organizo a los chicos que se le acercaron y buscaron a Hermione en el bosque.

Pasaron las horas y no la encontraban, no quería alejarse de allí, pero ya no eran dos o tres que la buscaban, los profesores se unieron a ellos y su castaña no aparecía, cuando ya estaba cayendo en la desesperación y en la angustia vio al sureño que la traía en sus brazos, parecía dormida, se acercó, la llamo, pero ella escondió su rostro en el pecho del chico, ambos altos e imponentes se miraron, uno con desafío y el otro con dolor en sus ojos.

. La llevare a enfermería, esta helada

. Esta herida?

. Físicamente, no.

Noto el tono de voz si estaba herida emocionalmente, dejo que el chico la llevara mientras el caminaba cerca, tratando de mirarla, de ver que podía hacer por ella, cuando llegaron a la enfermería madame Pomfrey, los dejo fuera de su área de trabajo, ya era de madrugada cuando abrió la puerta.

. Está cansada, no quiere hablar con nadie.

. Por favor…

La medimaga, asintió con la cabeza y lo dejo pasar, ella estaba de espalda, como si esperara que el entrara, se acercó a la casa luchando por abrazarla.

. Sé que no me creerás, sé que piensas que te engaño y que he jugado contigo, pero no es así, Pansy es mi amiga, es como una hermana para mí, nunca he tenido los sentimientos que imaginas por ella, todo ha sido un plan, para ayudarla, su padre quería casarla con un viejo mago sangre pura, cuando escucho los rumores de sus travesuras en el colegio se alejó, y cancelo el contrato matrimonial, Theo, Blaise y yo, la ayudamos, pero nunca hemos estado con ella, no como lo piensas, puedes preguntarle, luego cuando mi padre escucho que estábamos algo así como románticamente unidos, pensó que era bueno establecer un contrato matrimonial, pero… me vi obligado a tomar la marca, todo quedo en planes… Te amo Hermione, eres la única que he amado… ella sollozo… no llores, no soporto verte llorar, por favor… toco su brazo… créeme.

. Porque no me lo dijiste? Se giró para verlo, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

. Porque no era mi secreto, era de Pansy… hoy me libero de su secreto.

. Entiendo… giro la mirada, quiero creerte… de verdad que lo quiero…

. Tranquila, coloco un rizo detrás de su oreja… no esperaba que me creyeras enseguida, sé que es difícil, fueron años inventando que Pansy era una diosa en la cama.

. Dame tiempo Draco… por favor, déjame hablar con ella.

Beso su frente… todo el que quieras, paso algo más?

. No, solo quiero descansar.

. Te extraño Hermione…

Ella guardo silencio… estaba confundida, le creía, pero Parkinson era manipuladora, en los ojos de Draco vio verdad, pero tenía miedo…

 _Días después…_

Era el caos en la entrada, todos se preparaban para irse de vacaciones de navidad, pensar en ir a la madriguera era imposible, tanto Ginny como Ron, le dejaron claro que para ellos no sería cómodo, Harry, quiso decirle que fuera a su casa, pero se negó, le dijo que se quedaría en el colegio, esperaba tranquilizarlo, para todos los demás ella iría a la madriguera, así evitarían preguntas incomodas.

El día de navidad, se despertó sola en la torre, un sutil golpe en la puerta la hizo sonreír, era Luna, irían a buscar animales fantásticos! De esos que solo podía ver la rubia, ambas estaban vestidas cómodas y abrigadas, caminaron fuera de los límites del colegio y allí se tomaron la mano desapareciéndose, y apareciendo en la casa de Luna, entraron y tomaron te, intercambiaron regalos, recordaron tiempos buenos y tiempos tristes, dejando sus cosas en la mesa salieron a la colina, una excursión les haría bien, ambas estaban solas y se acompañaban.

Recorrieron un camino muy largo, Hermione lo tomo más como las caminata que tanto le gustaban, realmente no creía encontrar nada de lo que Luna le nombraba pero se distraía y evitaba pensar en Draco, cuando el clima comenzó a cambiar, supo que algo andaba mal, el frio aumento y como cuando un dementor estaba presente la felicidad del día se terminó… fue allí que lo vio parado frente a ella, cuando un golpe aterrizo en su rostro y otro en su estómago, y callo en tierra, supo que no era una alucinación, el dolor conocido de un crució llego a su cuerpo dejándola débil sintió que su cabello era jalado de manera casi salvaje, la levantaban y la llevaban a rastras sobre la nieve, miro buscando a Luna, la rubia igual era arrastrada, solo que no recibía las patadas de Rodolphus, ni era empujada sin piedad cuando tropezaba, allí quedaba su bufanda llena de sangre en la nieve, manchando la blancura con sangre, cerró los ojos y sintió el jalón de la desaparición… todo se puso negro.

Adahara caminaba con la bandeja llena de copas, se habían reunidos como familia, su padre aun descansaba en la cama de su madre, pero en el recibidor estaban los Black y los Malfoy, estaba en la puerta, cuando la visión de Hermione media muerta llego… entonces grito… grito con todas sus fuerzas… su tío llego primero… igual que su primo, alguien de la familia estaba en peligro… pero quien… tomo a Draco de la mano y le dijo… Hermione…

Se aparecieron en la madriguera el esperaba que fuera solo una visión premonitoria, al aparecerse en la casa que había sido objeto de sus burlas, observo el rostro lleno de sorpresas al verlos llegar, Likan, Nawuel y el…

. Donde esta?

. Quien? Pregunto Arthur Weasley

. Hermione… donde esta?

. En el colegio.

. No está aquí, pregunto Nawuel… nos dijo que pasaría Navidad con ustedes.

. Ella ya no es bienvenida aquí… es una zorra traidora… respondió de manera altanera Ginny,

. No te atrevas a insultarla pequeña comadreja… se acercó de manera amenazadora Draco.

. Que pasa?

. Adahara tuvo una visión, vio a Hermione siendo torturada por los Lestrange.

. Ella me prometió que se quedaría en el colegio, le dijo Harry, iremos para Hogwarts… de seguro…

. No, ella no está allí, informo tímidamente Neville… las miradas fueron directamente a el… Luna me dijo que la notaba muy triste, la llevaría de excursión a la colina que está cerca de su casa, tal como lo hacía con su padre… estaba segura que eso animaría a Hermione…

. Vamos, dijo Draco, mirando a sus acompañantes… salió de la casa seguido, por Likan, Nawuel, Potter, Neville y Ron…

Al aparecerse en la casa de Luna, todo estaba sumido en un fantasmal silencio… abrió la puerta y allí estaban sus cosas, pero ninguna de las dos estaba allí… Harry, tomo el bolso de luna y sonrió… esperaba que aun estuvieran fuera caminando…

Draco salió rápido de la casa, se internó en la colina buscándola, el viento le trajo la bufanda de Hermione a sus pies… estaba manchada de sangre… así como la nieve a su alrededor, Harry corrió al bosque, buscando algo más… pero solo vio nieve, sangre… y un cabello rubio en los arboles…

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, son de mucha ayuda y de motivacion para mi.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios... son de mucha motivacion...


	16. Dolor y Sanidad

Solo dolor, sentía dolor, trato de abrir los ojos desesperada pero la dulce voz de luna la calmo, le dolía la cabeza, apenas podía abrir un ojo, perdió la cuenta de los golpes y maldiciones que recibió, cuando los hermanos Lestrange se aburrieron, la lanzaron en el sótano, no puedo amortiguar el golpe, sus brazos le dolían, los sentía entumecidos, con su lengua recorrió los dientes y en apariencia estaban todos, no sentía frio, solo dolor, Luna acariciaba su frente y la cubría con algo, le hablaba, sabía que moriría, nadie se daría cuenta de su desaparición solo hasta que fuera muy tarde, no vería a sus Padres, agradeció que a ellos no les doliera su partida, no terminaría sus estudios, no trabajaría en lo que soñaba, no lo vería a él, Draco, nunca más estaría en sus brazos, mentalmente sonrió al recordar que ella era su refugio, el único momento que las pesadillas se mantenían a raya, lamento no abrazarlo ese día en la enfermería, refugiarse en el, no sentir su calor, la forma en que la besaba, que la amaba, el escozor de las lágrimas hicieron que los ojos le ardieran insoportablemente, Luna tomo su mano cuando se los quiso tocar.

. Estas muy golpeada Mione, no es bueno que te toques los ojos.

. Duelen…

. Lo sé, pero debemos tener esperanza…

. Moriremos aquí? Aunque fue una afirmación le salió como pregunta, miro a la rubia que igual estaba golpeada…

. No, no moriremos aquí, ya verás saldremos de aquí, debes descansar, no sabemos cuándo vendrán otra vez… duerme mione… duerme…

No supo si fue un hechizo o fue simplemente las ganas de perderse en la inconciencia que la hizo dormir, nuevamente.

Luna miro con preocupación a su amiga, se veía muy mal llevaban poco más de dos días encerradas, y el cuerpo de Hermione estaba a punto del colapso, se preocupaba por sus heridas, y la infección, sufría fiebres de noche, llamaba a Draco, sintió la esperanza nacer en ella cuando un elfo domestico le trajo algo de agua, la ayudo a darle algo de sopa a la castaña.

. Ustedes son brujas buenas.

. Gracias, Mili… Sabes cómo podría salir de aquí?

. La casa está encantada, nadie puede salir a menos que el amo quiera.

. Él te mando a darnos esto?

. No, pero yo sé que las brujas son buenas.

. Puedes ayudarnos?

. Mili, era amiga de Dobby, Dobby era bueno y siempre le hablaba de la ama Hermione, y como el con su amigo Harry Potter lo ayudaron, Mili también sabe que la bruja buena rubia dijo unas palabras para Dobby.

. Necesito algo para limpiar a Hermione, sus heridas se pueden infectar.

. Mili, traerá algo para ayudar a la bruja buena, y para el dolor, Mili también ayudara a las brujas a salir de aquí.

Luna sonrió, Gracias, Mili.

Con el sonido de un plop, Mili desapareció, la sopa ayudaría a Hermione, y a ella, a recobrar algo de fuerzas, en la madrugada, llego nuevamente la elfina con algunas cosas, que ayudaron a curar a Hermione, la posición que le administraron le ayudo a recuperar un poco el color en las mejillas, trajo algo de sopa con pan, Luna mojo algo del pan en la sopa y trato de que Hermione comiera, la elfina la ayudo a vendar su mano, que se había torcido al caer en el sótano luego que los mortifagos decidieron divertirse con ella, no llego como la castaña, pero los crucis que le administraron, le hicieron apretar los dientes para no gritar pero aun así no lo consiguió, la bota de uno de los Lestrange, aterrizo en su estómago, también la sintió en su mano, eso era lo que soportaba la castaña, una y otra vez… ella esperaba que Mili, fuera de compras para que las sacara de ese lugar, Hermione estaba más consiente, menos débil.

La mañana que planeaba el escape, tomaron a Hermione y llevaron hasta la sala en la que estaban sus captores, trato de retenerla, pero fue imposible fue empujada contra la pared y perdió el sentido cuando volvió en sí, toco su cabeza sintiendo la sangre empapando su mano, y mucho dolor, los gritos de Hermione la volvieron a la realidad, y tal como había hecho Ron, hacia un año y medio atrás grito su nombre, grito pidiendo que la dejaran tranquila, que eran unas niñas nada mas, que no tenían la culpa de nada, grito y grito, fue allí cuando un sutil plop la hizo girar y miro a Kreacher, el viejo elfo estaba cambiado, su ropa limpia, y su mirada no era de disgusto, era de preocupación.

. Kreacher, vino a rescatar a las brujas, Kreacher sabe dónde llevarlas, estarán seguras, el amo Malfoy pidió a Kreacher ayuda.

. Hermione, ella está arriba.

. Kreacher, lo sabe, Kreacher ayudara… el elfo miro las escaleras, alguien viene.

. Ven Rubia… ven a ver como tu amiga muere.

Luna fue jalada, su cabeza se resintió y sintió dolor cuando el mortifago la tomaba duramente del brazo, al llegar la vio tirada en el piso con el rostro pálido, y sus ojos casi apagados… Rabastan Lestrange, la miraba con odio, con desprecio, se giró a ella y con un sutil movimiento de muñeca lanzo un crucio, que la hizo caer sin piedad contra el duro piso de piedra, fue levantada por su larga melena rubia y se repitió una y otra vez hasta que el dolor no le permitía pensar, allí vio cuando Hermione era levantada, puesta en pie, mientras el mortifago gritaba, Sectumsempra, heridas se abrieron en su cuerpo llenándola de dolor, y cayendo en el piso, ella corrió mientras la castaña temblaba… Resiste Mione… resiste.

Un gran ruido lleno el salón, y una batalla estallo sobre ellas, pero no eran aurores, Lucius Malfoy lanzaba un hechizo que lanzaba contra la pared al mayor de los Lestrange, cuando Avery trato de aturdirlo lanzo una maldición asesina dejando con la mirada vacía, le ordenaba algo a alguien, la tomaban de la mano y la sacaban de allí con el sonido de un plop…

Sentía frio, algo la mojaba, no estaba en la casa, estaban en la playa, un pequeño deja vu la atravesó al recordar a Dobby, y su salida de la mansión Malfoy, miro sus pies, un charco de sangre se formaba, a lo lejos Ginny gritaba, miro a Luna y trato de aparecerse, pero no pudo, se dobló y tosió sangre, estaba muriendo… entonces apareció Draco sosteniéndola en sus brazos, quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba pero las palabras no salían de su boca, entonces cerro los ojos, esperando el final.

Estaba en la playa, la pequeña comadreja estaba insoportable discutiendo con Potter, esperaba por el, necesita ir donde el antiguo elfo de los Black había dicho que estaban, entonces la pequeña comadreja comenzó a gritar y Potter la contuvo con los brazos.

. Ginny… no! Grito Potter, vi el intento que hicieron las dos por desparecer, pero ella no pudo apareció otra vez tomándose el estómago doblada de dolor, Luna también cayó al piso, ella tosió… tosió sangre… su cuerpo entero eran canales de sangre, Sectumsempra, conocía el contra hechizo, fue entonces que corrió, corrió tan fuerte como pudo sosteniéndola en sus brazos antes de que cayera, había sangre mucha sangre… la arena, el agua se teñía de su sangre… lloraba al verla… separarla, no logro mantenerla a salvo, protegida… ella era su hogar… parte de su alma… Draco sentía que su vida se iba en cada suspiro que ella daba… el mismo me iba con ella… ella cerro los ojos esperando el final, entonces canto el canto sanador, vulnera sanetur… esperaba que la sangre se detuviera…

Pero su canto se unió a otro, llegaba Millaray con Sirius, era tan etérea que parecía flotar, su túnica larga color plata su cabello negro con algunos plateados… sus ojos negros… mi tío llegaba lozano, vivo, sonriente, la bruja toco su mano, entrelazo sus dedos con el rubio y lleno el lugar de luz, una luz blanca los envolvió, era fría, y cálida.

No entendía que pasaba, pero la bruja salía de su cuerpo y entraba como una fuerza de energía al cuerpo de la pequeña bruja, reparando su estómago, sus pulmones, su vientre maltratado por los golpes y maldiciones, había mucho que reparar, sus músculos, cortados, rígidos, al llegar al corazón, encontró que latía irregular una mancha oscura reposaba en su pecho, supo entonces que no podría sola, llamo a sus hermanas, necesitaba del poder de cada una de ellas, escucho sus voces, el canto sanador, cada una de las mujeres se acercaba y tocaba el cuerpo de la niña, ya no estaban en la playa, ahora estaban en otro lugar atemporal, su hermana mayor, entraba reparando el corazón, sacando los restos de la medición de su pecho, otra de sus hermanas reparaba su piel, volvía a ser lozana, sin cortes, sin cicatrices, los golpes de su rostro desaparecían, sus ojos dañados, volvían a ser sagaces, Hermione sentía un sutil calor en su cuerpo, era una sensación extraña verse siendo sanada, por las Banshee, las hermanas estaban reunidas, no estaban en la playa estaban en otro lugar, ella reposaba en los brazos de Draco, quien miraba sorprendido a todas, una de ellas tomo su mano y el rubio sintió la energía fluir por su cuerpo, sanándolo… la marca tenebrosa se volvió suave, el dolor que siempre parecía tener presente en su mente se fue, el canto sanador, sano también su espíritu.

. Eres una bruja poderosa Hermione Granger…

. No, ustedes son poderosas.

. No seas modesta niña, tienes poder, no eres una impura cualquiera.

. No sé de donde viene mi magia… creo que de un antepasado muy lejano.

. Así es, pero debes saber que tu magia es pura y poderosa, tendrás hijos poderosos, miro a Draco con superioridad, el será tu esposo, y padre de tus hijos, no duden, ustedes están diseñados por el destino para encontrarse y cumplir con su propósito.

. Cuál es el propósito.

. Eres la mujer diseñada para hacerlo feliz, en recompensa tus hijos será magos que protegerán el mundo mágico. La castaña sintió un jalón en su espíritu y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

. Draco Malfoy, eras un mago muy oscuro, el mundo mágico quiere que seas feliz, cuídala, no habrá otra oportunidad, nos hemos enfrentado a la muerte por ti, la hemos alejado, no hagas que te ronde nuevamente.

Draco abrazo a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, besando su frente, entonces todo se calmó, volvió a sentir la arena y agua en sus pies. Hermione dormía dulcemente en sus brazos, ya no había sangre, ni golpes, la tomo en sus brazos, la llevo donde Adhara el indicaba, cuando vio a Potter vio que también llevaba en sus brazos a la pequeña rubia, al igual que el, su semblante era preocupado, Likan, el hermano de la mujer de su tío, lo acompañaba, estaba seguro que al igual que su hermana sanaría a la chica.

La coloco en la cama, con cuidado, le quito los zapatos, con un hechizo la ropa, tomo una de sus camisas y se la coloco con cuidado, la dejo dormir necesitaba algunas respuestas y estaba seguro que el viejo elfo se las daría.

. Kreacher… dime que paso?

El elfo lo miro con suavidad, ya no había amargura en su mirada, en su cuello colgaba el viejo relicario de Regulus Black, estaba limpio, se notaba tranquilo... Kreacher siguió las órdenes del amo Malfoy.

. De mi padre?

. Así es joven Malfoy, el amo Lucius le ordeno al viejo Kreacher sacar a las brujas buenas de la casa de los hermanos Lestrange.

. Se escapó de Azkaban, el también, más que una pregunta era una afirmación, pero no entiendo.

. No se escapó, Harry Potter entraba al pequeño salón, donde amo y elfo conversaban, le pedimos que nos ayudara a encontrar algunos mortifagos, bajo la coartada de su escape, y nos ha llevado a muchos mortifagos peligrosos que aún siguen escondidos, nos informó hace unas noches el paradero de Hermione y Luna.

. Porque no actuamos de inmediato.

. La casa está muy protegida amo Malfoy, aun para los elfos, solo se puede ingresar con el permiso del Amo Lestrange, pensaba que Kreacher aun odiaba a los sangre sucia y al niño que vivió, por eso pude entrar.

. Ya no odias a los sangre sucia? Pregunto un sorprendido Draco.

. La sangre sucia, siempre fue amable con Kreacher, a pesar de que Kreacher siempre le dijo cosas feas y la ignoro, ella consoló a Kreacher cuando estaba triste, ella es buena, Kreacher trato de devolver su amabilidad.

. Que paso en la mansión de mi tío político?

. Tu padre, mato a Avery, y aturdió de gravedad a Rabastan, actualmente está en un lugar seguro, fue muy valiente Draco.

Miro de manera pensativa a Harry. El no conoce mi relación con Hermione.

. La intuye, por tu preocupación y lo mucho que te has involucrado en su búsqueda.

. Mi madre?

. También en una casa segura, no les pasara nada.

. Los mortifagos pueden penetrar muchas barreras Potter.

. Lo sé, por eso tu padre nos ha ayudado a levantar las de la casa de seguridad, la madriguera es el lugar más seguro junto con mi casa y esta de los Lefftray.

. Mis padres están en la madriguera?

Harry Potter sonrió… Así es.

Draco no pudo contener una carcajada… rio hasta que lloro… me gustaría verlo.

. Cuando quieras…

. Kreacher está cansado.

Harry Potter miro a su elfo, tocándole el hombro con suavidad. Ve a descansar, no salgas de la casa sin avisarme.

. Kreacher se quedara en su habitación, está cansado.

Con un suave plop desapareció, dejando a un Draco pensativo. Ha cambiado, lo recuerdo siempre amargado, y enojado.

. Cambio, luego que le di el relicario, y algunas cosas de su amo Regulus, creo que lo extrañaba, lo dejo escoger las cosas.

. Vaya… luego de un momento de silencio entre ambos… como esta Luna?

. Mal, aunque no tanto como Hermione, al parecer las torturaron hasta romperlas, está muy callada, su mano estaba tan rota, su cuerpo… al parecer solo disfrutan del golpear y torturar.

. Si, lo se… Hermione se me moría en los brazos hasta que llego la madre de Adhara, la sano, ella y otras…

. Viste a sus hermanas?

. Si, vi a las Banshee, cada una sanando por separado el cuerpo de ella, una me tomo de la mano y vi como reparaban su cuerpo, fue mágico… luego sentí esa misma energía en mi… la marca, fue casi desaparecida. Es muy poderosa

. Trajo a la vida a Sirius.

. Lo vi, pero como pudo.

. Porque solo atravesó el velo, no puede traer a nadie más de la muerte… solo a él.

. Entiendo… voy a ver a Hermione…

. Iré a ver a Luna.

. Potter… Harry que ya salía del salón se giró, Gracias, por cuidar a mis padres y por ayudarme.

. Es mi amiga, cuídala, solo te pido eso.

Draco entro a la habitación en donde estaba su castaña, se desvistió acostándose a su lado, sabía que dormiría mucho, debía reponer fuerzas, también debía ir tras los mortifagos que aun amenazaban su felicidad, pero mientras pasaba todo eso, dormiría a su lado.

… Draco? Shhh… duerme pequeña, ya estás conmigo… Te amo, susurro la chica, el besando su frente le dijo… Yo también te amo Hermione, cerró los ojos y ambos se durmieron.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho que la historia les guste... ya queda poco para el final.


	17. Esperanza y Venganza

Luna estaba dormida, su rostro aun reflejaba lo vivido, no solo por los golpes que aún eran visibles, pese a los intentos de Adhara y su madre por sanar a la chica, ambas habían sufrido mucho, su semblante estaba lleno de dolor, al moverse se quejó, se aproximó a la rubia y le hablo con cuidado.

. Shhhh, tranquila, soy yo, Harry.

. Harry?

. Si, Luna, estas a salvo – hizo una pausa mientras acariciaba su mejilla -no te esfuerces mucho aun debes recuperarte.

. Siento mucho dolor – trato de enfocar su vista - Donde esta Hermione?

. Está descansando, quieres algo, necesitas algo?

. Agua - la rubia observo a su alrededor, se relajó al ver que era una habitación y no el sótano en el que estuvo, Harry la ayudo a tomar el agua, estaba deshidratada, sentía que un vaso con agua no era suficiente para calmar su sed.

Harry frunció el ceño al verla así - Les daban agua?

Negó sutilmente con la cabeza - No, una elfina luego de unos días, bajo una sopa, algo de agua, pasaron uno días después para que escondida nos bajara algo de comer y agua, creo que su intención era matarnos de cualquier manera

. Esos - cerro los ojos conteniendo la rabia, las ganas de salir de allí y despejarles vivos - tu mano, estaba muy mal, que paso…

. Uno de los Lestrange… Me golpeaba, caí y piso mi mano… sentí los huesos…

. Está bien - tomo con cuidado su rostro, beso su frente y sus labios - no te pasara nada, no permitiré que te pase nada…

. Ellos querían vengarse en Hermione de ti y Draco, la destrozaron, estaba muy mal…

. La madre de Adhara y sus hermanas la sanaron, creería mi pequeña que se ve mejor que tu, aunque Likan, nos dijo que estará muchos días durmiendo…

. Qué bueno - cerró los ojos - muchas veces pensé que se me moría en los brazos…

. Shhh… duerme… necesitas recuperar fuerzas, te necesito Luna.

La rubia se durmió escuchando lejanamente las palabras de Harry, ella también lo necesitaba lo amaba, se perdió en el sueño reparador, esperando que en la mañana siguiera en esa habitación y no despertara en el sótano de los Lestrange.

Harry se acomodó en el sillón de la habitación, nunca más la dejaría sola, analizando los hechos de esos días, era capaz de enfrentarse con mortifagos, pero hablar con Ginny era lo más difícil que le había tocado hacer, recibir sus reproches, sus golpes, ver sus lágrimas, sus gritos, contenerla, pero nadie tenía la culpa, se había enamorado de Luna, de sus locuras, de su ternura, de esa forma de abstraerse cuando algo la dañaba o hería, se había enamorado de los nargles, de su collar de corchos, de sus pendientes de rábanos, de sus ojos color cielo, de la palidez de su rostro, de la forma tan única de mirarlo, de su inteligencia, de su forma única de protegerlo, de su madurez, de su belleza especial, quizás Ginny era demasiado hermosa, pero Luna tenía una dulce belleza que la hacía única, y él estaba tan cuerdo como ella.

* * *

Draco miraba a Hermione, su rostro estaba sano, pero cerraba los ojos y podía ver los golpes, las cicatrices, los rasguños, su lado derecho estaba igual que siempre, pero aun podía ver su pómulo fracturado, el ojo hundido como si no existiera, sus labios rotos por los golpes, como alguien podría ensañarse de esa manera con otro ser humano, toco su rostro con cuidado, la muerte era el camino más misericordioso, pero gracias a la magia poderosa de las Bansshe, solo debía descansar y recuperarse, luego trabajarían con los recuerdos, contemplándola, recordó los inicios del año, caminando por su casa, pensando en comprar otra que no tuviera malos recuerdos, su corazón a pesar de todo estaba lleno de odio, odiaba el día la noche, a su padre, a sus tíos, pero luego llego ella, e ilumino toda su oscuridad, poco a poco se metió en sus sentidos, en su corazón, solo ella podía apartar las pesadillas, los malos recuerdos, todo aquello que le hacía daño, que lo hacía volverse oscuro, ella era su luz en las tinieblas.

Se movió un poco, sabía que tendría pesadillas, trato de hacer algo de Legeramancia con ella y no logro estar mucho tiempo, la mente de Hermione, era una mezcla de colores rojos, negros, oscuros, le llenaron de tanto dolor, miedo, de soledad, pero ella maravillosamente podía hacer llegar la luz a la oscuridad, cuando no podía respirar por el dolor, se vio en la mente de Hermione, ella tirada en el piso recibiendo golpes, mientras su mente trataba de recordarlo, recordar un momento por el cual luchar por vivir, la torre de astronomía, esa tarde la había llevado allí con engaños, haciéndole creer que era Potter que la esperaba, la castaña se desconcertó al verlo, cuando trato de preguntar él estaba besándola, acariciando su espalda, sus rizos, su piel, sus labios pasaban a su delicado cuello, mientras ella suspiraba y se acurrucaba en su pecho… sonrió al sentir el calor de ese recuerdo en su pecho, salió de su mente y se prometió hacer más recuerdos hermosos.

Dejo a Hermione dormir, debía ir a ver sus padres, primeramente quería agradecerle, sonrió de lado… malicioso, también quería verlo en la madriguera, su lado oscuro disfrutaba el pensar que sus padres estuvieran en el lugar que por años habían criticado, y ofendido, llego a la casa, la observo con cuidado, era extraña, una construcción que hacía que pareciera que la casa se caería sobre la cabeza de alguien, pero extrañamente se sentía bien allí, calor de hogar decían los muggles, ese calor precisamente que no tenía en su casa.

Al entrar descubrió a su madre riendo con la matriarca de los pelirrojos, pelaba algo parecido a una papa, aunque Molly le indicaba como hacerlo, al parecer si su madre seguía en esa labor tendrían que comer la cascara, en vez de lo que ella estaba dejando, a pesar del trabajo que su madre nunca había realizado se veía feliz, su rostro estaba relajado, y tranquilo, la saludo, ella lo miro sonriendo y se levantó a recibirlo

.- Hijo! – Sintió el cálido abrazo de su madre, sintió en su cuerpo su preocupación, sintió su amor – estaba tan preocupada.

.- Madre! – Devolvió el abrazo – estoy bien.

.- Como esta, Hermione? Tu padre me dijo que se veía muy mal – Le miro con preocupación genuina. Estaba sorprendido, que había pasado con Narcissa Malfoy, ella preocupada por una sangre sucia, no pudo ocultar, lo que sentía – Sé que estas sorprendido, pero estaba preocupada, sé que es especial para ti, hijo.

.- Esta bien, recuperándose - hizo una pausa frunciendo el ceño – La sano Millaray, ella es o tiene…

.- Sangre poderosa, magia poderosa, ella es una mujer muy especial.

.- Y ustedes como están – miro a su alrededor – aquí?

Narcissa le sonrió a Molly – bien, es diferente, pero hijo esto es un hogar, no sientes su calidez, cuando llegue, estaba asustada, pero… – miro a la matriarca que se secaba las manos y se retiraba – Molly me abrazo, me hizo sentirme bien, tu padre - sonrió – es un poco más complicado, se queja un poco, y dice que siempre la casa huele a comida, a niños, a hogar…

.- Madre – sonrió con ternura al mirarla, era como si mirara a una niña que está descubriendo un enorme tesoro, su madre descubría lo que era el calor de hogar – eres feliz aquí, eso tratas de decirme?

.- Si, cuando compremos la casa, quiero que sea un hogar – miro a su alrededor – mira – le señalo unas fotos que estaban en la repisa de la chimenea – ves! Son felices, no son poses elegantes, son fotos verdaderas Draco!, fotos de gente feliz, quiero ser feliz.

No pudo contenerse y abrazo a su madre, quien derramaba lágrimas en el pecho de su hijo – seremos una familia Madre, lo seremos – beso su cabeza y la guio al sillón.

Lucius Malfoy, aparecía en el salón, a pesar de lo maltratado y golpeado que se veía, aun se veía elegante y miraba a su alrededor, como si un sillón o mueble le fuera atacar, no pudo evitar sonreír, su padre desentonaba con esa casa, quizás el no entendía lo que era un hogar, pero el amor que sentía por su madre lo haría complacerla, aunque fuera lo más difícil de conseguir.

.- Así que la sangre sucia – le miro con seriedad.

.- Si padre – le miro, mientras su madre tomaba su brazo, calmándole.

.- Como esta? Se veía muy mal.

.- La sano Millaray Lefftray.

.- La bansshe? La mujer de tu tío? – miro a su hijo asentir con la cabeza, camino hasta el sillón frente a Narcissa, sentándose. – una mujer poderosa.

.- Lo es, como estas Padre?

.- Algo mallugado, aunque confieso no sé qué es peor, los golpes o vivir aquí.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, y soltar una pequeña carcajada – Lo imagino, no combinas para nada con la decoración.

Lucius Malfoy, no pudo evitar reír con ironía – Es extraño estar aquí, luego de criticar tanto este lugar, tu madre lo ama – miro a su esposa sonreír – es extraño, sé que no estamos acostumbrado a esto, pero no es del todo malo, solo debes acostumbrarte al ruido, al olor de comida, y a los weasley.

.- Entiendo padre, porque aceptaste todo esto.

.- Soy un Malfoy, no un santo, era una buena propuesta, saldría de Azkaban, estaría en casa con tu madre – bueno, no siempre salen las cosas como queremos, pero estoy seguro que pronto todo cambiara, de verdad lo espero.

.- Yo también – con sus ojos fijos en su padre le dijo – Gracias, gracias por salvarla.

.- Lo hice por ti, se lo que sientes por ella.

.- Lo sé, la amo.

.- Tus antepasados deben estar revolviéndose en las tumbas – dio un golpe con el bastón en el suelo – será mi linaje el que tenga un mestizo, pero conociendo la inteligencia de la madre, será poderoso, también nos conviene ser familia de la heroína de la guerra mágica.

.- Hablo Lucius Malfoy – comento con ironía – debo irme.

.- cuídate hijo – le dijo su madre con preocupación.

Se acercó y beso a su madre en la frente y compartió un abrazo con su padre – ustedes también – sin decir más salió de la casa y se apareció en la playa de los Lefftray.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontró la ventana abierta, el frio entraba por ella, pero al intentar cerrarla, su voz lo detuvo – por favor no las cierres – se giró para mirarla – Hace frio, te resfriaras – cerro los ojos mientras respiraba, aun le costaba hablar, su voz era muy débil, casi un susurro pero pudo hablar claramente – pase mucho tiempo encerrada, necesito respirar aire puro.

Se acercó hasta la cama donde ella descansaba – quieres mirar la playa.

.- Si, me gustaría estar más cerca.

La envolvió con una manta antes de levantarla, llevarla hasta el balcón, allí se sentó en un sillón y dejo que ella mirara el paisaje.

.- Pensé que nunca volvería a ver el cielo, ni el mar, tenía mucho miedo.

.- Shhhh, no recuerdes esas cosas – inclino su rostro, buscando sus labios para besarlos con suavidad – tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas, pero primero debes recuperarte, supo que estaba dormida cuando la escucho respirar con calma, la acuno un momento en sus brazos, disfrutando la sensación de calidez en su cuerpo, luego la devolvió a la cama, sabía que dormiría mucho rato, el necesitaba hacer algunas cosas, antes de llevarla donde tenía planeado hacerlo, beso sus labios y se fue.

* * *

Estaba horrorizado de ver la escena que tenía el desagrado de ver, Pansy Parkinson estaba atada a una mesa abierta como una ofrenda pagana, mientras Rodolphus Lestrange se acercaba a ella saboreándose los labios, la chica lloraba, cuando le llamaron y le hablaron del secuestro de una bruja sangre pura por mortifagos, no pensó en encontrarse con esto, pero al escuchar hablar al mortifago se dio cuenta que la situación no era consentida.

.- Al fin, te tengo donde quería, preciosa, tan bonita, tan ardiente – con su mano toco con fuerza los senos, sus piernas – deliciosa, un manjar de lo alto – sonrió al verla silenciada – creo que disfrutare de tus gritos – con un sutil movimiento de su mano, el hechizo silenciador se fue.

.- Por favor!, no me hagas daño, déjame ir. – suplico la chica, pero esa suplica solo aumento el deseo del mortio, quien la miraba casi babeando – no, ya sé que es mentira todo lo que nos hicieron creer tus amigos y mi sobrino político, pero tranquila pequeña hechicera, si eran tus fantasías esas historias, yo las complaceré cada una de ellas.

El mortio comenzó a besar sus labios sin importar que los hiciera sangrar, bajo a su cuello donde mordió y chupo produciendo dolor y asco, trataba de mover las piernas de soltarse, pero solo lograba que el hombre se riera y se burlara de ella, con las manos rompió el pijama y se fue a sus senos, mordiéndolos, chupándolos apretándolos, tendría morados en su cuerpo, era horrible la sensación de impotencia, por más que gritaba nadie la ayudaría, nadie tendría misericordia, el mortio la tocaba y ella sentía que la bilis subía por la garganta, cuando hizo el intento de vomitar el la golpeo, haciendo que el ácido regresara a su estómago, él se agachaba, metía la cabeza entre sus piernas sentía su lengua jugando con su clítoris y sintió que moría, si alguien le lanzaba una maldición asesina, si alguien la matara por misericordia, como iba a vivir así, no podría, lloro en silencio, cuando sintió que se bajaba los pantalones grito, pidiendo ayuda, el hombre se rio, se burló diciéndole lo mucho que lo excitaba, que lo ponía caliente, fue allí que la voz de un creció lo golpeo en la espalda haciendo que se retorciera de dolor, fueron tres o cuatro, eran con intención y con fuerza, el hombre se retorcia sobre ella, sintió que un hechizo aturdidor lo hizo caer sobre el duro suelo, entonces vio a su salvador, un rostro lleno de pecas la contemplaba, la desataba y ponía su capa sobre sus hombros – estas a salvo Parkinson.

Otra voz conocida la hizo mirar y allí vio al rubio que la miraba con seriedad y sonreía con malicia al ver a su tío – llévatela Weasley, tengo cuentas pendientes con mi tío – se acercó a ella – nunca más tendrás miedo.

La levanto en brazos y la saco de allí, dejando al antiguo mortifago con LEstrange, los otros aurores llegarían rápido, saco a Pansy de allí y la llevo a un lugar seguro.

.- Nos encontramos de nuevo, querido tío – le dijo al mortio cuando reacciono, ahora era Lestrange el que se encontraba atado y semi desnudo – te gusta golpear y violar mujeres verdad, fue así que llevaste a mi tía a la locura.

.- Tu tía estaba loca!

.- Si, lo sé, pero no te extraña que solo la que se casó contigo se trastornó mas? Mi madre goza de buena salud mental, y tía Andrómeda a pesar de sus pérdidas sigue bastante cuerda, sabes practique Legeremancia con tía Bella, y aunque estaba algo trastornada, tus tratos y maldiciones la volvieron psicópata, maldecía a otros, cuando solo quería maldecirte a ti y matarte a ti.

.- Que harás?

.- Venganza! Vengare a mi tía, a mi mujer, te gusto golpear a Hermione, cuantas veces tu bota golpeo su estómago, su rostro, te gusto lanzarla una y otra vez contra la pared, disfrutaste cuando fracturaste su pómulo, disfrutaste fracturar la mano de Luna pisándola, disfrutaste cuando cada pequeño hueso se rompía, levantarla una y otra vez por su cabello, Disfrutaste del horror de Pansy, el saberse que sería violada?

.- Que harás maldito traidor.

Draco se levantó y sonrió malévolo, te devolveré el disfrute tío, cuando termine contigo solo reconocerán tu cuerpo por tu tatuaje, es lo único que no tocare, el joven rubio movió la varita y el mortio grito de dolor, y así lo hizo gritar, retorcerse, suplicar, desmayarse, vomitar, se orino y defeco encima una y otra vez, uso maldiciones oscuras, maldiciones imperdonables, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo hinchado cortado y flagelado, sus ojos ya estaban vacíos cuando lanzo la maldición imperdonable, lo dejo allí, como recordatorio a los mortifagos, que él podía ser tan cruel como el señor oscuro, si se metían con lo que le pertenecía.

* * *

Ron llegaba a una casa segura con Parkinson quien vomito cuando la dejo en el piso, sostuvo su larga cabellera negra – tranquila, no pasa nada, saca lo que tengas en el estomago – la chica vomito hasta que solo salio espuma por su boca, las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, temblaba cuando termino.

.- Me quiero bañar – le dijo cuando la solto.

.- Ven sígueme, te dire donde te puedes bañar – la guio por su apartamento, hasta el baño, allí le señalo donde estaban las cosas para asearse y le dejo una franela y unos pantalones gruesos – estare en la cocina si necesitas algo.

La chica negó con su cabeza, y cuando cerró la puerta se desnudó, le dolía el cuerpo, las piernas, los amarres de sus muñecas, los senos, al mirarse al espejo, pudo ver las mordidas y las manos marcadas en su cuerpo, entro a la ducha necesitaba limpiarse, sacar de su cuerpo el toque, la saliva de Lestrange, por más que se tallaba con el jabón, la sensación de suciedad no se quitaba de su cuerpo, entonces decidió subir la temperatura del agua, dolía, pero esperaba que le quitara esa sensación de asco, su piel estaba cada vez más roja, entonces sintió unas manos suaves en su cintura y un cambio brusco en la temperatura del agua, - que haces? Porque te haces daño?- ella se giró mirándolo – no logro quitar su saliva de mi cuerpo – lloro en su pecho, era muy hermosa, pero en ese momento no sentía deseo, sino unas ganas enormes de protegerla la abrazo mientras ella lloraba, cuando estuvo más tranquila la seco, envolviéndola con una toalla grande, beso sus labios con ternura y le dijo – iré a prepararte un té, tienes 5 minutos para salir, vístete.

Pansy, se tocó los labios cuando el pelirrojo se fue del baño, se vistió y salió del baño caminando hasta la cocina.

* * *

Rabastan llegaba al lugar donde reposaba los restos de su hermano, uno de los mortifagos trato de hablarle, pero con rabia lanzo una maldición asesina prometiéndose que la próxima seria para Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Gracias por sus mensajes y consejos!

slds.


	18. Tiempo de Paz I

El mortifago planificaba su venganza mientras miraba una foto de su hermano y suya, en ella sus rostros aun inocentes se contraponía a las de sus padres, en esas caras no había odio ni maldad, en esa foto aun eran niños, su madre aun no llenaba su cabeza con la supremacía de la sangre, ni su padre usaba la fusta o un hechizo para castigarles, sabía que la culpa de todos era la existencia de los impuros, todos tenían que morir, por su culpa habían sido golpeados y hechos lo que eran hoy en día, cuando conocieron al señor tenebroso, se unieron, el eliminar a los sangre sucia era una forma de venganza por lo vivido.

-.-

Hermione miraba el horizonte preocupada, una semana había pasado una semana y aun no tenía noticias de Draco, cuando ella se sintió más fuerte, comenzó a estar más consiente se fue, y con el Harry, Ron, escucho decir que algunos de sus compañeros también estaban en una misión, eso había retrasado el inicio de clases para los alumnos de 7to año, con ellas estaba George, y el señor Weasley, los hechizos protectores no cederían fácilmente a la intrusión de los mortifagos, Lucius Malfoy junto con Likan habían inspeccionado cada hechizo protector.

Miro a Pansy, quien hablaba casi en susurro con Luna, la rubia le sonrió y le hizo señas para que se acercara, la pelinegra le sonrió débilmente entre avergonzada y tímida, mientras caminaba hacia ella, pensaba que era casi cómico verla tan pegada del brazo de Ron, y el abrazándola, era al único hombre que dejaba tocarla, y él era si se quisiera decir más sobreprotector de lo que en su momento fue con ella misma.

.- Estas preocupada Mione – Luna miro el horizonte en la playa, también buscando alguna señal del retorno de los chicos.

.- Si, - respiro profundo en un sonoro suspiro – no han vuelto y ya casi ha pasado una semana, no dudo de sus capacidades, pero, son mortifagos.

.- Crees que puedan matarlos? Pregunto con debilidad Pansy.

Hermione la miro pensativa – No, definitivamente no, Harry se enfrentó al mismo señor tenebroso, Ron es un excelente auror, Draco – Agacho la mirada, tratando de ocultar lo que sentía – Draco ha sido un mortifago, conoce sus movimientos, pero igual siento miedo.

.- Lo sé, pero Ron me prometió que volvería, - un ligero sonrojo se apodero de la pelinegra, que hiso sonreír a Hermione – El, no puede.

Hermione tomo su mano – Si, él lo prometió lo cumplirá Pansy, Ron siempre cumple sus promesas.

.- Lo conoces muy bien – fue un comentario, con algo que podría llamarse celos, pero que hizo que Hermione sonriera internamente.

.- Si, pasamos muchas cosas juntos, tratamos de llevar una relación, pero nos queremos como hermanos, el me molesto, me hizo llorar muchas veces, pero también me cuido, protegió, me abrazo cuando lo necesite, tanto como Draco es contigo, no debes tener celos de mi Pansy.

.- Tampoco de mi Hermione – Decir su nombre era extraño, pero llamarla por su apellido después de lo vivido, era de mal gusto – Draco es como mi hermano, nosotros inventamos todo – sintió la mano de Hermione en su brazo, y la de Luna en sus espaldas, ambas negaban con la cabeza.

.- Lo sé, no es necesario que recuerdes esas cosas Pansy, ahora debes sanar y tratar de hacer una nueva vida.

.- Así es Pansy, no te preocupes, no somos las amigas que querías tener pero siempre nos ayudamos entre nosotros, - la rubia bajo la mirada – bueno Ginny no dirá eso de mí.

.- Nadie decide de quien enamorarse Luna, hace una año al ser torturada en la mansión Malfoy, nunca me imaginé que estaría aquí, preocupada por el regreso de Draco. – Le sonrió – Ginny lo entenderá, ya verás.

Pansy, sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, quizás no eran las amigas que soñó, una era una impura, la otra parecía estar perdida en su mundo, pero eran las mujeres más honestas que conoció, Granger era maternal con Luna, la trataba como una hermana pequeña, cuando la rubia se abstraía a su mundo mágico, con amor la volvía a la realidad, a pesar que con ella aun andaba con delicadeza, cuando la encontró llorando en la playa, solo la abrazo, no dijo nada, solo estuvo allí con ella, luego la ayudo a cambiarse, la acompaño hasta que se durmió, Luna era muy inteligente, cuando la castaña se carcomía en pensamientos su cerebro, con su sutileza y con inteligencia la ayudaba a enfocarse, a tranquilizarse, con ella era suave, era ese apoyo silencioso que necesitaba, tenía amigas sangres pura, pero no tenían esa complicidad de familia, solo se unían para un fin común.

Ginny las miraba de lejos, extrañaba a Hermione y Luna, pero se sentía culpable, ella era la responsable de todo el horror que vivieron por ella casi mueren, recordaba el estado en que ambas chicas llegaron Luna golpeada, herida, con huesos rotos, Hermione, estaba irreconocible después de toda la tortura recibida, era una masa de huesos fracturados y morados, paso muchas veces por sus habitaciones, se sentaba mucho rato observándolas y viendo como poco a poco se recuperaban, Hermione sumida casi en un sueño profundo, y Luna con sueños intermitentes.

.- Ellas te perdonaron, lo sabes, no? La voz de Adhara llego desde la puerta.

.- Podre hacerlo yo?

.- Debes hacerlo Ginny, estabas molesta, celosa, herida, no pensaste…

La interrumpió – Lo sabía… sabía que irían por ellas, pero no me importo, cuando supe que – sacudió la cabeza - Hermione es como mi hermana, cuando la vi, reaccione mal… estaba asustada, ella vomito sangre… - guardo silencio – si tu mama, tu… ella, ella estaría muerta, y Luna, su mano… - se echó a llorar – yo las mande a la muerte.

Adhara al abrazo – Ginny, eres humana, todos cometemos errores, debes hablar con ellas.

.- Lo sé, pero aun no puedo.

Draco se apareció en la playa, Hermione estaba caminado por la orilla descalza, el agua estaba hechizada para que tener una temperatura templada, se sintió observada y al girar su cabeza lo miro, estaba vestido como auror, con una capa negra le sonreía de lado con las manos en los bolsillos, corrió hasta el, pero cuando estuvo cerca se detuvo, toco su pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento.

.- Me dejaste sola… te fuiste.

Corto la distancia entre ellos, y acaricio su mejilla con sus nudillos – lo se, debía hacer tu mundo, nuestro mundo mas seguro.

Toco su capa – estaba muy asustada… yo, a veces… guardo silencio tratando de ordenar sus ideas, yo…

.- Ven acá, - la tomo de las mejillas y la beso, fue un beso dulce, quería saborearla despacio, abrazo su cintura , levanto un poco el suéter y acaricio con suavidad su espalda, sentía una de las manos de Hermione acariciar su nuca mientras que con la otra se aferraba a su cintura, el la cubrió con su capa, - tus zapatos?

.- no se – miro a su alrededor – están en la arena, pero el agua no esta fría.

.- Lo sé – le sonrió – búscalos, póntelos

Lo miro extrañada, pero hizo lo que le pidió, se acercó cuando ya estuvo con los zapatos puestos, con el ceño fruncido, se fijó que también estaban en la playa Ron, Harry así como otros de sus compañeros y el profesor Likan, al ver la capa abierta de Draco, vio su bolso de cuentas y le miro aun mas, tratando de buscar respuestas.

.- Porque tienes mi bolso.

.- La pequeña comadreja, me ayudo.

Miro a la puerta de la casa en donde Ginny le sonreía con timidez, ella le devolvió el gesto – Pero porque?

Tomo su rostro y volvió a besarla, la envolvió con su capa y desaparecieron, cuando abrió se separaron, noto el viento frio en sus mejillas, que hizo que se abrazara mas a Draco, miro a su alrededor y noto un paisaje completamente blanco, una cabaña tenia frente a sus ojos, era hermosa parecía de cuento infantil, tembló involuntariamente, haciendo que Draco se quitara la capa y la coloco alrededor de sus hombros.

.- Dónde estamos? – el paisaje era completamente hermoso.

.- En mi cabaña, te gusta?

.- Es hermosa – le sonrió – parece de cuento, es mágico.

.- Entremos, te congelaras.

Lo tomo de la mano – Es seguro?

.- No tengas miedo, es seguro,

.- Porque me trajiste aquí.

Los ojos platinos se volvieron casi negros por la intensidad de su mirada – quiero tenerte completamente para mi, sin tus amigos, necesito hacerte el amor – Hermione se sonrojo y oculto su rostro en el pecho de su novio, le sonrio mientras disfrutaba levanta su rostro sonrojado y timido y la besaba.


	19. Tiempo de Paz II

El beso se fue intensificando, metió sus manos por la capa, acariciando su cintura, acercándola, saboreando sus labios, su esencia, cuando se separaron suspiro profundamente, tomo su mano y entraron en la cabaña, por dentro era hermosa y diferente a lo que imagino pero igual le encantaba, estaba compuesta por un espacio único separando la habitación de las demás áreas por unas escaleras, los grandes ventanales hacían que la luz se colara en su interior, haciéndola luminosa, clara, el fuego estaba prendido, una gran chimenea estaba puesta en lo que sería el recibidor del espacio. Noto que en uno de los laterales estaba una escalera en forma de caracol, miro a su novio y subió, descubriendo otra habitación, un balcón con un jacuzzi, se sonrojo al pensar en las palabras de Draco.

.- Que pensamientos tienes en esa pequeña cabecita, que han hecho que te sonrojes – le sonrió – dile a tu novio.

Lo miro con una sonrisa confundida – novio? Desde cuando eres mi novio? Que yo recuerde no me lo has pedido.

Se acercó como un depredador a su presa – eres mía, te he acariciado, te hecho el amor con mis besos, solo yo conozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, cada parte de tu ser, donde tiemblas, donde pides mas, - estaba tan cerca que le hablaba en el oído, haciendo que ella se aferrara a su camisa, y provocando pequeños estremecimientos en su cuerpo – eres mi amiga, compañera, novia, eres todo para mí, eres mi mundo – toco su rostro – te amo – sonrió – quieres ser mi novia? - Estaba silenciada, conocía su batalla interior por el amor que sentía, muchas veces pensó que finalmente todo lo demás tendría peso y finalmente se separarían, tomarían caminos diferentes, miraba la sonrisa de Draco, y solo logro mover la cabeza afirmativamente. – Parece que al fin logre callar a la eterna sabelotodo – Hermione tomo del cuello al rubio besándolo con intensidad, el la dejo dominar el beso, pero luego el comenzó a dominar a besarla hasta que perdió el sentido de todo y se aferró temblando.

Al separarse Hermione sonrió, y tratando de recuperar el aliento le dijo – yo duermo aquí arriba me encanta el balcón.

.- No te traje aquí para dormir separados, Hermione, te traje aquí, para hacerte mía completamente, dormirás en mis brazos, hoy y hasta que la vida no los permita, ven vamos a la cocina tomaremos un té, y cenaremos.

Hermione decidió ducharse primero, ponerse algo de ropa cómoda y abrigada, en la cena conversaron de muchas cosas, aclararon el tema de Pansy, la castaña lo miraba con compresión, durante su ausencia había logrado establecer los cimientos de una amistad con la pelinegra, conocía un poco de su historia, ahora escuchar como su novio junto con los otros chicos cuidaron a su amiga, de la forma que conocían o pensaba que era posible, lo admiro, y entendió que los lazos de amistad se construyen sólidos en cualquier lugar y en cualquier casa, en un momento de silencio noto que el rubio la mirada, como analizando algo.

.- Que pasa? Porque me miras así?

.- Recordaba, recordaba muchas cosas.

.- Como que?

.- Cuando te vi, en el baile de navidad del brazo de Krum, sonreías tan hermosa, parecía que flotabas que tus pies no tocaba el piso, Pansy me hablo en ese momento y no supe que contestar, mis ojos como los de muchos estaban fijos en ti, Krum, no paraba de hablar de ti, yo solo le contestaba con ironía, luego llego sonriente hablando del dulce beso que compartieron y quise romperle la cara.

.- En serio? Pero si tú me odiabas

.- No, odiaba el no poder acercarme a ti, necesitaba que tú me miraras, me tomaras en cuenta, Zabinni una vez me lo dijo, y luego de meditarlo estuve de acuerdo.

.- Siempre me pareciste muy guapo.

El rubio sonrió – lo sé.

Rodo los ojos – no seas arrogante, pero si, en la sala común cuando conversábamos solo las chicas, todos contaban que eras un dios en la cama.

.- Lo soy.

.- Draco, podrías ser más humilde.- soltó una risa resignada y rodo los ojos

.- Soy un Malfoy, lo siento.- su novia negó con su cabeza, por lo incorregible que era, coloco un rizo detrás de su oreja y siguió relatando – cuando te vi llegar nuevamente al colegio y supe que serias mi compañera de torre, no imagine nunca terminar así.

.- Yo tampoco Draco, de hecho pensé que nos mataríamos en la primera semana.

.- Yo al mes quería meterte en mi cama o meterme en la tuya, besarte esa noche después de rescatarte de los brazos de Zabinni fue mi perdición, nunca había sentido celos, ganas de matar a otro mago por poner las manos en una bruja, una bruja que consideraba mía.

.- Lo ocultaste muy bien, me confundías.

.- Luchaba con los sentimientos que despertabas en mí, era nuevo, no sabía que era, no podía alejarme de ti, pero tenerte cerca me confundía, tu espantaste mis pesadillas, por ti la noche se convirtió en mi amiga, alejabas los malos recuerdos, lo que me agobiaba, perdóname por ser tan idiota.

.- Eso es pasado, tenemos muchos recuerdos buenos que construir.

Sonrió pícaro, - aun tienes tu ropa de trotar?

Frunció el ceño – en el colegio, Porque?

.- la mañana siguiente realice legeremancia en todos los estudiantes de 7to año.

.- Porque? Lo miro tratando de entender

.- Si alguien más, si otro hombre o chico, te hubiese visto, admirado así, seria hombre muerto. – Hermione soltó una carcajada.- cuando te vi en el concierto, quise matar a Flint, y a cada hombre que te deseó esa noche, no sabía que bailabas tan bien, bailarías algún día para mí.

.- Sera sorpresa – sonrió sonrojada.

Se durmió sobre su pecho mientras recordaban momentos vividos, sueños, ilusiones, también sus miedos, sus inseguridades, con cuidado la levanto en sus brazos y la acostó en la gran cama se desvistió, le quito los zapatos, esa noche la dejaría descansar, moría por hacerla suya completamente, pero también sabía que necesitaba su sueño reparador, beso sus labios la abrazo y se durmió.

Se levantaron temprano caminaron en el bosque, jugaron con la nieve, Hermione le enseño hacer un muñeco de nieve y ángeles, solo reía, no pensó que vivir sería divertido, una gran aventura con ella se sentía verdaderamente libre, aunque aún Rabastan estaba libre y al acecho, luego de comer y dormir un poco, fue a revisar las salvaguardas del lugar, ese momento lo aprovecho Hermione para recoger un poco la cabaña, bañarse y ponerse ropa cómoda, solo que ese cometido no lo pudo lograr porque Ginny había cambiado su ropa cómoda por otra algo más corta… se vistió y se puso su gruesa bata de algodón encima, preparo chocolate caliente, estaba leyendo cuando al levantar la mirada vio a su novio afuera de la cabaña, le llevo un chocolate caliente, y le sonrió.

.- todo bien?

Draco tomo el chocolate de las manos de la castaña, y le miro con intensidad.- Si, todo bien, los salvaguardas están intactos además de que no hay fisuras en el escudo – el chocolate estaba muy bueno, cremoso, con el toque justo de azúcar, vio como ella usaba su lengua para limpiarse los labios y tuvo que respirar profundo para no tomarla allí mismo.

.- Hace frio, voy a entrar – la mirada de Draco la puso nerviosa, y no supo que hacer, dejo la taza en la encimera, tenía que ponerse hacer algo, estaba nerviosa, estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina la nieve cuando lo sintió detrás ella.- voy a lavar las tazas.

No la dejo girarse acaricio sus brazos, y beso su cuello – no tengas miedo – la acerco mientras besaba su cuello, desataba el nudo del cinturón de la bata, haciéndola girarse para encontrarse besarla como lo necesitaba, al meter las manos en la bata noto la suavidad, sonrió mientras la besaba, - no sé qué paso con mis pijamas – le comento la castaña que trataba de respirar, el rubio la observo mientras estudiaba sus ojos brillantes, sus risos despeinados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados por el largo beso compartido, - es mi culpa, quería verte así - deslizo la bata por sus brazos, observándola en una pequeña dormilona color rosa, que hacía que su piel se viera maravillosa, tomo sus mejillas y la volvió a besar mientras caminaba con ella hasta la cama – te amo, te amo mi pequeña sabelotodo, mi pequeña castaña.

Hermione sintió que besaba su cuello, clavícula, dejaba sus labios en la vena que marcaba su pulso, allí la mordió con delicadeza, haciendo que sus palpitaciones se aceleraran, lo ayudo a quitarse el suéter delgado que tenia, acaricio su espalda, su pecho, lo abrazo, se acercó, mientras el bajaba los tirantes de su pijama, y hacia que se deslizara hasta el suelo, allí el la levanto en sus brazos mientras la miraba y buscaba sus labios.

Beso cada rincón de su cuerpo, se deleitó con sus senos, los chupo, saboreo y la hizo vibrar, arquearse, temblar, la probo, le hizo el amor con su lengua, sumergiéndose en sus jugos en su temblores, en sus piernas que temblaban y sus manos que acariciaban su cabello acercándolo, pidiéndole más, cuando ya era una más latente de suspiros y respiraciones profunda, cuando ya había llegado al orgasmo, una y otra vez, tomo sus manos, le hizo abrir los ojos y la hizo suya, cerró los ojos por el pequeño dolor que sintió, pero el beso sus lágrimas, sus mejillas sus labios, se sintió adorada, venerada, amada, se aferró a las sabanas, mientras el vaivén se intensificaba, entones el tomo sus manos, las levanto sobre su cabeza mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas en las caderas, la beso con intensidad tan fuerte como los movimientos de su cadera, allí, la miro y le dijo – cásate conmigo, se mía para siempre – Hermione lo miro con amor – si, si, te amo- el orgasmo nació en su alma, corazón y los traspaso, una magia broto de ellos, dorada, luminosa, ambos habían escuchado de ella, pero para muchos era un mito, ahora ambos comprobaban que era una realidad, se sintieron en el aire, volando, lagrimas brotaron sin pensarlo de los ojos de Hermione, lagrimas que Draco beso, beso sus labios, la abrazo se refugió en su pecho, escondió su rostro en su cuello, absorbiendo su aroma, su olor.

.- Eres maravillosa, te amo tanto, deslizo un anillo en su dedo, no te pido que te cases conmigo mañana, pero es una promesa de ambos para toda la vida.

Lo miro con amor.- Yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas - la giro y dejo que ella se acostara sobre su pecho – Te lastime? Pregunto el rubio tocando su cabellera rizada.- No, fue maravilloso, Draco fue fantástico. – cerro los ojos agotada pero feliz, el también decidió dejarla descansar un rato, mientras pensaba, el cansancio lo venció y se durmió, con el cálido calor de la felicidad en su pecho.

* * *

Ron miraba a la pelinegra que estaba sentada del lado contrario del tablero, fruncía el ceño mientras estudiaba el próximo movimiento a realizar en el tablero de ajedrez, trataba de ganarle, estaba claro que ella no sabía que nadie le ganaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, era muy hermosa, su cabello más largo de lo habitual se movía con cada movimiento de su cabeza, como buena miembro de la casa de las serpientes, era astuta, inteligente muy segura de sí, pero él era un dios del ajedrez, también era tímida, tierna, dulce, con cuidado tubo que derribar cada muro que ella cuidadosamente había levantado, el intento de violación sufrido, la hizo aferrarse a él como tabla de salvación, aun recordaba su cuerpo desnudo en la ducha, tuvo que hacerse propio de todo el auto control que tenía para irse, solo besando sus labios, desde allí conversaron, cada pesadilla lo hacía llegar corriendo a su habitación, varias veces la toco sacudirse, defenderse de sus golpes, hablarle, hasta que decidió dormir con ella, al principio dormía algo distante en la cama, pero en la noche lo buscaba y se acurrucaba a su lado embriagándolo con su aroma, y el calor de su cuerpo.

Al fin logro mover la pieza como quería, con una sonrisa dijo – Jaque! El pelirrojo miro el tablero, estudiando su jugada, y sonrió internamente al encontrar el error en su jugada, movió la pieza y dijo.- Jaque mate.

La pelinegra miro la jugada y abrió la boca sorprendida.- No puede ser! Eres imposible! Nunca me dejaras ganar? Sonrió ante la indignación de Pansy.- No, no lo hare, estoy invicto desde hace más de 6 años! Gane el juego de ajedrez que Dumblendore hizo para proteger la piedra filosofal, una pequeña como tú no me ganara.

Se levantó furiosa.- eres imposible, no puede ser que nunca pierdas! La siguió, y la abrazo por la espalda apoyando el mentón en su cabeza, - se mover mis piezas, se cómo ganar un juego – para ella no paso desapercibido el mensaje oculto en esas palabras, se movió nerviosa, tratando de separarse,- Shhh… no te estoy presionando, te voy a dar todo el tiempo que necesites, no dejare que te hundas.

.- Tu pensabas que yo era una zorra – lo enfrento, su mirada era calmada, pero también molesta

.- Si, lo pensé, pero tú y tus amigos no hicieron creer muchas cosas, en los baños de los chicos se decían muchas historias preciosa, además tú nos depreciabas, a mí, a Ginny, me humillabas.

.- Te envidiaba, envidiaba tu familia, la forma en que tu madre los despedía en el tren, cuando buscaba libros de segunda mano, buscaba los mejores, los abrazaba, les tejía ropa, siempre tenías el calor de tu madre para abrazarte, para tocarte.

Puso en mechón detrás de su oreja – todos hemos cambiado Pansy, nadie es el mismo, estar tranquilos, a pesar de los mortifagos, hizo que nos replanteáramos todo, Mione y yo terminamos, nos dimos cuenta que había mucho amor de hermanos, Harry se enamoró de Luna, Ginny está destrozada, pero se recupera, y tu no eras lo que yo pensaba, la tomo de las mejillas, nunca pensé que lo más que quisiera hacer en la vida, seria besarte, - tomo sus labios con cuidado, sin forzarla, con paciencia, la abrazo y dejo que se acostumbrara a su cuerpo, a su calor, sintió sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, ella se aferraba a él, sonrió y profundizo el beso entrando en su boca, jugando con su lengua, cortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, al separase solo la abrazo, sintió las pequeñas manos de Pansy abrazarse a su cintura, correspondiéndole, sonrió no sabía si lo que nacía con ella tendría futuro, pero mientras viviría el momento, esperaba que este fuera muy largo.

* * *

Hermione despertó abrazada al rubio, el tenía una mano en su cintura, con cuidado se levantó, necesitaba ir al baño, tomo una sábana se la enrollo en el cuerpo y fue al baño, luego de salir noto que Draco seguía durmiendo, buscaba su pijama cuando el despertó y la miro como un depredador.

.- Que haces fuera de la cama?

.- Tenía que ir al baño, - el calor de la mirada de Draco, calentó su cuerpo se aferró a la sabana, por un momento se sintió desnuda,

Se levantó de la cama desnudo y disfruto del sonrojo de la castaña y la forma que desviaba la mirada – no me gusta despertar y ver que no estas a mi lado.- tomo su mano e hizo que soltara la sabana – además buscaba algo. – tomo la sabana

.- Porque? Lo miro confundida.

.- La necesito, es mía. – hizo caer la sabana mientras la besaba.- Querías la sabana, - pregunto en medio del beso, el negó con su cabeza.- no, a ti.- la levanto y llevo a la cama donde inicio todo y mas, intenso llenado de recuerdos y calidez su alma

* * *

Tenia planificado hacer solo dos capitulos de Tiempo de Paz, pero he cambiado un poco los planes. gracias por sus comentarios, me dan mucha alegria, Slds...


	20. Tiempo de Paz III

Hermione, estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Draco, mientras acariciaba sutilmente su pecho y brazo para no despertarlo, recordaba todo lo vivido, habían sido lo suficientemente intensos, se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que el rubio le hizo, y le hizo hacer, la noche después de hacer el amor, la había encontrado tímida saliendo del baño, buscando su bata, o algo que ponerse, pero no la dejo seguir buscando, allí le quito la sabana, hizo que entrelazara sus piernas a sus caderas, la llevo a la cama donde volvió hacerle el amor, se sorprendió de sus propios gemidos, de su voz pidiéndole más, más fuerte, ella era una mujer razonable, se estaba convirtiendo en una ninfómana, deseosa de todo lo que Draco quería hacerle.

Aun recordaba sus besos en la espalda, tomándola por detrás tan primitivo y sensual, cuando sus brazos no pudieron sostenerla por la intensidad de los movimientos, entrelazaron las manos mientras el besaba su cuello para luego soltarla, acariciarle el clítoris y hacerla llegar al orgasmo, sintió su sonrisa en su cuello, mientras besaba sus hombros – eres maravillosa – le sonrió mientras que se acostaba a su lado – ya entiendo porque dicen que eres un dios en la cama, creo que los rumores se quedan cortos.

.- Eres tu preciosa, solo tú.

.- En serio?

.- Piensas que con todas es igual? – La miro a los ojos, mientras ella movía afirmativamente su cabeza.- No, no es igual, el sexo es sexo pequeña castaña, puede ser intenso, agradable y dejarte plenamente satisfecho, pero contigo, nunca tengo suficiente, te veo y quiero estar contigo, hacerte el amor – respiro profundo – no sé cómo hare en clases para no tomarte sobre una de las mesas.

Golpeo su hombro.- Draco, no exageres!

.- Hermione, no exagero, si vieras lo que siento cuanto te veo.

.- Creo que yo siento lo mismo, - dijo con timidez – yo no sabía que podría ser así, creo que me estoy volviendo ninfómana, crees que es posible?

Rio y beso su frente.- Mientras solo sea por mí, no tengo inconvenientes, pero no es eso – acaricio sus risos – lo que sientes por mí, ese deseo es lo que yo siento por ti, me alegra que tu eterno Ron no te haya tocado, aunque tampoco me hubiera importado porque lo que importa es que estas a mi lado, estabas destinada a ser mía y yo tuyo, pero he de reconocer que el saber que nadie más te toco, ha despertado una vena posesiva en mí que no me conocía, conocerte, aprender a ver más allá que el ratón de biblioteca, me ha enamorado profundamente de ti, quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

.- No sé si quiero casarme, saliendo del colegio. –miro con ilusión su sortija, pero también lo miro con algo de temor, no quería desilusionarlo.

Beso su frente.- Lo sé, yo tampoco, pero quiero que seas mi esposa, tenemos que buscar a tus padres, quiero que estén presentes esos días, necesito ver en qué estado están los negocios de mi familia, estar con mi madre un tiempo, que te conozcan, que podamos compartir, ver donde viviremos, no quiero vivir en la Mansión Malfoy, no tengo buenos recuerdos y creo que tu tampoco.

.- Me acompañaras a buscar a mis padres? Le pregunto entre sorprendida y alegre.

.- Si, no te dejare ir a Australia sola, espero que Rabastan sea capturado pronto, pero eres mi prometida, no dejare que nadie más piense que puede conquistarte, eres muy hermosa Hermione, tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan tierna, apasionada, tan mujer.- La beso, suave y tierno.- Fui tan idiota.

.- Eso quedo atrás, ya no pensemos en el pasado, miremos el futuro, primero terminar el colegio, luego veremos.

Se sonrojo al recordar como el rubio la había besado, sonrió cuando el estómago del rubio rugió por la falta de alimento, rieron y se levantaron a comer, a caminar, en la noche cuando ella leía frente a la chimenea, noto que su novio subía y bajaba las escaleras, curiosa, dejo el libro en su regazo para preguntarle.

.- Que haces Draco?

El llevaba unos frascos en sus manos, le sonrió sexy, - Preparo el Jacuzzi… Lo vio subir los peldaños, se levantó para ir detrás de su novio, no la dejo pasar.- Es sorpresa, castaña, ve a prepararte. – Camino unos pasos para llamar su atención.- No tengo bañador aquí, no he revisado bien, pero… – la interrumpió con voz ronca le dijo en su oído.- Yo tampoco, ve anda… yo te llamare

Hermione, tocaba su cabello recogido en una coleta suelta y alta, se aferró el cinturón de la bata de baño, era gruesa, miraba sus pies, estaba muy nerviosa, si le decía a Draco que cerrara los ojos mientras ella entraba al Jacuzzi?, sería posible que su novio no la mirara con esa sonrisa sexy, y le hiciera caso, negó con la cabeza, seguramente no, cuando escucho su voz llamándola, se levantó de la cama, ya Draco la había visto desnuda, habían hecho el amor muchas veces, conocía mejor su cuerpo que ella, pero el pensar en estar desnuda, frente a él, la llenaba de una vergüenza que estaba segura que estaba sonrojada hasta el estómago, camino hasta la ventana corrediza que estaba abierta, salió y el lugar hizo que los ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, su novio no era de aquellos que demostraban en público el amor, pero cuando quería era muy romántico, un lugar lleno de velas en el piso y flotando en el aire le daba calidez al balcón, la nieve acumulada en el barandal, techo y en el paisaje hacia que todo pareciese a lo que una vez soñó, allí en el jacuzzi la estaba esperando con una copa de Champagne en la mano, sonriéndole, pestaño rápido, le sonrió, y camino hasta la orilla del jacuzzi.

.- Hace Frio, - metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata.

.- Si entras yo puedo calentarte.- Sonrió al ver el gran sonrojo de su novia, era maravillosa, ya se conocían muy bien y aun ella parecía tan inocente.

.- Cierra los ojos – comenzó a desatar la bata.

.- Sabes que no lo hare.- la miro con sus ojos color mercurio casi negro.

Respiro profundo.- Tenia que intentarlo

Abrió la bata y la dejo caer, la mirada intensa de su novio hizo que los colores de sus mejillas se intensificaran más, el agua estaba muy agradable, tibia sin quemar, bajaba los escalones cuando el la ayudo tendiendo su mano, bajo la mirada para ocultar un poco su vergüenza, descendió y sintió los brazos del rubio en su cintura.

.- Eres muy hermosa Hermione.

.- Draco, a veces… no sé qué decir.

.- No digas nada, solo bésame.

Su rostro debió reflejar la emoción del recuerdo porque cuando miro el rostro de su novio aun algo somnoliento este sonreía.- Que recordabas que te hizo poner de este color?

.- Recordaba el Jacuzzi. – el rubio beso su cuello – Mañana debemos volver?

.- Si, todos los alumnos de 7to volveremos.

.- Es peligroso?

.- Si, será peligroso salir de las casas de seguridad para nosotros, pero confiamos que el expreso será lo suficientemente seguro para llevarnos al colegio, allá sabemos que no pueden entrar.

.- Piensas que la directora, nos separara? Va contra las reglas que compartamos la torre si somos novios.

.- Debería de hacerlo, pero no lo hará, nadie te protegerá como yo, el otro premio anual es un chico que nunca se involucró con nada de la guerra mágica, Potter debe cuidar junto con Ron todas las instalaciones.

.- Y mi sala común? No es que quiera estar separada de ti, pero pienso que la directora estudio todas las posibilidades.

.- Dormirías con chicas que no están preparadas, para un ataque de mortifagos, - acaricio sus risos, - Lo sé, yo mismo hable con la Directora, y estudiamos las opciones, lo mejor es que sigas conmigo en la torre, allí podre cuidarte.

.- Siempre pensé que con la muerte de Volvemort, todo estaría más tranquilo, que al fin podría descansar de luchar y correr.

.- Todos los pensamos, pero… cuando atrapemos a Rabastan, todo será más tranquilo, mi padre me dijo que otros mortifagos, viendo su ejemplo quieren ayudar, a nadie le gusta estar en Azkaban.

.- Me gusto estar aquí contigo, pasar estos días así.

.- A mí también pequeña, necesitábamos estar solos, después de todo lo que vivimos, viviste, necesitaba saber que realmente estabas viva, que no era un sueño, ni era una alucinación, un invento de mi mente para mantenerme cuerdo.

.- Estoy aquí, siempre.

En la mañana mientras guardaba su cosas se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo sonrojarse, su ropa interior se había reducido notablemente, uno de los causantes era el rubio que no era muy paciente en algunos momentos, tendría que comprar, pensó inmediatamente en Ginny, pero luego descarto la idea, Luna quizás era demasiado inocente para ello, con Pansy no tenía esas confianzas.

.- Que pasa? Que te preocupa?

.- Nada importante.

.- Hermione, dime.

Con algo de frustración, le dijo.- Has roto casi todas mis pantys… debo ir a comprar.

Rio, con fuerza.- Lo sé, - al verla rodar los ojos, le dijo – En Hogwarts tiene suficientes, ya me encargo de eso.

.- Como?

.- No tengo nada en contra del algodón, creo que lo veo demasiado sensual para mi gusto, pero también me gusta verte con ropa bonita y sexy.

.- Draco, me compraste calzones? Rio casi a carcajadas.

.- Diría mas bien ropa interior, sé que a veces las mujeres se ponen un brasier azul con una panty verde, pero a mí me gusta más los conjuntos, sean de algodón o algo más seductor, confía en mí, te gustara.- Le abrazo mientras ambos reían.

La llegada a la estación fue algo agotadora, tuvieron que pasar por la casa de seguridad de Adhara allí les informaron los avances de la búsqueda, converso un poco con Sirius que estaba más recuperado, ya no estaba tan pálido, se notaba más fuerte, Millaray lo miraba con adoración, se alegraba por el, merecía ser feliz después de pasar injustamente tiempo de su vida en azkaban, Harry prácticamente vivía allí por Luna.

.- Como estas Luna? Sus grandes ojos azules la miraron con alegría y la abrazo, devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, ambas habían pasado el horror más grande que alguien podía vivir, nunca dejarían de estar unidas por ello.- Te sientes bien? tu mano como esta?

.- Estoy bien Mione, mi mano ya está completamente recuperada y tu como estas tu?

.- Bien, aun me canso un poco, pero me siento muy bien.

.- Tienes un brillo diferente en la mirada.

.- Estoy enamorada.- dijo con simpleza, - estos días fueron hermosos.

.- Me alegro que ya todo este arreglado con Draco, él se ve feliz.

.- Como van las cosas con Harry?

Luna se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.- Él es… intenso.

Hermione rio, conocía a su amigo la palabra paciencia no estaba en su diccionario personal, e intenso, apasionado era lo que mejor lo describía.- Me puedes contar? Le dijo con cuidado no quería incomodar a su amiga.

.- Si, solo que, me da algo de vergüenza, - desvió la mirada – cuando me besa, sus besos son…

.- Apasionados? - La rubia movió la cabeza afirmativamente.- te acaricia? La chica abrió los ojos con mucha intensidad se le iluminaron.- Deben ser los nargles Luna.

La rubia rio, ambas rieron.- Tienen que ser los nargles… definitivamente.

.- Habla con él, cuando vaya muy rápido, Harry no conoce de paciencia, pero te quiere y sabrá esperar el momento en que estés lista.

.- Lo sé, y no me molesta, solo que a veces no se… si quiero seguir o parar.

.- Disfruta el momento, relájate y veras que tu cuerpo te dará la respuesta.

.- chicas, debemos irnos.- Nahuel aparecía tranquilo y les sonreía a ambas.

Likan, llego con el traslador, se reunieron Adhara, Nahuel, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Harry, Likan, juntos en un círculo cuando todos estuvieron fuertemente sostenidos lo activo y sintieron el jalón del mismo. La llegar al lugar Draco sostuvo a Hermione, evitando su caída.

.- Donde esta Ron y Pansy? – Pregunto el rubio preocupado por su amiga.

.- Llegaran con Ginny, estaban en la madriguera. – Contesto Nahuel – Ron quería que Pansy conociera su casa.

.- Como esta Ginny, - le pregunto Hermione a Luna.

.- Quiere hablar contigo, conversamos, esta dolida y la entiendo, quizás con el tiempo recuperemos nuestra amistad.

.- Espero que así sea Luna, la extraño.- Apretó la mano de la rubia quien le sonrió comprensiva.

Cuando llegaron los Weasley y Pansy Parkinson, muchas miradas voltearon a mirar curiosos, esperando encontrar alguna explicación, Ron tiro la mano de la chica y la hizo caminar a su lado protegiéndola de las miradas y lanzando miradas asesinas a quienes se atrevían a murmurar algo, se reunieron en todos, Ginny se quedó un poco más distante, se notaba un poco perdida en el grupo, Nahuel la acerco al grupo.

.- Debemos subir, no podemos quedarnos mucho rato, aquí. – Nahuel miraba el expreso

.- Piensas que nos atacaran?- Ginny miro a su alrededor.

.- No, pero creo que debemos ser precavido, son mortifagos, no tienen un patrón común sus ataques.

.- Nahuel tiene razón, debemos subir, buscar nuestro vagón.

.- Nuestro vagón? Pregunto Luna,- no iremos por casas?

.- No, iremos en el vago de los prefectos y premios anuales, no es seguro que vayas lejos de nosotros Luna, y Ginny es hermana de Weasley, es probable que se haya trasformado en un blanco de los mortifagos. – Draco le contesto a la rubia con amabilidad.

.- Nunca he viajado en el vagón de prefectos – Sus grandes ojos se iluminaron, causando una sonrisa en los labios de Harry, cada día con ella era una nueva aventura.

Subieron, Draco le dijo algo a Hermione se miraron a los ojos dándose a entender, el rubio debía buscar a su amigos y ver como estaban, Ron estaba por dar una vuelta de reconocimiento cuando sintió que le apretaban la mano.

.- Iré a dar una vuelta, debo hacerlo es mi responsabilidad.- coloco con ternura el cabello de Pansy detrás de su oreja.- No tardo. – Lo soltó, y le sonrió a manera de disculpa.- Sé que debo resultarte cansona… yo… lo siento… yo – coloco un dedo sobre sus labios.- Shhhh… está bien no me molesta, nada te pasara… Confía en mí, hemos sido muy cuidadosos con este traslado, no quiero que nada malo te pase a ti o alguna de las chicas. – beso sus labios y su frente y luego salió.

Al ver la mirada de Pansy, la castaña se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.- No se aburrirá, créeme, está en la naturaleza de Ron proteger a las personas que quiere.

.- Crees que me quiere? La chica la miro.

.- Si, Ron, a pesar de ser un idiota.- rio un poco – es claro con sus afectos, tu eres hermosa Pansy, y estoy segura que ahora que está conociéndote, y ha descubierto tu verdadero yo, lo traes de cabeza.

.- Espero que sea así.

.- Lo es, lo conozco, créeme le gustas tanto como él te gusta a ti.

.- Nunca imagine, nunca pensé…

.- Que te gustara el Rey Weasley?

Ambas rieron al recordar la canción que Pansy le había compuesto a Ron, en la época del colegio.- Si, nunca lo imagine, tenía envidia de su familia, de su madre, Molly es maravillosa.

.- Hasta que se enoja, que no te engañe.

Se sentaron, y conversaron, Ginny estaba sentada en otra banca cuando Hermione decidió romper el hielo.

.- Ginny, ven siéntate con nosotras.

.- Por lo menos hasta que llegue Draco, conociéndolo reclamara toda tu atención.

Hermione rio, era raro jugarse de esa manera con la pelinegra pero tenía razón, pero aun así contrataco.- o Ronald. – logro su cometido la chica se sonrojo y rodo los ojos.

Ginny se acercó tímida, no tan segura de sí.- Debo viajar en el vagón de Griffindor, con Adhara.

.- Ya escuchaste a los chicos, puedes estar en peligro, nadie quiere que te pase algo.

.- Que raro, yo no hice lo mismo con uste…

Hermione la interrumpió, - quizás debamos conversar en el colegio, pero ahora solo puedo decirte, que ya te perdone, no es tu culpa, no es tu culpa lo que paso.

La pelirroja comenzó a llorar y se lanzó en los brazos de Hermione, - yo sabía que estaban en peligro, pero no me importo! - Los hipidos y el rastro de lágrimas conmovían a las chicas,- no hice nada, me calle, no le dije a nadie que estabas en el colegio, no le dije a nadie que estabas en peligro, yo sabía que Luna iba a ir a su casa. – Las lágrimas impidieron que siguiera relatando… - Yo las lance a la muerte, yo… Hermione la abrazo con fuerza, el cuerpo de la pelirroja temblaba por la culpa, por el dolor, por las lágrimas, la castaña lloraba con ella, esa pequeña pelirroja era su mejor amiga, la que permitió que se quedara todos los veranos en la madriguera, su confidente cuando pensaba que Ron era el amor de su vida, también escucho a la chica confesarle su amor por Harry, ella también entre sollozos le pidió perdón, no era la manera que tenía pensado conversar, pero era la forma que el destino quería, era la forma en que dos amigas volvían a ser hermanas.

Cuando Draco entro, se alarmo pero Luna tomo su mano tranquilizándolo, espero pacientemente que Hermione se levantara, al hacerlo la abrazo, dejo que se apoyara en su pecho, Zabinni hizo lo propio con la pelirroja, con la cual se sentó al otro lado del vagón en sus piernas, seco sus lágrimas y consoló, el rubio hizo lo propio con la castaña se sentó a su lado, conversaron con Pansy, que esperaba que Ron y Harry llegaran.

Noto la sonrisa burlona de su amiga al percatarse que Hermione estaba dormida en su hombro y el acariciaba distraídamente la mano de la castaña, se puso serio, sonrió burlón cuando la comadreja entro al vagón y busco a su amiga con la mirada, la que había sido su cómplice de burlas, de insultos se le iluminaban los ojos por la comadreja, y a pelirrojo, se le notaba que no le era indiferente, sonrió de lado, y siguió acariciando la mano de su novia, las serpientes estaban siendo cambiadas por los leones, quizás era eso, o sencillamente estaban aprendiendo a demostrar lo que por años se les enseño a esconder por incorrecto o por ser demasiado muggle.

Despertó a su novia para que junto con las chicas se cambiara, él ya había hecho lo propio, y esperaba que la castaña volviera, Zabinni había entrado al vagón y no pensaba irse hasta llegar al colegio, la pelirroja estaba más tranquila, acompaño a Luna, Pansy y Hermione al baño.

.- La pequeña Comadreja… sonrió burlón.

.- Granger!? Contraataco el moreno.

.- Tu lo sabias, lo que yo no sabía era que te gustaba Ginevra.

.- Es linda, además de valiente, osada, y algo Slytherin.

.- Pues si tiene algo de Serpiente, iras detrás de ella.

.- Si, ya termino con Potter, nada la ata a él, tengo el camino libre.

.- No me imagino tus hijos pelirrojos… río el rubio.

.- y los tuyos con rizos… rio el moreno.

.- Serán hermosos…

.- Ya piensas tener bebes? Imagino que no has dejado descansar a la pobre, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Draco, hizo el ademan de golpearlo pero sonrió.- No ahora idiota más adelante.

.- Tu padre lo sabe.

.- Si, lo sabe y lo aprueba… aunque eso no sería problema, cuando estuve a punto de perderla, pensé en Theo, si la vida me regalaba otra oportunidad con ella, pues no la perdería por antiguas creencias o por lo que mi familia piense.

.- La primera sangre sucia, en la familia Malfoy.

.- Serán los mejores mestizos que conocerás.

.- Estas completamente y ridículamente enamorado Draco Lucius Malfoy Black… - el moreno reía fuertemente – Nunca pensé que la vida me regalaría este momento.- y de Granger! Quién lo diría! Bueno he de reconocer que está muy buena!.

Draco le dio un empujo al moreno que reía hasta doblarse.- Respeta a mi prometida.

.- Lo hago, pero no puedo perder la oportunidad para reírme de ti, Draquin.

Hermione llego y miro extrañada las lágrimas que Zabinni se secaba, miro a su novio, quien negó con la cabeza, la tomo de la mano, apartándola del moreno y sentándola a su lado en el vagón.

La llegada al colegio fue entre extraña y anhelada, cuando llegaron finalmente a la torre Hermione se sentía exhausta, se sentó sin mucha elegancia en unos de los sillones, cerró los ojos, mientras el rubio prendía la chimenea...

.- Estas cansada? – solo logro una respuesta afirmativa de su novia, miro el anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular – ven vamos a dormir, necesitas descansar, mañana será un día fuerte.

.- Lo sé, aunque ya quiero ponerme a estudiar, sería bueno leer algo… - Draco la levanto y sonrió.- Que pasa?

.- Calma pequeña sabelotodo, hoy dormirás, mañana estudiaremos pero nada de volverse maniática en la biblioteca, recuerda que el descanso es tu mejor medicina.

-.-

La sala de menesteres sentía el regreso… los espíritus se movieron inquietos… el lugar se llenó de oscuridad…

* * *

Ya para los proximos capitulos nos toca algo mas de accion... Gracias por sus comentarios...


	21. Preparación

Paseaba por los pasillos del castillo, reconocía que hacerlo ahora le daba tranquilidad, conocía esos muros, cada entrada y cada salida cuando fue mortifago logro con magia oscura vencer muchas de las protecciones puestas por el mismísimo Albus Dumblendore, su padrino Snape le había enseñado algunas por sugerencia del señor oscuro y otras logro descifrarlas el mismo, por algo siendo el mortifago más joven logro ganarse su puesto como uno de los más poderosos, fue torturado por su propia tía, tenía resistencia física, conocía el dolor, el deseo de morirse para dejar de sufrir, su padrino le enseño a bloquear su mente y sus sentimientos, nunca había podido conjurar un patronus, aun teniendo a su manera recuerdos felices, ahora era feliz, sus padres aunque refugiados estaban tranquilos, sin la presencia siniestra en la Mansión, el deseo de vivir en otro lugar era tan necesario, aunque su padre se negaba, generaciones de Malfoys habían habitado la casa, también estaba Hermione, ella era el principio de su felicidad

Llego a la Sala de Menesteres, la sala que viene y va allí se destruyó un Horocruxes, allí estuvo a punto de morir quemado por fuego maldito, allí murió su amigo Crabbe, allí parecía que los espíritus de esa noche del 2 de mayo estaban reunidos esperando… pero esperando que… al entrar noto una luz azulada, era como fuego, también escuchaba un canto, un canto que traía paz, pero sobre ese canto escuchaba lamentos y gritos de odio, la luz recorría el lugar, al pasar por él lo sintió extrañamente frio y a la vez cálido, camino entendiendo que no le haría daño, y allí vio a su profesor y a su hermana, ambos parecían estar en un trance, sus labios se movían con las mismas palabras, una voz ligera y femenina en contraste con una masculina y gruesa, había visto a Millaray con su magia, envuelta en la luz blanca, levitando, pero ver a su hermano era increíble sus venas adquirían un color plata y sus ojos eran completamente blancos, levitaba, sus manos extendidas proyectaban la luz, era como si energía saliera de él haciendo que sus largos cabello se movieran, cuando miro nuevamente la luz, noto que se movían en forma de lobo y de cóndor, uno corría y el otro volaba por la sala, sus patronus, miraba el movimiento cuando escucho las voces

. Debes traerla Draco... tráela a nosotros… - otra voz hablo con odio – La sangre sucia no sirve… ya no es pura… necesitamos una virgen para el sacrificio… - Draco sacudió la cabeza. Trato de seguir escuchando – La sangre sucia es pura de corazón y su sangre es poderosa, ella servirá también – una voz conocida le dijo – trae una virgen… ella nos devolverá la vida… sangre del corazón de una virgen… la necesitamos…- dolor, empezó a sentir dolor de cabeza, mucho dolor, pensó que se perdería en el dolor cuando la luz lo envolvió y cayo las voces que lo atormentaban, una mano cálida le toco mientras el canto en una lengua diferente pero que sabía que era ancestral protegía sus pensamientos y calmaba el dolor, cuando abrió los ojos la sala estaba levemente iluminada, ydelante de él, estaba los Leftray.

.Escuchaste las voces? Pregunto Millaray, al verla detenidamente podía entender a su tío Sirius era preciosa, demasiado fina y delicada.

. Si, las escuche – su semblante serio, les indico que estaba preocupado.-he mantenido alejada a Hermione de aquí por mucho tiempo, veo que aun está en peligro.

. No solo ella, - menciono su profesor, cada alumna del castillo está en peligro

. Las vírgenes, quieren la sangre de su corazón.

. Las almas oscuras quieren volver a la vida, necesitan una bruja poderosa para poseerla y el sacrificio.

. Necesitan una virgen poderosa, quizás de sangre pura muy antigua.

. Adhara? – pregunto Malfoy

. No, mi hija está a salvo, por la sangre de Adhara corre mi sangre y no la atraerán tan fácilmente aquí.

. Pensé que solo debía molestarme por atrapar a Rabastan, ahora esta locura – movió la cabeza, acaso nunca podrían estar tranquilos y a salvo…

. No te preocupes , se lo que debo hacer, - le hablo Millaray – pero necesitare a las siguientes chicas, - Draco movió la cabeza afirmativamente – Hermione, - al ver el ceño fruncido del chico, nada le pasara, te lo prometo, es una impura poderosa, también tiene magia especial en sus venas, quizás la magia salto varias generaciones pero su magia es tan antigua como la tuya o la nuestra, Ginevra, quizás la chica no se ha dado cuenta lo poderosa que es, es la séptima de una familia de 6 hombres, Luna, su visión va más allá de lo tangible puede ver lo intangible, Pansy, sangre pura noble, pura, conoce el dolor y la soledad, también vendrá Adhara, sangre ancestral de Bansshe, la mujer guardo silencio mientras su hermano le dijo– faltan 2 brujas Millaray, deben ser 7.

. Lo sé, - miro a su hermano, - sé a quién traer, no te preocupes

Draco salió de la sala preocupado, no le agradaba que Hermione y Pansy estuvieran involucradas, pero si era honesto eran brujas fuertes, pero que estuvieran tan cercanas a una mala experiencia no le agradaba, sobre todo su bruja, que aún se cansaba y como ese día la encontró dormida con el libro en su pecho, estaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea,se agotaba cada día estudiando, tratando de recuperar la semana perdida, verla le llenaba de calor el corazón, la levanto con cuidado, ella entre sueños le llamo y sonrió, al llegar a la habitación la desvistió, se acostó a su lado, la abrazo y se durmió oliendo sus rizos…

-.-

Pansy miraba por la ventana de su habitación, aun le costaba conciliar el sueño,aunque no quisiera reconocerlo extrañaba a Ron, extrañaba el peso de su brazo en su cintura, sentirlo cerca le daba tranquilidad no quería despertarse gritando a media noche y despertar a las chicas de la habitación, miraba la oscuridad del bosque cuando sus pensamientos se fueron a los días que paso con el ahora auror, inicio una noche mientras ella se removía en una pesadilla, después de tranquilizarla y secar sus lágrimas la beso, el beso que inicio a modo tranquilizador se fue tornando dulce, apasionado, fogoso, Ron metía las manos por su pijama acariciando su piel y acercándola a sus cuerpo, no pensaba solo se entregaba, al gemir en alto cuando el alcanzo uno de sus senos, se congelo, pero la beso nuevamente la tranquilizo, beso sus ojos , sus labios, su cuello, - no es malo sentirte así Pansy, eres hermosa, - abrió los ojos y vio como el azul de sus ojos estaba casi negro, acercaba su cuerpo al de ella, su mano delineaba el contorno de su seno, - pasaste por una experiencia terrible, déjame darte buenos recuerdos.

Ron le había sacado la camisa de su pijama, cuando trato de cubrirse y el sonrojo lleno su cara, sintió que los labios del chico chupaban su labio inferior, haciéndola suspirar,- eres hermosa, tu piel parece porcelana, eres tan suave, - sus labios capturaron el pezón haciendo que la chica se llenara de temblores, acaricio con suavidad el lateral de su cuerpo recorriendo su cintura yel contorno de sus costillas,- eres perfecta, pareces hecha a mano por un artista, - No sabía que hacer como reaccionar acaricio con sus uñas el cabello de Ron, arañado de manera suave el cuero cabelludo, el con su rodilla abrió sus piernas y se situó entre ellas solo rozando su intimidad no pretendía tomarla, solo hacerle entender que un trauma no podía condenarla a solo existir y no vivir, la miro mientras la chica cerraba sus ojos y se arqueaba mordiendo su labio inferior, que equivocado estaba con ella, solo al besarla su sabor era de inocencia, allí estaba la falta de experiencia la compensaba por la pasión que desbordaba, su piel era increíblemente suave para sus manos callosas, era tan pálida sin marcas sin imperfecciones, sus senos eran cremosos, llenos pezones rosas los saboreo hasta que estuvieron duros y rojos, marcados por sus besos, la tomo por la cadera, comenzando el vaivén rozándola con su erección, ella lo apretó con sus piernas estremeciéndose, temblando, cuando la vio que hiperventilaba que ya estaba a punto de llegar toco su clítoris y ella por instinto mordió su hombro al llegar a su primer orgasmo.

Sonrió al besarla, no solo tendría las uñas marcadas en su espalda sino que también sus dientes, al mirarla vio que se sonrojaba, la calmo besándola,- tú también tendrás morados, princesa,dime si te duele, tengo crema para evitar que algo manche tu delicada piel.

En la mañana quiso meterse en el armario y no salir más pero él fue muy dulce la despertó con el desayuno,se la comía con la mirada a diferencia del mortifago, con Ron se sentía extrañamente sexy y tímida, era como si la reacción le encantara pero a la vez le diera miedo, la dejo para que se vistiera, la espero como siempre sentado en la sala leyendo el periódico, al verla se levantó tomo su mano y la llevo a la madriguera.

Bajo a la cocina le pediría a los elfos que le preparan un chocolate caliente, quizás eso la ayudara a conciliar el sueño que necesitaba, pudo sentir el miedo en las pequeñas criaturas pero fue amable los trato con respeto, una elfina le entrego su bebida y converso un poco con ella, los elfos habían escuchado de su ataque, y como el auror Weasley la rescato de las manos del mortifago, la elfina le prometió tenerle una bebida caliente todas las noches con un ingrediente especial que la haría dormir sin crear una adicción.

En la mañana se sentía muy cansada, el sentimiento la acompaño durante el día, quería llegar a su habitación y dormir, iba a pasar por la cocina por su bebida necesitaba descansar, dormir, solo quería cerrar los ojos, entonces lo vio, conversaba con uno de sus antiguos compañeros de clase, al verla le sonrió con dulzura, pero frunció el ceño, se despidió del chico y se acercó.

. Que tienes?

. Sueño,tengo mucho sueño.

. Se nota, mira estas ojeras,- delineo las ojeras que ya se notaban demasiado,- desde cuando no duermes bien princesa?

. Desde que llegue no duermo bien, pero hace días tuve una pesadilla y fue incómodo para mis compañeras de habitación, desde allí no duermo casi nada.

. No debí irme, mira cómo estás?

. Tenías trabajo que hacer Ron, no puedes quedarte aquí por mí, además non puedes entrar a mi habitación

El chico la miro preocupado, le parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería,- a dónde vas?

. A la cocina, una de las elfinas prometió hacerme un chocolate caliente que le pondría un ingrediente especial que me ayudaría a dormir.

. Es muy temprano para dormir, ni siquiera es la hora de la cena.

. Lo sé pero ya no tengo clases, y no tengo fuerza para estudiar, prefiero dormir.

. Te acompaño.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la cocina donde la elfina se alegró al verlos, ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas y esperaron que la bebida de Pansy, la elfina le recomendó que la tomara acostada, y que estuviese muy relajada.

Cuando caminaban a las mazmorras, Ron tomo su mano y la desvió del camino, Pansy lo siguió, al preguntarle, solo la miro y siguió su camino, la chica no reconoció el sitio pero imagino que era el área donde estaban durmiendo los aurores, entro a la torre y luego a la habitación de Ron,la habitación estaba ordenado a pesar de lo que imaginaba,el chico fue a sus gavetas tomo una playera grande y se la paso.

. Cámbiate, y tomate la bebida te despertare cuando sea la hora de la cena.

. No debería estar aquí, - la chica tomo la playera que le entregaba Ron, y camino hasta el baño, - no te meterás en problemas?

. No, princesa, le explicare a la directora ella lo entenderá.

La chica se cambió, al salir del baño vio como el pelirrojo sonreía, y le señalaba su cama, - ven tomate ese chocolate caliente y duerme, me pareces que te dormirás de pie.

Hizo lo que le dijo luego sintió una manta suave caía sobre ella poco a poco la neblina del sueño se apoderaba de ella, sintió el abrazo del chico pegándola a su cuerpo, el suave calor y el aroma que el emanaba, pergamino, hierba recién cortada, perfume masculino suave, un beso erael depositado en su cuello, no sabía que contenía la bebida pero la sumió en un profundo sueño.

La beso, una y otra vez tratando de despertarla, sabía que no estaba enamorado de la chica, pero despertaba en él una ternura y un instinto protector demasiado grande, era superior al que sintió por un momento por Hermione, al abrir sus bellos ojos azules le sonrió, aun un poco dormida, le pidió que la dejara dormir un poco más tenia tanto tiempo que no descansaba tan bien que no quería salir de esa cama.

. Pansy, princesa,pronto va amanecer, debes ir a tu habitación a cambiarte.

El comentario hizo que se despejara inmediatamente, cuanto había dormido. – qué hora es?

. Van a ser las 6 de la mañana, - verla allí adormilada era increíble – debo acompañarte a tu sala, levántate.

. Porque no me despertaste?

. Lo hice, pero estabasen un sueño profundo, le avise a la directora para que no se preocupara cuando tus compañeras de habitación le informaran que no llegabas a dormir.

. Qué vergüenza,- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como el cabello de Ron y él sonrió.

. Tranquila, la Directora lo entendió, me pidió que no se repitiera, pero le indique que no prometía nada.

. Porque hiciste eso?

. Pansy, ayer te estabas cayendo de sueño, piensas que si vuelvo a verte así me quedare de brazos cruzados.

. No, no lo creo eres un Griffindor.

. Ve a cambiarte, yo mientras me visto.

Llego a su habitación y aprovechando que sus compañeras aun dormían se ducho y cambio de ropa, había dormido muy bien, lo que la elfina le preparo la ayudó muchísimo pero también saberse segura en los brazos del pelirrojo tenía mucho que ver.

-.-

Millaray llegaba a la madriguera de la mano de Sirius y su hermano, ver a Lucius Malfoy persiguiendo a un gnomo de jardín hizo que una sonrisa irónica se formara en los labios de su hermano y pareja.

. No digan nada por favor – miro suplicando a los hombres que la acompañaban.

. No te prometo nada, querida, este placer no se tiene todos los días,- Sirius quien ya más recuperado sonreía a su prima Cissy a medida que caminaba a la casa.

. Maldito gnomo de jardín, me mordió – comento el rubio enojado mientras miraba a su esposa que le veía con un sonrisa, - no sé porque te hice caso Cissy, que hago aquí persiguiendo esas cosas, no soy un elfo.

. Estabas aburrido querido, pero no te preocupes, tenemos visitas.

. Mierda! – Exclamo el rubio al ver a los hombres que se acercaban, - lo que me faltaba, el resucitado y el iluminado. – hablo despectivamente algo enfadado al ver que el latino miraba insistentemente a su esposa.

. Prima! – Sirius abrazo a Cissy, quien le devolvió el gesto con el mismo cariño,- Sirius, cada vez te ves mejor! El moreno miro al rubio que seguía con los ojos en su cuñado, - Malfoy espero que ese gnomo te haya pasado algún don especial, tengo entendido que la saliva de gnomo de jardín trasmite dones especiales.

. Black, veo que sigues con tu mismo humor sin clase.

. Nunca le he presumido querido Malfoy, eso te lo dejo a ti… pero si te pones a cantar como sirena no digas que no te lo advertí

. Hola Cissy, - intervino Millaray, antes que aquella visita se transformara en una batalla de voluntades y de magia.

. Hola Querida!, que sorpresa, vienes a ver a Molly?

. Narcissa, estas más hermosa de lo que recordaba, - Likan se acercótomando la mano de la mujer en sus manos, le dio un beso lleno sin quitar los ojos de ella, haciendo que un sutil sonrojo subiera en las mejillas, luego se giró a ver al rubio que parecía querer lanzarle una maldición asesina,- Malfoy, veo que sigues igual que siempre.

Hizo un ademan con la mano fingiendo que no recordaba el nombre del latino, - mmm, mmm Lefftray! Veo que sigues con la manía de perseguir mujeres comprometidas.

. Mi debilidad son las rubias hermosas. – lo dijo sin despegar de la Black que miraba a su esposo con una sonrisa.

. Entramos,- Millaray suplico con la mirada nerviosa a Narcissa que parecía disfrutar de la atención de los dos hombres

Entraron al salón de los Weasley, el cual lucia como siempre implacable pero con ese toque de desgastado, y desaliñado que lo hacía acogedor, como si los muebles los hubiesen usado mucho, Lucius, decidió quedarse de pie al lado de su esposa, quien seguía sonriente, estaba pensado en como aniquilar al visitante cuando sintió el tacto suave de Cissy que lo hizo mirarla ella le guiño el ojo coqueta, y sonriente, devolvió el gesto pero tan pequeño que no fue captado por la visita.

. De qué quieres hablar Milla? – Narcissa uso el apodo que usaba con la bruja desde que se conocieron y no aprendió a pronunciar su nombre en lengua mapuche

La descendiente de las banshee le explico la tarea que tenían por delante ya había hablado con Andromeda, y tal como su hermana a pesar de la preocupación de su marido acepto, debía conversar también con Molly, pero lo haría de manera privada.

-.-

Draco miraba a Hermione mientras llegaba con unos libros a la torre, tenía dos semanas metida con la nariz en los libros sin pestañar, era como si quisiera recuperar a contra reloj el tiempo perdido, se acostaba sumamente cansada y aunque conversaba con el rubio no habían tenido intimidad desde que habían llegado al castillo, se notaba la tensión sexual aunque Hermione no sabía cómo abordar el tema como se acercaba? Deseaba estar con Draco, pero podía llegar y besarlo y pedirle que le hiciera el amor? O debía esperar que él se acercara, qué hacer? Podía ver en la mirada del chico que se la comía con la mirada y que la tensión entre ambos se acumulaba pero no sabía cuál paso dar.

. Espero que aquí pueda encontrar algo de la sala de menesteres, es poca la información que hay – respiro profundo mientras examinaba uno de los libros,- en la historia de Hogwarts, hay poca información, creo que buscare en estos libros antes de cenar… - se cayó cuando sintió una de las manos de su novio en la cintura mientras la otra se colaba por su falda hasta llegar a su ropa interior, los labios besaban su cuello, - Draco, - su voz sonaba tan temblorosa que trato de respirar profundo para formular la oración completa… - que haces…

. No estudiaras, pequeña sabelotodo, llevo semanas esperando… observándote mientras estudias… las manos del rubio bajaban las pantis y subían la falda… además tengo una fantasía contigo… tu y yo semi vestidos con nuestros uniformes, en la biblioteca… - beso el cuello de la castaña dando un pequeño mordisco, donde latía el pulso… - sé que en la biblioteca no me dejaras tocarte así… pero esta mesa con los libros, puede servir…- la acaricio – me gusta que siempre estas lista para mí.

Se dejó amar por su novio ella también lo necesitaba, el rubio fue apasionado y poco delicado, la tensión que ambos sentían los hizo derrumbarse cansados sobre la mesa ella sentía la respiración del rubio en su espalda mientras le sonreía… - tú también querías… - movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras la levantaba y giraba – parecemos dosde 4to año… - la levanto y sentó en la mesa entrando nuevamente en ella, ante el gemido de sorpresa de la chica la besos…- te deseo hace días, si seguíamos así, te iba a tomar en el salón de clases o en el gran comedor delante de todos.

. Yo igual te deseaba, pero… - el rubio la miro con sorpresa – pero no sabía cómo, - se cayó se sonrojo hasta el cabello.

. Eres mi prometida… vas hacer mi esposa dentro de un tiempo, eres extremadamente sensual Hermione, femenina, hermosa, - la beso mientras aceleraba las embestidas,- no tengas miedo de decirme lo que quieres…

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía las manos del chico en su cintura para empujar cada vez más fuerte.- ya lo sé…

Terminaron frente la chimenea besándose, a la hora de la cena caminaban uno al lado del otro para ir al gran comedor, cada quien se fue con sus amigos, solo los más cercanos sabían de su compromiso, para el resto de los alumnos solo eran compañeros de torre.

. Mione, mi mama me pidió que tú, Ginny, y Luna nos reuniéramos en la torre de astronomía con ella.

Miro a Ginny que le devolvió la misma mirada interrogante.- para que Adhara?

. No sé, - la chica se encogió de hombros, creo que tiene que ver con la sala de menesteres, pero no estoy segura, también ira Pansy, ya le dije.

. Que extraño… cuando nos reuniremos.

. Hoy a media noche.

. Media noche? – Pregunto Ginny…- La chica de intercambio movió la cabeza afirmativamente,- tendremos que burlar a Flich.

. Como en los viejos tiempos! Sonrió Hermione,- pensar que yo iba a investigar sobre la sala, pero… - fue bajando la voz poco a poco.

. Pero? Pregunto Adhara curiosa

. Me interrumpieron,- se enrojeció fuertemente.

. No quiero saber, - le dijo Ginny sonriendo pícaramente.

Siguieron conversando, un poco más después de terminada la cena,algunas de las serpientes se acercaron, Blaise jugaba tranquilamente con el cabello de Ginny que caía como una cascada roja en su espalda, al despedirse, todas incluidas Luna y Pansy acordaron verse en la torre de astronomía a la hora acordada.

-.-

. Me alegro que estén aquí... las brujas reunidas se miraron entre sí.. Tenemos una misión que realizar…

* * *

Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por no actualizar pero el problema eléctrico en Venezuela es complejo y aparte de quitarte cualquier tipo de inspiración, debes ordenar prioridades en todo sentido, Gracias a Dios hoy tenemos luz y conexion.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y privados.

Slds


	22. Preparación II

Hermione caminaba nerviosa y extrañamente silenciosa al lado de Draco quien le había explicado a grande rasgos lo que se disponían hacer, sintió un apretón en su mano, el chico también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, iba preocupado, ella apenas se estaba recuperando de un ataque y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a unos espíritus queriendo volver, y sedientos de venganza ella más que cualquiera estaba en peligro, por ser amiga del niño que vivió la responsabilizaban de sus muertes, también era la prometida de un traidor – está bien, estoy bien, - ella le apretó la mano, - no te preocupes, no pasara nada, - miro al rubio que le devolvía la mirada con intensidad – tengo miedo de perderte, de que esta vez no regreses a mí, - lo abrazo con fuerza – lo sé, tengo el mismo miedo, no quiero perderte.

Unos carraspeos en la garganta lo hicieron separarse, allí estaban Luna, Ginny y Adhara, quienes sonreían el dejo una mano en la cintura de su prometida dejándola cerca de su cuerpo.

. Y Pansy? Pregunto el rubio.

. No lo sé, quedamos de encontrarnos aquí.

. Creo que se encontró con mi hermano en el camino – Ginny hizo una cara de fastidio.

. Con Ron? – pregunto sonriendo Hermione.

. Creo que no quería que viniera, sola… o a esto, - señalo el grupo, - estaba algo molesto, - comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus manos – mi hermano siempre escoge mujeres con carácter, debió quedarse con Lavander – hizo como si vomitara.

. Lo entiendo, lo entiendo muy bien. – apretó a su cuerpo a la chica que amaba, aunque el comentario que le recordó que su castaña había sido novia de la comadreja no le agrado.

Por el camino una molesta Pelinegra venia discutiendo con un pelirrojo que echaba chispas. - Es peligroso, no debes ir, acaso no hay más brujas en este colegio – señalo toda la estructura, - te aseguro que no eres la única sangre pura con súper poderes, porque no buscas a Daphne o a su hermana, - la chica coloco las manos en las caderas, cuando se ponía así le daban ganas de mandarle una maldición, tendría que pedirle a Ginny que le enseñara la de moco murciélagos, era increíble con ella, - . No entiendo porque te pones así… tu hermana está aquí y no te veo riñéndole a ella.

Ginny sonrió y se hizo a un lado - a mí no me metan en su lucha romántica.

. No es una lucha romántica, solo que ella es una cabezota. – grito el pelirrojo.

. El cabezota eres tu Ronald yo puedo con esto, que me crees una bruja débil

En un impulso la tomo por los brazos y la sacudió.- No quiero perderte! No lo entiendes, me aterra perderte, no puedo… no a ti - Todos guardaron silencio, Pansy sentía que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, el pelirrojo la soltó mientras se despeinaba, la miraba asustado y sorprendido de sus propias palabras, con un impulso la tomo de las mejillas para besarla – te quiero, te amo, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

. Ron Weasley, esa es la mejor declaración de amor que has hecho en toda tu vida, - le dijo una sonriente Hermione – y eso que yo fui tu novia por unos meses.

El rubio le hablo en el oído – no me gusta recordar esa parte de tu vida, aunque el idiota solo te haya tocado la mano, el resto me encargue de descubrirlo yo, – la chica le dio un manotazo en el brazo, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello. – menos mal que Potter, Theo y Zabinni decidieron no venir, esto sería una lucha interminable - comento sarcástico, - Debemos irnos, nos hemos retrasado mucho.

. Haremos algo hoy? - Pregunto Hermione, caminado al lado de Draco

. De verdad? No lo creo, pero la Banshee nos espera. – comento el rubio mirando a la hija de su padrino.

Al llegar a la torre de astronomía estaba Millaray con Sirius, esperando ambos estaban tomados de la mano, mirando las estrellas, Adhara fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre que cada día recuperaba la fuerza, allí también estaba Nawuel y su padre Likan, que miraban al grupo de brujas con detenimiento.

. Madre, haremos algo hoy?

. No, hoy no haremos nada, pero debemos prepararnos para la noche designada.

. Cuando? Pregunto la castaña separándose de su prometido, el conservo una de sus manos en su cintura.

. Es obvio - dijo Luna - el dos de mayo, esa noche inicio todo para esas almas.

La mujer sonrió a la rubia,- Así es Luna, la noche del 2 de mayo, se prendió fuego maldito en la sala, también esa noche murió Crabbe, y muchos, muchos que murieron pensando en regresar, no pueden traer a su maestro porque todos los pedazos de su alma fueron destruidos, pero pueden volver si poseen el cuerpo de una bruja poderosa, si se realiza el sacrificio de una virgen.

. Es magia muy oscura, leí eso en la biblioteca que está en mi casa – comento Pansy quien tomo la mano de Ron buscando apoyo.

. Así es, es magia tan oscura como la de crear un Horocruxes, todas las chicas de este colegio están en peligro, pero dudo que tomen a cualquiera, ustedes son las más poderosas, cada una posee un talento especial que la hace única, - respiro profundo – la única que está protegida es Adhara, la sangre que corre por sus venas la hace casi imposible de poseer o de sacrificar.

. Que debemos hacer? Aún faltan unas semanas para el dos de mayo, y debemos prepararnos.

. Nawuel está preparando algunas pociones con mi hermano, pero creo que tú Draco podrías ayudarlo, eres uno de los mejores en pociones.

La Banshee le dio las instrucciones de todos los preparativos a realizar, tanto Ron como Draco caminaban preocupados, en parte el rubio tenía la esperanza de que todo terminara esa noche, pero la bruja tenía razón, todo inicio la noche de la batalla final esa fecha era importante para todos los que ganaron y perdieron la guerra, tenían unas semanas para preparase, para ayudar a las chicas con Oclumancia, Pansy dominaba el arte, pero aun así debía convertirse en experta, le preocupaba su bruja, no era experta ocultando emociones, aun cuando trataba de hacerlo diariamente.

Al llegar a la torre, se fue a cambiar de ropa, aún conservaba algo de su ropa en la habitación, se sentó en la cama y miro al cielo, porque todo era tan difícil, porque no podía ser como los otros chicos que iban al colegio, su máxima preocupación eran los exámenes, y que iban hacer luego de graduarse, porque el tenía que preocuparse por la guerra, por espíritus, porque no se enamoró de otra chica, de una sangre pura, sacudió la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, no podría, ninguna tenía ese carácter mandón, e irresistiblemente sexy de Hermione Granger le respondía con inteligencia sus comentarios, lo desarmaba con una mirada, lo seducía con esa ingenuidad de no saberse irresistible para él y para muchos, los chicos la miraban cuando hablaba cuando sonreía, cuando cruzaba las piernas, seguían esa curva deliciosa de su pantorrilla, recordó a un chico que lo descubrió mirándola, en una de las clases, las piernas su cintura, sus senos, su cuello despejado, se le acerco dispuesto a todo, dejando a su castaña sorprendida y sin saber que decir, el como buen novio fue a su rescate, la tomo de la cintura y beso su frente, ese gesto hizo que el chico se despidiera tímidamente, su novia le sonriera diciéndole que era un chico muy malo.

Al entrar la vio sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando una gargantilla dorada, con una piedra que a pesar de ser blanca daba destellos rosas, luego comprobó que era oro rosado los que tenía Hermione en sus manos.

. Es la piedra que menciono Millaray? La chica afirmo, y siguió mirando la joya – que pasa?

. Crees que sea verdad? Que es una piedra mágica de mi familia.

. No tendría porque no creerle, ella es una bruja muy poderosa, mírala trajo a mi tío del velo, y a ti te salvo de una muerte, quito las manchas de oscuridad que habían en mi… sé que quizás no te parece lógico Hermione, pero no creo que invente.

. Mi abuela me dio esto antes de morir, - respiro profundo – me lo entrego luego que hice magia accidental, con un niño que me empujo del columpio, recuerdo que me golpee muy fuerte las rodillas, el niño se reía de mí, entonces hice mover el columpio, le pegue en la cabeza, yo me asuste porque eso había querido que pasara y paso, mi abuelita me tomo de la mano, me llevo a la casa, limpio mis rodillas y dijo que me iba a dar algo que debía cuidar con todo mi corazón, es esta.

. Te conto alguna historia, o cuento como dicen los muggles?

. Si, lo hizo…

Tomo la mano para que se levantara y caminara hasta el que estaba sentado en una silla, - Siéntate cuéntame la historia, quizás yo te pueda ayudar.

. Mi abuela, mientras me peinaba me dijo que esta gargantilla pasaba de generación en generación en la familia, me dijo que era muy antigua y que esperaba de alguien especial que la usara, me dijo que yo era esa chica especial.

. Aja?...

Respiro profundo, tratando de recordar la historia.- Hace mucho tiempo en un bosque francés una hermosa joven de risos castaños jugaba con las flores del campo, sus manos eran especiales, podían hacer magia, le encantaba la primavera, ver los colores, en su cuello reposaba esta gargantilla, unas lunas atrás cuando la tierra estaba cubierta de blanco, en la profundidad del bosque la encontró una mujer que parecía una hada, sintió un calor en su pecho al verla, como si su alma y su espíritu esperaba ese encuentro especial, la mujer le hablo en un lenguaje diferente pero que en su mente y corazón comprendió, le dijo que la esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, que era portadora de una magia especial, que no tenía que tener miedo, pronto todo cambiaria y dejaría junto con su madre de estar escondida en el bosque, la joven sonrió muy feliz y cuando quiso abrazar a la bruja esta la lleno de luz y cuando abrió los ojos tenia esto en su cuello, la mujer no estaba, y esta historia paso de generación en generación, a cada mujer primogénita de la familia, - hizo una pausa – pienso que mi abuela si la creía, me conto que su madre se la entregó el día de su boda sin contarle mucho, pero un día siendo muy niña visito a su bisabuela que le conto esta historia, sabemos que la chica se casó y tuvieron muchos hijos, imagino que en algún momento la familia se trasladó de Francia a Inglaterra…

. Ósea que tienes antepasados franceses?

. Sí, porque?

. Recuerdas el apellido de tu abuela el de soltera?

. De verdad que no, a que viene eso Draco?

. Recuerdas que le preguntaste a la Banshee si eras familia del inventor, y te dijo que no?

. Aja? Le dijo sin comprender su punto

. Tu herencia mágica aunque viene por tu padre, no es por la rama paterna sino por la materna, y si buscas tus antepasados franceses es probable que encuentres tu línea mágica.

. Quizás tienes razón Draco, pero… - Respiro profundo – para eso necesito a mis padres… y bueno..

. No es prioridad… digo encontrar tu herencia mágica.

. Así es…- acaricio el cabello del rubio que al estar sentada en sus piernas quedaba casi a la altura de su rostro - Respiro profundo, - pero igual… yo poderosa?

. No crees que lo seas? - toco su cintura… y acaricio su muslo.

. Siempre me considere buena porque era inteligente, no porque tuviera poderes especiales a Harry tenia talento especial para batirse a duelo y reaccionar.

. Yo si lo creo, - ella lo miro seria - hiciste una poción terriblemente compleja con solo 13 años, fuiste petrificada y te recuperaste más rápido que cualquiera, montaste un hipogrifo sin necesidad de hacer la estúpida reverencia, - la castaña sonrió al recordar el incidente, el chico se tocó la nariz sin darse cuenta, recordaba el golpe de la que ahora era su novia, al ver su rostro sonriente, se dio cuenta que ella también recordaba el incidente, tosió un poco y continuo - eres sobreviviente a la maldición de Dolohov, no conozco a nadie que lo haya hecho, así estuviese silenciado, el manejaba la magia sin varita, por eso lo descolocaste y en cierta parte te respetaba por eso, el horocruxes nunca te afecto como a Potter y a Weasley, aturdiste a naginni, controlaste a un Potter poseído, mi tía te maldijo lo suficiente para dejarte peor que los padres de Neville y solo saliste con dos cicatrices, - acaricio el brazo donde reposaba la cicatriz - la batiste a duelo y no le ganaste porque no tenías tu varita, le lanzaste una maldición a Greyback, y ni siquiera Voldemort se atrevía hacerlo, si eso pequeña sabelotodo no es ser poderosa, no sé qué significaría ser débil.

Sonrió con cierto asombro y sonrojo - si lo dices así… pues.. Tienes razón.

. Todos sabemos que los impuros pueden nacer de Squib o de magia que salta varias generaciones, pero tu preciosa eres lo segundo… - beso sus labios, - vamos a dormir, te ayudare, - sonrió en su cuello mientras mordía el sitio de su pulso, - vamos…

Respiro profundo - Tengo miedo, aunque no quiera decirlo, tengo mucho miedo.

Miro sus ojos mientras tomaba su mano para ir a la cama.- Yo también, tengo el presentimiento que Lestrange hará algún movimiento esa noche… pero esta noche, te hare el amor, y mañana nos preocuparemos de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos.

* * *

Hermione en la biblioteca recordaba las palabras de la descendiente de Banshee, aún estaba algo incrédula pero era su parte racional que luchaba con su parte irracional…

Ustedes cada una tiene una piedra que les fue entregada por su familia, - las chicas se miraron confundidas, - esa piedra tiene linaje mágico, mañana que cambia la fase de la luna, vendrá a ustedes una tiara y una túnica, deben guardarla no tengan miedo del espíritu que se les presente, será su antepasado mágico, ustedes son portadoras de magia especial.

. Pero como, yo… yo soy hija de muggles?

. Tienes una gargantilla desde tu infancia, no Hermione?

. Me la regalo mi abuela, me dijo… - guardo silencio

. Que era la joya de la familia …

. Entonces… yo soy familia del inventor?

. No, no lo eres… tu abuela era Granger por matrimonio… pero su apellido de soltera era otro… la magia salto varias generaciones, muchas en realidad, pero las mujeres de tu familia son brujas muy poderosas, eres inteligente Hermione, y eso te hace capacitada para muchas cosas, pero el talento de los hechizos, pociones, duelos, te viene de sangre… serás una impura… pero una de las impuras más poderosas que conozco.

. Necesitamos saber algún hechizo?- Había preguntado Ginny.

. No, sabrán que decir y donde ir, pueden ir acompañadas no se preocupen, creo que los caballeros que las acompañan no las dejaran ir solas.

. En qué piensas? – Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Luna – llevas mucho rato mirando por la ventana.

. En esta noche… no… no se ha dónde ir… o que hacer

. Cuando te conocí recuerdo que criticaste a mi padre, y cada cosa que decía, tu mente racional y lógica te impedía ver más allá de las cosas que puedes ver o analizar.

. Mente cerrada me dijiste… - sonrió al recordar el enojo de la rubia.

. Así es… debes dejar que fluya Hermione, no está bajo tu control, o en un libro, o en algo conocido, la profesora de adivinación tiene una frase de la cual siempre te has reído… abran sus mentes vean más allá… eso es lo que debes hacer… y quien sabe quizás te encuentres a un criatura mágica.

La castaña sonrió, - ya veo porque estas en Ravenclaw, algunos dirán que estás loca Luna, pero siempre me ha sorprendido tu inteligencia y el poder decir las palabras exactas en los momentos precisos…- la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa – y Harry, como van las cosas con él?

La pequeña Ravenclaw se sonrojo – bien, lo vi hace poco, regreso hoy…

. Y?

. Fue un encuentro… mmm… un encuentro…

. Apasionado? – La chica miro a la rubia con ternura – así es Harry, apasionado por todo, aun te asusta – la rubia negó con la cabeza, y sonrió roja hasta la raíz del cabello – que bueno Luna…

La rubia salió de la biblioteca para ir a su sala común cuando se encontró a Harry Potter, el chico se acercó a su novia le tomo la mano y la guio a los jardines.

. Dónde vamos? Pregunto curiosa.

. Donde pueda besarte hasta que no puedas respirar, - le dijo caminando rápido… llegaron a un lugar apartado con árboles, cerca de donde estaban los thestrals, allí la tomo de la cintura y la beso con fuerza haciendo que la chica abriera la boca y lo recibiera primeramente con timidez y luego con soltura, lo abrazo jugando ya con el despeinado cabello del auror al separase le dijo – necesitaba urgentemente besarte, besarte de verdad.

. Ya me habías besado… la chica le dijo débil aferrándose a la capa de auror que el chico aun llevaba

. No como quería, debía hacer lo que hizo Malfoy cuando te recuperaste…

. Qué?

. Llevarte un sitio para estar solos, para hacerte el amor, muero porque seas mía – Luna se sonrojo completamente ante la sinceridad de su novio, el rio, sabía que de todas las chicas del colegio y de la vida la más inocente estaba mirándolo con los ojos azul cielo llenos de sorpresa, Ginny había salido con varios chicos, Hermione aunque no tuvo ni tendría una relación amorosa salió con Krum Mclaggen, y Ron… además sabía que Malfoy no se la llevo a la cabaña a tejer gorros para los elfos domésticos, Luna nunca había salido con ningún chico, por su personalidad los chicos corrían al lado contrario… - sé que a veces te asusto Luna, pero lo que siento por ti es muy intenso, y bueno eres mi novia, - coloco las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia, - eres hermosa, aunque no lo creas, sueño con acariciarte, besarte, hacerte el amor una y otra vez… pero puedo esperarte, puedo esperar… junto sus frentes.

. Lo se Harry, esto es tan nuevo para mí, yo nunca tuve novio, no soy la chica que atrae a los chicos, creo que tengo la facilidad para espantarlos solo tú,- tartamudeo un poco – tu.. solo tu… te has fijado en mí, me has invitado a una fiesta, solo tu… no sé qué hacer, o que decir, a veces me besas y la ropa me molesta, pero me da miedo, porque no se… que sigue…

Harry suspiro… - Pensé que era el único que se enloquecía por ti… yo también quiero desnudarte, desnudarme, tocarte, dejaremos que todo fluya, no te sientas presionada, solo dime lo que quieres cuando estemos solos, si? - Su novia movió afirmativamente la cabeza – se sentaron en la raíz de uno de los arboles

. Que viste en mi – desvió un poco la mirada al preguntarle, - Ginny es hermosa, extrovertida, no se queda callada, no inventa nargles…

Harry tomo el rostro en sus manos, - es verdad Ginny es hermosa, todo lo que dijiste y más, pero tú también lo eres, eres valiente, leal, eres dulce, sabes decir las cosas de tal manera que no hiere, no son revelaciones, son como si fueran evidentes, cambiaste Luna, recuerdo cuando te lleve a la cena de pociones, tenías un vestido muy raro, raro para mí, - rieron al recordar - quizás ni Mione, ni Ginny lo habrían escogido, pero tu rostro era tan hermoso, tu cabello estaba tan limpio, eras tú, y no te importaba ser tú, ser única, ser diferente, ser especial, me enamoro eso, no te importaba, cuando te herían no culpabas a nadie, eres noble, tus ojos son tan inocentes, es como si cada día descubrieras cosas nuevas, como si lo simple fuera sorprendente.

. Harry… - tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas – eso es hermoso.

. Estoy enamorado, también me asustas, a veces me asusta no entenderte, en que eso te ofenda, que un día me digas algo y yo no sepa cómo reaccionar.

. Yo te ayudare, sé que muchas cosas que digo, mi papa me las conto para alivianar mi dolor, distraerme del recuerdo de mama, sé que no existen, también sé que veo animales mágicos que muchos no conocen, que solo se necesita creer.

La tomo en sus brazos y la beso, un beso lleno de dulzura, de ternura, de las cosas buenas que la chica le inspiraba, poco a poco se fue tornando más apasionado más fuerte, con cuidado abrió la camisa y toco la suave piel de su estómago, el suspiro de su novia lo motivo a avanzar, subió a uno de sus senos, allí acaricio el territorio virgen, soltó un gemido, toco con suavidad y ternura beso su cuello y tomo el pezón en sus manos, era muy dulce, olor a hierba… flores, como quien pasa mucho tiempo entre bosques y campos verdes la chica beso también su cuello, sus mejillas, tomo su oreja entre sus dientes, ese pequeño y osado gesto lo hizo sonreír, la beso con más fuerzas, saboreando cada rincón de su boca mientras acariciaba las piernas de la rubia… cuando culmino el beso miro el cuerpo sonrojado de su novia, ella estaba sentada en sus piernas con la camisa abierta, uno de sus pálidos senos al descubierto, beso su cuello mientras subía su brasier y la vestía.- vamos al castillo, no tengo planes de tomarte aquí… además que debes prepárate para esta noche.

* * *

Hermione miraba los jardines del colegio, la gargantilla reposaba en su cuello se había vestido con una túnica, primero tomo unos jeans desgastados, pero la túnica de color rosa pálido en su closet casi vibro en sus manos cuando la toco, siguiendo el impulso se vistió con ella se dejó los risos sueltos, bajo a los jardines, se concentró, sabía que tenía que abrir su mente creer, dejar lo racional y ver el mundo mágico que ante sus ojos cargados de lógica existía, entonces vio una pequeña luz de color blanco aparecía entre los árboles, parecía un patronus, pero era como una pequeña llama de fuego blanco, la siguió esta se internaba en el bosque, no sintió miedo era como si fuera habitual para ella caminar por el bosque a media noche descalza, no recordaba porque no tenía zapatos, ella los había colocado al lado de su cama, pero supo que no los necesitaba, como tampoco espero a Draco, sentía que fluía, que flotaba, no sentía ni las ramas ni las piedras en sus pies llego al lago en el fondo del bosque, allí donde una vez Harry había salvado a Sirius de los dementores, siguió a la luz cuando miro a su alrededor estaba en el agua, pero extrañamente no le sorprendió que no se mojara allí esperando vio que la luz se engrandecía y tomaba forma de mujer, una mujer de risos castaños como ella en su cabeza tenía una pequeña tiara, como una corona dorada, la mujer le sonrió no la vio mover sus labios pero en su mente la escucho hablar…

Hermione… hace tanto tiempo que quería hablar contigo… eres hija de la tierra… tu conocimiento te hace poderosa, mensajera de los tiempos, la magia que nace es tan antigua como las criaturas de este bosque, tan ancestral como la del chico que es tu prometido, tan antigua como la joya que llevas en el cuello, hoy te entrego tu herencia ancestral, eso que te hace única, eso que te hace especial y poderosa… nosotras tus hermanas, los magos y brujas de tu familia entregamos lo que por derecho te pertenece… no tengas miedo, siempre estaremos contigo…

La castaña se vio envuelta en una luz dorada, allí vio a las mujeres de la familia, brujas y magos vestidos con túnicas que con tu toque entregaban su magia, que la llenaban de luz y poder, sentía que algo fluía por las venas por su cuerpo y se alojaba en su pecho, fuerte llenaba de vida su cuerpo… cerro los ojos mientras voces…Luz… y poder la rodeaban, cuando abrió los ojos estaba frente a Draco en la orilla del lago.

. Que paso? Pregunto confundida.

El chico le sonrió observando a su novia, se veía diferente, sus risos se movían con el viento del bosque, una pequeña tiara adornaba su cabeza, parecía una princesa, la túnica resplandecía, como si el brillo del sol se hubiera impregnado en ella, así como en ella– la magia más pura que he conocido, Hermione si alguna vez te dije sangre sucia, o impura, era porque en mi mente estaba seguro que la magia que hay en ti era mayor que la mía, creo que por esto Voldemort quería exterminar a los impuros, a los sangre sucia, una vez escuche decir a uno de los mortifagos más antiguos que en ustedes existe magia muy poderosa, que nuestra unión haría magos extraordinarios y dominaríamos el mundo, pero no era algo que se repitiera en voz alta.

. No digas que tu magia no es poderosa, era muy poderoso Draco.

Tomo sus mejillas y le sonrió - Estas hermosa, diferente, vamos al castillo – caminaron por el bosques tomados de la mano y sonriendo no hablaron de lo sucedido, pero estaban confiados, al llegar al castillo ella se detuvo en las entrada del colegio - Como les habrá ido a las demás?

. Imagino que igual que a ti, entremos, seguramente mañana nos contaran.

* * *

Luna estaba el claro del bosque, cuando frente a ella apareció su mama, ambas estaban vestidas de blanco, la bruja, toco el cabello de su hija, beso su frente eran muy parecidas, Harry estaba seguro que cuando Luna alcanzara la edad de su madre se vería igual, el silencio era impresionante como si el bosque rindiera respeto al momento, ni una hoja se movía, las criaturas del bosque ruidosas e inquietas estaban en silencio sin moverse, luego una luz blanca plateada las envolvió por un momento quiso correr y ver que sucedía, pero algo lo dejo quieto allí junto al árbol, después de unos minutos que le parecieron horas Luna caminaba hasta el sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos su túnica resplandecía y una pequeña cinta plateada se enredaba en sus cabellos parecía hecha de estrellas, y constelaciones como si el cielo mismo vistiera a su novia.

. Vi a mi mama… - su voz salió llorosa – tenia tantas ganas de verla, de que me abrazara.

. Lo sé, la vi, era muy hermosa Luna.

La pequeña rubia sonrió – si lo era… papa me decía que nunca supo cómo se fijó en él, podía escoger a cualquier mago, y lo escogió a él, que no era nada.

. Tu papa era un hombre muy valiente Luna, y un mago extraordinario.

Con ojos llorosos le dijo – Lo se… lo se…

. Ven acá…- abrazo a la rubia que sollozaba, entendía a la pequeña, tuvo la misma sensación cuando ya casi un año atrás sus padres aparecieron ante él, había querido extender mucho ese momento, pero no pudo, ver a las personas más importantes en su vida le dieron fuerzas para enfrentarse a la muerte sabiendo que el camino no lo haría solo, beso la frente de su novia – vamos al castillo, debes descansar.

. Estoy feliz… - dijo con voz tranquila.

. Te dijo algo – ella afirmo con su cabeza – bien… me lo puedes decir?

. Ganaremos, ganaremos porque tenemos la verdad.

* * *

Ron miraba a Pansy cuando regresaba del lago, estaba hermosa mas aun si eso se podía, estaba conmovida, pensó que volveria altiva, pero estaba a punto del llanto, tomo su bonito rostro en sus manos – que paso? Porque estas asi?

. Vi a mi bisabuela, pensé que me reprocharía por juntarme con traidores a la sangre, y sangre sucias, pero no fue asi, me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mi, por ser valiente, por mostrarme como realmente soy, por vencer mis miedos, mis temores y romper con aquello que me ataba, soy libre Ron, al fin me siento sin ese peso en mis hombros, me dio su bendición… - su voz se quebró – me dijo cosas tan hermosas, mis antepasados estaban allí aprobando lo que hago…

Ron la beso, ella le devolvió el beso se aferro al uniforme de auror del chico con sus manos, - esta Pansy fue la que me enamoro, la otra… - rio un poco – me hubiese gustado matarla.

La chica solto una carcajada – lo se, fui una tonta envidiosa, sabes una vez escuche a tu hermana y a Hermione hablar que sus madres las peinaban y que en el colegio extrañaban eso, mi madre nunca lo hizo, tu madre es una sangre pura tan distinta, tan diferente, porque aunque Daphne y Astoria fueron criadas diferentes, sus padres tampoco son cariñosos, o dan muestra de afecto en público, yo veía en la estación como Molly les besaba, les abrazaba inclusive a Harry y Hermione, los padres de ella eran igual cariñosos, nuestros padres son tan diferentes.

. Lo se, pero lo importante es que aprendamos de los errores y o hacer lo mismo, ven vamos al castillo.

. Me acompañaras a las mazmorras?

. No, - al ver el rostro de confusión de la chica – dormirás conmigo, quiero besarte, acariciarte y te extraño… extraño no despertar a tu lado.

. Crees, que las chicas…

. Estoy seguro que cada una ya recibió de sus ancestros lo que debía recibir.

* * *

En la mañana se reunieron, en el comedor, una alegre y confiada Luna con aire soñador les dijo… - Ya quiero que sea el 2 de Mayo… Ganaremos para siempre!

* * *

Disculpen la espera... gracias por sus comentarios


	23. Juicio a los caidos

De todas las brujas y magos que se preparaban para la noche del 2 de mayo, la más sonriente era Luna, tenía una confianza tan sobre humana de la victoria que llegaba a desesperar a Hermione y Pansy, palabras como – Tranquila, ganaremos – hacían que la castaña y la pelinegra le quisieran lanzar maldiciones para que se callara.

Draco entrenaba a cada una de las brujas en oclumancia, debían cerrar su mente, controlar sus emociones, cada entrenamiento las dejaba agotadas, a pesar de los avances una noche tuvo que parar drásticamente cuando Pansy comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, ganándose un empujón de Ron, que estaba frenético.

. Tranquilo Ron, no pasa nada – le dijo recostada de su pecho mientras tomaba el pañuelo de su mano.

. Sé que es difícil Pansy – dijo el rubio serio – pero ese recuerdo puede ser usado en tu contra.

. Lo se Draco, pero no es fácil.

. De que hablas, de que recuer…- no termino de hablar, al mirar a su novia a los ojos lo supo, beso su frente – quieres hablar conmigo?

. Quizás sea lo mejor, o con una de las chicas, pero no puedes cargar con ese peso, - el rubio se arrodillo para quedar a su altura – Pan, no es tu culpa, ese desgraciado era un enfermo, se obsesiono contigo, pero pudo ser Astoria, Daphne, Millecent, Tracy… cualquiera, cualquier chica sangre pura, estaba enfermo, mi tía Bella, estaba loca, tan loca como su madre pero el llevo esa locura a otro nivel, no te culpes, tú no tienes la culpa.

. Lo sé, pero… quizás si yo no…

. Y permitir que el idiota de tu padre te comprometiera con ese anciano, otro enfermo, Pan tenía 50 años… tu apenas 16… no lo íbamos a permitir, ni yo, ni Theo ni Blaise…

. Ven princesa, - el auror, tomo la mano de su novia – tenemos que conversar, mi mama dice que un mal recuerdo siempre es más liviano cuando se conversa y los sueños malos también desaparecen.

El rubio miro con una sonrisa como el pelirrojo se llevaba como quien lleva a una niña a su amiga, respiro profundo, era hora de volver a la torre, allí lo esperaba una agotada Hermione, siempre las lecciones la dejaban agotada y con un ligero dolor de cabeza, al llegar la vio sentada en su sillón favorito, junto a la chimenea leyendo.

. Como te fue, - le hizo un espacio para que se sentara – que tal Pansy.

. Bien, hasta que llegamos a la noche de su ataque, allí se desespera, hoy estuvo tan tensa que le salió sangre de narices, tu amigo, casi me mando una imperdonable.

Hermione, rio y sentó en sus piernas acariciando su cabello despeinado, besando su mejilla – Así es el, sobre protector, - el rubio la miro molesto – conmigo fue igual, pero entiéndelo, creo que por primera vez está enamorado de verdad y tiene un miedo horrible de perderla.

. Lo sé, lo entiendo… - acaricio su espalda que estaba cálida, ella se arqueo y casi ronroneo como un gatito – Hermione, vamos a dormir… la tomo en sus brazos, mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

* * *

 _Segunda semana de abril…_

Hermione jugaba con su desayuno, estaba muy nerviosa últimamente, el castillo parecía que se preparaba para la batalla, a la castaña le recordó el cambio en el clima cuando ya hacía unos años atrás se fugaron 10 mortifagos de Azkaban, el viento que se levantaba, el cielo nublado y esa corriente fría que erizaba la piel, miro a Ginny quien parecía pensar lo mismo, Pansy en la mesa con Draco conversaban en silencio, el rubio miraba a su novia e hizo un intento de sonrisa, pero ella sabía que ambos estaban preocupado.

La directora a pesar de mostrar un semblante tranquilo Hermione sabía que estaba preocupada, junto con los aurores y el profesor Likan, habían planificado rutas de escape del castillo para poner a los alumnos más pequeños en resguardo, como siempre Aberforth estaba dispuesto ayudar, así como los sobrevivientes de la orden del Fenix, y del ED, los elfos también se organizaron, habían quedado muy entusiastas después de la batalla de Howgarts serían los que pondrían a las chicas en una casa de seguridad de ser necesario.

Las clases de DCAO eran prácticamente basadas en duelo, defensa, hechizos protectores, Ginny en una de los duelos lanzo su maldición favorita al quien si se podría decir era su novio, un maltrecho Blaise fue llevado a la enfermería después de que el hechizo moco murciélagos le diera de plano en el rostro, llenándolo de una asquerosa sustancia verde.

. Ginny, si luego de esto quiere seguir contigo, no lo sueltes – rio Hermione – no te dio lastima?.

. Se supone que era un duelo, debió lanzar un protego, o un hechizo cualquiera – rio con su amiga – pero es cierto… después de esto quizás deba olvidarme de la invitación que me hizo para el sábado.

Theo volvió de la enfermería riéndose, y aplaudiendo a la pelirroja, - eres lo máximo Weasley, nunca vi ese hechizo realizado con tanta precisión, eres magnifica! Y no te preocupes a Blaise le gustan las mujeres con carácter.

La pelirroja se permitió recibir los elogios y se puso roja como su cabello, sintió algo de pena por Zabinni, pero no se pudo contener.

El duelo entre Draco y Hermione fue un espectáculo de hechizo de ataque y defensivos, la castaña logro darle en el hombro a su novio quien la miro sorprendido, ella sonrió y cuando sintió el hechizo de petrificación, fue rápida logrando esquivarlo, al terminar ambos fueron felicitados por el profesor

. Me golpeaste en el hombro, - le dijo Draco poniéndose a su lado.

. Aprendí del mejor, la alumna supero al maestro, - le respondió aun mirando a Neville, batiéndose a duelo con Pansy. – puedes estas orgulloso.

Se acercó y le dijo muy suave en su oído, - esta noche te enseñare quien es el verdadero maestro, pedirás clemencia y yo solo te daré más – logro su cometido cuando vio que las orejas de su novia se tornaban de un rojo suave, beso su mejilla y se reunió con el profesor Likan quien lo llamaba, mientras ella se reunía con sus amigas.

En la noche el rubio cumplió con lo que prometió, entro en ella una y otra vez, de muchas formas, de muchas maneras, delicado, fuerte, dulce, salvaje, cuando pensaba que ya no podía alcanzar otro orgasmo, la llevaba a una danza interminable de placer, sus caderas parecían tener vida propia, cuando parecía perder el ritmo la tomaba con sus manos y marcaba el movimiento, ambos cayeron agotados sudados, pero satisfechos.

. Mañana si quieres te llevo cargada a clases – el rubio beso sus mejillas mientras apartaba el cabello de su rostro.

. Porque lo dices, - miro el rostro de su novio que la miraba con altanero.

. Mañana te aseguro que no podrás caminar preciosa, - ella le golpeo el hombro - tendrás mis manos marcadas en tu espalda y cadera.

. Draco… - dijo su nombre casi en un susurro estaba agotada, deliciosamente agotada, el chico la miro mientras cerraba los ojos, beso sus labios, en la mañana prepararía un baño caliente, ambos lo necesitarían esta se llevarían las molestias y los dolores de su cuerpo, pero no se llevó las marcas de los dedos de su novio en la cadera, sonrió al recordar la noche que había vivido, lo descubrió mirándola ya completamente vestido, mientras ella se abrochaba la camisa

. Estas bien, - se acercó a ella quien le decía que estaba bien, - te traje esta crema, quitara esas marcas - le sonrió con esa sonrisa de lado que adoraba y esa altanería en su cara – te ayudo?

. Estoy bien, tranquilo, no me duele – pero el chico abrió la camisa, bajo un poco la ropa interior y coloco la crema con ternura – estoy bien, de verdad? Además… - suspiro cuando toco el hueso de la cadera – Draco, - la beso – Draco tenemos clases.

El rubio la beso riendo – lo es preciosa… voy a salir, te espero afuera

* * *

1 de mayo.

Ron se sentía inquieto, era como si un mal presentimiento lo invadiera, miraba a su alrededor, parecía que todos estaban alertas, Harry se tocaba la cicatriz no porque le doliera sino que esperaba que quizás la conexión se estableciera nuevamente, Luna era la única que sonreía confiada, y daba palabras de aliento a todos.

El rubio novio de su amiga, y amigo de su novia se notaba tan peligroso como el 6to año, callado mirando a todos desconfiado, miraba como un depredador a su novia, el día había pasado tranquilo sin detalles, pero era la noche la madrugada lo que le preocupaba, podría encadenar a la pelinegra en su cama, guardarla para que nada le pasara, no, no podría hacerlo, ella jamás se lo perdonaría

Se levantó de la mesa y camino quizás así se le pasaría la ansiedad que sentía, esa opresión en el pecho que parecía que le quitara el aire.

Draco, se sentía incómodo, no sabía qué hacer si sentarse pararse, caminar, correr, gritar o guardar silencio, a media noche seria 2 de mayo, nadie podría asegurar si el ataque seria esa media noche o durante el día, debían estar preparados, enfrentarse a la fuerza humana era una cosa, podía ser tan sencillo como complejo, pero enfrentarse a unos espíritus era casi para una historia del Quisquilloso, no para él, pero era verdad los vio, los sintió, casi lo poseyeron, por ellos alejo a Hermione, se sintió confundido, aislado, ahora entendía a su padrino, el amar a alguien podía hacer que te sintieras vulnerables, pero también recordó las palabras de su padre, - solo el amor de tu madre me mantuvo cuerdo, solo su amor no dejo que la oscuridad me consumiera, su amor me mantuvo vivo, fuerte, usa el amor que sientes por esa chica para fortalecerte, no para debilitarte.

Miro a Potter y Weasley caminar por el gran comedor, al parecer la ansiedad no era solo suya, ellos también estaban preocupados, miro en su mesa y vio a un Zabinni mirando disimuladamente a la pelirroja que conversaba con Hermione, desde que le lanzo el hechizo mocomurcielagos mantenía un comportamiento frio y distante, a la chica parecía divertirle lejos de preocuparse, no lo tomaba en cuenta además que era preciosa, capitana del equipo de Quidditch no le faltaban pretendientes, había visto que Nawuel también miraba a la pelirroja con interés, si su amigo seguía así, el ver a niños zabinnis pelirrojos seria solamente un sueño.

. Si, sigues así otro te ganara a la pelirroja. – le dijo serio, pero con una sonrisa interna.

. De que hablas? Le pregunto el moreno.

. Pues no es el único que la mira, aquí mismo en esta mesa, mira a Lefftray, no la pierde de vista, y si quieres que te diga algo, tiene más admiradoras que tú.

. Que le ven? Yo lo veo bastante normalito.

. Pues Hermione me dijo que las chicas lo encuentran guapo, no tanto como yo, - sonrió altanero – además que esa pose de seriedad lo hace interesante.

. Y tú, dejas que tu novia opine así de otro chico.

. No es su opinión idiota, es lo que dice otras no ella, Hermione solo tiene ojos para mí.

. Las chicas se mueren por él, - dijo Pansy entrando a la conversación – además el otro día en la clase que se quitó la camisa, muchas lanzaron suspiros, está en muy buena forma

Zabinni frunció el entrecejo – le diré a tu novio… - le dijo señalándola con el dedo - pero… que dice ella?

. Que es guapo… le gustan sus ojos… y yo opino – dijo mirando el plato ocultando una sonrisa – que si se casan sus hijos serán preciosos.

. Pan! - El moreno se levantó de la mesa golpeándola ligeramente, camino decidido tomando a la pelirroja del brazo quien lo miro sorprendido mientras la besaba delante de todo el gran comedor

. Pansy, eso es cierto? – pregunto Draco riéndose mirando a su amigo reprendido por los maestros.

. Sí, pero no lo dijo Ginny, lo dijo Astoria, sabes son novios.

. Tori? Desde cuándo, dijo mirando a la chica que hablaba con otras chicas de la mesa.

. Desde que la beso en la biblioteca, ella devolvía un libro en el estante, cuando se giro estaba el que sin decir ni media palabra la beso… Astoria, dice que fue mágico, - miro a Zabinni que junto con el profesor y Ginny iban a cumplir su castigo - pero este idiota necesitaba un empujón.

El rubio suspiro – este momento me ha relajado un poco.

. Lo sé, Ron está desesperado y yo también tengo miedo.

. Todos tenemos algo de miedo Pan, pero quizás debemos de tener la misma confianza de Luna.

* * *

 _Media noche_

En la noche Draco abrazo y apretó la cintura de Hermione con fuerza, ella entrelazo sus dedos – todo estará bien, Draco, ya verás – beso su cuello – veo que Luna paso parte de su confianza – ambos rieron – no, solo lo sé, pero si piensas le ganamos a Voldemort que impide ganarles a estos espíritus o mortifagos.

. Eso me preocupa, Rabastan no ha hecho muchos movimientos, a pesar de que muchos mortifagos lo han abandonado y se han entregado aún tiene seguidores fuertes y peligrosos, no sé si se moverá esta noche o durante el día

. Cuando estaba en su casa, hablo de algo que había en el colegio que lo haría invencible – pregunto algo nerviosa - crees que traten de hacer la maldición que trajo a Voldemort a la vida?

. No, creo que se han inventado algo peor, magia oscura muy profunda.

. Crees que sea esta noche?

. Es posible, si sientes algo raro, algo que te llame o algo diferente despiértame.

. Lo hare, - se acurruco en su pecho buscando su calor y protección.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado, Hermione no estaba a su lado, estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación completamente vestida con la túnica, lo miraba en parte en trance en parte en la realidad solo abrió su boca para decirle – es hora, tienen a la virgen – al pestañar para espantar el sueño ya no estaba, se vistió con una rapidez sobre humana y partió al piso de la sala de menesteres en donde esperaba reunirse con todos.

Al llegar invoco la puerta derramando su corazón, pero la anhelado puerta no apareció, un reflejo de luz pudo ver por los muros, no sabía si era solo Hermione o estaban las otras chicas, trato de concentrarse nuevamente sin ningún resultado, pasaron algunos minutos o segundos entonces vio llegar a Potter y Weasley, preocupado despeinados.

. Donde esta Pansy?

. Aquí, me desperté, la busque estaba en la escalera esperándome, me decía algo, estaba vestida… no se… he invocado la puerta pero no podemos entrar.

. Lo se… lo intente, Hermione está allí, me dijo que era la hora, que tenían a la virgen.

. Al parecer fue igual para todos, - les dijo Potter, quien les informo que ya había dado aviso a la directora para ver si faltaba alguna alumna, aparte de las 7 brujas.

. Y que te dijo?

. Si, aparte de ella falta, una alumna de Slytherin.

. Quién?

. Astoria Greengrass

. Tori? Nunca pensamos que podían tomar otra bruja,

. Creemos que es un tipo señuelo para atraer a las brujas.

. Likan Lefftray que dice?

. No sabe nada de su hermana, mi padrino dice que desapareció en medio de la noche, y tu madre tampoco está al lado de tu padre.

Trato de asimilar la noticia lo mejor que pudo, esa noche no solo podía perder a su novia, sino también a su madre - Que debemos hacer? La sala es inmensa, la puerta puede aparecer en cualquier sitio.

. Yo los ayudare – la voz de Molly Weasley los hizo girarse.

. Mama? Que haces aquí?

. Se lo que debemos hacer para que puedan entrar, la orden está aquí, al parecer tu antiguo tío viene para acá con sus compañeros, Ron hijo, ve a buscar a Theo, Zabinni, y a los demás deben estar aquí.

. Como se supone que destruiremos a los espíritus y a los mortifagos.

La mujer rolliza tomo en sus manos el rostro angustiado del rubio – a unos con la fuerza más poderosa que existe, el amor Draco, el amor que sientes por Hermione, el amor que mi hijo siente por Pansy, el amor que Harry siente por Luna, el amor produce una magia que estos desgraciados no conocen… y bueno a los otros mal nacidos desgraciados con magia, viviremos en paz, ya lo veras.

La mujer dio instrucciones los 7 hombres se situaron en posiciones indicadas por Molly, tanto Draco como su padre estaban aterrados, en la batalla de Hogwarts su madre estuvo protegida, pero ahora era parte de ese contra hechizo del cual ellos tenían poco conocimiento, cuando apuntaron las varitas a la pared, convocaron los recuerdos felices abrieron su corazón entonces sus patronus salieron de estas, dando directamente a la pared de la sala, la puerta anhelada se abría podían entrar, allí estaban ellas en círculo sobre un feo agujero negro como un abismo, en el medio en el aire estaba Astoria, inmóvil, inerte como una muñeca sin vida los ojos de Nawuel ardieron, trato de adelantarse entrar en el círculo pero su tía no lo dejo.

Las brujas tenían sus varitas levantadas mientras se levantaba un asqueroso vapor color negro que parecía levantarse desde mismo inframundo, iba tomando forma, una voz conocida por todos llego a sus oídos retorcida y en perfecta combinación con otras voces, la voz de su tía salía de la figura casi humana que se formaba, gritaba se retorcía mientras trataba de llegar al cuerpo de la chica suspendida en el aire.

. Traidores! Sangre sucia inmunda, asquerosa, esta noche será su fin, por traicionar el legado del señor oscuro, por manchar sus cuerpos con la sangre inmunda, tu asquerosa morirás primero, será mi venganza…

Una explosión en la parte de afuera del castillo los hizo mantenerse alertas a la puerta que como una ráfaga de viento el movimiento típico de los mortifagos entraba y se paraba en el centro del circulo Rabastan Lestrange, en sus brazos traía un bulto envuelto en una sábana negra, al revelarlo, el cuerpo ya putrefacto de su hermano fue presentado a los espíritus de los mortifagos, el cuerpo era una masa deforme y desfigurada, como si hubiese sido desollado, sin piel, sin uñas, el mortifagos vio a la cara a Draco.

. Así dejaste a mi hermano maldito traidor, espero que hayas memorizado el rostro de tu sangre sucia, porque la dejare igual, te hare escuchar sus gritos mientras le quito la piel viva, le hare cada hechizo que le hiciste a mi hermano… - Draco lo encaro, sonriendo le dijo – No, no lo harás, te matare antes que toques un solo rizo de su cabello.

Miraron con horror como el cuerpo era tomado por los espíritus de los mortifagos, este se ponía de pie, mirando con ansia de venganza, a cada uno de los presentes en la sala, miro a la chica que colgaba de los aires, con un hechizo no verbal hizo que el cuerpo quedara a su altura, solo debía tomar su sangre pronunciando las palabras que sabía desde la infancia eso los traería a la vida y volverían a ser fuertes invencibles, pero entonces una luz plateada paso a su alrededor…

. Si creen que con patronus nos ganaran… el mortifago se cayó, cuando la sala se ilumino con luces de diferentes colores, Draco miro a Hermione que apuntaba al cuerpo de Rodolphus, con fuerza, levanto su varita y apunto también al infieri de su tío

El mortifago se retorcía, por sus ojos veía las muertes provocadas por su varita, por su odio, sintió el miedo de sus víctimas de magos, muggles, sangre sucias, vio el dolor de Alice Longbottom al saberse que nunca estaría con su hijo, vio el sacrificio de una madre por su hijo, dolía, dolía ver el dolor causado, se retorcía, en un intento de salir del dolor se fue contra el cuerpo de la chica y fue cuando los otros espíritus también salieron resplandeciendo, se posaron alrededor de la chica guardándola.

. No! Aléjense… cobardes… la voz de su tía se hacía fuerte en el cuerpo del que había sido su esposo.

. No, dejaremos que vuelvas a sembrar el horror… las voces eran unidas sin distorsión eran claras, precisas, sin miedo, sin debilidad como alguna vez las había escuchado, ahora tomaban fuerza allí estaba el bien y el mal, un cuerpo putrefacto nauseabundo, con el alma rota, y una luz plata se enfrentaba a la lucha.

Miro a su novia estaba pálida, sus labios se tornaban azules comenzaba a bajar la varita, a su alrededor el panorama era el mismo, los mortifagos eran poderosos, sabían magia oscura, sabían cómo atacar, Rabastan quería llegar a Astoria, junto con su hermano, le faltaba poco, el abismo que antes había observado se estaba cerrando formando un puente para llegar a la virgen, ninguno sabia como ayudar estaban inmóviles con las varitas levantadas pero si atreverse a atacar, por miedo a dañar a una de las chicas, pero sintió en su mente las palabras de Millaray, quien parecía estar en trance… el verdadero amor hecha afuera el temor… el amor sin condición protege… el amor es la fuente de la más maravillosa magia… la fuerza más grande de todas, la fuerza que impidió que Harry muriera, el amor, amaba a esas mujeres con toda la fuerza de su corazón, darían la vida por ellas… y eso harían.

. Inútil… sangre sucia… asquerosa… no eres nada… solo una inmunda… no mereces tener la magia contigo… inútil… tus padres están mejor sin ti… solo eres un juego para él, no te quiere… - Hermione luchaba contra las palabras que el mortifago sembraba en su mente y cuerpo, llenándola de imágenes de ella sola, sin magia, sin familia, sin Draco, se debilitaba, mejor era morir… mejor era bajar la varita, dejar que la muerte viniera a ella, pero sintió un brazo fuerte en su cintura, su mente dejaba de llenarse oscuridad, sintió la presencia de Draco en su mente, luchando contra la tristeza que la invadía, proyectando su amor, su calor, todo lo que sentía por ella, llenándola de un calor que era diferente a las sensaciones humanas conocidas, el rubio sintió un jalón en su pecho, como si su corazón comenzara a latir en un ritmo distinto diferente como si su cuerpo se fundiera con el de ella, el amor los baño unió sus núcleos mágicos, la joya hacia magia, la llenaba, la soltó, cuando sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba un fino filigrana adornaba las venas de su cuerpo, era dorado casi rosa proyectando la magia fuera de su cuerpo.

. Zorra… eres una Perra… traidora de la sangre.. no mereces el linaje de la familia… tu querías que te tocara, lo ansiabas lo anhelabas, deseabas que entrara en ti - Pansy, veía el ataque una y otra vez en su mente, pero esta vez era completo, sentía la saliva del mortifago en su piel, entrando una y otra vez, desgarrándola, entonces cuando comenzó a bajar la varita, sintió el aroma a pasto recién cortado, a pradera, a Ron, su brazo fuerte, su mente fundiéndose con la de ella, recordando los momentos alegres, le recordaba lo mucho que la amaba, sus besos, sus promesas, su amor, su protección cuando tenía miedo, su brazo fuerte en su cintura, sus caricias, se sintió segura, amada como nunca antes, sus núcleos fundiéndose y llenado su alma cuerpo y espíritu de magia.

Luna, comenzó a sentir que su espíritu flaqueaba, Harry se burlaba de ella diciéndole que todo era un juego, su padre capturado y asesinado por los mortifagos, ella sin amigas, todos riéndose de su soledad, de sus palabras, de la confianza en la victoria, mirando el cadáver de Harry, Hermione, de Ginny, ella era la culpable, ella no supo… pero entonces lo vio el patronus de un ciervo en la oscuridad de su mente, tenía astas… Harry, vio su patronus su liebre, pero esta comenzó a temblar a moverse y ocurrió el cambio una cierva corría con el ciervo, se fundían como uno solo su patronus habían cambiado se habían fundido, la oscuridad se fue, entonces abrió los ojos y vio a sus amigas llenas de magia, levantadas en los aires llenando de fuego el lugar, los cuatro elementos se unieron aire, fuego, tierra y agua, el poder se derramo como ya estaba escrito en sus destinos.

Todos tenemos magia en nuestro corazón, una magia que puede destruir o restaurar al igual que el fuego, con la misma llama que quemas puedes si usas otro color limpiar, las brujas buscaron esa fuerza en su corazón, la fuerza que les daba el saberse amadas, saberse poderosas, la bendición de la magia que por años llevaban en sus venas, ese poder que es difícil de contener, felicidad, paz, pero un corazón que no está preparado para recibir tanto amor tanta felicidad puede ser destruido porque no conoce ese poder, no sabe qué hacer con él, como recibirlo, como asimilarlo, la magia proyectada por cada una de las siete impacto en la sala, se movían por las cenizas limpiando la maldad, limpiando la oscuridad, escuchaba de manera lejana los gritos del mortifafo, ya no lo atormentaba el dolor, pero no sabía ser feliz, no entendía el amor que tenía una pequeña rubia corriendo por el bosque detrás de una criatura mágica, no entendía la nobleza del perdón, del sacrificio, de una sonrisa, del calor de una madre al saber que su hijo está bien, quiso gritar ir en contra de su hermana, pero su amor la lleno esas lágrimas al verla rota quebrada, el saber que no pudo hacer nada por rescatarla de la locura, pero también la lleno el perdón.

El cuerpo del infieri caía al suelo y los espíritus se separaban, Draco vio como el espíritu del que fue su amigo le sonreía, sintió emoción en su corazón, nunca valoro la fidelidad de ellos, pero ahora la vida le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo, en sus labios se proyectó una petición de perdón, y el fantasma le sonreía para luego irse dejando un destello plateado a su salida.

Su tía gritaba, unos espíritus eran llevados al abismo, mientras que otros al encontrar la redención salían de la sala envueltos en una luz blanca, al final solo quedaba un débil espíritu de Bella, quien como en la batalla final gritaba a todos que volvieran, Narcissa, la llamo el espíritu la miro con odio.

. Perdóname Bella, perdóname por no salvarte… por dejar que te hundieras en la locura, por no luchar contigo… te quiero, perdóname por no demostrártelo, por…

. No podías Cissy, - una joven Bellatrix vio formarse Narcissa – perdí mi alma cuando me enamore de Tom, perdí mi alma cuando deje que me casaran con Rodolphus, perdí mi corazón, cuando te odie, por casarte con Lucius, odie a Andrómeda por tener las fuerzas de irse con quien amaba, yo solo odie, no sabía amar, no sabía perdonar, no sabía vivir… ahora debo irme… debo pagar por mis pecados…

El espíritu dio un último grito, y fue enviada al abismo, este se cerró, dejando la sala clara, libre, en un silencio lleno de respetos por los que habían alcanzado la paz y por lo que habían recibido su juicio.

Molly vio que una luz plateada revoloteaba a su alrededor, era una luz cantarina…. Llena de felicidad cuando la atravesó rio, sintió a su hijo, este se aparecía frente a sus ojos y reía, la llena de paz, al mirar a la puerta vio a su gemelo, revoloteo a su alrededor, y tal como había fallecido Fred Weasley, se iba a descansar con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a su familia con una paz que era difícil de entender.

Rabastan apunto su varita al rubio, pero este fue más rápido, y con una maldición imperdonable cegó la vida del mortifago, los chicos del ED y los sobrevivientes de la orden del fénix llegaron a la sala, ellos también habían librado una batalla en el comedor, logrando capturar a los mortifagos que se habían unido a los Lestrange.

Hermione abrió los ojos agotada, unos brazos la volvían a sostener sonrió cansada, ganaron, lo sabía no era necesario que alguien lo mencionara, Astoria caia en los brazos de Nawuel quien la tomaba con cuidado.

. Esta bien? – pregunto Draco, quien abrazaba a su novia y tomaba de la mano a su madre.

. Lo estará – contesto una cansada Millaray, estaba en trance, debes llevarla a la enfermería sobrino, luego cuidaremos de ella.

Nawuel salió, con la chica en sus brazos, camino a la enfermería en el camino se unía su hermana y sus amigas, les respondió algunas preguntas, pero las chicas prácticamente tuvieron que correr para seguirle el ritmo.

. Se terminó. – Dijo Lucius mirando los cadáveres de los Lestrange, - Al fin se terminó.

. Estaremos en paz, al fin? – Ginny se apoyaba en Zabinni, cansada agotada.

. Si, ya todos están donde deben estar – respondió Luna, de la mano de Harry.

. Vamos al gran comedor allí hay chocolate caliente… y creo que todos necesitamos una taza.

Caminaron cansados al gran comedor, al llegar rostros sonrientes y cansados los saludaron, el salón estaba algo desordenado pero no destruido como hacía ya un año atrás, se fue a servir el chocolate para él y Hermione, que parecía que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento, camino con las dos tazas hasta llegar a ella que le miro sonriendo, entonces la tomo de las mejillas y la beso, fue un beso muy intenso nunca se habían besado en público, siempre habían sido recatados aun delante de sus amigos, pero Draco la hacía abrir los labios y la saboreaba una y otra vez… todos guardaron silencio, ambos estaba fundidos en un abrazo, hasta que una de las chicas de cuarto rio nerviosa, allí se separaron Hermione toda sonrojada oculto su rostro en cuello de su novio.

. No debiste hacerlo – le dijo Hermione bajito en el oído.

. Te amo, y ya es bueno que todos sepan que eres mía, ademas muero por hacerte el amor – la miro a los ojos los cuales estaban llenos de amor y ternura – pero primero, te tomaras esto, comerás algo, hoy casi no cenaste, luego nos daremos una ducha caliente, y haremos el amor hasta mañana.

. Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, lo sabes…

. Quizás, pero igual te hare el amor, y no dejare que salgas de la cama hasta que hayas descansado lo suficiente.

. Solo por hoy no discutiré.

Beso sus labios,- esa es mi chica.

Ron miraba a su novia que conversaba en la puerta del gran comedor, era hermosa, pero después de quitarse todas las caretas y poses estaba mas hermosa si eso era posible, su mirada ya no era altanera, sino tenia muestra de una dulzura que si bien no era para todos, tampoco se podía decir que era la misma de hacia unos pocos meses, su sonrisa era sincera, era muy afortunado por tenerla, afortunado por darse la oportunidad de perdonar y no vivir en el rencor, estaba despeinada, con algo de restos de sangre en su pequeña nariz, cuando sus ojos se encontraron le sonrió tierna, cansada, esa noche estuvo a punto de perderla, entendía el cansancio de su mirada, las habían atacado directamente en su mente, en su alma tratando de romperlas de resquebrajar su espíritu, allí sintió una emoción que lo lleno de orgullo de amor, avanzo a grandes zancadas por el gran comedor, la tomo de la cintura y de sus mejillas como ocultándola con su capa, como una vez Pansy vio que tomaba a Hermione, un gesto protector, pero a ella no la miraba como una hermana, la miraba con sus ojos azules encendidos, la mano que se posaba en su mejilla la acerco a sus labios para besarla, ella por instinto abrió sus labios y lo abrazo metiendo sus manos debajo de la túnica dejando que la protegiera con su cuerpo…- Te quiero Pansy, quiero estar contigo para siempre, hoy… - tomo una pausa mientras la miraba a los ojos – hoy me siento tan orgulloso de ti, eres tan hermosa y valiente, - Pansy sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras su novio tomaba su rostro con ambas manos – quiero pasar mi vida contigo, quiero estar contigo siempre, - beso sus labios – quiero hacerte el amor, - al ver que iba a decir algo la interrumpió – solo cuando estés lista, y aunque esta noche medio colegio se interponga, dormiremos abrazados, no te quiero lejos nunca más.

. Pronto te iras del colegio. – lo miro con una sonrisa dulce.

. Vendré cada vez que pueda a Hosgmade, comeremos helados, caminaremos, nos besaremos, - respiro profundo – te amo.- ella le beso con dulzura – yo también te amo.

Harry miraba la escena conversando con su novia que estaba en sus piernas despeinándolo, la rubia le conversaba con sus grandes y expresivos ojos azul cielo, como su patronus había cambiado, ya no era una tierna libre que corria juguetona, ahora era una cierva, una cierva que corria con el ciervo de Harry, la tiara de estrellas resplandecia en sus platinos cabellos.

. Estas hermosa Luna, muy hermosa, Tu patronus cambio porque nos complementamos.

. El de Tonks también cambio en un momento, no?

. Si, el de ella cambio, a un lobo, por Remus.

. Te quiero Harry, aun no creo que te hayas fijado en mi – le dijo con su tierna voz.

. Eres una mujer muy valiente Luna, además de muy hermosa, dulce, a muchos chicos les gustabas, pero a veces no te seguían.

. Lo se, - sonrio – pero no sabia como reaccionar, papa quizo protegerme de muchas formas del dolor, y bueno… quizás eso no me ayudaba con los chicos.

. Que bueno, porque asi eres solo para mi.

Sonrio dulce, - y tu para mi.

. Siempre mi pequeña.

La directora luego que todos tomaron sus bebidas y comieron algunos bocadillos los envio a sus habitaciones, trato de hacer la vista gorda al ver como Draco tomaba en sus brazos a una cansada Hermione, y los demás se iban tomados de la mano, esa noche al fin era el fin de un tiempo de guerras y batallas

* * *

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, llevo mucho tiempo escribiendolo, editandolo, borrando y añadiendo, es ya el inicio del fin de la historia, Hasta aqui les doy las gracias a todos los que me escribes por aqui y por privado sus opiniones y dudas... ya dentro de unos pocos capitulos le pondremos fin a esta mi primer Dramione.


	24. Extra Paz y Libertad

Todo estaba muy silencioso, la ventana estaba abierta, la cortina se movía sutilmente con el viento matutino, no hacía mucho frio esa mañana, mirando el sol que ya entraba por los cristales recordaba su vida hacia un año, días antes de volver al colegio lo único que tenía eran sueños, sueños de vivir y construir un futuro distinto, en compañía de su madre, abandonar esa casa y comprar otra pero ahora su futuro era otro. Allí tendido en la cama desnudo, en silencio descansando le daba la tan anhelada paz, sin miedo, sin ansiedad, sin mirar al cielo en busca de peligro, quizás se podría acostumbrarse a caminar sin cuidar su espalda, solo el hecho de verla dormir tranquila, sin el ceño fruncido, sin que su rostro reflejara miedo, le hacia sonreír, luego de volver del gran comedor, ambos se dieron una ducha caliente, en donde aprovecho de hacerle el amor, lenta y pausadamente, no la dejo vestirse, la llevo desnuda a la cama en donde continuo entrando en ella una y otra vez hasta que ambos terminaron agotados y saciados.

Ella dormía de lado, miraba su hermoso perfil, uno de sus brazos descansaba en su torso cubriendo de manera delicada sus senos, la sabana estaba enrollada en sus caderas, así con simpleza con los risos despeinados, dormida, se veía tan sensual más que cualquiera de las brujas que estuvo esas que se paseaban desnudas o que le regalaban miradas cargadas de insinuaciones, ninguna era capaz de encenderlo como esa pequeña, recatada sabelotodo, la miraba y deseaba arrancarle la ropa, era sensual, femenina, apasionada, era completamente generosa, extendió su mano y acaricio su mejilla, le sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados, trato de cubrirse con la sabana, se acercó para besarla y hacerle el amor nuevamente, mientras arqueaba la espalda, la tomo de las caderas para cambiar la posición dejándola arriba, amaba verla moverse, desnuda, con los ojos cerrados su cabeza hacia atrás buscando la mejor fricción, era tan cálida, estrecha, su interior lo aprisionaba con locura, cuando lo miro sus ojos estaban cargados de pasión y deseo, la beso tomándola de la nuca, acelerando el movimiento ella se apoyaba en sus hombros mientras le sonreía con sensualidad, al llegar al orgasmo ambos se desplomaron en la cama, ella beso su pecho…

. Bueno días, Draco.

. Buenos días preciosa, como dormiste?

. Excelente… - se froto un poco los ojos como una niña pequeña – que hora es?

. Las 9 de la mañana.

. Es tarde, - levanto un poco la cabeza, - debemos levantarnos – pero no hizo nada por levantarse se quedó sobre él, mientras el rubio acariciaba su espalda.

. Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, - su mirada estaba cargada de amor, ella besaba su pecho – esto es tener paz, pequeña Granger?

. Si, esto es Paz, - cerro los ojos, acariciando el pecho del rubio, disfrutando estar así, sin miedo - el año pasado después de la batalla, al despertarme aun me sentía ansiosa, aun tenía miedo

. Y ahora?

. Ya no tengo miedo, podría estar así por siempre… pero – hizo un pausa antes de sonreír y tratar de levantarse – debemos levantarnos.

Rodo para colocarse encima, haciéndola reír por la sorpresa - calma pequeña sabelotodo, tu amada directora nos dio el día libre a todo el colegio, así que todos deben estar descansando, - le beso lo suficiente para hacerle ver que no saldría tan fácil de la cama, mientras ella sonreía – Draco, no tuviste suficiente? – El rubio la miro de manera altanera y petulante – de ti nunca tengo suficiente.

* * *

Era ya casi medio día cuando bajaron al comedor sin uniforme, en las mesas habían algunos pasteles y pequeños refrigerios, como en la batalla de Hogwarts nadie estaba sentado por casas, ya las grandes mesas habían desaparecidos y en su lugar estaban pequeñas mesas esparcidas por todo el comedor, buscaron a sus amigos y se sentaron con ellos la conversación fue amena, reconocía que nunca seria amigo de Potter o Weasley pero tendría que aprender a convivir con ellos, su novia era la mejor amiga del par, sin contar que su mejor amiga era novia de la comadreja, el mundo estaba loco, miro a la chica que estaba a su lado, la amaba profundamente, su mirada aun inocente, lo cautivaba cada día, su eterna sabelotodo, le sonrió mientras la veía tomar su jugo de calabaza, de pronto el almuerzo apareció frente a su ojos y comenzaron a comer mientras seguían la conversación.

. Malfoy, es bueno que sepas que tus padres, se quedaran unos días más en la madriguera y luego irán a su casa.

. Porque, deben quedarse Potter?

. Solo por precaución… el ministerio quiere comprobar que no existen mortifagos que quieran buscar venganza.

El rubio sonrió, - disculpen es que no me imagino a mi padre en casa de tus padres Weasley.

Harry soltó una carcajada contenida - Tu madre lo ha puesto a sacar los gnomos del jardín - Todos rieron al imaginarse al impecable Lucius Malfoy detrás de las singulares criaturas.- Lo sé por Sirius, no paraba de reírse.

. A tu madre le encanta la madriguera, - le dijo Pansy – dice que viviría allí por siempre.

. Lo sé, cuando estuve allí me lo dijo, ama la sensación de hogar que se respira, tu madre le ha enseñado muchas cosas, creo que cuando vuelva a la mansión muchas cosas cambiaran.

. Se quedaran en la mansión rubio? – pregunto Blaise.

. Yo vendería la casa y los terrenos, pero mi Padre, dice que es su herencia, que es parte de su legado, que un día será mío, y que no puedo mandar años de historia por el retrete.

. Y que harás, - su amiga lo miraba mientras su novio tomaba su mano.

. Redecorar? Mi madre me dijo que iba a reformar toda la casa, volverá loco a mi padre, pero sé que el la complacerá, yo quitaría todos los retratos y los mandaría a un salón para que conversen.

. Si quieres te mando el de tu tía abuela – sonrió Potter, - cuando logre saber cómo se quita.

. Seguramente la vieja bruja lo hechizo para que nadie lo quite. – dijo Ron que recibió un puntapié de Pansy, aun con la mueca de dolor rectifico, - perdón tu tía abuela.

. Gracias, pero no, me ha dicho mi tía Andromeda que da unos gritos horribles, ahora lo que queremos en casa es Paz y tranquilidad no una vieja loca gritando por la pureza de la sangre, mi padre hablara con los retratos, y el que no quiera los cambios puede irse, el marco será quemado para que no entre nunca más.

Hermione lo miraba en silencio, con una voz apenas audible le dijo – eso hará tu padre?

La miro a los ojos, que estaban sorprendidos y con algo de miedo, - Si Hermione, en casa de mis Padres nadie te insultara, no lo permitiré, serás mi esposa, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño – la castaña sonrió y beso sus labios.

Salieron de la mano del comedor, pasearon por los jardines del colegio, buscando un lugar solitario para conversar, cerca del lago entre los árboles se sentaron tranquilos, Hermione se acurruco en su pecho mientras jugaba con su mano, y él le acariciaba los risos, respiro profundo, nunca el lago negro le pareció especial o hermoso, mejor dicho nunca tuvo tiempo de contemplarlo, de admíralo, cuando caminaba regularmente iba sumido en sus pensamientos, nunca presto mucha atención al paisaje del colegio.

. Todo esta tan tranquilo. – miro el paisaje la castaña

. Demasiado, es raro… - menciono el rubio.

. Estar sentado sin pensar que debes ir tras un mortifago.

. Sí, es raro sentirse en libertad, - dijo con voz pensativa – pero me gusta, al fin no tengo que preocuparme porque alguien quiera matar lo que amo, a ti, o mis padres.

. Tendremos que acostumbrarnos Draco, ahora solo debemos pasar los EXTASIS y pensar que haremos al salir del colegio.

. Que te gustaría hacer Hermione?

. Quiero hacer algo por las criaturas mágicas que han sido desplazadas, - rodo los ojos ante la sonrisa del rubio – ya entendí que los elfos domésticos son felices sirviendo, pero al menos podrían ser tratados con más dignidad, mira a Kreacher, sirve en la casa de Sirius pero es tratado como merece, tú te fijaste lo cambiado que esta, también están los hombres lobos que no aceptaron unirse a Greyback, mira todo lo que padeció el profesor Lupin, le costaba muchísimo encontrar trabajo, siempre estaba con miedo, quiero hacer algo en honor a él.

. Eres una mujer muy especial Hermione, y me siento muy orgulloso que seas mía.

Miro conmovida a su novio aunque después se rio – a veces eres tan posesivo Draco, como te hago entender que no eres mi dueño, eres mi novio.

. Eres especial preciosa, y mía, solamente mía, tengo muchas formas de demostrarlo, creo que te deje una marca aquí en tu estómago, podemos bajar… o subir – levanto el suéter ligero de la castaña que reía ante las caricias del rubio – quieres que te recuerde como la hice.

Hermione se sonrojo al recordar la noche vivida con el rubio, diciéndole y haciéndole tantas cosas – Draco… no… no hagas eso. – mirando a su alrededor – puede venir alguien…

. Hago hechizos de protección?, es delicioso hacer el amor al aire libre… recuerdas la cabaña… el jacuzzi… - beso su cuello, y las manos de su novia se aferraron a su chaqueta.

. Draco, no… - tomo el rostro de su novio por las mejillas y lo beso, un beso lento, suave en donde saboreo cada uno de los rincones de la boca, chupo y mordió el labio inferior, haciéndolo suspirar y sostenerla con fuerza, mientras ella lo besaba una y otra vez - Hermione – hablo en rubio, - cuando me besas así, haces que pierda la razón.

Le sonrió,- haremos el amor al aire libre, pero no aquí en el colegio, lo prometo.

La vida era maravillosa, estar así con ella, tranquilos paseando de la mano, sonriendo, escuchándola hablar sin parar, sonreír, besarla, acariciarla sin miedo, sin temor a que alguien se la arrebatara, le había dicho que esperaría un tiempo para casarse, pero verla así hermosa, hablando, sabiendo que su cuerpo aun tenia las marcas de sus manos de sus labios, verla soñar con un futuro mejor para las criaturas desplazadas, lo hacía querer casarse en ese instante, pero ella tenía razón, tenían que acostumbrarse a vivir, a vivir en libertad, realmente en libertad,

* * *

El niño que vivió miraba desde la torre de astronomía, era la segunda vez que subía allí solo para mirar el paisaje, la primera vez fue después de la muerte del director, y ahora, era tan pacifico, había tanta calma, de hecho era l primera vez que sentía paz de verdad, entendía que debía seguir persiguiendo magos oscuros ese era su trabajo, para ello se estaba entrenando pero ahora sabía que su familia no estaría amenazada, se giró al sentir una mano en su hombro, los ojos de Luna resplandecían, estaban más azules que de costumbre, sonreía como siempre con inocencia, como si ella entendiera las cosas que para otros eran ocultas.

. Es hermoso aquí, hay mucha paz – Luna miro el paisaje

. Si se puede admirar todo el lago negro, se ve hermoso.

. Muchísimo, ayer dormiste bien?

. Sí, creo que más tranquilo que el año pasado, la mañana después de la batalla había tanto que hacer, reconstruir, planificar los funerales, todos querían hablar con el héroe de guerra, este momento de tranquilidad aquí contigo es maravilloso.

Harry abrazo a su novia, cerró los ojos y disfruto el momento, Luna era maravillosa, ocurrente, le sacaba una sonrisa siempre, aunque a veces reconocía que le faltaba escucharla hablar de narggles, y de las criaturas inventadas por su padre, pero aun sin ellos, Luna seguía siendo ella.

. Habrá narggles, en esta torre? – le pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados y con ella entre sus brazos – la sintió sonreír en su pecho – extraño a los narggles.

. Seguramente Harry siempre infectan los muérdagos, y si estamos así, es porque de seguro hay narggles.

. Sí, estoy seguro que si… - la miro y le sonrió al ver sus ojos risueños – sabes porque? – La rubia negó con su cabeza y lo miro expectante – porque muero por besarte.

Se besaron allí en la torre un beso lento, disfrutando sus labios, la rubia se aferró a la camisa de Harry, y se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo mejor, ya no le intimidaba ser besada de esa manera por el niño que vivió, se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones, abría la boca, lo recibía, jugaba con él, cuando se separaron para respirar estaba sonrojada, y su novio también, la pego de la pared, y siguió besándola hasta que Luna emitió un gemido de placer en sus oídos.

. Harry… Harry, te necesito más cerca.

Respiro profundo y junto sus frentes – yo también, desesperadamente más cerca, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, y respiraban aceleradamente, - vamos Luna respira, pasara, - abrazo a su novia esperando que la pasión se fuera calmando poco a poco, - ahora solo quiero abrazarte, ya tendremos tiempo para todo lo demás… ahora si tendremos mucha tranquilidad.

. Pero serás auror…

. Lo se, pero ya el mayor peligro paso, ahora podremos vivir más tranquilos en paz… cuando salgas del colegio que quieres hacer?

. Quiero estudiar las criaturas mágicas, hay mucho desconocimiento de ellas.

. Estoy seguro que harás un trabajo fantástico.

. Tendré que viajar mucho, - le miro preocupada.

. Yo también, nos organizaremos, no te preocupes… mientras viajas, yo puedo estar en entrenamiento o en alguna misión, es cuestión de organizarnos.

. Hablas como si… - su voz fue bajando Harry solo escucho el final - vivir juntos.

. Quiero que vivas conmigo… - tartamudeo un poco al ver el rostro lleno de sorpresa de Luna – pero… pero debo terminar el entrenamiento, y eso llevara unos meses después que salgas del colegio, estoy con Kreacher remodelando la casa limpiándola mucho mas profundo podrías ayudarme, tienes a donde vivir?

. Si, contigo… le sonrio y volvió a poner la cabeza en su pecho donde escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su novio y le escuchaba sonreir.

* * *

. De verdad quieres ser Auror, Ron?

Un suspiro pesado salio del cuerpo del pelirrojo que acostado en el césped acariciaba el cabello de su novia – en realidad?

. Si, quieres ser auror?

. No, no quiero, cuando termino la guerra pensé que era lo que mas anhelaba, pero luego al estar en el entrenamiento descubri que no es algo que quiero hacer de mi vida, me gusta mas administrar cosas, me divierto cuando estoy con George en la tienda, haciendo inventarios, mirando sus nuevos inventos, creo que para el tambien es mejor, Fred y yo eramos muy cercanos, y quizás le hace bien mi compañía.

. Seguiras en el entrenamiento?

. Solo este año, luego me retirare, te desilusiona, te molesta que no sea auror?

. No, si eso no te hace feliz no, que sentido tiene que hagas algo que no te gusta, además no ya he pasado muchos sustos cuando te ibas de misión, a veces sentía que no podía tragar ni el agua, Hermione y yo pasábamos tardes enteras mirando la playa… esperando que volvieran, no sabes lo que se siente.

. Si lo se, ayer lo supe… es terrible… me alegra que no te moleste.

. Te apoyare en todo, además si te gusta la administración, quizás puedas ayudar a mi padre, a veces siento que se le da fatal, a lo mejor incrementas la fortuna Parkinson.

. Crees que el apruebe lo nuestro.

. Mi Padre?. Es igual que Lucius, eres un traidor a la sangre, pero eres un Heroe de guerra, amigo del nuevo Ministro, eres amigo de Harry Potter, tu solo nombre le dara unos puntos extras en el Ministerio de Magia, estará feliz.

. Y que haga feliz a su hija?

. Ronald mis padres son sangres puras conservadores, si soy feliz o no, dude que les importe mucho siempre y cuando mi futuro esposo saque del barro el apellido Parkinson.

. Es terrible.

. Lo sé, por eso envidiaba terriblemente a tu familia, son la familia sangre pura más muggle que he conocido, - sonrió con ternura al verlo – tu madre es adorable, sueño con un suéter de navidad con mi inicial en el pecho.

. Le diré que te teja varios.

. Me encantaría, no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría.

El pelirrojo rio, el que odiaba a veces las cosas tejidas de su madre, no entendía como alguien como Pansy pudiera anhelarlas siquiera, pero así era, giro sobre su cuerpo dejándola atrapada, allí la beso, saboreo sus labios mientras acariciaba su cintura y acercaba sus caderas a su cuerpo – te amo Pansy, no lo olvides nunca.

* * *

Hermione miro por la ventana mientras se sujetaba la bata y miraba al rubio dormir, ahora estaban en paz, ahora su única preocupación eran los EXTASIS y buscar a sus padre

* * *

Tengo algunos problemas con el internet y la luz por lo cual el capitulo aun no esta del todo listo, escribí este extra esperando que lo disfruten


	25. Fin de un ciclo final

El telefono lo "tradujo" de manera automática, por eso se leía un tanto extraño, ya lo corregí

* * *

Draco iba rumbo a la biblioteca a devolver un libro cuando se topó con Pansy y Blaise escondidos detrás de una de las armaduras del colegio, intrigado se acercó a las serpientes que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

. Que hacen aquí? – ambos saltaron del susto y lo miraron mientras le hacían señales que guardara silencio – que pasa?

. Nos escondemos, deberías seguir tu camino Draco – Pansy seguía mirando y vigilando el pasillo

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, y riéndose les pregunto – Ya no hay mortifagos, se puede saber de quien se esconden?

. De tu prometida… - Blaise trataba de mirar sobre Pansy el pasillo.

. De Hermione?, están locos¡? Porque?

. Nos colocó un horario, de estudios y verifica cada día que lo cumplamos, tiene en la biblioteca a Ginny, Luna, Neville y Theo… nosotros logramos escapar… - dijo Blaise con un sonido de triunfo en su voz.

. Es horrible, entiendo porque sabe tanto devora libros en segundos, los entiende, los explica y es capaz de memorizar paginas completas, piensa que podemos ser igual que ella, la única que esta alegre es Luna, necesitábamos escapar, ya no podía seguir leyendo, a ti no te hizo un horario? – pregunto la pelinegra.

. Sí, pero tengo mis métodos para burlarlo, además soy tan inteligente como ella, no necesito que me explique lo que ya se, y yo le enseño DCAO y pociones.

. La pareja perfecta, los premios anuales, pues descubrió que no entiendo Runas antiguas y me dio este libro – el moreno le mostro un libro bastante grueso – me asegura que si lo leo entenderé todo.

. Deberías hacerle caso, seguro mejoraras las notas… rio un poco el rubio. – quien diría que ella les daría tanto miedo.

. Es poderosa, lo sabemos pero como instructora da más miedo que el que no debe ser nombrado.

. Vayan a la sala común, los salvare, pero promete leer ese libro, sino le diré que se esconden de ella, y no la querrás ver molesta.

Dejo a sus amigos escabullirse por los pasillos del castillo, quizás así debía ser todo desde el inicio desde el primer año, escondiéndose de Granger por su metodología de estudio, el quizás ya en 4to año robándole un beso… no, mejor luego del derechazo que le dio en 3ero, aun molesta, viéndose más hermosa, pensaba en ello cuando llego a la biblioteca, allí estaba tomando notas mientras revisaba un libro, al parecer los chicos seguían su ritmo, Ginny reía mientras Theo trataba de concentrarse, se acercó y beso su cabeza cuando llego a su lado.

. Aun aquí?

. La pregunta es porque no estás tú aquí? – pregunto Ginny

. Soy premio anual, soy tan inteligente como ella, además a mí me da clases privadas, verdad cariño? – tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado, viendo como su novia se sonrojaba al escuchar la connotación de sus palabras – cómo van?

. Tengo Hambre?, habrá pudin hoy?

. Seguramente Luna, - respondió la hija de su tío con dulzura – Hermione podemos parar, estoy cansada.

Hermione levanto la cara del libro y se froto los ojos – si… ya me duele la vista, dejemos el resto para mañana, - cerro los ojos un momento, esperando que el cansancio se fuera.

Los chicos recogieron sus cosas y salieron, ellos le siguieron en silencio hasta llegar a su torre para dejar sus cosas, sentados en el sofá siguieron conversando Hermione, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

. Sabes que Blaise y Pansy se escondían de ti?

. Si, - sonrió, - los vi, estaban escondidos detrás de una armadura, no quise quitarles la ilusión, así que seguí como si nada.

. Eres asombrosa, - beso su frente – pero debes descansar, a este ritmo te desmayaras en los exámenes.

. No, creo que en los TIMOS fui peor, además me encanta el grupo de estudio que tenemos.

. Quizás debió ser así desde el inicio… - menciono el rubio.

. Quizás Draco, pero aunque pienso que era nuestro destino estar juntos, y este te encuentra tarde o temprano, no importa que tanto huyas, igual te alcanzara.

. Crees en el destino?

. Siendo amiga de Luna creo en muchas cosas, además si piensas en todo lo que hemos vivido, el destino es lo más lógico que tenemos y tú crees en él?

. El me encontró a mí, y si quizás estábamos destinados a estar juntos, él se encargó de reunirnos.

. Estoy segura de ello, - cerro los ojos y se apoyó en su pecho – tengo hambre, pero tengo flojera de moverme.

. Si quieres te traigo algo y descansas.

. No, vamos así me despejo un poco.

. Al regresar nos damos un baño y… - la abrazo y beso su cuello

. Draco…

El rubio sonrió perverso mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba, - iba a decir que dormiríamos hasta mañana. – Hermione se sonrojo sutilmente – a menos que tú quieras otra cosa…

. Después de la cena te diré, - lo miro coqueta, tomo su mano y salieron de la torre.

* * *

… Semanas después.

. Hermione sabemos que nos dieron el día libre para estudiar pero hemos estudiado desde hace semanas, debemos descansar, en serio – suplico la pelirroja en uno de los jardines

. Lo sé, pero si nos hace falta repasar algo, los EXTASIS son muy importantes, - sintió que el rubio tomaba su mano y le sonreía – pero quizás tengas razón.

. Estamos agotados de tanto estudiar Hermione, te aseguro que sacaremos las máximas calificaciones.

. Mañana descansaremos Castaña, dormiremos hasta tarde, e iremos a pasear a Hosgmade, tomaremos unas cervezas de mantequilla y volveremos a dormir temprano, necesitamos despejarnos.

. Te has dado cuenta que eres la combinación perfecta entre Snape y Mcgnogall, creo que en estas semanas he aprendido más que en todos los años que pase en este colegio.

Hermione sonrió, aunque reconoció que todos habían no solo aprendido cosas nuevas ese año, sino que la vida de todos había cambiado, mirando a sus nuevos amigos, sus viejos amigos estaba sorprendida de que lo mejor de la vida es dejar que esta te sorprenda, siempre será una alegría descubrir lo que ella te quiere ofrecer.

Los exámenes pasaron, con buenos resultados para todos, se abrazaron y rieron, Draco miraba apoyado en una columna como Pansy intercambiaba un abrazo con su novia y luego con Luna podía la vida y el destino cambiar de esa manera, pues si era posible lo tenía frente a sus ojos, esa mañana la directora le había dado otro anuncio el daría el discurso de graduación, se sorprendió siempre pensó que sería su novia quien tendría ese honor, pero la directora le mencionó que ella haría algo diferente, que diría, como enfrentarse a una multitud de los cuales la mayor parte del tiempo fue enemigo.

. Daré el discurso – dijo luego de llegar del gran comedor.

Le sonrió – Lo sé la directora me lo dijo.

. No te molesta? Siempre pensé que serias tú

. No, estoy orgullosa, creo que la persona que más merece dar ese discurso eres tú Draco, eres inteligente, un mago poderoso conocedor de todos tipos de magia, con resultados excelentes en los exámenes.

. Da algo de nervios, - se sonrojo, - la mitad de los que vendrán de una forma u otra les hice daño, al apoyar a Voldemort.

. Es probable, pero también has salvado a muchos cuando decidiste no delatar a Harry, sabes todas las vidas que salvaste, Harry era el elegido.

. No hice nada especial, ni siquiera cuando estabas en la alfombra de mi casa gritando.

. Draco, nos diste tiempo, tiempo para pensar y huir, no lo has pensado, el no querer reconocer a Harry fue lo que nos dio la victoria, en ese momento Voldemort era poderoso, estoy segura que su maldición hubiese sido mortal.

. Eso piensas? Pero a ti casi te reconocí.

. Pero sembraste muchas dudas en tu tía, como para llamar a Voldemort inmediatamente.

. Esa tarde pudo ser la última de Harry, de Ron o mía.

. No digas eso – la tomo de las mejillas – no me gusta pensar en eso, nos torturo, después no soportaba estar allí, cerraba los ojos, te veía, veía tus ojos mirándome, suplicándome que hiciera algo y yo no hice nada, estabas en la alfombra cubierta de sangre, casi muerta, sollozando y yo no hice nada.

. Que ibas hacer Draco? No éramos amigos, ni siquiera cercanos, él era poderoso, nosotros apenas unos niños, te enseñaron que eso era correcto, que yo era una impura, se miró la cicatriz, pero aun así nos diste tiempo, ese día sin que te dieras cuenta salvaste el mundo mágico.

. Porque haces eso?

. Qué?

. Ver mi lado bueno, me sacas de la oscuridad, del fondo, me regalas luz, cuando más lo necesito.

. Te amo, - dijo sencillamente mientras el rubio la besaba y desnudaba.

* * *

 _Graduación._

Al fin el ciclo estaba por cerrar, mirando la multitud que la aplaudía por sus logros y desempeño en la guerra mágica, sonreía, abrazando a Harry y Ron que habían subido con ella a recibir el reconocimiento, solo faltaban sus padres, en unas semanas viajaría a Australia con Draco, allí cerraría el ciclo de esa parte de su vida finalmente y comenzaría uno nuevo al lado del rubio que la miraba desde su lugar con esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto adoraba.

Estaba emocionada en su lugar cuando fue llamado el rubio para dar el discurso de fin de año, con su túnica negra a la medida, el cabello rubio peinado perfectamente, estaba nervioso lo sabía, habían conversado tanto, habían escrito mil veces lo que esa noche les dirías a todos, pero aun así el corazón de su novio latía con rapidez al saberse que se enfrentaría a amigos y enemigos.

Buenos días, Señor Ministro y sus acompañantes, Directora, Profesores, Compañeros, Padres y amigos que hoy nos acompañan, hace 8 años para algunos y 7 para otros iniciamos un viaje especial en unos botes dirigidos por el hoy profesor Hagrid el sueño de muchos al fin se cumplía, para otros era algo completamente nuevo, llegamos con ganas de aprender, y en mi caso de hacer algo de alboroto y si revisamos mi expediente creo que lo logre con creces, - la directora y muchos rieron - en este lugar hicimos amigos lazos fuertes que nos unirán por toda la vida, pero también fueron años de oscuridad donde a pesar de ser niños, nos hicimos rivales que luego se transformaron en enemigos, pero la vida me ha enseñado que a veces debemos de tomar decisiones, que nunca es tarde para cambiar y encontrar el camino que nos llevara a descubrir quien realmente somos, y es así cuando los enemigos se trasforman en aliados, amigos, ayudarnos a llevar las cargas que a veces son pesadas de llevar, lo importante es no olvidarnos que la luz puede venir de la persona menos esperada, y alumbrar nuestra oscuridad, espantar nuestras pesadillas, y ayudarnos a construir sueños, sueños que no son imposibles, si luchamos adecuadamente por ellos, somos la generación de jóvenes que se enfrentaron a magos poderosos, el chico que fue objeto de burlas se transformó en héroe, el chico elegido mato al mago tenebroso, la chica impura se transformó en la más brillante de todos, y el mortifago aprendió a transformarse en amigo, no dejen que otros les indiquen qué camino seguir, sigan a su corazón, donde este la paz, la profunda paz a pesar de la tormenta, allí de seguro estará su destino y su libertad, muchas gracias.

Bajo en medio de aplausos, su madre se acercaba para abrazarlo y su padre palmeaba su hombro de manera cariñosa, al levantar la mirada estaba ella con lágrimas en los ojos profundamente conmovida, se hizo espacio entre todos y lo abrazo, mientras la directora anunciaba que ya eran los nuevos graduandos de la escuela de magia y hechicería.

. Fue completamente hermoso.

. Hice lo que me dijiste…

. Qué? Pregunto curiosa…

. Seguir mi corazón.

Lo beso, lo amaba con todo su corazón, la tomo de las mejillas y profundizo el beso sin importar que sus padres estuvieran allí, al separarse estaba algo sonrojada – Te amo.

. Yo también preciosa.

. Draco, hijo – un incómodo Lucius lo miraba sorprendido, no era propio de un sangre pura comportarse de esa manera.

. Lo siento Padre, pero no es mentira lo que he dicho he cambiado, - dejo uno de sus manos en la cintura de Hermione, mientras besaba su frente – Vamos a saludar, ya vuelvo. – tomo de la mano a su novia y fueron con los chicos, mientras su padre lo miraba con seriedad.

. Déjalo, es muy feliz.

. Lo se Cissy, al fin es feliz, pero parece un Weasley.

. No me parece mal, es una familia increíble.

Respiro profundo – sí, lo son… solo que años de…

. Poco a poco Lucius, te ayudaremos a ser un sangre pura mas Weasley, no te preocupes.

. Eso me temo querida, eso me temo.

En la noche se miraba en el espejo vestida, con el peinado realizado por Ginny, esa era su última noche en el castillo, la última noche que dormiría allí, cerró los ojos, recordando ese 1 de septiembre cuando subió a tren, pensando en su relación con Ron, era la primera vez que estaría si Harry y Ron, tenía miedo, nervios, pero también emoción por terminar el colegio… ahora estaba allí siendo novia del ultimo chico que imagino serlo, sintió sus manos rodeando su cintura y sonrió mientras se apoyaba en su pecho.

. Estas preciosa – beso su mejilla – vamos al baile, ya va a comenzar.

. Tú también estas muy guapo,- se giró al verle ya vestido con su túnica de gala.

Tomo la mano de su novia y jugo con el anillo de compromiso que ya hacia un tiempo le había entregado. – Hermione, cásate conmigo – la miro a la cara, - Casémonos, no quiero esperar, no quiero pasar tiempo separado de ti.

. Pero… Draco… pensé que… que querías disfrutar un poco de la libertad…

. Puedo hacerlo siendo tu esposo, imagino que tú querrás salir con tus amigas igual, pero de que me sirve salir a divertirme si tu no estas esperándome en casa, quiero estar contigo, no quiero separarme de ti.

. Pero mis padres…

. Los buscaremos, quizás debamos llevar una poción para el corazón, - sonrió un poco - de seguro a tu papa le dará algo cuando me vea llegar contigo, tienes dudas?

. No, nunca las he tenido, solo que pensé que querrías esperar. – sonrió con dulzura.

. Se mi esposa, te amo, no quiero estar lejos de ti, amo despertar a tu lado, conversar contigo, contarte mis miedos, mis sueños, compartirlos juntos planificar nuestra vida, - le saco el anillo de la mano y se arrodillo.

. Draco, que haces? – miraba nerviosa al rubio que se arrodillaba y la miraba con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

. Hermione Granger, eres todo lo que le pedí a Merlín para mi vida, eres mi Luz, mi guía, la mujer que amo, quiero perderme en tu cuerpo, oler tu risos todos los días, sentir tu calor en mi cuerpo, discutir contigo, hacerte el amor, quieres ser mi esposa?

. Draco, - sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas – Draco, si quiero.

Coloco el anillo en su mano, levantándose la beso con suavidad estrechando sus manos y reposándola cerca de su corazón, bajaron al baile en donde se divirtieron con sus amigos, bailaron y rieron, compartieron con ellos la decisión que habían tomado, recibieron sus felicitaciones, y dieron la noticia a los padres de Draco, su madre le indico que necesitarían tiempo quizás unos 8 meses para planificar la boda.

. Madre 3 meses.

. Draco, hijo es poco tiempo.

. Señora Malfoy, yo quiero una boda pequeña, no es necesario una gran boda, ya he tenido suficiente atención, para que la boda se transforme en un acontecimiento del profeta.

. Igual Hermione, y dime Cissy, así sea una boda intima, necesitamos 6 meses, el traje de novia, las damas, las flores… escoger la fecha… el lugar.

. El bosque de Dean… allí quiero que sea.

. Perfecto, es maravilloso en primavera u otoño…

. Madre 3 meses, después que encontremos a sus padres, - abrazo a Hermione por la cintura – ni un día más.

. Eres igual a tu padre… mi madre quería un año y medio para planificar nuestra boda y él le dio 6 meses.

El rubio sonrió y miro a Hermione, entonces supo que había encontrado su destino.

* * *

Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de escribir un comentario, de agregar en la lista de favoritos, de seguir este fue mi primer cuento, tener una gran solidez pero gracias a sus consejos y comentarios. mas solido, aun me falta mucho para ser una escritora y otro tanto para ser buena.

Sí, tendré un epílogo que estoy escribiendo y corrigiendo, espero que publiquemos la luz y el internet de mi país me dejan el sabado

Saludos y gracias


	26. Epilogo

Epilogo.

Miraba por la ventana de la biblioteca de su piso privado en la Malfoy, sintió la mano de su padre en su hombro brindándole apoyo y compresión, la puerta cerrada de las habitación principal del piso estaba asegurada y silenciada en ella junto con un sanador, su madre, suegra y Molly estaba su esposa su hijo llegaría ese día, con una Hermione tan inquieta el embarazo no fue fácil, siempre de aquí para allá, olvidando que su cuerpo no reaccionaria igual, a veces tal como en el colegio se le olvidaba el tiempo y su embarazo, disfrutaba verla, tomando fotos de los cambios de su cuerpo a medida que su vientre iba creciendo, sus cambios de humor, sus pasos que se iban haciendo más lentos, su dependencia había ido creciendo, le molestaba pero él amaba ayudarla, tocarla, hacerle el amor.

A veces se quedaba en la entrada del Ministerio de Magia y la veía caminar, siempre con una sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrosada al toparse las miradas, aun habían miradas curiosas que no se creían que la heroína de guerra se hubiese casado con él, el mortifago joven más poderoso del Señor oscuro, miles de páginas se escribieron el día de su boda, todos pelearon por la noticia, una boda pequeña intima, en un otoñal bosque de Dean, protegido con hechizos que no permitieron entrar reporteros, allí estaba sus amigos, era extraño mirar a Pansy y Blaise con los Weasley, pero ambos se veían felices, Theo estaba sentado con Adhara y junto a ellos Nahuel y Tori, su Tío con su esposa, sus padres, su madre sonreía en medio de las lágrimas, al igual que su suegra, junto con Hermione los habían encontrado, luego de algunas explicaciones y promesas su suegro acepto su compromiso, y la pronta boda.

Luna, siempre con ese aire soñador y sus ojos cargados de inocencia, entraba por el pasillo, seguida de una Ginny muy hermosa, pero al verla entrar su mundo se paralizo, salió de la tienda de la mano de Potter, este caminaba a su lado con paso firme y tan orgulloso como un padre, al llegar al pasillo rodeado de flores, le paso a la novia a su padre, quien beso su frente y con ojos acuosos le dijo algo en su oído que ella correspondió con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes, estaba hermosa, el vestido resaltaba su delicada figura y sus rizos caían en cascada en un delicado recogido, era preciosa, demasiado hermosa, demasiado buena, mandona, insufrible sabelotodo, maniática, controladora, apasionada, generosa, y lo más importante el amor de su vida, la mujer que le enseño a sonreír, a mirar el lado bueno de las personas, la que le enseño a confiar, a soñar, a que somos sueños de nuestro destino, cuando la tomo de la mano supo que era lo correcto y aunque tuviera que vivir 100 veces lo que vivió para llegar a ella lo haría, hicieron sus votos, juntaron sus lazos, su magia, al besarla luego de pasar una semana lejos fue como beber agua luego de pasar por un desierto, giro la cabeza y miro la foto de su boda que reposaba en el escritorio, ambos sonriendo, Hermione tocando su rostro y mirándolo con amor, el inclinándose a besarla.

Recibieron felicitaciones de sus amigos, de sus familiares, se tomaron muchas fotos, bailaron, brindaron, el Quisquilloso relato de manera singular su enlace matrimonial, y solo una foto de ellos salió publicada, no era necesario más.

Se levantó y camino se despeino, los dolores empezaron en la noche, ella no quiso que llamaran a un sanador inmediatamente, los trabajo de parto podían durar horas, así que se la ayudo a caminar, a sobarle la espalda, a darle pequeños sorbos de agua fría, se turnaba con su madre y su suegra, cuando ya las contracciones fueron más seguidas llamaron a Molly y luego al sanador.

. Ella es fuerte Draco.

. Lo sé, Padre, pero aun así tengo miedo, miedo por ella por él bebe.

. Ella estará bien, tu esposa es capaz de enfrentarse a la muerte y vencerla si se lo propone.

. Iré a ver qué pasa…

. No escucharas nada, ni sabrás nada de ella hasta que nazca él bebe.

. No importa, estaré en la puerta.

Salió de la biblioteca y vio llegar a Luna y Potter, ella también lucía un vientre que representaba sus 7 meses de embarazo, como siempre se acercó a saludarlos y con movimientos acostumbrados quito algunos animales que hacían que los pensamientos del joven Malfoy se oscurecieran.

. Estoy enloqueciendo. – expreso mirando la puerta por donde Luna había desaparecido

. Te entiendo, si es verdad lo que dice Luna, que son gemelos, no sé qué voy hacer.

Sonrió, - Te ira peor creo…

. Avisaste a alguien más? – pregunto al ver que solo eran ellos dos.

. Si, le avise a Pansy que andaba con la pequeña comadreja, creo que andaban comprando algo de la boda.

. Es extraño, no?

. Qué? – pregunto sin entender y mirando la puerta.

. Nunca imagine que un día estaría sentado contigo, esperando que Hermione diera a luz a tu hijo.

. La vida da sorpresas, - sonrió, - si soy honesto y me remoto a ese día que la conocí en el tren, yo tampoco.

. Lo sé, - dijo mirando la puerta – lo sé.

Ya habían pasado 18 horas desde que Hermione le despertó con dolores, sus amigos bromeaban, celebraban, planificaban la que sería la despedida de soltero de Blaise, les sonreía, no podía ocultar su preocupación, mirando a su alrededor, se encontró con Pansy su bonito rostro se notaba muy cansado, Ron la abrazaba mientras la chica cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en el pecho del pelirrojo, se alegraba por sus amigos felices, tranquilos viviendo en paz.

La puerta se abrió y su madre salió con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, se impulsó hacia adelante y allí su madre lloraba emocionada mientras le entregaba al pequeño Scorpius en sus brazos, era hermoso, su corazón se llenó de amor, de emoción, no pudo evitar que una lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla, el pequeño de acuerdo a lo que su madre le dijo era igual a él, con una pequeña pelusa de cabello blanquecino en su cabecita, su hijo era perfecto, sus amigos lo vieron y palmearon su espalda, con él bebe en sus brazos entro en la habitación, una cansada Hermione lo saludo con una sonrisa, - nuestro hijo, Draco.

. Gracias, - beso sus labios – gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, es perfecto, tan perfecto como su madre.

. Es igual a ti,- sonrió cansada – es hermoso, tendré muchos dolores de cabeza.

. Te amo, Hermione, te amo tanto, - junto sus frentes – nunca dejare de agradecerle a la vida, a Merlín, a quien sea, por traerte a mi vida.

. Te amo Draco, te amo tanto.

Él bebe dio su primer indicio de ser un Malfoy al reclamar a su madre y su alimento, con ayuda de Molly, la nueva madre sostuvo a su hijo quien tomo lo que correspondía sin titubear, sus pequeñas manitos se aferraban al pecho de Hermione, quien le cantaba una nana y Scorpius la miraba con sus ojos color plata.

Amaba ver a su esposa con su hijo, amaba a su familia, amaba llegar de las oficinas de los negocios familiares y encontrarla sentada en la mecedora, alimentándolo, estaba más hermosa si eso era posible, aunque había noches que su hijo requería máxima atención, a veces cuando lo alimentaba y le cantaba el pequeño sonreía, y abría su manito para sostener el dedo de su madre, podía pasar horas mirándolos.

El sostenía a su hijo hablándole, sabía que el pequeño le entendía, sonreía si le contaba algo gracioso, o se ponía serio si lo requería, besaba sus regordetas mejillas y jugaba con él, la vida consistía de aprender de sus errores, sabía que sus padres le habían amado, a pesar de no ser cercanos, estaban aprendiendo cada día, pero el sería diferente con sus hijos, si quería más hijos con Hermione, una niña, con sus rizos, sus ojos y su dulzura, sería la princesa de Papa.

* * *

Hermione miraba a Draco hablarle a la pequeña Etamin, quien estaba en sus brazos, adoraba esa pequeña reunión de padre e hija, su esposo tenía esa conexión especial con sus hijos, su hija llego 3 años después de Scorpius, y su llegada lleno de alegría el corazón de los hombres Malfoy, su abuelo estaba completamente derretido por su nieta de risos platinos y ojos oscuros casi negros quien siempre ponía sus manitos en sus rostro, y le llenaba de saliva, ya la cara de Lucius Malfoy no se torcía en una mueca de asco, ahora se torcía llena de risas e ilusión, Scorpius adoraba a su abuelo, que este le contara historias de guerras y batallas, claro obviando la parte más oscuras de estas, que le mostrara objetos y que le indicara su funcionamiento, la pequeña Ety le gustaba estar con su abuelita y verla tocar el piano, igual que a su mami, las tres chicas pasaban tiempo en el salón del té, escuchando música, mientras los hombres de la casa jugaban en el patio.

* * *

El patio estaba lleno de flores, globos, y risas, Hermione miraba a sus amigos e hijos sonriendo, el pequeño Scorpius llegaba a 5 años, pronto seria su sexto aniversario y luego el cumpleaños número 3 de Ety, allí estaba su familia, era feliz, los gemelos Potter jugaban con su hijo, eran los más grande del grupo, luego venia la Pequeña Rose Weasley hija de Pansy y Ron, quien había heredado la belleza de su madre y el color de cabello de su padre, el pequeño Alex, hijo de Blaise y Ginny, Lyra hija de Theo y Adhara, estaba segura que con el tiempo vendrían más niños, miro a sus padres conversando con sus suegros y los Weasley, Sirius riendo con Millaray, habían llegado hace poco del sur, ambos se veían bien, respiro profundo cuando sintió los brazos de su esposo, abrazándola y acercándola a su cuerpo.

. Feliz? – pregunto en su oído.

. Mucho, míralo esta tan grande, es tan independiente que a veces siento que dejara de necesitarme antes que yo esté preparada.

. Tenemos a Ety, ella es la princesa de papa.

. Y de su abuelo, a veces tu padre se le olvida que es mi hija y no quiere devolvérmela – dijo riendo.

. Ety, es la primera niña en años, en la familia Malfoy por eso lo tiene cautivado. – miro a la pequeña que corría con Rose, los hermosos risos rubios estaban sostenidos por un lazo, y sus ojos negros miraban a su pequeña amiga.

. Eres Feliz Draco?

. Más de lo que una vez soñé, - rio en su hombro – Sabes lo que me dijo Scorpius hace rato.

. No, que te dijo ese pequeño hombrecito?

. Que se casara con Rose Weasley.

. En serio?

. Sí, me pregunto si me molestaba porque sabía que su papa y yo no nos llevábamos bien, pero que sabía que ella sería su esposa, no me agrada emparentarme con tu amigo, pero espero que la niña se parezca más a su madre.

No pudo evitar reír, su esposo se llevaba bien con sus amigos, pero lamentablemente él y Ron no se soportaban, quizás porque ambos se habían casado con las mejores amigas de cada uno, - Tu hijo es igual a ti.

. Lo sé – beso su hombro – cuando le pregunte porque lo sabía, me dijo que era hermosa, y que tenía los ojos brillantes como mama, y tengo que estar de acuerdo con él, tienes los ojos brillantes como si miles de estrellas estuvieran dentro de ellos.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo, - a veces eres tan romántico Draco Malfoy – se acercó y lo beso – y yo te amo tanto.

. Yo igual te amo, eres la razón por la que cada día respiro.

* * *

Harry miraba desde lo lejos a la pareja que se besaba, cuando sintió la mano de Luna en su brazo, sonrió a su esposa, nunca pensó que terminaría con ella, pero cada día era una nueva aventura, cuando se sentía a la deriva Luna era su norte, lo guiaba y lo llevaba a tierra firme, beso la frente de su esposa mientras la escuchaba.

. Todo va a estar bien, me alegra que ustedes dos sean felices.

. Porque lo dices amor? – dejo que su esposa descansara en su pecho.

. Ambos no pidieron ser elegidos, pero lo fueron tu para libertad el mundo mágico y el para encadenar el mundo mágico, ambos lucharon para sobrevivir y el para cambiar, para hacer lo correcto, de todos los que estamos aquí reunidos tú y Draco, merecen todo lo bueno de este mundo.

. Ya lo tengo preciosa, te tengo a ti y a mis bebes, sabes que Minerva me dijo que cuando James y Sirius entraran al colegio se retiraría.

Luna rio, - heredaron tu carácter mi amor, espero que la niña sea más tranquila, te parece que Lily sea un buen nombre?

Harry Potter sintió que el mundo se paralizaba poco a poco, tomo a su mujer de los brazos y sonrió, su esposa le regresaba la sonrisa mientras veía que su esposo miraba su vientre, - te amo Luna, - beso sus labios - me haces inmensamente feliz.

* * *

Draco, miraba desde el jardín su casa, la mansión que una vez pensó en derribar, su madre había remodelado completamente la casa, haciéndola un hogar, para fortuna de su padre no se parecía a la madriguera, pero igual era un hogar, ahora pintada de colores claros, con ventanas que permitían llenarla de luz, los retratos habían sido mudados a diversos salones, su madre había vuelto a tocar el piano, y con sorpresa descubrió que su esposa, compartía la misma pasión, el jardín donde antes habían pavo reales albinos, ahora estaba lleno flores, arboles y de juguetes, los juguetes mágicos y muggles de sus hijos, avanzo por la casa, una melodía lo llamaba, pensó que encontraría a su madre en el piano, pero sentada en la banca con su larga bata, estaba su esposa tocando delicadamente el piano.

Cuando termino se acercó y beso su cabeza – tocas hermoso señora Malfoy.

. Llevas mucho tiempo escuchando? – sonrió mientras lo invitaba a sentarse a su lado.

. Lo necesario para saber que la música me llamaba, has encantado el piano – se inclinó para besarla.

. Quizás, Señor Malfoy – estaba muy cerca de sus labios, correspondió el beso, Draco la saboreaba y la obligaba a responderle con la misma pasión – Draco – fue un susurro suplicante.

. Que, que deseas, amor? – besaba sus labios sutilmente, repartiendo besos por todo el rostro

. Llévame arriba por favor… - Cerro los ojos ante la anticipación – Hazme el amor.

Le arrebato un beso fuerte, expresándole en el todo lo que sentía -. Te amo, señora Malfoy.

La tomo en sus brazos y subió la escalera en medio de besos y promesas de amor, Feliz porque había encontrado todo lo que soñó, la felicidad y su destino.

Fin.

* * *

De nuevo gracias a todos.


End file.
